Si Muriera Mañana
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: Y que vas a hacer? - se dijo- Desperdiciarás más tu juventud y vitalidad en un ser siempre intocable...siempre imposible, te amo Ranma pero ya no puedo continuar con esto, es como estar enamorada de un imposible. Quiero vivir al límite y al máximo, después de todo podría morir mañana. [Akane y...muchos chicos. AKANE/MULTIPAIRING. Ranma Celoso.]
1. Chapter 1

SI MURIERA MAÑANA

CAPÍTULO 1

Adaptarse o morir.

Akane se sentía cansada,  
Creo que he luchado ya lo suficiente por ti- Le dijo a la desgastada de foto que guardaba de Ranma...- Tal vez es cierto que a veces el amor no es suficiente-

Se miro al espejo.

¿Y que vas a hacer? - se dijo- Desperdiciarás más tu juventud y vitalidad en un ser siempre intocable...siempre imposible, te amo Ranma pero ya no puedo continuar con esto, es como estar enamorada de un imposible. Quiero conocer y explorar cosas nuevas, quiero hacer tantas cosas, vivir al límite y al máximo, después de todo podría morir mañana, como casi me ocurrió en Jusenkyo y ¿De que me sirvió amarte si nunca realmente pude tocarte y hacerte de mi?-

Suspiro y tomo un baño de tina largo, se había independizado de su padre tras una larga discusión, después de todo ya estaba en la universidad, Tío Genma y Kazumi continuaban en casa, tenía ahora un apartamento que compartía con Nabiki. Eso había hecho que se hiciera mucho más femenina.

Esta hecho, he tomado una decisión.  
Una nueva Akane nace hoy.

Salió de la ducha y escucho las risitas de Nabiki con Kuno en una de las recamaras, ya estaba acostumbrada a los ruidos de esa pareja. Eran perfectos juntos, a su hermana le encantaba el dinero y a Kuno, le encantaba ella, el romance tenía poco tiempo, pero Akane apostaría por el, se veían felices.

¿Y su recámara? Casi siempre en silencio, porque ella siempre estaba tras Ranma.

*Recuerdo*

El se había quedado en casa por el Dojo, para defenderlo, pero también asistía a la universidad, desde la boda fallida no había cambiado mucho la situación con sus "prometidas" o enamoradas, todos en cierta forma habían madurado un poco, tenían empleos, móviles y su propio sitio para vivir, sin embargo en el fondo seguían siendo los mismos. Ella asistía al Dojo casi a diario, so pretexto de "entrenar", el era cada día mas fuerte, cada día mas atractivo, se había desarrollado, un poco más alto, mas corpulento, sin llegar a ser exagerado, era ... Perfecto. Nada quedo del adolescente, todo era ya un hombre, su hermoso cabello negro era sedoso y brillante, su piel besada por el sol lo hacía ver como un verdadero angel guerrero, no podía culpar a Shampoo, ni a Kodachi, o Ukyo, ella misma, siempre tras el, era en realidad porque lo amaba, pero esa tarde, cuando llego al Dojo, el permanecía estático besando profundamente a Shampoo, sujetándola de la cintura, y su siempre roto corazón volvió a quebrarse en mil pedazos, ya no tenía espacios para mas cicatrices. Derramo mil lagrimas silenciosas que corrieron como rio a través de su rostro, volvió a sentirse burlada y humillada, una completa estupida por volver a buscarlo y encontrarlo así, no había remedio, era ella la necia que no entendía, Así que Dio la vuelta silenciosamente.

*Fin del recuerdo*

Se recargó más en el borde de la tina, comenzó a tararear una canción que deseaba poder cantarle a su inalcanzable ángel dorado.

 _Donde estés..._

 _solo te pido que no vayas a olvidar que por amarte como un cristo me quede ...con los brazos abiertos y desangrandome...Y ya vez ...que aun siendo de tu noche la luzle niegas a mi noche la ilusion de ver un nuevo dia amanecer Alfinal me cubres toda de angustiosa soledad ..._

Quiso alejar ese recuerdo de su mente, se enrollo la toalla en el cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse. Contemplo su cuerpo frente al espejo, su cabello, había crecido a la misma altura que cuando conoció a Ranma, lo sujeto en una trenza floja al borde, brillante y negro, se había vuelto nuevamente lo mas preciado que tenía, desde niña. Al escuchar las palabras de su amor platónico el Dr Tofu, se convenció de que tal vez lo único que la haría femenina era un hermoso cabello, aun con el uniforme de entrenamiento o sus ropas mas viejas, volteaba rostros con su cabello, la hacia sentirse verdaderamente orgullosa.

De pronto sintió ganas de romper el espejo, ¿De que le había servido ser la chica mas hermosa de la preparatoria Furinkan? Si siempre parecía ser poca cosa para...el. La furia tomó posesión de su cuerpo, la ira.

Se vistió rapidamente, vestido amplio y azul, ligero escote, el vestido le llegaba sobre las rodillas, botines de tacón, delineador negro y labios durazno. Si, su estilo había cambiado mucho, ahora si sabía como sacarse partido...sabía aprovechar eso llamado ser chica. Nabiki le había enseñado.

Camino por las calles de Nerima, hasta llegar a la casa de Cologne, la abuela de su acérrima enemiga la ayudaría.  
Esta abrió la puerta y la saludo secamente, le ofreció una taza de té y hablaron de cosas sin importancia hasta que ella pregunto mirando a Akane con sus ojos de gato,  
\- ¿Que quieres Tendo?-  
-Quiero un favor, con el que me quites la conciencia- Dijo ella muy tranquila.  
\- Que te quite el temor...el apego...a...lo imposible-  
\- Exacto!-  
\- Ya me lo han pedido antes..es costoso, pero efectivo, ya lo viviste una vez pero solo fue para que olvidaras a Ranma, te lo hizo mi nieta-  
\- Lo se...te pagare, aquí está, pero lo necesito ahora...y que esto sea entre nosotros-  
\- ok- La anciana la miro con curiosidad. Pero ella ya era una niña grande y no estába de humor para darle consejos a la rival de su nieta, Era un trabajo y el dinero no les sobraba, además eso podía ser conveniente.

Ella se colocó tras Akane y lavo su cabeza, el Shampoo era el 211, presionó algunos puntos de su cabeza, duro algunos minutos, y al terminar Akane se sentía diferente, se sentía osada, podría lograr todo lo que quisiera y lo tendría, sería dueña de quién ella deseará-

\- Esto puede ser peligroso- Le dijo la anciana y se reprochó mentalmente a sí misma no contener su consejo,  
Akane la miro con ojos grandes y penetrantes,  
\- ¿Peligroso? yo podría morir mañana de nuevo, todo y nada lo es, el significado es diferente para mi que para ti, tu Cologne vivirás por siempre.-

La respuesta de la chica dejo a la anciana sin palabras.  
Se despidieron y ella tomo su teléfono, cerro los ojos, y pensó - Ryoga- Kun- por alguna razón el despistado chico llego a su mente.

Y ¿que diablos? Desde la invención del GPS, Ryoga era mucho más orientado, Kuno le había dado empleo, era el titular de seguridad de todas sus empresas, Sasuke solo se ocupaba de la seguridad de la familia.

¿Pero... Y Ranma?, ¡No! Ellos ya habían terminado.

De cualquier forma ¿que podía pasar?

Ryoga es solo un amigo ¿ o no?-


	2. Chapter 2

SI MURIERA MAÑANA  
CAPÍTULO 2  
トゥナイト/ Esta noche.

En el celular se escuchaban los sonidos de tono de llamada.  
Tres beeep y alguien contestó.  
\- ¿Hola? A-Akane?-  
Por unos segundos Akane se quedo en silencio. Por supuesto que el tendría identificador de llamadas.

-Hola Ryoga,¿ cómo estás? ¿Ocupado?- intento sonar casual y lo logró.

\- Bien. ..no realmente. Necesitas algo?- Ryoga estaba hyperventilando( ¡Akane le había llamado! 幸せ/SHIAWANASE/¡FELICIDAD!)

Akane lo sabia y se aprovecharía de ello.

\- Si de hecho. ..a ti.-

Ryoga se quedo unos momentos en shock.

\- Podemos vernos? Café Gold Kitty. En en centro. - Dijo Akane de nuevo.  
\- Se donde esta. Voy para allá.- Ryoga ya estaba ubicando el lugar en su GPS  
\- Perfecto. - Dijo Akane y colgó.

.

.

.

Le gustaba esta nueva faceta suya.  
Aún no sabría que haría con Ryoga cuando lo tuviera en frente pero si sabia que sería divertido.

.

.

.

Ryoga estaba intrigado y muy emocionado al colgar. Sentia una inmensa felicidad y no tenia ni idea de lo que Akane pudiera querer de el, desde que tenia un trabajo formal solo en las vacaciones se aparecia casualmente P-Chan en casa de los tendo, y ahora el nuevo apartamento de Akane le quedaba más lejos, cuando estaba cerca de ella, su aroma y cercanía emborrachaban su corazón y sentidos. Después de la boda fallida había casi encontrado resignación, pero solo bastaba verla o escucharla y todo se iba por la borda. Algunas noches cuando la veía dormir plácidamente a su lado como P-Chan, consideraba no ir por la cura a Jusenkyo.

A punto de salir del trabajo no pudo evitar mirarse al espejo y colocarse su loción, iba de Jeans, esa tarde había llevado un saco de lino azul pues atendería al padre de Kuno, se alegro de haberlo hecho.

.

.

.

.

Llegó al café, de tono romántico gótico, le dijo a la chica de la entrada que lo estaban esperando, la chica le indicó la última mesa, una que tenía una pequeña mesita y dos anchos sillones rojos, esponjados y elegantes con patas de oro... y ahi estaba la últimamente mas y muy atractiva Akane, su hermoso negro cabello, sedoso, caía acariciando sus hombros.  
\- . -Dijo al sentarse frente a ella. Sus manos sudando a mil.  
\- Hola Ryoga.- Dijo ella sonriendo y viéndolo a los ojos.  
El tono de Akane era...coqueto? ¡ 感情/EMOCION!  
\- ¿Y bien?- Se le escaparon las palabras  
\- Vaya...que poco cortes, quería… verte...(más coquetería) . Akane se levantó y fue a sentarse al mismo sillón donde estaba Ryoga, pegandose mucho a el. Este no tenía realmente lugar al cual huir, ni se recorrió, pero casi pega un brinco de la impresión.  
\- ¿Ah? ¿Si?- (¡ 感情/EMOCION! 幸せ/SHIAWANASE/¡FELICIDAD!)  
\- Sabes últimamente he pensado mucho en ti, creo que los dos necesitamos en este momento una distracción de nuestras amargas penas-  
Ryoga trago saliva grueso. Akane río.  
\- Quiero que seamos amigos,- le dijo la chica de los ojos chocolate.  
\- Ya lo somos-  
\- Pero …más cercanos...podemos?-  
Nunca había tenido a Akane tan cerca, era estar en el cielo.  
\- Cla-Claro...-  
\- Ya no quiero sentirme sola...quiero tener a alguien con quién compartir mis secretos-  
\- Pensé que el lugar de mejor amiga era de Nabiki-  
\- Ella ahora esta muy ocupada con Kuno y no pienso robarles tiempo-  
\- Bien, y como se es mejor amigo de una chica? Ir de compras, tomar el te?- Ryoga quería impresionar y poner todo de su parte  
\- No de chicas como yo, quiero que vayamos a bailar-  
Ryoga se quedaba cada momento más asombrado.  
\- No soy muy bueno en eso, pero como tu… -  
\- No importa, los centros nocturnos son siempre oscuros y como casi todos están tomados o besándose nadie se fija en quien baila bien, se fijan realmente en el atractivo-  
\- Entonces correremos peligro, modestia aparte...-

Ryoga se puso color escarlata.

Akane río.  
\- ok, cuando?-  
\- Ahora, vámonos!-  
Akane se levantó rápidamente.  
Ryoga la siguió a penas y aventó un par de billetes sobre la mesa.

Llegaron al club. Akane ya lo conocía, Ryoga no, Era un club muy famoso y privado, ya había ido con Nabiki y los de la entrada la conocían, Kuno gastaba grandes cantidades cuando iban, a la media noche sobre la pista llovía un alucinógeno ligero que provocaba en todos perder el control. Pero no importaba, ya nada importaba, Akane sólo quería disfrutar cada instante de su existencia, y esperaba que Ryoga también disfrutara de esa noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. NOTA DE LA AUTORA Y RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ACTUALICE POR SUS REVIEWS! PRONTO UN NUEVO CHAP Y MAS LARGO PORFI CONTINUEN DANDOME SU APOYO Y FEEDBACK

akane-kun19: Arigatō! ありがとう Arigatō! ありがとう

Barby: mUY DE ACUERDO CONTIGO QUERIDA, Arigatō! ありがとう

nancyricoleon : TIENES MUCHA RAZON, Arigatō! ありがとう

Sav21samydeanspn TE PROMETO QUE DESPUES DE ESTE LOS HARE MAS LARGOS! Arigatō! ありがとう

Lunabsc : ASI, ES! LO MERECE UN POQUITO Arigatō! ありがとう

patohf : TE CONFIESO QUE LEI TU REVIEW Y ME HIZO EL DIA, DAME TUS SUGERENCIAS JAJAJA Arigatō! ありがとう


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**  
 **Hemos sido olvidados.**

Ryoga entro al Club tras Akane, esta le había tomado la mano, el no la retiro. Después de todo el ambiente era...pesado.A cada paso el se sentía más abrumado, el ritmo de ese lugar era frenético, la música era...intoxicante, escandalosa y muy pegajosa. Ryoga no estaba acostumbrado a divertirse, y ese tipo de lugares le resultaban extraños, toda su vida había sido entrenamiento, puños, sudor y sangre, oh, también mucho sufrimiento. El ser huérfano no ayudaba para nada, de todos los estanques de Jusenkyo, tenia que caer en el del cerdo…

Muchos de los que estaban en la pista eran estudiantes, algunos traían aun atuendos ejecutivos como oficinistas, y posiblemente también mucha gente rica, no reconocía a ningún guerrero, el ambiente del lugar era muy gótico. Nunca sospecho que la menuda y simple Akane tuviera esos gustos tan...peculiares.

Akane finalmente se detuvo en una pequeña mesa que tenía un amplio sofá.

\- ¿Ya habías venido aquí?-  
-Si - contesto ella de lo más natural y honesta.

El quería preguntar muchas cosas más pero no se sentía con el derecho y se sintió súbitamente apenado, realmente la cercanía con ella siempre lo apenaba.

\- Pues bien, vamos a divertirnos, vamos a bailar y a tomar algunos tragos.-  
-Suenas como una chica nueva-  
-Tal vez este soy una chica nueva-  
Akane levantó un shoot que contenía dentro un líquido azul espeso, se veía fluorescente a la luz. Ryoga se sintió confundido, jamás vio a nadie llevar los tragos. En la mesa habían cuatro, volteo a mirar a Akane.  
-Son shoots dobles- dijo ella con toda la naturalidad del mundo, -bebés uno después de otro - y le paso a Ryoga el suyo.  
\- Salud! Por nuestro comienzo Ryoga. –( Lo miro fijamente,) -recuerda se mira siempre directo a los ojos o es mala suerte.-  
Ryoga le sostuvo la mirada con pena, no estaba acostumbrado a esos ojos chocolate estrellando su luz contra sus pupilas tan directa y sugerentemente. Chocaron sus pequeños vasos y bebieron al mismo tiempo,  
Sabían dulce y podías percibir el alcohol en la lengua.  
\- Muy bien, el siguiente. Ahora brinda tú.- Casi ordeno Akane.  
Ryoga medito unos segundos, ¡Que diablos! Se divertiría para variar, ya había sido lo suficientemente miserable, le daría una pausa y dijo.  
\- Por esta noche Akane Tendo.-  
Ella sonrió coquetamente, se miraron a los ojos, y bebieron el segundo shoot al mismo tiempo, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la pista.  
El se dejo.  
Algo había cambiado, se sentía más desinhibido y ligero, súbitamente muy osado y valiente, un poco intoxicado.

Se detuvieron al centro de la pista, Akane comenzó a bailar al compás de la música estruendosa, sacudiéndose lenta y rítmicamente, levantando los brazos sobre su cabello, que cuando lo iluminaba la luz se veía azul eléctrico como un rayo divino que llegaba a partir todo.

Ryoga se encontró no pudiendo parar de mirarla.

Su propio cuerpo comenzó a moverse por si mismo, cerca de ella, los movimientos de Akane eran cada vez más sugerentes, ella realmente estaba disfrutando ese baile, Ryoga pudo notar de reojo como un chico se acercaba hacia ella, era obvio que con ese tipo de movimientos ella captaría bastante atención masculina del lugar. Una sensación le picó las entrañas ...no pudo decir que era. Y sin pensarlo o poder contenerse, todo en el era instinto impulsivo y nuevo, tomo la cintura de Akane con una mano pegándola su cuerpo, el chico se alejó mirándolo de pies a cabeza reconociendo bajo su saco sus músculos de guerrero marcial.

A pesar de que Ryoga ya no portaba su pañoleta, sus movimientos y su cuerpo gritaban quien era.

Akane se dejo acercar por el, el baile se volvió más cercano, más frenético, algo llovió del techo, Ryoga levantó la vista, gotas plateadas, - ¿Que demonios era eso?-  
Iba a preguntarle a Akane cuando la vio alcanzar dos gotas con su lengua cerrando los ojos después como si se perdiera en una especie de abismo de placer.

\- ¿Quieres una?- Le pregunto Akane en el oído, en un sususrro, casi un ronrroneo.  
El se sobresaltó.  
\- ¿Que es?-  
\- Te llevará fuera de este mundo... -  
Ryoga la miro, de nuevo un pinchazo en su interior.  
\- Si, si quiero.- dijo el lleno de honestidad, (Lo que ella dijera seria para el una orden directa siempre seria así) miro hacia arriba esperando una segunda ráfaga de gotas plateadas.  
\- No, permíteme...- Le dijo ella.  
Llovió más plata del techo, ella capturo con su lengua más gotas.

La idea de lo que haría cruzo por la mente de Ryoga pero se reprimió,

\- No, no puede ser, no hará eso...-  
Y ella se acercó, lo tomo de las caderas acercándolo lenta pero firmemente, lo sostuvo con tanta seguridad que el simplemente no quiso moverse ... y lo beso.

 _No te pido perdón aunque a veces te llore,_

 _Te jure mil veces que nunca más,_

 _No te pido te calles para que me la guardes,_

 _Seamos sinceros y Dios dirá._

 _Ya no te pido ver,_

 _Es imposible mirar al pasado y dejar de pasar,_

 _No te pido que olvides y empezar de cero,_

 _Se bien que esa noche yo hice mal._

El se sobresaltó, pero no se apartó, aún en shock por lo que ocurría, sintió el sabor de la boca de Akane, sintió derretirse las gotas sobre su lengua, y de pronto todo se volvió surreal.

Bailo, bebió más de esas gotas de plata se besaron mucho más, en la pista, en cada canción, ordenaron más tragos, se besaron mucho más… en el sofá, en los rincones. Flashes en su memoria de una pelea con un chico por solo haberla mirado.

Más besos apasionados con Akane, abrazos calidos...

 _Fue una noche de copas una noche loca,_

 _Bese otros labios olvide tu boca,_

 _Manche tu imagen me perdí yo sola,_

 _Y esa es la historia._

Ryoga abrió los ojos, se encontró en una cama que no era la suya.

Y a su lado la chica con la que la noche anterior se había drogado y embriagado...Akane, estaban en su cama, en su habitación, en su apartamento.

Para su alivio estaban vestidos. Llevo sus manos a su rostro.  
-Ven…duerme un poco más - le dijo ella aún llena de sueño.  
-Akane...¿Que fue lo que pasó?- su voz era un susurro culpable.  
\- No mataste a nadie y no hiciste nada que no quisieras- le dijo ella con crudeza.  
-Pero Akane...Ranma…- Ryoga se arrepintió de haber pronunciado esas palabras en cuento salieron de su boca.

Ella vio la expresión de terror en el rostro de Ryoga y sonrió Divertida.

\- A Ranma sólo le importa Ranma ... ni tu...ni yo, dime Ryoga ¿quien te llamo, beso y reconforto en tus noches de soledad? ,¿Quien enjugo tus lágrimas?, ¿Quien apago tus ganas con besos? ,¿Hubo quién ocupara un lugar juntó a tu cama?, Si hubieras muerto ayer nadie se hubiera enterado hasta uno o dos días después...hemos sido olvidados...¿Porque no exprimir nuestra existencia hasta decir basta si de cualquier forma nuestro destinó es morir.-

Al decir las últimas palabras Akane ya se había incorporado, y se encontraba mirándolo a los ojos a centimetros de el. Tenían puesta la ropa de ayer, se veían sucios y sudados, era evidente que se fueron de fiesta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

.

.

.

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. DE LA AUTORA.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _La letra de la cancion, es "Una noche loca" No copyright intended. Porfavor decidme ¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Quien creen que abrio la puerta?_

.  
 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. REVIEWS.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._  
 _nancyricoleon: Tienes toda la razon linda, te agradezco mucho! Un abrazo! Que opinas de este cap?_  
 _Patohf: Linda, tus sugerencias son lo maximo pero nunca he escrito un crossover O.O, y me enredaria mucho, disculpadme please!, me referia a sugerencias de los mismos personajes de Ranma o de opiniones para la trama, eh que Trunks esta muy muy comible!_  
 _: Muchas gracias linda!_  
 _Lunabsc : Oh si esta Akane se llevara de calle en sensualidad a todas, creo que ya se lo merecia._  
 _akane-kun19: Jajajajam si Ryoga estaba en apuros..muy pronto veremos las reacciones de Ranma!_  
 _Sav21samydeanspn: Oh muchas gracias! Que linda! Adoro que mis historias gusten! Que opinas de este capitulo! Mira que cumpli todos tus deseos jajajaja, saludos! Un abrazo!_  
 _Queridos Guests: Jajajaja, mmm posiblemente meta a Trunks con otro personaje, ha tenido sus peticiones... oh Mouse es buena idea..._  
 _Bri06: Gracias! Listo! Que opinais!_  
 _NarutoUzumaki777: A mi tambien siempre me simpatizo Ryoga, ahora le toca a Ranma sufrir jajajaaja_


	4. Chapter 4

SI MURIERA MAÑANA  
CAPÍTULO 4

Parado en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Kuno Tatewaki. Su contorno lo definía alto y delgado, desde que dejo de ser un adolescente había mejorado considerablemente su atractivo.

Su rostro lleno de confusión, los examino de arriba abajo, sus ojos abiertos a decir basta con sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿Akane?, ¿Estas con alguien?... ¿Ryoga?! Pero como…  
\- Escucha Kuno, no es lo que parece...confía en mi...cierra la puerta o se enterará Nabiki...-le dijo Akane.  
Kuno obedeció pero cerró la puerta con el dentro, se les quedo mirando como un padre ve a sus pequeños cuando acaban de romper algo muy costoso.

Ryoga lo miro a los ojos.  
\- ¿Acaso te importa?- Le dijo crudamente.  
\- ¿Disculpa? … Es mi … cuñada, y mi amiga.-  
\- Creo que ahora su mejor amigo soy yo, sólo dormíamos...-  
\- Huelo el alcohol, notó el sudor...sus ropas...ustedes no sólo durmieron-  
\- Kuuuuuno- Intervino Akane.  
\- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no se besaron...que no se tocaron ni un cabello...- Le dijo Kuno a la chica.  
Akane miro a Kuno, sin culpa,  
\- ¿Porque te interesa? Somos libres...-  
La expresión de Kuno era como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado.

\- Tu estas ahora con Nabiki...-le dijo Ryoga.  
\- Ósea que ahora están juntos ...en calidad de que?- pregunto Kuno  
\- Porque las personas siempre etiquetan sus relaciones?- inquirio Akane.- Sólo nos divertimos, tal vez lo haremos seguido, nose lo que ocurra pero sea lo que sea te juro que vamos a disfrutarlo,-  
\- No suena bien Akane, no suena como algo que tu harías...¿Se te olvida tu compromiso con Ranma?-  
\- Ryoga es...un chico...uno muy atractivo...que ahora esta soltero...que besa muy rico y...que es divertido, eso es Ryoga, Kuno- Le dijo Akane tranquilamente. Como si el aludido no estuviera presente.

Kuno tensó todo su cuerpo y salió dando un portazo.

\- Creo que aún le gustas.- Dijo Ryoga.  
\- Eso no es importante en este momento...-  
\- Tienes razón- Ryoga le dedicó una larga e intensa mirada pero ella nunca aparto los ojos.  
\- ¿Que sentiste en el club? - lo cuestiono la pelinegra. Ryoga sintió la pregunta tan directa como un balazo. -Dime tu sentimiento puro Ryoga...olvídate de Todo lo extra.-  
Ryoga se enderezo.  
-Me sentí...libre...no me importo nada-  
-Estabas drogado-  
\- No Akane... si yo fui a verte fue porque así lo decidí y estaba perfectamente cuerdo...yo así lo quise...y no me arrepiento, te llevaste el silencio que me acompañaba cada día...me diste ganas de vivir otra vez.-  
Akane trago saliva. No esperaba eso.

De pronto sintió una oleada de empatía y atracción hacia Ryoga. Otro ser humano roto como ella, …y ella ¿lo estaba reparando?...tal vez si ella reparaba a Ryoga, el la repararía a ella.

\- ¿Y tu que sentiste Akane? -  
\- Yo también me sentí libre al fin...libre de un amor enfermo que me atormenta-  
\- ¿Seguiremos con esto? -  
\- si, seguiremos con esto -  
\- Mis besos te hicieron olvidar a Ranma?-  
\- Anoche a tu lado...me perdí en la noche y no pensé en nadie más que en ti y en el momento -  
\- Akane...-  
\- Yo voy a borrarte la soledad y la pena, pero tu...tu harás lo mismo conmigo? borrarás a Ranma de mi corazón?-  
Ryoga suspiro de forma ruidosa y con pánico como si estuviera a punto de arrojárse de un acantilado, jamas pensó que la vida le otorgaría esta oportunidad.

\- Si no te lo quito del corazón por lo menos matare tu necesidad de sus besos-  
 _*Con eso es suficiente*_ pensó para si la pelinegra.

Akane subió a sus piernas, lo tomo del cabello y lo beso con fuerza.  
Ryoga le correspondió rodeando su cintura y besándola de la misma forma.

\- Iremos hoy al club?- le dijo el chico.  
\- Haremos algo mejor, nos quedaremos aquí.-

Ambos tan deseosos de comenzar. Akane sintió el efecto del shampoo en cada una de sus acciones y le agradaba, se preguntó que haría Ranma cuando se enterara de su nueva vida. Un remolino de adrenalina la invadió y se sintió extrañamente feliz...

Tres días han pasado sin que Akane asitiera al Dojo, no era fácil buscar excusas para buscarla, estaba acostumbrado a que ella siempre se mantuviera cerca, la fuerte Akane siempre entrenando, admiraba su fuerza y su entrega, sobretodo porque en sus corazones ambos sabían que Shampoo la superaba en fuerza, ¿Porque sino era la más fuerte ni la más bonita de sus prometidas no podía resistirse a ella?, ese sentimiento lo torturaba y aliviaba a la vez, Akane, Akane...

Se encontraba entrenando…solo, aventó múltiples puños al aire.

Le irritaba que sus prometidas tenían siempre una promesa o tradición estúpida en la cual justificaban su amor por el, sin embargo ella...Akane, aquellos que la amaban y deseaban no tenían pretexto alguno salvo alabar su belleza, el era quien a veces tenía que clavarse y a ella en el compromiso entre sus padres como pretexto de su union y alejar a sus pretendientes a puño y mentiras. A base de sudor y argucias seguía a su lado porque se sentía incapaz de ser sincero con sus sentimientos.

 _Encontrarme a alguien como  
tu con esa sencillez que te caracteriza  
no ha sido una tarea nada fácil por que tu eres única  
convences a mi corazón que te ame por completo  
conquistas cada parte de mi mente y de mi cuerpo  
tu haces que mi vida tenga más sentido  
haces que a diario quiera estar contigo_

Recordo que el se dio cuenta que la amaba a solo días de tratarla…cuando ella amaba al Doctor Tofu, recordó cuando ella rompió en llanto sobre el pecho del doctor que en aquel entonces debía tener la edad que el tiene hoy, Le lloro porque comprendió que su amor era imposible, le lloro con la intensidad de todo lo que lo amaba. Y algo dentro de si mismo al contemplar aquello se rompió, ella conquisto cada parte de el y se convirtió en su vida, sentía que cuando ella lo tocaba su cuerpo temblaba…ella era su motivo.

Esta vez coloco un maniquí y lo tiro a base se patadas certeras.

Casi todas sus prometidas habían cedido excepto ella, los ojos violeta de Shampoo reflejaban el mismo amor y la misma devoción que siempre, y teniéndolo todo junto a ella, sentía que no tenía nada, porque extrañaba esos ojos chocolate, y ese hermoso cabello negro, a veces pasaba tardes enteras soñando despierto en como sería realmente besar a Akane, sentir sus labios suaves y acariciar su cabello…ese pensamiento lo torturaba, lo quemaba.

 _Tu eres como el agua clara que llueve del cielo  
te quiero porque quiero que me quieras  
porque como tu no hay nadie más bonita en esta tierra  
y que me hace soñar cada vez que me besa y me pone a temblar  
que me intimida cada vez que me acaricia tu y nadie más  
que satisface todos mis deseos _

_y hace sentirme orgulloso simplemente si juntos nos ven  
caminando de la mano_

 _eres mi razón de ser  
_

Y el tenerla cerca apagaba su monstruo interior, el monstruo del amor, que muy pronto, saldría a superficie y lo devoraría.

No podía más con ello, debía verla, sentirla cerca y asegurarse de que pronto regresara al dojo.

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Nota de la autora.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Gracias a todos por su apoyo y aliento. Os adoro._

 _Canción: Mi razón de ser, Banda MS No Copyright intended._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. REVIEWS.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Sav21samydeanspn_ _: Me encanta que citen sus partes favoritas!_

 _Yo creo que todos adoramos a Ranma celoso porque no lo vimos asi muchas veces en la serie. Tienes razón, más largos, más largos lo prometo! Soy de España pero radico en Mexico desde hace 2 años, y tu?_

 _Para mi mis lectores son lo mas importante, me encanta la comunicación y el feedback con ellos. Q te parecio el cap?_

 _serenitymoon20_ _: No cariño no tuvieron sexo, pero a que estuvieron bastante cerca! Tienes razón Akane se merece un poco de diversión y vamos a hacerle justicia!_

 _Patohf_ _: Casi has dado!. Excelentes sugerencias, las desarrollare os lo prometo!_

 _Lunabsc_ _: Tu también! Por poco y acertáis! Bueno todos necesitamos alguna vez una noche de juerga. Lo merece la pelinegra_

 _Rosi: Esa es la idea linda, pero debe aprender su lección._

 _Guest: Casi!_

 _Guest: Querida/o lo haces sonar horrible, NO ME PUEDO PLAGIAR A MI MISMA YO SOY LA AUTORA y puedo escribir lo que me plazca y si deseo reinventar una de MIS ideas originales como autora, estoy super facultada, te invito a consultar que es práctica de muchos autores aquí y es perfectamente válido. Además mi fic de la saga literaria CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS fue SOLO LA PAUTA, las historias en su desarrollo son muy distintas. Este fic será único y original. Y Dios, jamas pensé escribir esto pero…si no te apetece no leas, y punto._


	5. Chapter 5

SI MURIERA MAÑANA  
CAPÍTULO 5

Lentamente Kuno vio como Nabiki comenzaba a mostrar signos de estar despertando...los ruidos de la habitación vecina eran muy pocos. Aunque el con su oído de maestro de las artes marciales "El trueno azul" podía escucharlo todo, sabía dolorosamente para su gusto cuando se estaban besando, cuando se revolvían en las sábanas ...se estremecía...y deseó ir y patear la puerta, decirles que se callaran y correr a Ryoga del apartamento.

De pronto una vocecita en su mente le hablo- Si tu ya tienes novia, ¿Que te importa?, creíste que Akane se quedaría siempre sola, tras el idiota de Ranma?- amargura lo invadía, y luego pensó en Ranma y en que cuando el supiera tal vez se sentiría igual o peor que el y eso lo reconforto muchísimo, por lo menos no sería el único en sufrir ahí, pero ,¿Y que pasaría?  
Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

Nabiki despertó por completo. - En que piensas? - le inquirio a Kuno  
\- En que deberíamos de salir ya de esta habitación...me estoy volviendo claustrofobico, vayamos a cenar o algún sitio...a bailar...deberíamos invitar a Akane.  
\- Tienes razón, ve y dile-  
\- Prefiero tomar una ducha si no te importa, mientras puedes decirle tu...para qué ya no siga deprimida por Saotome-  
Nabiki suspiro.- Tienes razón.- Sin embargo contra los planes de Kuno, volvio a dormir y no fue a ver a Akane.  
...

El sol que pego en el rostro de Akane acariciando sus delicadas facciones la desperto, ella abrio los ojos peresozamente y se estiro para halar las persianas, la habitacion quedo cubierta de la bienvenida de la mañana, volteo a su derecha, a su lado estaba Ryoga. Tenia el cabello desordenado, y una ligera camiseta interior, su hermoso cabello era abundante y se podian ver sus bien formados hombros.

Se distrajo un momento porque escucho el sonar de la cocina y a Nabiki despidiendose de un enfurruñado Kuno.

Akane le acaricio el cabello a Ryoga con ternura y se estremecio al pensar que nunca habia tocado a Ranma asi, nunca habia tenido ese tipo de intimidad con el. Pero no le dolio, solo fue un dato mental.

Recordo la noche anterior.. _.jamas habia besado a nadie tanto...sentia que sus labios estaban hinchados, y Ryoga la tocaba y besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, la adoraba con sus caricias...de repente cuando la habia tomado de la cintura y de la nuca sintio que Ryoga se habia perdido en el momento, comenzaba a balbucear lo mucho que la amaba e intentar perderse en su cuerpo, pero ella no quiso, no quiso continuar, no le apetecia llegar mas lejos. Y lo aparto suavemente, el entendio y se recostaron hasta que el sueño les vencio._  
-Hey, Ryoga...debes ir a trabajar. Kuno ya se fue.-  
-Akane...Hola.-  
Para sorpresa de Akane Ryoga no se veia apenado ni sonrojado, como si estuviera acostumbrado a dormir con ella, ignorante de que lo hacia en forma de P-Chan hacia mucho tiempo.  
-Ya me voy. ¿Puedo llamarte?, podemos cenar...-  
-Claro.- Ella puso su rostro mas amigable y el se coloco la camisa y el saco, dudo un poco pero antes de salir de lio un tierno beso.

Cuando Ryoga abrio la puerta se encontro de frente a Nabiki con una pijama holgada y a dibujitos animados, que cuando lo vio, solto su taza de café y esta se estrello en el piso de madera. Ryoga se sonrojo cual cereza.  
-¡Buenos dias!.- Y se marcho.

Nabiki sintio que habia dejado de respirar. Cuando cayo en cuenta grito. -¡AaaaaaaaaaaKaneeeeee!-

La pelinegra salio, estaba...vistiéndose, colocándose un vestido corto blanco, acinturado y ceñido pero amplio en los bordes de la falda era...muy femenino y coqueto, Nabiki comenzó a notar que Akane había explotado ya su femineidad y eso estaba genial... pero que diablos hacia ahí Ryoga?

Akane miro a Nabiki sin arrepentimiento en sus ojos, y Nabiki sintió miedo...un escalofrío de sospecha la invadió, conocía bien los ojos de su hermana, ella estaba totalmente despreocupada y desenvuelta. Algo muy inusual en Akane.

-Porque Ryoga salio de tu habitacion?-  
\- Oh vamos Nabiki ya no tenemos seis años, dejemos de jugar a explicarnos todo como infantes-  
Nabiki sintió como hielo sus palabras.  
\- Akane...tu...dormiste con el?-

\- No responderé, ...estoy intentando...algo...así que últimamente nos verás juntos, probablemente eso implique contacto físico, te lo estoy comentando...ni el ni yo necesitamos tu permiso. Y no me gustaría que lo molestes por eso, esta ha sido mi decisión-

Nabiki trago aire y observo a Akane con detenimiento pensando en si estaría poseída de nuevo.  
\- Relajate Hermana, todo esta...bien.-  
\- Y Ranma...tu aun eres su prometida legítima, y Ryoga es de sus mejores amigos...-  
\- A Ranma nunca le hemos importado de la manera en la que el nos importo alguna vez, y de cualquier forma tenemos derecho a ser felices no? y a veces el camino a la satisfacción de los momentos de nuestra existencia no es tan derecho y pulcro como determinan los pensamientos moralistas que a veces nos invaden- le dijo Akane  
Nabiki se quedo boquiabierta.  
\- Pero quien eres y que haz hecho con mi hermana?-  
\- Soy yo...es sólo que ahora veo las cosas de forma nueva- dio la vuelta, y fue a cepillarse el cabello. - Entre nosotras...tengo algunos ahorros y he decidido visitar a algunos amigos, dile a Ryoga o quien pregunte que regresare pronto.-

\- Ranma explotara...el te ama.-

Akane sintió que algo dentro de ella crujió. - Eso no es amor, tal vez estoy equivocada, cuando haya hecho lo mismo que el me ha hecho a mi...o tal vez un poco mas, si aun lo amo, entonces talvez entenderé su forma de amar...y lo amare de vuelta.-

Nabiki guardo silencio. Y en su rostro de dibujo una sonrisa comprensiva, - Diviértete hermana, te quiero.-

Akane sonrió y saco una pequeña y vieja maleta donde guardo algunas prendas y tomo su bolso. Abrió la puerta y camino hacia afuera, observando el bello paisaje que le ofrecía la comun y tranquila calle, el taxi llego pronto. Y ella subió sin dificultad, tras ella arribo otro taxi y se detuvo en su edificio. Ella vio por el retrovisor del conductor, era el, era Ranma.

\- Al aeropuerto. Rápido- y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Sin embargo el no la vio a ella, es decir la vio pero aunque encontró parecido al verla de espaldas y con un vestido tan corto y coqueto descartó enseguida que se tratare de Akane. Sin embargo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Encontrando la situación ilógica entro al edificio, devanándose los sesos en que excusa inventar para estar ahí y no parecer interesado. Sin embargo su corazón galopaba cual corcel en carreras en ansias de ver esos ojos chocolate.

Toco la puerta con nerviosismo. Y fue abierta lentamente, el sentí su corazón estallar de nuevo, y encontró a Nabiki frente a el. No pudo evitar el rostro de desilusión.

\- Vaya, es bueno verte también.-

\- Donde esta-/

\- No esta, se fue de vacaciones un tiempo...

\- Vacaciones? Fue secuestrada de nuevo? Debo ir por ella ... Ya sabes, tu padre está preocupado, Le he dicho que-/

\- Se fue por su gusto...Ranma, ustedes pelearon de nuevo? Me refiero a que ustedes siempre pelean pero...-

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Akane esta distinta, solo tu pusiste cambiarla así -

\- Siempre ha estado un poco loca.-

\- Entra en su habitación- Nabiki sonrió con perversa satisfacción.- Tal vez encuentras algo que te diga a donde fue, a mi, no me dijo, es ahí...-

Ranma camino un par de pasos y entro, olía a ella, y no pudo evitar aspirar el aroma cual exquisito perfume, hasta que, pudo oler algo mas, era un aroma...masculino, algo dentro de sí se aterro. Y siguió el aroma, hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron... a la cama. Deshecha, de una forma impropia de Akane, no parecía que solo hubiese sido ocupada por una persona.

Sudor frío se apoderó de su cuerpo. Y dio la vuelta con violencia.

\- ¡Me has mentido! ¡Me engañaste! Esa no puede ser la habitación de Akane.-

\- Lo es. Difícil de digerir no? Yo tal vez podría ayudarte...por 3,000 Yens.-

\- Hace un mes que salde mi cuenta contigo por completo y comenzare de nuevo...-

\- Como quieras...-

Ranma sintió que la rabia comenzaba a carcomerlo de una forma inhóspita, ahogándolo.

\- Ten, - Y le entrego el dinero

\- Akane se fue cuando tu llegaste. -

La quijada de Ranma se fue hasta el suelo, y recordó cómo el aire acaricio ese hermoso cabello, y bordeo el corto y coqueto vestido blanco, comenzó a ponerse de un color morete al pensar que ella había osado salir así, sola...- Me va a escuchar! Cuando la encuentre me va-/

\- Ryoga salió esta mañana de esa habitación-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo sabia que lo tendría difícil actualizando tantas historias a la vez, y debo deciros que os he dado preferencia, por sus hermosos Reviews y gran apoyo.

Sav21samydeanspn : oh si Akane se merece la felicidad del desenfreno, me encanto que citaras esa parte! Por otra parte Ranme no da por hecho que íntimo con ellas, pero si que se dejo manosear y besuquear muchísimo, tu duda sobre Akane y Ryoga, quedo satisfiza? .Estoy planeando una súper venganza para con Shampoo, (Mousse involucrado? Esta en veremos). siii vienen muchas parrandas jajaja, lo demás te lo respondo PM querida, un abrazote!

: Muchas gracias x tus palabras, que bonito! He tenido una semana difícil y vosotros me animáis. Que te ha parecido este CAP?

Patohf: No sabes lo que reí con tu comparación entre Ranma y la tortuga! Perfecta! Es verdad, tienes razón, creo que la vida es irónica, y lo es mucho con estos dos, Kuno quedo en la familia después de todo jajaja.

Znta: You're so right! He will pay now

Chicita: Agradezco mucho tu preferencia, a que te refieres con tus sentimientos encontrados con Ryoga? Si ese Ranma es desesperante su desfachatez con Akane, es turno de ella!

Serenitymoon20: Oh que interesante review! Me encanta la perspectiva que planteas, es verdad Ryoga es tan noble que pasaría todo por alto y se conformaría, prometo que explorare tu cuestionamiento, un beso!

Nancyricoleon: Que bueno que te gusto la canción! Muchas gracias por tu Review! Si tienes toda la razón,

Chikibella: Gracias linda!


	6. Chapter 6

**SI MURIERA MAÑANA**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **.**

Ranma sintió que algo se instaló en su pecho y no le dejaba respirar, su pulso se había acelerado y comenzó a marearse un poco.

Nabiki por su parte estaba disfrutando la escena a lo grande, nadie más que ella sabía –En realidad- lo celoso que era Ranma, a quien más que a ella le había pagado por seguirla y obtener información y gozaba verlo ponerse de mil colores cada vez que Akane hacia algo fuera de lo común con alguien distinto a el. Si, sin duda eso era mucho más que ego masculino, eso era…amor. ¿Hasta cuando seria el dia en que el finalmente lo aceptaría?, en el fondo de su corazón, esperaba que fuera pronto, ya que sino temía terminaría pagando un precio muy alto.

-Mientes.- le siseo como una serpiente herida.

-Nop.-

De pronto la mente desesperada de Ranma pensó la única posibilidad posible, P-Chan había dormido con ella, y cuando Akane se fue tal vez Ryoga se transformó y se marchó en su forma humana.

-¿Vino el cerdo mascota a dormir?, Tal vez…-

-El cerdo tiene mucho que no viene, es un animal callejero, ha tenido a mi hermana triste –Ranma hizo una mueca- ¿Te resulta increíble pensar que mi hermana pase la noche con alguien? Es el siglo XXI-

-¡Calla!- Y se llevo las manos a los oídos, sin poder controlarse. -¡Akane tonta y estúpida como siempre!, ¡Me escuchara!, ella no puede…-

-Te recuerdo que se ha ido…y no se a dónde.-

Ranma dio la vuelta cual huracán, el taxi iba en dirección al norte, el aeropuerto…la sensación era extraña, esta vez no la salvaría de ningún captor, _ella se estaba separando de el por cuenta propia_ , y eso le dolía en el alma, la presión martilleaba su corazón como caballo en plena carrera azotado hasta el extremo.

Akane…

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto, Akane iba sobre el vuelo 5786 con destino a la renovada Isla Togenkyo que era la sensación en Japón por sus nuevos resorts y atractivas amenidades, lo había leído hacia algunas semanas en una de las revistas de Nabiki. Se había poblado mucho puesto que, ya había nuevas generaciones, le alegraba mucho por el principe Toma y su pueblo. Por fin serian felices, y conocían el amor, que por sus limitaciones siempre les fue negado y ellos tenían que arrebatarlo a través del rapto.

-¿Cómo reaccionaría Toma al verla?, ¿Se habría casado?-, sin duda debía haber crecido…antes era solo un joven adolescente, casi niño. Casi lo olvidaba ¡Ryoga!, tomo su móvil y le envió un texto:

 _Querido Ryoga,_

 _Debo pensar las cosas, necesito un poco de tiempo a solas, regresare pronto, por favor no me busques, yo llegare a ti._

 _Lo prometo._

 _Akane_

Cuando presiono la tecla _"Send"_ una ola de alivio la invadió. Solo 20 minutos pasaron y había llegado, descendió del avión y se dirigió a la zona del transporte. Podia darse cuenta de cómo volteaba rostros al pasar. Era muy agradable ser bonita, y disfrutar siéndolo. Ser libre.

Cuando las puertas de cristal del aeropuerto se abrieron la golpeo la brisa marina, era deliciosa.

 _"_ _Bienvenidos a la Isla_ _Togenkyo",_ el corazón de Akane salto con la expectativa, la emoción la abraso con locura, era su primer viaje sola, pero sobre todo su primer viaje sin Ranma y sin su amor hacia el, el mundo era suyo para devorarlo y ella lo tomaría. Sonrio al sol y camino suavemente hasta el taxi, los autos eran modernos y elegantes. Si que ha mejorado Togenkyo.

-Vaya, debo comprar revistas mas seguido.- Abordo el taxi y le indico que la llevara al palacio.

El taxista no pudo evitar reparar en sus hermosas piernas por el retrovisor y aunque se le noto visiblemente contrariado por a solicitud de visitar el palacio, asintió y comenzó su camino, mientras los minutos transcurrian Akane veía las olas azules y brillantes acariciar la arena dorada, la brisa era embriagadora. –Vaya…¿Donde habias estado Akane?- Se reprochó a si misma.

El taxi se detuvo.

Estaban frente al palacio, la hierba salvaje que lo rodeaba ahora eran jardines pulidos y elegantes, y muchas fuentes lo adornaban. Fuentes de agua normal, pues su manantial se había secado. Por ella. Recordar el hecho le causo pena, y pensó en volver por sus pasos, sin embargo una hermosa joven de cabello negro que vestía un traje entallado y elegante en tela ligera la saludo.

-Bienvenida al palacio de Togenkyo, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?-

Era intimidante. Pero a pesar de todo, ella siempre había sido valiente.

-Vine a ver al príncipe Toma.-

La chica le sonrió con suficiencia. –Una audiencia privada con el príncipe no es fácil de conseguir, si lo desea yo podría atenderla.-

-El me recibirá, se lo aseguro, y me parece que se molestara sino le notifica mi presencia… _Dígale que esta aquí para verle Akane Tendo_.- Dijo Akane con el rostro en alto y llena de seguridad.

La chica dudo un momento. –Sigame.-

Y Akane asi lo hizo, en el camino la chilla tomo su móvil y realizo una llamada. – Príncipe…lo se señor, me disculpo por la interrupción pero hay alguien que quiere verlo y parece que usted le conoce….Akane Tendo…entiendo, enseguida señor.-

La chica volteo hacia Akane y la observo con fingida amabilidad y mucha apatía.

-Sígame por favor. El…la recibirá enseguida.-

Akane siguió a la chica cruzando los jardines, entrando al palacio, renovado, mas imponente. Se enfilaron por un largo pasillo, y al final estaban un par de puertas negras de cristal, la expectación se hizo cargo de su corazón que comenzó a latir nervioso. _-¡ Que estás haciendo Akane!-_ pensó para ella. _-¡ Tal vez ni siquiera te reconozca, que vergüenza!-_

La chica abrió la puerta, el lugar era enorme, Akane se sintió dentro del cuento de Noches De Arabia, tan hermosa y exquisitamente decorado, mucho oro, muchas telas hermosas y sedosas, alfombras mullidas y brillantes, no pudo evitar recorrer la habitación con asombro. _-¡ Tal vez olvidaste por un momento que el es un…príncipe!-_ De pronto frente a ella… un joven erguido, alto y muy sofisticado, su atuendo es colorido y ajustado, sigue recordándole a un personaje de Noches De Arabia, de su cinturón cuelga la funda de su hermosa espada, se le ve muy apuesto, su cabello castaño abundante y sedoso hace juego a sus ojos chocolate brillantes y expectantes, que la miran, que la aprisionan y la consumen con el solo brillo de su Iris. El tampoco se lo puede creer.

 _(En la mente de Toma)_ Tenerla frente a el, a aquella que juro para sus adentros que jamás volvería a ver y había noches en que eso le causaba que la tristeza lo consumiera. Y se preguntara dónde estaba y que hacía, o si algún día encontraría a alguien remotamente cercano a ella. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, frente a el. Erguida y si era posible mas hermosa que nunca, su sedoso cabello largo y brillante, hermosamente seductor y vibrante, el pequeño vestido le mostraba más lo perfecta que era. No podía creerse que la tuviera enfrente, cuando la asistente se lo dijo casi e atraganta con su sorbo de café.

 _Tengo que reconocer_  
 _que me sorprendió el amor_  
 _me enamoré de sed_  
 _y tu eres el agua_  
 _Desnudo al aire libre_  
 _estaba mi corazón_  
 _hablando solito_  
 _con su corazón_

-A…Akane-

-Hola Principe Toma.- Le dijo ella tan amigable, tan suavemente.

 _El poder de tu amor_  
 _que me eleva a lo profundo_  
 _como un globo hasta el cielo_  
 _El poder de tu amor_  
 _me sumerge a las alturas_  
 _y me corta la respiración_

Oh vaya, _el_ tenia _el_ rostro… _ese_ rostro que ponían aquellos que la adoraban con la mirada, que la amaban profundamente, que desearían estar con ella. Lo reconoció, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Y el chico corrió a abrazarla, en el acto la levanto sobre sus pies, estaba un poco eufórico, como un niño. Un niño ya con brazos y cuerpo de hombre, un príncipe guerrero –No puedo creer que estés aquí, estoy tan contento Akane- le dijo el lleno de ensoñación.

-Pues créelo.-

A Toma lo sorprendió un dato particular. –¿Y Ranma? ¿Ha venido contigo? ¿Ya se casaron?- Sus ojos brillaban expectantes y nerviosos.

-No, no y no.-

Y el sonrio, amplia y sinceramente.

-¡Vamos! ¡Quiero mostrarte la isla!, hay tanto nuevo en ella…-

-Por supuesto, déjame instalarme, lei de un hotel precioso que esta frente a…-

-De ninguna manera, por favor Akane, quédate aquí.-

-Toma, eso no seria correcto…podremos vernos todos los días, te lo prometo.-

Los ojos del chico se oscurecieron pero cedió. –Todos los días- Afirmo.

.-.-.-.-

Ranma llego al aeropuerto aunque busco por todo el sitio desesperado no la vio. ¡Maldita sea!-Grito golpeando la pared de uno de los laterales del lugar, casi quebrándola. -¡¿A dónde diablos fuiste?!- Y llamo, y llamo y sin embargo ella no le respondió.

De pronto algo golpeo su mente. –Ryoga-

Y fue a las oficinas Tatewaki. El estaría ahí. Tomo un taxi y llego rápidamente, cuando accedió, pregunto directamente por el, las oficinas eran muy bellas. Kuno era cada año más rico.

-Con Ryoga Hibiki– dijo el moreno, apretando los dientes y los puños.

El chico del mostrador lo observo con cierto temor y señalo el corredor. –La oficina al fondo.-

Ranma salió como bolido. Y abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

Frente a el Ryoga estaba vestido de traje sin embargo su pelo estaba enmarañado y sus ojos rojizos cual acabara de derramar algunas lágrimas. Observando su celular fijamente y con un trago se Sake en la otra mano.

-Hey Ryoga.- Le llamo Ranma un poco menos cabreado que antes.

Ryoga levanto la mirada y los observo con ojos vacios. Mas vacíos de los que Ranma le haya visto nunca.

-¿Vienes a decirme que está contigo?- Le solto Ryoga sin más.

Ranma se sobresaltó de inmediato sintiéndose estúpido. – No…se ha ido y no se a donde.- le dijo ya sin ganas de mentir.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!, Lo sabes ¿No es cierto?, ¡Que le hiciste!- Ryoga dio un salto y lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa.

Ranma entonces ya no pudo controlarse. -¡¿Yo?!, ¿Qué le hiciste tú? ,¡¿Qué diablos hacías en su habitación hoy?!- Le rugió

Ryoga comprendió todo. Y comenzó a reir. –Si, ella y yo hemos iniciado una relación-

Ranma hirvió en ira. –Si así fuere estaría contigo cerdo.- Ryoga se giró violentamente y lo observo con odio. –Y sabes que…- Añadio Ranma- Antes de que eso pase, yo le dire la verdad sobre P-Chan-

Ryoga medito un par de segundos.

-Hazlo. No te temo. La mentira recaerá en ambos.-

Ranma se congelo ligeramente. Y cambio el rumbo de la conversación -¿A qué diablos te refieres con que iniciaron algo? Y no me has respondido ,¡¿Qué diablos hacías en su habitación hoy?!-

Ryoga adquirió una postura orgullosa y sus ojos se pusieron soñadores, tenia una ligera sonrisa.

-Ahí dormi, con ella…siendo Ryoga.- Ranma se puso purpura.- Hemos pasado un par de días muy interesantes…por eso no me explico su partida.-

-¡Mientes!, ¡Mientes!, ¡Mientes!, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo asi de Akane?-

-Ese no es problema tuyo, tu preguntaste, yo simplemente respondí. Si no me crees, pregúntale a ella... Te reto a que lo hagas.-

Ranma ya había comenzado a sangrarse las palmas de la fuerza que imprimia al apretar sus puños. Sin embargo no mostraría su debilidad.

-Y sin embargo te ha dejado.- le dijo venenoso, y dio resultado, el rostro de Ryoga se contorsiono en una mueca de dolor. –Se te olvida que ella es _Mi prometida,_ no lo olvides nunca cerdo, tu…no eres nadie _-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-NOTA DE LA AUTORA.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ _.-.-.-.-_

 _La letra de la canción es "El poder de tu amor" De Ricardo Montaner, No copyright intended. Que ya he hecho los caps mas largos eh! Me disculpo por la demora. Toma es un personaje de una de las pelis de Ranma espero que todos lo ubiqueis_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ _.-.-.-.-_

 _znta: You´re so right, in this chapter he is begginig to see his own stupidity  
akane-kun19: Hola! Que te parece como va avanzando la historia?  
Sav21samydeanspn: Que viva la parranda loca para Akane! Tienes razon! Si Ryoga es un pedazazo de hombre! Te he complacido Que ya he hecho los caps mas largos  
Chikibella: Hola! Si, esa vocecita interna le ayuda a veces, siiii que sufra ese Ranma  
Patohf: Holi! Que bueno que lo habeis disfrutado, me parece excelente tu sugerencia respecto a Mousse, prometo que cuando llegue ese capitulo, sera epico!  
mnj2327: Hola! Oh pues tenemos entonces gustos muy muy similiares XD, que te parecio?  
nancyricoleon: Hola! Exacto, ese es un pensamiento injusto y machista, sufrira sufrira jjajajaja. Oh suerte para ti tambien, un abrazo!  
Chicita: Hola! Tienes toda la razon! Super acertada tu observacion, es muy cierta!, y es aun mas perturbador que ranma sabiendolo lo permitiera. Con respecto a Akane, creo que lo esta intentando pero no es facil no disfrutar la venganza cuando la tienes frente a ti, y te hicieron tanto daño. Que te pareco esta conversacion entre Ranma y Ryoga?  
Astron: Oh muchas gracias :), Si yo se que es inevitable querer que terminen juntos XD, Pues esa dudita la aclarare conforme la historia vaya avanzando jejejeje despues de todo ese fue el motivo de Akane para mandar todo al diablo.  
Clau Palacios: Hola! hay si, se lo merecen concuerdo :), ya veremos proto si habra efectos secundarios.  
Kumyakane: Muchas gracias! Un abrazo!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**SI MURIERA MAÑANA**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **"Renovarse es tan difícil como nacer. Se requiere de resistencia para poder cambiar lo que somos y dejar atrás lo que ya no queremos ser".- Las Aparicio**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryoga apretó los puños y contuvo las ganas de irse contra el a golpearlo, a pesar de todo conocía bien a Ranma, sabía que estaba sufriendo como un condenado, por celos, y por orgullo, el ultimo, lo sabía bien, sería su perdición. Dio otro trago a su sake y decidio recordar los días y noches mágicos que vivió con Akane, sus besos y presencia lo llenaría hasta que ella volviera, se lo había prometida, y el lo haría, por su ida que lo haría.

.-.-.

Por otro lado Ranma no pudo más que un par de metros para colarse bajo un enorme puente y ocultarse para casi arrancarse el cabello, luchar contra el viento y gritar un poco. Tenía las palabras de Ryoga martilleándole el alma, taladrándole hasta lo mas hondo.

 _-Ahí dormi, con ella…siendo Ryoga.-_

 _.- Hemos pasado un par de días muy interesantes…por eso no me explico su partida.-_

 _-Ese no es problema tuyo, tu preguntaste, yo simplemente respondí. Si no me crees, pregúntale a ella... Te reto a que lo hagas.-_

No quería creerlo pero el ya no actuaba como un enamorado de imposible, Ryoga actuaba dintinto, ¡¿Cómo pudiste Akane?!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!. Una voz interna le reprocho. ¿ _Y te has olvidado de Shampoo, de tus prometidas, sus besos, caricias y la forma en la siempre les has permitido que te adoren?_ Cerro los ojos recordando hacia algunos días en el Dojo Tendo, cuando la pelimorada fue a verlo y con ojos húmedos y caricias desesperadas le suplico por un poco de amor.

Recopilando fue después de ese dia que no volvió a ver a Akane, ella no llego al Dojo ese dia, ¿Seria posible? Akane … ¿Podria haberlos visto?. Se ruborizo y escandalizo solo de pensarlo, y aun asi, Akane le hubiese gritado y golpeado, pero dudaba que lo hubiera abandonado. Si pudiera verla…tan solo un momento… _-Te diría que te extraño Akane…te diría que me perdones…-_ _Sin realmente tener el coraje de decírtelo a los ojos, aun no. No tendría excusa, y sin embargo te odio, me has disparado y desamparado, sé que soy el culpable, pero con… Ryoga … si durmieron juntos, tu y el…-_

Se llevó las manos al rostro desesperado. -¡ Donde estas Akane!

.-.-.

En Togenkyo.

Akane se hospedo en el Resort ATOM MASAEROKU, era enorme y muy lujoso, sus 350 suites eran más apartamentos que habitaciones, sus muros eran de cristal y el mar era la vista dominante. Se podía ver el palacio.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dormiría sola, su pequeña aventura en solitario desde Shinnosuke, cuando cayó la noche y la brisa le acariciaba el cabello, el oleaje la relajo hasta tocar cada fibra, Toma la había invitado a cenar, y se sentía Emocionada, expectante y divertida.

 _De tu boca me ha loca  
Ya quiero tenerte y robarte un beso  
Que te miro y suspiro_

 _De tu boca me ha loca  
Ya quiero tenerte y robarte un beso  
Que te miro y suspiro  
Y en cada latido_

Cenarían en el hotel y la música de noche comenzó a llenar el ambiente, no pudo evitar mover las caderas al vestirse y tararear las melodías, de su vieja maleta ya había desempacado los vestidos más bonitos que tenía.

 _Si como tú no hay dos  
Que prenda el fuego dentro de mí  
Just wanna feel you tonight  
Show me love, show me love_

Un azul turquesa hecho de bandas expandex que se le entallo como segunda piel, y que tenía la espalda al aire, le llegaba hasta las rodillas simulando su cuerpo como un perfecto reloj de arena. Sus sandalias eran altas y de pequeñísimas tiras negras que la abrazaban. El cabello iba suelto y un poco rebelde por la brisa, le dio un ligero toque aventurero, delineo sus ojos con maquillaje negro y cuando se vio al espejo se sonrió. –Estas preciosa.- Se dijo a si misma.

Tocaron a su puerta. Era un mozo de Toma. El estaba esperando fuera de la habitación. Llevaba un traje completamente blanco, sus botas y funda eran doradas, y en el cabello un pequeño turbante, por un momento cuando Akane lo miro, le robo el aliento, se veía gallardo y guapísimo.

Cuando el la vio sus ojos de iluminaron cual mañana de navidad. Observo desde sus pies hasta sus ojos y sintió que a cada pulgada que recorría su pulso iba descendiendo.

-A…Akane.- Trago saliva fuerte.- Estas preciosa.- Y le tendió el brazo, ella lo tomo sonrojándose un poco.

-Te vez muy majo, muy elegante.-

-Creeme Akane nada que usara equipararía tu belleza, esta noche brillas más que las estrellas.-

Akane no pudo evitar soreirle a Toma y sonrojarse un poco, el le sonrió de vuelta.

La mesa, dispuesta asi especialmente para ellos frente al mar, estaba elegantísima, los asientos recubiertos de exóticas telas y sedas, grandes y brillantes copas rebosaban con agua.

La música era fuerte y pegajosa, juvenil y divertida. Ellos charlaron de los años sin verse, de sus ocupaciones cotidianas y aficiones.

 _Si como tú no hay dos  
Que prenda el fuego dentro de mí  
Just wanna feel you tonight  
Show me love, show me love  
Si como tú no hay dos_¿Qué hay de las artes marciales? ¿Sigues en ellas?-

Si. -

Toma sintió un dejo de tristeza en la voz de Akane, muy, muy sutil.

-Bailemos.-

Ella le sonrio. –Bailemos.-

Subieron a la pista al centro del hotel, con el mar y las piscinas de testigo a cada lado, y multitudes de huéspedes enfiestados en el medio.

 _Me gusta como herizas mi piel  
Just wanna feel you tonight  
Show me love, show me_

 _Que te miro y suspiro  
Y en cada latido  
Voy sintiéndote un poco más  
Ya no puedo dar marcha atrás_

Toma le tomo una mano.

 _Anytime you want me I'll be here for you  
Anytime you want me, baby_

Y le dio una vuelta, la brisa alboroto un poco su cabello mandando el turbante del príncipe a volar y sacudiendo el cabello de Akane, de tal forma que este le acaricio de lleno el rostro a Toma. Ambos soltaron carcajadas y se movieron al ritmo de la música. Borrachos en su propia alegría, en la genuinidad del momento. Las luces del hotel les recorrían fugazmente. La multitud reconocía a su príncipe y la chica a su lado, estaba causando sensación.

-Sabes algo Akane, aun no me lo creo, que estés aquí, es tan perfecto…-

-Creetelo Toma.- Le dijo ella sonriendo y tomando su mano para que el pudiera darse cuenta de que era una realidad.

Al final de la noche, bajaron de la pista y nuevamente la brisa hizo de las suyas, una de las copas volo al aire y cayó al piso derramándose su contenido y estrellándose. Akane piso el líquido vertido y resbalo.

-¡Akane!- Toma se inclinó y la tomo de la cintura para que no cayera al piso, inclinándose y colocándola sobre su rodilla. Sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de tocarse.

No se podía negar que el momento era perfecto, una luz cegadora los interrumpió, y saco de su ensoñación.

Akane le sonrio y se levantó rápidamente. Caminando hacia el lobby rumbo al elevador, en el camino paso un par de dragones de piedra que parecía resguardaban la entrada.

-¡Akane! ¡Espera por favor!-

Ella acelero el paso. Y presiono el botón del elevador, ¡Diablos! estaba muy nerviosa –Es tarde Toma, nos veremos mañana.-

El elevador sonó y abrió sus puertas. Los guardaespaldas de Toma estaban llegando a metros tras el y Akane entro al elevador.

Las puertas se cerraron cuando Akane vio que Toma tomo su espada y la giro cual timón.

Ella se recargo en el elevador y suspiro. Una voz masculina la sorprendió.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, ¿De que estas huyendo?-

Akane dio un pequeño salto sobresaltada, Toma estaba frente a ella.

-De nada Toma, no quiero…no quiero.-

-Tu sabes que nos atraemos.- Le dijo el cuándo se le acercó peligrosa y lentamente.

Akane deseo haber tomado algo más que agua esa noche para culpar al alcohol pues Toma se veía guapísimo y moría de ganas de besarle.

-Toma, es verdad pero mi vida ahora mismo es un lio y yo no quiero ilusionarte o hacerte daño, no sería justo, un beso no lo vale.-

El se puso frente a ella muy muy cerca.

\- Bien. Has sido sincera, lo agradezco, no esperaría menos de ti, sin embargo conozco los riesgos, y aun asi deseo hacerlo.-

Akane abrió los ojos como platos. Toma seguía hablando –No te culpare nunca, pero déjame intentarlo, por favor Akane, no me niegues vivir esto contigo.-

Akane sintió que se ruborizo hasta el ultimo cabello. Toma siguió con su discurso recargando sus brazos a cada lado de ella aprisionándola un poco.

-Después de todo, somos adultos, sabemos lo que hacemos. Sin juegos, sin engaños...-

 _¡Oh por Dios esta tan cerca! Y se ve taaaaan guapo...¡Al cuerno! Debo de vivir, de reunir experiencias y si yo lo deseo y el también, estamos perfectamente sobrios y cuerdos...¡Al diablo!_

Akane entonces lo tomo suave pero firmemente del rostro y lo beso, lo beso con profundidad como aquella noche beso a Ryoga, y sin embargo todo era tan diferente.

Toma le correspondió con toda la energía de su ser abrazándola cual tesoro.

El elevador abrió. Akane respiraba entrecortadamente y salió a toda prisa. -Te veré mañana Toma.-

El no la siguió, era claro que ella estaba huyendo de lo que podría pasar si continuaban. -No voy a presionarte Akane, nos veremos mañana.- tenia en sus hermosos labios una sonrisa soñadora y no pudo evitar tocárselos con adoracion. Sus guardaespaldas llegaron por las escaleras alterados. -¡Bese a Akane! ¡Bese a Akane!- Toma grito cual pequeño. Después de todos hasta el mas hombre guarda un espíritu de niño. Y ella fue su primer amor, su ideal de ideales. No existía mayor felicidad para el.

Akane entro en su habitación cual tornado. Emocionada y asustada. respiraba agitadamente, se sonrió y felicito a si misma, la vida se trata de experiencia y vaya que las estaba teniendo. Se felicito por haber buscado la ayuda de Cologne y su shampoo. Analizando su propia vida encontró la decisión de Genma y Tendo ridícula, e incluso encontró mas inocente a Ranma de lo que en realidad era. ¿Cómo puedes casarte con alguien sin haber besado otros labios?, sin haber vivido un poco...

.

.

.

.

.

 _RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:_  
 _Vmnj2327: Sabes una parte de mi siempre ha adorado a Ryoga, oh adoro los enfrentamientos y escenas intensas, y esta historia, esta plagada de eso, me encanta que te guste! un beso!_  
 _Sav21samydeanspn: Sip! Excelente, gracias x leer :D_  
 _serenitymoon20: Holi! Haz dado en el clavo, que bien conoceis a los personajes, es verdad yo creo que Ryoga conoce a Ranma al hilo, Cierto que con toma la tendra muy dificil, si intento quitarsela asi siendo un niño, ahora de hombre que Dios nos ampare!_  
 _znta: Yes Dear, Oh want that moment to be Epic! He just doesn´t know whats up for him..._  
 _Chikibella: Es verdad nabiki sera parte importante de la historia, por super lista, Toma siempre me parecio un personaje fuerte y solido, un digno adversario, Oh me encanta saber que os sorprendi! Gracias!_  
 _Patohf: No sabes lo mucho que sonrei cuando lei tu review! Yo tambien lo escribi con una sonrisa porque deseaba de verdad ver escenas asi en el anime, pronto, pronto vendra Mousse :D_  
 _Astron: A Ranma la vida esta a punto de enseñarle una leccion jajaja, creo que a ambos personajes, No no te hare sufrir_  
 _nancyricoleon: Adoro sorprenderos! Si, pobre Ranma pero se lo tiene merecido, ah yo se, tambien sufro por Ryoga..._  
 _chicita: oh describiste a la perfeccion la pelea entre esos dos! Muchas gracias, oh esta historia tendra muchos rumbos inesperados! Si, yo se, pero ambos deben aprender sus lecciones antes de estar juntos, de akane, bueno tal vez habria que considerar lo que realmente el shampoo esta haciendo en ella._  
 _Nayomi: Oh linda que super halago, gracias!_  
 _Mandy: Hola Mandy muchas gracias, que opinais?_


	8. Chapter 8

**SI MURIERA MAÑANA**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 _Aire, en esta linda tarde de verano_

 _Tu recuerdo es una foto gris_

 _Que las horas van difuminando_

 _Que difícil dibujar tus rasgos_

 _Mediodía después de partir._

Toma estaba perfectamente consciente de que la llegada de Ranma era inminente, se había sentado a reflexionar por horas durante la noche, en intervalos recordaba el beso y en otros se preguntaba sobre aquel amor tan fuerte que en algún momento le arrebato a Akane del altar. Sabia que ella había sido justa, que siempre había sido honesta y sin embargo no podía contemplar volver a perderla, y esta vez las cosas serían distintas, trataría por todos los medios de que se quedará a su lado, lo justo sería enamorarla, intentarlo aunque se jugara el corazón y la vida en ello. Después de todo, era evidente que Ranma estaba en clara desventaja. Conociéndolo...hizo algo muy estúpido.

 _No recuerdo el largo de tus cejas_

 _Ni siquiera puedo hablar apenas_

 _La mente cuando baja la marea_

 _Por puro instinto de conservación_

 _Intenta cauterizar cada huella_

 _Que deja atrás el paso del amor._

A pesar de todo Akane durmió plácidamente, fue la brisa, la playa, el momento o todo junto lo que la arrullo. Porque después de todo su conciencia estaba tranquila, ella no estaba jugando con Toma, habia sido perfectamente clara y el le habia dado pase libre. _¿Cómo diablos se supone que te resistas a eso?, ¡Es un príncipe santo cielo!,_ recordó su proximidad, olor. Ese aroma a sal marina y madera... Se mordió el labio. _¡Dios mio no sé qué pasará si las cosas continúan así!_

 _La mente cuando baja la marea_

 _Mostrando la estructura del dolor_

 _Activa un mecanismo de defensa_

 _Para que no se ahogue el corazón._

Al día siguiente, una llamada de la recepción la despertó para avisarle que el príncipe Toma pasaría por ella a medio día, suspiro. Y tocaron la puerta. Se levanto rápidamente y se coloco la bata del hotel para abrir.

Entro un concierne cargando un enorme ramo de flores exóticas y coloridas, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro y otro...Dos docenas de ramos empotrados en jarrones estaban en su habitación, recordándole, gritándole lo que había ocurrido ayer y lo que Toma sentía por ella. La vista era sobrecogedora, impactante y lo más romántico que nadie jamás había hecho por ella. Y es que pensándolo bien, Ranma nunca la había cortejado propiamente. Ni el ni nadie. Y era inevitable pensar en Ranma ya que el es su prometido aún. Sin embargo Akane no sintió nada en su corazón.

 _Bello, con tu perfecto perfil tal hebreo_

 _Desaliñado, lleno de proyectos_

 _Hombros cargados y zapatos viejos._

Se dio un largo baño de tina y preparó su atuendo. Unos ajustados Jeans con botines cortos y ataconados. De la vieja maleta extrajo un top suave cual seda en tono nude a tirantes, sonrió para si misma cuando contemplo su reflejo, por el momento no más vestidos eran recomendables...

El medio dia llego y el mozo de Toma toco a su puerta, ella salio para encontrarse con el muy sonriente príncipe, sus pantalones amblios era satinados y sedosos y llevaba unas botas de cuero muy masculinas, su inseparable espada y un chaleco corto brillante, sobre una camisola de lino. Sin turbante, su abundante cabello castaño enmarcaba esus enormes y atractivos ojos soñadores.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

 _Aire, me falta el aire_

 _En esta linda tarde de verano_

 _No logro describirte_

 _Tu recuerdo es una foto gris_

 _Apenas perfilada_

 _Que las horas van difuminando_

 _Oh, no._

El helicóptero despegó y Akane sintió su corazón en la garganta. Toma río y le tomo la mano cariñoso, sobrevolaban la isla y el lo mostraba lo nuevo que había y todo lo que habia crecido. Ella le sonreía asombrada, la isla se había vuelto realmente preciosa. Se entristeció al pensar que Toma no tenía padres o mujer para compartirla.

\- Y ahí esta Bahía Akane. -

Akane dio un salto. - ¿Cómo? -

\- Si, la nombre así después de tu partida...esperando tu regreso-

 _Aire, intento dibujar_

 _Tus rasgos pero casi ya no puedo_

 _Por mucho que lo intento_

 _Que difícil es reconocer_

 _Con todo lo que amamos_

 _Que no me has dejado apenas huella._

La mirada chocolate de Toma era penetrante y suplicante, anhelante. Y esta vez fue el quien la beso, un beso en el aire, sobre una bahía que lleva su nombre y con un principe... Toma se fue acercando hasta que la tomó entre sus brazos y lentamente prácticamente la coloco sobre su regazo. Akane sintió su cuerpo derretirse cual mantequilla, se sumergió en un mar profundo de sensaciones tan desconocidas como placenteras y ella lo abrazo también, se amaron con un beso profundo y sin dejar centímetros de piel entre ellos. El piloto que los observo por el retrovisor no pudo evitar sonreír. Jamás había visto así a su príncipe.

 _Aire, ahora cuando baja la marea_

 _Y el naufragio ya es total_

 _¡Que pena!._

El viaje término. El piloto aterrizó. A pesar de lo que acababa de ocurrir no había vergüenza entre ellos, sin embargo si cambio la actitud de ambos era obvia ya su atracción mutua. Toma la tomaba de la mano y ocasionalmente de la cintura. Y ella le acariciaba el cabello o la espalda. Comieron en un restaurante de bahía Akane, y se besaron mucho más, se hablaron al oído y Toma incluso la alimento de su plato de postre entre sonrisas.

.-.-.-.-

Nabiki ojeaba perezosa una revista de moda recién impresa ayer intentando distraerse del últimamente muy pesado y gruñón Kuno. Mordisqueaba un panqueque y casi se atraganta pues encontró un reportaje del príncipe Toma y la única chica con ka que lo habían visto nunca. - ¡Era Akane! - Por dios y se veía. ..espectacular, la foto era comprometedora, el la sostenía en brazos acunándola. No pudo evitar un dejo de envidia. _\- Un principe! Tendrá más dinero que yo! -_ Reflexióno en que algo muy gordo debio ocurrir para que Akane se fuera y además de que era evidente que su personalidad era ligeramente distinta. Se decidió a investigar y ocultar a Ranma la información que tenia de su hermana puesto que era obvio para ella que Akane estaba huyendo de Ranma y como hermana lo único que podía hacer era cubrirla. Pues sabia y le pasaba pensar que si Ranma se paraba frente a ella a Akane le ganará el amor y lo perdonará...no lo merecía. No tan fácilmente. No después de todas las humillaciones. Ella misma sería un instrumento del destino para atormentar a Ranma pues llamaría a la revista para ofrecer información de la chica misteriosa y que todo Japón se enterara de que Akane Tendo ya no era más la estúpida prometida número 4 de Ranna Saotome, sabía que vendría una revolución pues de nuevo todos sacarían sus mejores armas por retener a su amor pero le parecía que ya era tiempo.

.-.-.-.-

Ranma mientras tanto desesperado como estaba acudió a ver a Shampoo pues sabía que si algo malo alguna vez le ocurria a Akane sería por culpa suya. Lo sabía. Todo su instinto se lo decía.

Cuando llego al negocio chino de comida de la pelímorada observó que tenía algunas renovaciones, ellas no tenían dinero para pagar algo así. Entro y como si ella lo hubiese olfateado le salto encima.

\- ¡Ranma!¡ Vino a ver a Shampoo! -

Ranma retiro los brazos de su cuello y le dijo sin más. - ¿Donde esta Akane?-

Los ojos de Shampoo se oscurecieron con rabia. Tras la cocina Cologne escuchaba la escena y oculto, muy oculto Mousse apretaba los puños.

.

.

.

.

.

 _RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS_

 _NA: LA CANCION ES CUANDO BAJA LA MAREA NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED._

 _Mandy: QUE ALEGRIA CAUSARTE ESAS EMOCIONES! UN ABRAZO! ESPERO QUE CON ESTE CAP TE OCURRIERA LO MISMO_

 _Sia. THANKS DEAR! YOU MIGHT BE RIGHT ABOUT AKANE AND RYOGA...WE´LL SEE. YOU ARE RIGHT MAYBE SHE DESERVES BETTER. I WILL TRY LONGER CHAPTERS I PROMISE_

 _nancyricoleon: A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA! CONCUERDO EN TODO!_

 _Lunabsc: MUCHAS GRACIAS! GRACIAS GRACIAS! UN BESO!SUPER LISTA! DISTE EN EL CLAVO, SOLO QUE QUIEN LA VIO FUE NABIKI, VIENE LO MEJOR_

 _Chicita HOLA! LO LAMENTO! OH ME SIENTO IGUAL QUE TU CON TODO!_

 _Patohf: SI ES UN ENCANTO! SIII QUE VIVA! UN ABRAZO!_

 _Guest: GRACIAS!_

 _Chikibella: GRACIAS! ESPERO QUE DISFRUTARAS ESTE CAP_

 _znta: YOU ARE SO RIGHT AND THINGS WILL BECOME MORE INTERESTING!_

 _Sav21samydeanspn: SIII TENIA GANAS DE UN BESO ASI! ES VERDAD EL ES MAS JOVEN QUE ELLA! ES UNA COUGAR! JAJAJAJ_

 _AKANE FUE A CON COLOGNE PARA QUE ESTA LE QUITARA EL AMOR Y EL PUDOR UN POCO, TODO ESTA EN EL CAP 1._

 _Y A TU TERCERA DUDA! SIIII! EL VENDRA! EN SIGUIENTES CAPS!_

 _mnj2327: LO LAMENTO! SIIIII SERA INCREIBLE! PRONTO PRONTO!_

 _Astron: OH LINDA LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE COMO DICES NINGUNO ESTA ARREPENTIDO, CUANDO ES VERDADERO AMOR NADA IMPORTA! NO ENTENDI LA OTRA POSIBILIDAD COMO QUE SE CORTO TU REVIEW, QUEDO A LA ESPERA Y OJALA ESTE CAP SEA DE TU AGRADO!_


	9. Chapter 9

Si muriera mañana

.

.

 _Será_ _el amor,_

 _toda la dopamina que corre en mí,_

 _cada vez que me miras._

 _lates a millón,_

 _en mi corazón._

 _Será el amor,_

 _lo que flota en el aire,_

 _pierdo el control,_

 _solo quiero besarte._

Había dado la orden y un retrato hablado de Ranma, verlo en la isla era asunto de seguridad nacional, debían notificarle inmediatamente y de ser posible, retenerlo. Toma tenía perfectamente claro que a pesar de su estupidez Ranma amaba a Akane, y ya le había demostrado que pelearía por ella, sin embargo, el esta preparando sus mejores armas, entre ellas una propuesta para el que sabia no volvería a rechazar. Aquel manantial del que manaba el agua del hombre había comenzado a brotar brevemente, tenía en su poder 100 mililitros resguardados en su caja fuerte, y esta vez por mucho que la amara no revelaría a Akane su secreto. También había tenido la precaución de enviar a uno de sus hombres de confianza a Nerima, para averiguar la situación que ahí ocurría, había sido consejo de su visir, puesto que Toma le había advertido que solo se casaría y brindaría un heredero a Tongenkyo con ella. Solo con ella. Así que si, era un asunto de seguridad nacional.

 _Ando toda japi,_

 _andar contigo es divertido y fácil,_

 _la vida es color rosa y es más japi._

 _El mundo es una carita feliz._

 _Uh, uh... Ando toda japi,_

 _como en una montaña rusa japi._

 _Eres la droga que me pone japi,_

 _japi ¡Tu me haces reír! Eh, eh, eh, eh..._

Para Akane todo era tan fresco como novedoso, a pesar de que en el pasado amo a Ranma, nunca se permitió ser abiertamente cariñosa con el, amarlo, y expresarle completamente lo que sentía por el, aunque si se lo demostró. Y sin embargo ahora con Toma, le nacía, besarlo, tocarlo, cuidar de él y expresarle muestras de cariño que le eran naturales y genuinas, la soledad de Toma era evidente y ella deseaba borrarla toda. Solo había pensado estar en Tongenkyo un par de días y ahora no estaba tan segura de querer macharse tan pronto. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan cómoda, con ella misma, con ningún chico y con la vida. ¿porque forzar mi partida? Si estoy segura de que no soy extrañada...

.-.-.-.-

Kuno Tatewaki estaba en su oficina malhumorado, cuando su fiel sasuke entro cargando la revista de moda, Kuno lo observo con desgano y estaba a punto de gritarle cuando Sasuke humildemente coloco la revista sobre su escritorio, mostrándole las fotos de Akane y Toma. El pulso le subió a Kuno a mil y tomo la revista con brusquedad pegando de gritos incrédulos.

Ryoga entro a la oficina del mandamas Kuno a tratar asuntos importantes que tenían pendientes, y no pudo evitar reparar en la crisis nerviosa que el rayo azul de Furinkan estaba sufriendo, cuando este bajo la revista para chicas que tenia en la mano, inmediatamente reconocio a los que serian los causantes de sus pesadillas por años, Akane y Toma en una pose comprometedora, le arrebato la revista de las manos y la apretó hasta casi romperla.

Ella me prometio…ella me prometio. ¡ELLA ME PROMETIO QUE REGRESARÍA!

Kuno lo observo cansinamente y le dijo. –Sal de mi oficina Hibiki, hoy no estoy de humor para nada.-

Ryoga salio cual zombi y cerro la puerta para dejarse caer de ella, transtornado y con el corazón roto.

.-.-.-.-.

Ranma retiro las manos de Shampoo de su nuca.

-Tu sabes donde esta, debes decírmelo.-

-No se nada, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto la debilucha marimacho?-

-Ya sabes que su padre es amigo de mi padre.-

-No se nada de ella, yo jamás te mentiría-

-Akane es un asunto especial, siempre ha sacado lo peor de tu naturaleza.-

-Solo porque intenta robarte de mi lado.-

Ranma elevo la mirada para observar un aparentemente local de comida vacío, inconsciente de los metiches de Cologne y Mousse ocultos en las cocinas. Estaba verdaderamente desesperado, Nabiki no le había dicho nada y eso era inaudito, a pesar de que estaba dispuesto a pagar por ello. Habia algo oculto, su instinto se lo gritaba, y sin embargo se sentía luchando contra un enemigo fantasma y oculto y esa no era una lucha leal. A pesar de las palabras de la pelimorada cada poro de su piel le decía que esta mentía. Y estaba dispuesto a todo, por Akane siempre era asi. Asi que decidio utilizar su mejor arma, aquella que salía, con Shampoo no le fallaría.

La acerco a ella y la pego a su cintura. Sintio enseguida la respuesta del cuerpo de la chica, fue inmediata y suplicante. El se acerco a su rostro y le susurro de forma seductora.

-¿Ya olvidaste esa tarde en el Dojo?-

Ella trago saliva fuerte. –N..No. Fue la mejor tarde de mi vida. Ranma Chan.-

Te aseguro que puede repetirse, si me ayudas a encontrarla.-

Shampoo quería chillar y retorcerse porque el seguía nombrando a Akane pero su cuerpo la estaba traicionando. Y no podía, no podía rechazar a su corazón ya lo había intentado una vez y se había rendido.

-Yo te dire donde esta, lo averiguare y cuando le diga a Ranma Chan, este volveRA A Shampoo, volverá a besarla como si fuera la fruta mas dulce y abrazarla como se abraza el anhelo a la vida…y…y –

Ranma puso un dedo sobre los suaves labios de la pelimorada. –Primero cumple tu promesa, y pronto.-

Y se dio la vuelta decidido. Camino hasta perderse su silueta en el atardecer rumbo al Dojo Tendo.

Cologne sonrio. Muy pronto tendrían a Ranma comiendo de su mano, haciendo toda clase de tratos para recuperar aquella parte de Akane que perdió. Tenia mucho, mucho que hablar con su nieta.

Mousse había entrado por la parte de atrás, oculto incluso para Cologne, tenía un empleo en la sección secreta del Gobierno Japones, en desarrollo de armas, pero siempre se aparecia para ayudar un poco, en realidad siempre quería ver a Shampoo. Su cabello estaba peinado en una fina y larga coleta, caia en cascada de seda sobre su espalda, los anteojos hace mucho superados gracias a la tecnología ocular revelaban sus ojos de cielo al exterior. Su sueldo era magnifico, pero lo ocultaba de Shampoo y de todos, viviendo en un apartamento modesto y viniendo a ayudar a Cologne soportando sus maltratos. Y es que el no deseaba que Shampoo se fijara en el por su dinero, sino por su corazón. Sin embargo en días como ese, a veces su interior le gritaba que esa mujer de hierro no tenía corazón. Derramo lagrimas silenciosas y se hizo daño con sus propios puños, vio y escucho la conversación con Ranma y la sangre le hervia. Salio a toda prisa y corrió hasta interceptarlo en la oscuridad.

-¡Que cínico! Siempre queriendo todo para ti, siempre egoísta, ¿Por qué Akane nunca fue suficiente Ranma?-

Ranma se puso en guardia y se estremeció al escuchar nombrar a Akane.

-No sabes nada.-

-Se lo que vi. Tus manos en la cintura de MI Shampoo, haciéndole promesas de amor.-

Ranma enmudecio un poco. –No es asunto tuyo.-

-Sabes que una promesa tuya de amor hacia ella es como darle heroína a un adicto.-

-Tengo que hacerlo Mousse, no lo entenderías.-

-No claro que no. Que puede entender de ti un hombre enamorado como yo, que ha sufrido tanto por amor, y mucho por tu causa. No sabes de lo que ella será capaz para retenerte.-

-Precisamente porque lo se, lo hago. Necesito que…-

-Yo no te lo perdonare Saotome. Te hare pagar todo esto, te lo juro.-

.

.

.

.

HOLA CHICOS COMO ESTÁIS. Ya se me reclamareis de nuevo lo corto de los caps pero os juro que no es intencional, y prometo el siguiente mas largo, un abrazo a todos! Me dejan responderle a todos sus reviews en el siguiente CAP? Ando de vacaciones, os adoro!


	10. Chapter 10

**SI MURIERA MAÑANA**  
 **CAPITULO 10**

Preview: Mousse texteo a Akane: "Los acabo ver besandose, nose que diablos haces con el Tendo"

Si muriera mañana

Capítulo 10

.

\- Te aseguro que tu opinión me tiene sin cuidado pato, sabes que Shampoo nunca te ha querido-

\- Nunca tuve una oportunidad real-

\- ¡Una pelea! Te derrotare fácilmente y te callaras - Ranma se acomodo y troto.

\- Mucho a cambiado desde que éramos adolescentes ...excepto tu- Le dijo Mousse lleno de odio sin mover un cabello.

Y con esas palabras dichas y la ira manando de su cuerpo Mousse dio media vuelta resuelto en su próxima venganza y planeando el papel que Akane Tendo tendría en ella.

.

.

No muy lejos de ahí, Ryoga seguía en su romance con el Sake ahogando sus penas envuelto en sus recuerdos, y Kuno había dado instrucciones a Sasuke para espiar a Akane en Tongenkyo, el ninja lo hizo sin chistar, sabia y vio por años la obsesión del rayo azul por la chica Tendo.

.

.

Por otro lado Nabiki había cobrado una cantidad de tres cifras a la revista a quienes les dio el nombre completo, datos y fotografías inéditas de su hermana, así como uno que otro dato malicioso.

La revista en pocos días fue impresa en primera plana.

 _"Akane Tendo la plebeya que robo el corazón del Príncipe Toma. "_

 _Un reportaje completo de la nueva futura reina de Tongenkyo, sus gustos, pasado y el ex incomodo._

 _Akane Tendo la chica que conquistó el corazón del príncipe es todo menos ordinaria, la chica experta en artes marciales y ganadora de múltiples torneos de su ramo, robo el aliento del príncipe, a quien en su honor nombro a la hermosa bahía que lleva su nombre. Es un amor ardiente y en serio, nos comunicamos con el palacio de Tongenkyo y sus únicos comentarios es que el príncipe esta muy feliz y esperan celebrar una unión muy pronto._

Cuando Nabiki leyó el reportaje, sonrío divertida de las reacciones que esto provocaría y sorprendida también por que su hermana no había regresado pensando que seguramente lo estaría pasando genial sintiendo inevitablemente un poco de envidia, como en aquella ocasión en que fue por muy corto tiempo la prometida de Ranma y que esos días no son tan malos... Sacudió su cabeza sorprendída con la línea de sus pensamientos, la adolescencia había pasado y quería dejar toda aquella locura, pensaba que ya lo había logrado con Kuno, pero vamos ! ,no era estupida sabia que el estaba malhumorado por la felicidad de Akane, por nunca haber sido elegido ni siquiera para una cita. Y es que en muchas maneras Akane siempre prefirió a Ranma, siempre hizo todo y a todos a un lado, excepto aquella ocasión de Shinnosuke. Y recordó con ironía como Ranma se estaba volviendo loco.

.

.

Cuando Shampoo leyó la revista escupió el té chino que estaba tomando. Incrédula de lo bella que se veía a su gusto la marimacho y sin poder creerse que alguien como Toma siguiera interesado en ella. Irritada apretó los labios y llamó a Ranma.

\- Ran Chan Tengo tu información de Akane- y colgó. Sonriendo para si misma subió a colocarse su kimono mas corto. Pensando en el precio que cobraría por la información que le había llegado tan fácilmente

El corazón de Ranma latía desbocado y corrió hacia el negocio de Shampoo. Su largo cabello golpeaba su espalda en la carrera frenética por un poco de información de la que era su incondicional Akane.

.

Casi no se reconocía cuando llego, no recordaba nada, había tendido ante sus ojos lo mas dolorosa que jamás hubiera contemplado.

Era ella, sin duda era ella, y eso era lo que mas le dolía, no poder justificarla, no poder defenderla, no poder intentar mentirse y entrar en estado de negación, Maldita sea era ella.

Sus manos temblaban sosteniendo en papel, Shampoo lo observaba atentamente con sus ojos de gato,contemplando su ira, sus celos, su dolor. Creyendo de forma ilusa que eso mermaría el amor que este sentía por Akane.

\- Ese chiquillo idiota. Ese niño infeliz...-

\- Yo ya no veo a ningún niño.- le dijo tajante Shampoo.

El apretó el papel en sus manos hasta casi romperlo.

\- No. Pero tampoco es un hombre. -

\- Y que es lo que te hace hombre? No es, besar a una mujer, tocarla, hacerla...-

\- Calla! Calla! o no respondo!-

\- Ran Chan! Yo cumplí mi parte! -

\- Y cumpliré con la mía, pero no hoy. No hoy. - levanto las manos y se fue muy molesto, como ella jamás lo había visto.

Ella una vez mas tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de tenerle en brazos.

Akane se encontraba comiendo con Toma cuando su celular vibró, ella puso sus ojos en blanco molesta y se disculpo para ir al tocador. Habia bloqueado a Ranma y a Ryoga mientras estaba en Tongenkyo así que tenia dudas de quien la contactaria. Ya había hablado con Kasumi respecto a estar bien. Leyó entonces el mensaje de Mousse a quien a veces contactará por comida china para no llamar a Shampoo.

"Los acabo ver besandose, nose que diablos haces con el Tendo"

Sus emociones hicieron un corto circuito pues no sintió celos, no podía. Pero una semilla de desprecio se instaló en su corazón. Y irá por alguna razón no podía evitar sentirla. Y mas que todo, nuevamente la decepción.

Así mientras Toma esperaba se removía incómodo pensando que ese mensaje podia ser de Ranma. La duda y los celos comenzaron a jugar con su mente y sin embargo intento mantener una actitud tranquila. De pronto una llamada entro. Era su hombre de confianza con noticias de Nerima.

Le contó del compromiso vigente y de la desesperación de Ranma por encontrarla. Lo había visto preguntar a muchas personas, pero también lo había visto en su enfrentamiento con Mousse.

Akane se sentó de pronto frente a el. - ¿Con quien hablas? -

Toma colgó.

\- Nada importante y tu?

\- Tampoco.

 _Atrevete, abre tus miedos no sientas ese temor  
confia en mi, cierra los ojos  
te estoy amando desde que te vi  
Y ami me exita y me emociona esto que siento porti_

Se sonrieron y continuaron la comida. Al final bebieron algunas bebidas típicas y contemplaron el espectáculo local que los lugareños prepararon para el príncipe.

 _Atrevete por favor ya no aguanto es intenso_  
 _este momento es perfecto mi amor_  
 _permiteme acariciarte y se cumple el deseo_  
 _dejame entrar en tu cuerpo mi amor_  
 _Atrevete mi amor, no te arrepentiras_  
 _y permiteme tambien, tu piel por dentro tocar_

Ranma llego a casa Tendo y preparo su maleta de viaje, una vieja mochila al hombro de cuero desgastada. Tomo sus ahorros y se dirigió al aeropuerto, peleo con la dependienta porque tardaron mucho en otorgarle el boleto y lo retrasaron un par de horas. Ya habían dado parte a la Seguridad de Tongenkyo como se los habían indicado.

Tras el espectáculo Toma acompaño a Akane al hotel.

 _Sabes mi amor que yo te amo_  
 _no estoy jugando con tu corazon_  
 _confia en mi, cierra los ojos_  
 _te estoy amando desde que te vi_  
 _y ami me exita y me emociona esto que siento por ti_

Ranma había abordado el avión y contemplaba en la ventanilla lo que dejaba atrás furioso con la situación, consigo mismo y pero sobre todo con ella.

Unas copas de mas, pero no las suficientes, y los dos jóvenes estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación de Akane. Ella suspiro, y lo invito a pasar, después de todo la habitación era enorme y contaba con un par de sillones. Podían tomar un café.

Tras la invitación las manos de Toma comenzaron a sudar.

 _Atrevete por favor ya no aguanto es intenso_  
 _este momento es perfecto mi amor_  
 _permiteme acariciarte y se cumpla el deseo_  
 _dejame entrar en tu cuerpo mi amor_  
 _Atrevete mi amor no te arrepentiras_  
 _y permiteme tambien tu piel por dentro tocar_

Se sentó frente a ella en el sofá de la habitación contiguo a la cama, coloco ahí su espada.

Charlaron un poco sobre el espectáculo.

\- Eres muy afortunado-

\- No es nada un hogar de oro si este se encuentra vacío.-

\- Toma...

\- Akane. Escúchame se que dije...que no te pediría nada, que este es mi riesgo...

El chico se fue acercando a ella y tomo su mano. Akane se vio ahora ella sudando frío, la verdad era que Toma era muy atractivo y en verdad le gustaba, le agradaban sus besos y su contacto, esa forma en la que la tocaba y buscaba.

El se acerco mas y se fundieron en un beso profundo y casi desesperado por parte del joven príncipe y que ella no tardo en responder.

El la tomo de la cintura en un movimiento instintivo, la cargo un poco y coloco debajo de el, ella abrazo su nuca y dejo que el abandonará sus labios para dedicarse a su cuello, para dedicarse a adorarla.

Akane pensó en una sola voz de una sola vez, se dejo llevar como aquella noche con Ryoga, segura de que no era por el Shampoo ni por Ranma, era por ella, porque disfrutaba de Toma y le apetecía dar ese gran paso, por primera vez con el.

Con alguien que la amaba y la cortejaba y respetaba. Que supo acercarse y arriesgarse por ella, donde Akane Tendo seria siempre la única. Y la pasión desconocida jamás imaginada la lleno por completo.

Pronto llego Ranma al aeropuerto. Los elementos de seguridad lo detuvieron. Y el comprobó su identidad y amenazó con contactar a la embajada de Nerima si continuaban con los abusos. Muchas llamadas al príncipe Toma y todas fueron ignoradas, pues para el también era su primera vez y no existía nada en el mundo mas importante que lo que estaba viviendo, aunque el mundo se cayera en pedazos.

.

.

HOLI! DE VUELTA ME EXTRAÑABAN! QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME DESEARON LINDAS VACACIONES SON UN AMOR! CHIAPAS ES DIVINO! OS LO RECOMIENDO MUCHISIMO COMO DESTINO ALGUNA VEZ. JAMAS HE VISTO MARAVILLAS IGUALES.  
EN FIN, EN CUANTO A LA HISTORIA, ACLARO QUE NO ES "M" Y QUE MUCHAS DE SUS PREGUNTAS SERAN RESUELTAS CONFORME ESTA VAYA AVANZANDO Y DESARROLLANDOSE! TRANQUILOS! PERO CUMPLIRE TODOS VUESTROS DESEOS OS LO PROMETO! LA LETRA ES DE LA CANCION ATREVETE DE RIO FUERTE. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:  
Chicita  
Hola! Concuerdo contigo en todo! Lo se! Por eso inicie con Ranma este cap, oh que super idea me haz dado!

nancyricoleon  
Holi! Y que consuelo tiene Akane! Siii Ranma tarda en entender!

Lunabsc  
Querida Luna! No te sientas tan mal por el te aseguro que es un guerrero pero ademas c lo merece el bobo, un abrazo!

znta  
Hi Dear! Well well... Thats a surprise! I am sure you will love it! Soon I will reveal that!

Sav21samydeanspn  
Holi! Calma jajajaja muchas de tus preguntas resueltas aqui, siii ya se lo intento de verdad!

patohf  
Muchas gracias! me has hecho reir mucho y ademas tambien concuerdo en muchas cosas, lo de Kuno, te lo resuelvo en el sig cap vale? un abrazo!

mnj2327  
Holi! me encanta dejar ese efecto! q te parecio este cap?


	11. Chapter 11

**SI MURIERA MAÑANA** **CAPÍTULO 11**

-Tengo una idea clara de lo que una mujer como tu se merece.- le dijo Mousse a una foto de Shampoo que estrujo en sus manos con ira, el dolor sentía que le estaba partiendo el dos y se odiaba por estupido. No sabia que hacer, ni que dirección tomar.

\- Akane, me estoy muriendo de pena, por favor ayúdame,- Y era cierto. Sabia que lo lógico era utilizar a Akane para su venganza pero de verdad sabia que la única persona que sufriría como el y lo entendería seria ella. Porque aunque no le había respondido sabia que lo había leído. Lo sabia con la misma certeza de que ella siempre había sido igual de estupido por Ranma como el por Shampoo.

.

Sasuke llego a Yongenkyo y se puso a investigar sobre la relación del príncipe toma com Akane, sin embargo al poco rato fue aprendido por la guardia nacional, pues el tema de Akane era delicado y estaba levantando sospechas.

.

Ryoga se decidió a buscar a su amor y no esperar mas, pues ansiaba verla, se colgó su mochila al hombro mucho más sofisticada que la de antaño, de marca y pesada y salió dejando una nota al jefe de personal.

.

Ranma salió del aeropuerto, vaya que la maldita isla había crecido. Sintió la brisa marina golpearle la cara y no se inmutó, el no venia a divertirse y odiaba el encanto del lugar.

\- ¿ A donde va Joven? Lo llevo a conocer la isla, nuestra bahía mas bonita, bahía Akane.-

Ranma se congelo y casi vomito frente al hombre. - Llévame - Le dijo, esperanzado de encontrarla ahí,

\- Así se llama la novia del Príncipe, el la nombro así hace algunos años. - Ranma apretó los puños, quería que el hombre se callara y al mismo tiempo no, pues necesitaba toda la información posible. El hombre continuo pensando que mientras mas hablara mas propina recibiría. - Ella es muy bonita, la he visto de lejos-

\- ¿Donde? ¿Donde la ha visto! ¿Sabe donde se hospeda?-

El hombre sonrío pensando que la futura reina tendría un admirador. - Esta en el mejor hotel de la isla-

\- Lléveme ahí,-

\- Entonces ya no quiere conocer bahía Akane-

\- No,-

El hombre se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino guiándolo hasta un taxi propio.

\- Y cuando la vio...-

\- He visto a pocas mujeres tan bellas. Ese hermoso cabello negro...- Ranma se estremeció - y el príncipe la besa y la toca como si ella fuera su mas preciado tesoro - Ranma entonces trono sus nudillos, se llevo las manos al rostro y comenzó a temblar de ira.

\- Entonces ellos se han besado...-

\- ¡Y que besos! Mas apasionados que cualquier película amorosa barata-

El aire abandonó sus pulmones de golpe y sintió sus labios secos, tal vez iba a darle un paro cardiaco. Ella, ella, jamás lo había besado así, jamás! Y era su prometido!

El hombre continuo hablando de la ilusión de su pueblo por tener una reina, y pronto un heredero.

Entonces el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas para Ranma, - Sobre mi cadavér- Murmuro.

Pasaron un par de minutos, - ¿Se siente bien joven?-

\- S...si. Falta mucho?-

\- Un par de minutos.

.

.

Por otro lado, y muy cerca de ahí, los dos jóvenes estaban completamente sudados y sorprendidos con las reacciones de sus cuerpos.

 _Ya no puedo ser tu amigo_

Ahora quiero ser tu amante

 _gozar de tus caricias y amarnos a cada instante_

La Akane racional le decía que tal vez debía esperar pero su cuerpo la traicionaba arqueándose ante los besos de Toma. Y este estaba completamente fuera de control, no había espacio ya para una mente racional.

 _Solamente con mirarte se alborotan los excesos_

Y es que no podría vivir ni un minuto sin tus besos

Recorrer todo tu cuerpo explotando tus sentidos

 _Y morder tus labios rojos que me tiene encendido_

Los molestos sonidos de su teléfono que había pateado habían dejado de molestarlo.

\- Tal vez sea importante- Alcanzo a murmurar Akane.

\- Nada...nada es mas importante que tu.- le aseguró el

Basta, adiós control, esas palabras fueron el detonante del pedal acelerador. Akane busco su rostro y lo miro a los ojos.

 _Con sabanas de seda enredarme en tu figura_

 _Y pasar noches enteras empapado en tu hermosura_

Esos hermosos ojos chocolate, reflejaban juventud y anhelo. Su cabello alborotado, su aroma varonil y fresco, pero sobretodo, la entrega total hacia ella.

\- Akane...- era un cumplido, era un halago, una caricia, una suplica.

 _Quiero llegar llegar llegar hasta el mismo cielo_

Y presumir que yo que yo que yo fui el primero

Atrévete y ya veras que te vas a dar cuenta

 _Que soy capaz de bajarte las estrellas._

Y como la primera vez que lo beso, y que accedió a ese trato sin obligaciones lo tomo del rostro y lo acerco a ella, hasta que sus labios encontraron los del joven príncipe para comerlo con amor.

 _Solamente con mirarte se alborotan los excesos_

Y es que no podría vivir ni un minuto sin tus besos

Recorrer todo tu cuerpo explotando tus sentidos

 _Y morder tus labios rojos que me tiene encendido_

El tiempo paso, y la brisa marina acaricio las olas que se estrellaban con la arena dorada, Tongenkyo era la misma y al mismo tiempo no lo seria nunca mas. Pues así como cuando ella se marcho toda las isla cambio, pronto habrían mas cambios para ese pequeño paraíso. Los cambios del príncipe eran cambios en sus dominios.

 _Con sabanas de seda enredarme en tu figura_

 _Y pasar noches enteras empapado en tu hermosura_

Ranma intento observar el paisaje pero todo le resultaba gris e insulso. No era estupido, primero Ryoga, ahora Toma, la sangre le hervía tan solo de pensar que otras manos pudieran tocar, que otros labios pudieran besar lo que el tanto tiempo se negó y prohibió a si mismo. Y es que el destino lo había alcanzado, y el amor y los celos peleaban dentro de el cual titanes de antaño. Y no sabia cual seria mas fuerte, en ocasiones anteriores cuando había sido celoso, no razonaba, no tenía más limite que el ni reconocer abiertamente lo mucho que la amaba. Y aun así, algo dentro de él tenía la duda de que ella lo hubiese visto con Shampoo en el Dojo. Todo cambio desde aquel fatídico día. O tal vez solo era su conciencia. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos e imaginar que era el el que estaba a su lado, que era el aquel que reclamaba sus labios.

 _Quiero llegar llegar llegar hasta el mismo cielo_

Y presumir que yo que yo que yo fui el primero

Atrévete y ya veras que te vas a dar cuenta

 _Que soy capaz de bajarte las estrellas_

\- Hemos llegado joven. - Ranma asintió y pago al hombre amable, que le había destruido en el camino sin saberlo. Bajo del taxi y se dirigió al elegantísimo hotel.

Un guardia de seguridad lo vio e identificó de inmediato. Ordenando su inmediata detención bajo cargos reales extra secretos.

Ranma noto enseguida como los guardias se acercaron a el, - Ese niño mañoso, Nunca jugo limpio. - Pensó en que tan conveniente seria armar una pelea en pleno Lobby, no tenía mucho dinero así que no podía pagar un abogado y tenía prisa por ver a Akane.

Así que se elevó sobre sus pies y comenzó la batalla campal de Ranma contra la fuerza de seguridad del hotel y del príncipe. Aunque no era fácil, todos ellos usaban la ilusión como arma, no era un juego del todo limpio.

El jefe de seguridad desesperado por obtener la atención del príncipe sonó la alarma del hotel por maremoto.

Toma salió de la habitación de Akane despeinado y con el rostro mas feliz que le hubieran visto nunca. Nada le cambiaría el humor.

\- Mas vale que sea bueno.- le dijo a uno de sus guardias. - Estoy muy ocupado-

\- Es el su alteza. El intruso.-

Toma se congelo al caminar. Y se sintió indeciso, deseaba matar a Saotome por entremetido, pero quería ganarle a Akane sin sacrificar la claridad de su relación.

Regreso sobre sus pies y toco de nuevo en la habitación. Ella abrió.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? Es importante.-

\- Okay-

Toma suspiro. - Ranma está aquí. ¿Que debo hacer.?-

\- Aquí...-

\- Abajo, viene a por ti supongo. - dijo el joven lleno de sequedad y celos en la voz.

\- No quiero verlo...-Toma se incorporó y sus ojos brillaron con esperanza. - Pero tampoco quiero evitarlo, ya no tiene ese poder sobre mi-

Toma ladeo la cabeza confundido y mortificado. - Como digas...Akane...sobre nosotros...-

\- El no cambiara nada-

La seguridad con la que ella lo dijo, lo dejo un poco mas tranquilo pero en su interior se retorcía con celos e inseguridades,

\- Como digas. - y se retiró solemnemente, como un Soldado, como un caballero, como un príncipe. Se adelantó y tras caminar por varios pasillos entro al recibidor donde tenía lugar la batalla. - Ranma, ella esta arriba, sabe que estas aquí, te llevaré a verla- a Toma esas palabras le supieron a vinagre. Los ojos de Ranma brillaron peligrosamente, los hombres de la guardia bajaron sus armas y se enderezaron con respeto a su gobernante.

\- Solo te seguiré porque sabes donde esta, que no se te olvide que yo soy su prometido niño-

Una exclamación de asombro escapo de quienes le escucharon. Toma sin embargo soltó una carcajada cínica sin quererlo. - No te temo Saotome, y ella no te pertenece, entérate ya.-

Ranma le siguió con todos sus instintos reclamándole tomar su vida, golpearlo fuerte hasta cansarse. Pero intento controlarse lo mejor que pudo con el conocimiento de que pronto vería a Akane. Sin embargo le disgustaba terriblemente que Toma supiera exactamente donde dormía ella, era información tan intima, que quería trozarle el cuello en dos. Akane definitivamente estaba actuando muy extraño, tal vez tenía un secreto que el desconocía como cuando Shinnosuke, por el cielo esperaba que así fuera, porque estaba perdiendo todo su buen juicio.

Akane se duchó y arreglo con un vestido púrpura ligeramente entallado, su vestido largo y espeso caía sobre su espalda, se colocó maquillaje resaltando sus enormes ojos avellana, las pestañas estaban tan espesas que ella misma se sorprendió por la intensidad de su mirada que irradiaba en su reflejo. Pero se alegro, finalmente se colocó un par de zapatillas. Llego el nuevo texto de Mousse.

\- Akane, me estoy muriendo de pena, por favor ayúdame,-

Ella suspiro cansinamente recordando sus días de sufrimiento. - pobre Mousse. Y se decidió a ayudarle. Dios le había encantado estar con Toma, pero no quería que este se ilusionara demasiado, tendría que tomar un poco de espacio.

La puerta sonó. Ella sabia que era Ranma, simplemente lo sabia. Su corazón no brinco pero sintió todos sus sentidos agudizarse. El entro, Toma decidió sabiamente quedar fuera, quería darle a Akane su espacio, sin embargo se instaló en la habitación contigua por si esta necesitaba su ayuda, mando traer ropas nuevas y comenzó a ducharse.

Ranma consejo una exaltación en su boca, ella estaba preciosa. Jamás la había visto tan hermosa. Le costaba trabajo mantenerse concentrado, su aroma era fresco y femenino, enloqueciendo lo un poco. Ella lo contemplo lleno de autoridad, completamente erguido, su pelo negro brillante y sano regido tras su nuca y sus anchos hombros enmarcaban sus facciones hebreas y perfectos, sus ojos como gemas azules.

-Así que aquí estas. Por fin te he encontrado- le gruño el.  
-No tenías porque hacerlo. No soy una niña. Soy una mujer-  
Ranma sintió todo su cuerpo congelarse. Habia algo terriblemente distinto en su Akane  
-El jugar a la casita con niños no te hace una mujer-  
Akane sintió las palabras como bofetadas.  
-El besar a un amigo de toda la vida no te hace una mujer. - continuó el  
Ella temblo un poco por la ira.  
El siguió sermoneandola -Si, lo sé. Casi lo se todo. Lo de Ryoga me disgusto mucho creo que siempre has sabido que te ama y siento como si hubieses abusado de su integridad patética. -  
-Y un hombre hecho y derecho como tu puede juzgarlo todo no es así? -  
Ranma se encogió de hombros. Aparentemente relajado pero estaba al limite.  
-¿Que te hace hombre? ¿Acostarte con 6 chicas? ¿Acumular experiencia? ¿Solo tu con ese derecho de placer? -  
Ahora fue el quien se sintió abofeteado.  
-Es distinto. Maldita sea que lo es. El instinto. ..-  
-¿ El instinto? Esa hambre, esa fiebre que te quema trepando por tus piernas y te empuja a perderte en labios ajenos te hace? Yo también la he sentido. También quiero ese conocimiento. Tengo derecho a el y a reclamarlo de aquellos quienes me suplican dármelo.  
El se tenso casi dolorosamente. Sintió sus palabras como cuchilladas cortando la piel sobre su corazón, ese tipo de pLabras, ese tipo de sentimientos el sabia que eran antes muy ajenos a Akane, ella sabría de todo pero no de eso, le torturaba cual pesadillas imaginárselo

\- A todos? - le rugió  
-No. -Contestó ella traviesa. -Solo a quyien me apetezca- sabia que había cruzado la línea, que el notaria su cambio, pero no le importaba.  
El apretó los puños. - Les matare, a todos.-

\- No será necesario...quiero que rompamos nuestro compromiso-

Ranma sintió su corazón detenerse. Su mundo se volvió súbitamente gris. Careciendo de todo sentido.

.

.

.

.

.

HOLI CHICOS! GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS, FOLOWS Y FAVS, OS ADORO! RELAJAOS Y DISFRUTAD DE LA TRAMA

Znta You aré so right, Ranma doesn't even imagine what is really going on, he now will have to fight

Chicita: Hazlo cariño,Chiapas es precioso, el señor Tendo esta muy ajeno por el momento de la situación, los personajes han madurado y revelaran su verdadera naturaleza, quienes intervendrán mas serán sus hermanas, no te preocupes linda, la historia se está desarrollando y al final todo tendrá que caer por su propio peso, como dicen aquí en México, no te adelanto mas porque vendrá en los siguientes caps y pero te aseguro tus dudas serán aclaradas y te encantara! Gracias x tus lindos REVIEWS

Lunabsc: hola! Muchas gracias! Yep! Hicieron todo de todo estos chicos!

Mnj2327: oh muchas gracias! Saludos!

Chibik-lady: oh muchas gracias x un REVIEW tan nutrido y translucido, es completamente lógico y valido, y es que todos los seres tiene derecho a explotar y explorar sus emociones y sensaciones, el amor es algo tan sublime como peligroso, a veces y para algunos tormentoso, lo que si es verdad es que ningún amor es real ni fuerte sin pruebas, y Ranma no necesita pruebas físicas, necesita pruebas a su corazón, a su temple y carácter, un endereze a su cabezota grosera egocéntrica, esas son las pruebas reales, y Akane sólo podrá decir que el ama en verdad si ha probado no solo sus labios y sus experiencias, sino porque precisamente ha vivido un poco para decir que lo ama y vale la pena entregarle su corazón. Gracias de nuevo! Un abrazo

Patohf jajajajajaj cierto! Viva la libertad! Un beso!

Narutouzumaki777 vaya un aplauso para un hombre moderno! Un abrazo cariño!

Metitus: hola! Muchas gracias! Me complace que te guste.

Pataisho: Tu pregunta fue resuelta! Espero habéis disfrutado este CAP!


	12. Chapter 12

_\- ¿Que quieres Tendo?-_  
 _-Quiero un favor, con el que me quites la conciencia- Dijo ella muy tranquila._  
 _\- Que te quite el temor...el apego...a...lo imposible-_  
 _\- Exacto!-_  
 _\- Ya me lo han pedido antes..es costoso, pero efectivo, ya lo viviste una vez pero solo fue para que olvidaras a Ranma, te lo hizo mi nieta-_  
 _\- Lo se...te pagare, aquí está, pero lo necesito ahora...y que esto sea entre nosotros-_  
 _\- ok- La anciana la miro con curiosidad. Pero ella ya era una niña grande y no estába de humor para darle consejos a la rival de su nieta, Era un trabajo y el dinero no les sobraba, además eso podía ser conveniente._

 _Ella se colocó tras Akane y lavo su cabeza, el Shampoo era el 211, presionó algunos puntos de su cabeza, duro algunos minutos, y al terminar Akane se sentía diferente, se sentía osada, podría lograr todo lo que quisiera y lo tendría, sería dueña de quién ella deseará-_

 _\- Esto puede ser peligroso- Le dijo la anciana y se reprochó mentalmente a sí misma no contener su consejo,_  
 _Akane la miro con ojos grandes y penetrantes,_  
 _\- ¿Peligroso? yo podría morir mañana de nuevo, todo y nada lo es, el significado es diferente para mi que para ti, tu Cologne vivirás por siempre.-_

* * *

Era un recuerdo grato para Cologne, haber sacado del camino a Akane Tendo. Le quito, el dolor, el apego estupido a Ranma, le devolvió su amor propio elevándolo hacia el infinito, sepultando sus inseguridades, un inhibidor de las aficiones mortíferas del corazón, de sus anhelos más profundos pero dolorosos, y al mismo tiempo, un amplificador de valentía, de seguridad y amor propio. Parecía la formula perfecta, tenía sin embargo efectos secundarios, causaba una adición a la oscuridad, disminuía la escénica humana del portador, había entrado por los poros al torrente sanguíneo, invadiendo y controlando el cerebro con botones efectivos y casi mágicos, los clientes a quienes les había servido con lo mismo, no conocían ese efecto, siempre alguien había interrumpido su horrible destino, y devuelto sentido a su vida. Alguien que los amaba lo suficiente, había tenido el coraje de darles el antídoto, que además no era fácil, no se ingería o suministraba, era del alma, directo al corazón, un espejo mágico que sucumbía en las profundidades de la tierra.

.

.

Tantas preguntas de Ryoga al llegar a la isla provocaron que también fuera detenido, pronto el y Sasuke compartían la misma celda, ceñudos y malhumorados, estaban presos en la prision reforzada de la isla. Ryoga era un guerrero poderoso y estuvo apunto de salir por su cuenta hasta que escucho a los guardias decir que el manantial había comenzado a brotar nuevamente, el manantial cuya agua convertía en hombre, y se congelo en su sitio. También escucho a los mismos guardias, hablar sobre la chica que sería su princesa. Apretó los dientes, tenían que estar mintiendo, por su bien, por el bien del príncipe Toma esperaba que Akane no le correspondiera, porque al haber probado ya sus besos, no estaba dispuesto a compartirla. Y después de todo, ella le había hecho una promesa.

.

.

 **En el hotel,**

\- Estas loca, haz enloquecido.- dijo el desesperado

\- Nop, estoy muy cuerda, mi mente esta tan clara como el cristal y ya no quiero seguir atada a tu lado por un compromiso medieval idiota, en el que NUNCA TUVE NADA QUE VER, CIERTAMENTE NADIE PIDIÓ MI OPINIÓN JAMÁS!-

\- ¡A mi tampoco me hizo gracia estar liado con una marimacho como tu! Pero que se le va a hacer si nuestros padres...-

\- Pero si tu estas liado a un montón de chicas que se dicen tus prometidas, haz aprovechado eso bastante bien ¿no es así? -

\- Tus celos siempre han sido patéticos.-

Akane soltó una carcajada musical. - No son celos, son hechos enumerados, no me agobia Ranma, de verdad ojalá alguna de ellas te de felicidad-

Ranma retrocedió como si le hubiesen acuchillado, por dentro sentía su corazón sangrante con una herida mortal.

Su piel se puso azul oscuro y sintió que un temblor azoto su cuerpo.

Akane lo miro, sin sentir nada, pero consciente de haberle dañado.

\- ¿Es por el chiquillo!? - Ranma había enloquecido un poco. - ¡Como te atreves! ¡El no es nada! ¡No es nadie a mi lado! Lo retare y matare-

\- No, no es por Toma. Ni por nadie mas. Es por mi, ya no deseo permanecer a tu lado, ni de nombre. -

\- Akane lo que sea que tengas con el, no es importante, nunca paso, nunca paso- el estaba perdiendo la cordura cada vez mas.

\- Quiero mi libertad Ranma, la merezco, todos los seres humanos la merecen, cuando me comprometa con alguien ...- Ranma casi cae de rodillas - será con alguien a quien ame porque se gano mi corazón, porque me trato correctamente...esto, esto que hay entre nosotros, retorcido y tóxico se termina ahora.-

Ranma se sintió pendiendo de un hilo su conexión al mundo real. Su furia elevándose de forma incontrolable. El dolor le carcomía el alma.

\- No te dejare, jamás te dejare, eres mía- la ira marcó el rostro de Ranma con un dejo despiadado, como si le hubieran tallado así en mármol

\- No te conocía la vena dramática, te va mal- le dijo ella muy tranquila.

\- Tu no eres Akane, no mi Akane- le dijo el lleno del extraño y ajeno sentimiento de derrota momentánea, calma relativa, el ojo del huracán.

Los ojos de ella relampaguearon con ira. - Esa estupida ya no esta, no existe, decidió superarte y vivir, estar a tu lado casi la mata. ¿Recuerdas? Y ni siquiera valió la pena.-

\- Akane, ¿Como? ¿Que?-

\- No hay nada mas que decir, por favor retírate-

Ranma se puso como roca, y no se movió ni un centímetro. - No esta roto nuestro compromiso, por lo menos no para mi, te exigiré como mi esposa, y reclamare mi derecho sobre ti. De ser necesario te obligare Akane, no me abandonaras-

Ella volvió a reír, descolocándolo.

\- Yo solo estaría a tu lado si así lo deseara, y no es así. No lo mereces.-

\- ¿Que te paso? ...por favor dímelo, tengo derecho a saberlo, aquí hay algo que no se y ¡no es una pelea justa Akane! De ser necesario peleare contigo misma y ganare, pero no me dejaras. -

\- Eres tan arrogante. Si piensas pelar conmigo, adelante. Perderás. No será una batalla de puños, sino de almas. Tienes razón... no es del todo justa y no debería de serlo, tu pocas veces lo fuiste conmigo. - Ranma sintió que su boca se volvía seca - pero esta bien, yo...yo no soy como tu. Una palabra, un mapa, una clave. No diré mas nada. _"Shampoo".-_

Ranma sintió que su propia alma abandonó su cuerpo. -Sha...Shampoo?-

\- Así es. Cuidado, quiere decir mas de lo aparente, así como eres de estupido jamás lo comprenderás. Usa los ojos de halcón del Ranma Guerrero.-

\- Lo haré. Ganare esto-

\- Yo diría que te cases con otra de tu lista y continúes con tu vida. - Akane tomo su bolso y camino a la puerta, sujeto el pomo decidida. - Te aseguro, que yo continuaré con la mía-

\- No lo permitiré, jamás. -

\- Tu papel no es decidirlo. Me dejaras tranquila hasta que vengas con algo que valga la pena.-

\- No hagas locuras Akane, no responderé por la seguridad de ninguno que ose tocarte.-

\- Tus amenazas nunca me han asustado Ranma- abrió la puerta y salió tras ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Por dios lamento mucho la tardanza! Prometo el siguiente cap el viernes.

: MUCHAS GRACIAS! DE VERDAD TUS PALABRAS SON MUY ALENTADORAS, ME ENCANTA QUE OS GUSTE!

Ruth Rosales3: OH LECTORA SILENCIOSA APRECIO TU REVIEW MUCHISIMO! GRACIAS X TUS AMABLES FELICITACIONES! UN ABRAZO!

nancyricoleon: HOLI! EXACTO! TU SI SABES.

Guest : ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE! AKANE ESTA DIVERSIFICANDOSE, LA CHICA MERECE LA OPORTUNIDAD, NADA ESTA ESCRITO :)

Patohf HOLI! OKAY PONGAMOSLO DE ESTE MODO: RESPUESTA 1: SI, RESPUESTA DOS: CONCUERDO, MOUSSE TAMBIEN HA SUFRIDO MUCHO, OS SORPRENDERAN LOS SIGS CAPS

Chicita HOLI! SI RANMA SIEMPRE FUE MAS SUELTO, ESE PATO TRAERA GRANDES SORPRESAS! SALUDOS Y 1 ABRAZO!

Lunabsc HOLA! JAJAJA SI, TU LO SABES PERFECTO!

mnj2327 HOLA! JAJAJA ME ENCANTA QUE OS GUSTE E INTRIGUE, UN ABRAZO! Y TAMBIEN SALUDOS

znta DEAR ZNTA! YOU PREDICTED THIS CHAPTER! WHAT DO U THINK OF IT?

Sav21: HOLA! SI LA TRAMA ESTA DISEÑADA PARA CAUSARLE PEQUEÑOS ATAQUES CARDIACOS, ES KARMICA JAJAJAJA, SALUDOS QUERIDA! Y 1 ABRAZO A TODOS TUS PEQUES (ANIMS)!


	13. Chapter 13

SI MURIERA MAÑANA

CAPÍTULO 13

.

Akane salió de la habitación y un brazo la saco del pasillo para insertarla en la habitación contigua, a una velocidad preternatural.

Ranma decidió si salía tras ella como siempre o cavilaba los golpes mortales que ella acababa de darle a su alma. Se sentía más herido que en cualquier batalla o entrenamiento que jamás hubiese participado, había algo desconcertantemente distinto en Akane, algo que hacia que sus propias entrañas temblaran de pánico. Lo que fuere, había causado un daño que sospechaba le costaría muchas penas...a el.

"Shampoo" le había dicho ella. Una pista más allá de lo aparente. Apretó los puños sintiendo ira contra la pelimorada, y con el mismo, por la promesa que aún le debía, por lo que paso aquel día en el Dojo Tendo y por haberla traído a la vida de Akane. Sin pretenderlo tomo asiento en la cama, y toco sus sabanas, hermosas y suaves, no pudo evitar acariciarlas, frente a él las olas de la isla, la vista era increíblemente romántica, y maldijo con fuerza. Maldito fuere el chiquillo Toma, que bueno, al verlo de frente poco tenía de chiquillo, la felicidad que irradiaba le irritaba, volteo a mirar su mano, sosteniendo aun las sabanas de la cama, la cama no estaba hecha, estaba como si dos personas hubiesen dormido en ella. Y su corazón se detuvo para volver a retumbar con pánico. No podía ser. No podía procesarlo, porque sentía que le mataría a el y a ella. Y sin embargo la duda comenzó a roer sus entrañas.

.

En la habitación contigua Toma había tomado el brazo de Akane para hablar con ella. Estaba inseguro y celoso. Muy celoso. Temeroso de que ella le dejara por Ranma.

\- Por Dios Toma me asustaste!-

\- Akane, estas bien, estas libre de su garra.-

\- Hace mucho de eso Toma, pensé que ya lo habíais notado-

\- Si, si tienes razón- Toma la abrazo y hundió su rostro en el espeso cabello negro, aspirando su aroma con desesperación, - Tienes que comprenderme Akane, es porque te amo, no soportaría perderte, se que tal vez suene patético, y me avergüenza que me veáis así, pero esto es lo que soy, un hombre enamorado hasta los huesos.-

Akane perdió el aire ante la intensidad de los sentimientos de Toma, se le humedecieron los ojos, pues aunque ella le quería un poco ya, no le amaba de esa forma, sin embargo era el único con el que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

\- Toma no hay nada que temer, te lo juro. Volveré a Japón un par de días.-

Toma bajo el rostro intentando ocultar la pena de sus ojos. - Regresaras? Puedo visitarte ahí? -

\- Si regresare Toma. Debo atender un par de asuntos, aunque siendo realistas no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo, debo buscar un empleo, estoy preocupada por papa y el Dojo. En fin varios líos-

\- Permíteme visitarse Akane- era una suplica

Ella suspiro, - Claro, después de unos días, pero dame mi espacio Toma, acordamos no presiones ni promesas-

\- Es cierto.- concedió el lleno de dicha por las esperanzas que ella le proporcionaba.

-Bueno, me voy, no deseo que Ranma me persiga-

\- Te llevara mi helicóptero -

Ella asintió.

Toma la tomo de la cintura y ondeo su espada, al instante aparecieron en su Helipuerto.

El dio un par de indicaciones y en minutos Akane estaba sobre el Helicóptero, el mismo sobre el que se besaron por primera vez, hacia Japón, antes de irse el le había dado un beso profundo y entregado.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse tan protegida y amada, por un hombre, el sentimiento era sin duda nuevo, Toma no disimulaba lo mucho que ella le importaba y eso era muy lindo.

Ranma hervía en su propia duda sobre Akane y Toma, y también sobre Shampoo. Debía retornar a Japón y aclarar las cosas.

Tomo aire, y camino con mucha paciencia hacia la salida, consciente de que regresaría al aeropuerto, con la seguridad de que sólo había perdido una batalla pero no la guerra.

.

.

Akane llego a Japón, y llamó a Mousse. Había notado ya que los rayos del sol le molestaban causándole casi dolor. Pero hizo caso omiso, se colocó enormes gafas y siguió su camino. Tenía hambre, mucha hambre, pero no de comida, que extraño. No sabia que estaba comenzando a experimentar los efectos secundarios del servicio sobrenatural que la vieja Cologne le había hecho.

\- Tendo?-

\- Si Mousse, donde nos vemos? -

\- Seria mucho pedir que fuera en mi apartamento?-

\- Si lo es, somos amigos y quiero ayudarte pero es comprometedor verte en tu apartamento, ya sabéis, creo que no he superado tus secuestros e intentos de asesinato, será en el mío. - le dictó la dirección.

\- Llegare en 30 minutos-

Akane colgó. Llego a su apartamento en un taxi, para su sorpresa estaba vacío, ni Nabiki, ni Kuno.

Se encogió de hombros, y dio una buena ducha, por supuesto que se sentía distinta, La verdad no podía quejarse, casi no había dolido nada y el placer que proporcionó Toma a su cuerpo superó por mucho las expectativas que había construido algún día de su primera vez.

Salió y se colocó unos ajustado jeans y una blusa de seda negra. Se miro en el espejo, su piel estaba ligeramente más pálida.

Alguien toco a la puerta. Ella abrió, los dos chicos se miraron con el mismo asombro, Mousse ya no encontró a la chica poco femenina y ella ya no vio al chico inseguro y extraño. Sus ojos eran de un azul precioso, por los enormes anteojos no lo había notado. Su cabello sujeto en una coleta era mas negro que la noche y brillaba con ferocidad. ¿Estaba Shampo ciega? Akane le envió una rápida mirada, Mousse también iba de jeans y una camisa pulcramente aseada del tono de sus ojos. Akane le olió, que extraño, y solo para ella, pero el olía a agua y jabón, se le hizo agua la boca. ¡Pero que diablos! Cerro la boca con un poco de pánico.

\- Pasa Mousse-

El entro. - Será mejor que vayamos a mi habitación porque puede llegar Nabiki o Kuno y seria incomodo. -

El asintió. De pronto se sintió expuesto, sin dudas Akane estaba preciosa. Jamás había tenido ojos para nadie que no fuera Shampoo, y sin embargo ahora que tenía a Akane frente a el, la chica le robaba el aliento.

.

.

.

Holi! Qué pensáis! Les responderé en el siguiente capítulo por favor! Miren que me he desvelado solo por ustedes! Qué opináis?! Apuestas?


	14. Chapter 14

\- Haz cambiado- le dijo Mousse, era casi una acusación

\- Tu también - contraatacó ella

\- No veo que sufras- le dijo el, casi dolido por ello, sumamente sorprendido - los vi besándose Akane- el cuerpo de Mousse se puso rígido - se besaron tanto…, ella le ama con locura...y el, el siempre se ha aprovechado de eso, es un maldito-

\- No puedo negarlo, yo mismo los vi- la mirada y postura de Akane era serena. - Pero creo que ella también es un monstruo, no me extrañaría que terminaran juntos-

Mousse trago grueso, pero asintió. -Yo no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ella...-

\- Mousse existe una forma-

\- Te vez distinta, algo te hiciste, comparte tu secreto conmigo, me retuerzo de dolor y odio todos los días Akane-

Akane sintió compasión por Mousse, como la que se siente por un animal muy hermoso e inocente gravemente herido.

\- Quien me hizo el servicio que hablamos no lo hará contigo-

\- Fue Happosai o Cologne?-

\- Fue Cologne. No debes decirlo a nadie Mousse-

\- No quiero ser alguien que no soy-

\- ¿Me vez falsa acaso?-

\- No, la verdad, mejorada, hace mucho que debiste portar tanta dignidad además de tu belleza-

\- Te digo lo mismo, ¿Lo intentamos?-

Mousse asintió, Akane telefoneo a Cologne. Mientras lo hacía el chico pato contemplo a Akane de arriba abajo, era tan hermosa, Ranma era muy estúpido. Y muchas veces lo había visto ser cruel con ella.

Akane colgó. - Vendrá enseguida, Mousse no es un servicio barato, yo perdí ahorros de varios años-

\- Es una inversión querida Akane, no una perdida, no te preocupes por el dinero, utilice mis habilidades en armas y trabajo para el gobierno, el dinero hace mucho que no es un problema para mi. Pero debes decir a Cologne que tu pagaste por ello, me gustaría mantenerlo en secreto.-

Akane asintió. - No había notado que nuestro cabello es muy parecido.-

Y Akane extendió su mano hasta acariciar la coleta del chico. Lentamente.

Mousse sintió que había dejado de respirar. Jamás

Nunca

Nadie

Había acariciado su cabello, mucho menos una chica, el gesto era...maravilloso.

\- Tu cabello es hermoso Mousse. Para mi, el cabello es una reflejo de belleza, fue algo que me dejo mi primer amor platónico-

\- No fue Ranma?-

\- Oh por Dios no! Yo también tuve una vida antes de Ranma, pero aquel fue un amor imposible, mi futuro cuñado, el Dr. Tofu.-

\- Vaya. Estas llena de sorpresas.

\- Puedo soltarlo?-

Mousse asintió. El soltó la tira de cuero que sostenía su colega y su cabello cayo sobre sus hombros.

Akane contuvo el aliento. Mousse era en realidad muy guapo. Volvió a acariciar su cabello. Lo miro con ojos profundos. Akane se mordió el labio por instinto. Mousse, el incondicional de su enemiga mortal, su siempre enamorado.

\- Alguna vez has besado a otra chica además de Shampoo?-

Mousse se ruborizó violentamente. - No. Nunca he besado siquiera a Shampoo-

Estaba muy avergonzado. Akane suprimió una sonrisa.

\- Déjame decirte...que eres muy guapo. Y me gustaría algún día tener el privilegio de besarte.-

Mousse se puso casi púrpura. Y mariposas descontroladas volaron por su total y estomago.

\- Pe,pero Ranma-

\- Ranma y yo no somos nada, no debería hacerlo porque tengo una especie de Relación con alguien, aunque no es nada serio, y no hay compromisos, pero creo que...-

\- Hazlo.- la interrumpió Mousse.

Akane le miro sorprendida.

\- Mousse solo lo dije por la belleza del momento y la tuya propia, lo haría pero no se si sea lo correcto-

\- Hazlo Akane, por favor, antes de que llegue Cologne a quitarme la conciencia, quiero que lo hagas, nunca me han besado-

Akane se miro las rodillas, el aire paso delicadamente haciendo sonar el adorno que tenían junto a la ventana con decenas de campanillas.

Mousse le estaba suplicando. Si ella hacia eso, estaría traicionado a Toma? Realmente se suponía que entre ellos no había compromisos.

Suspiro, el pobre de Mousse había sufrido tanto como ella, y ella lo sabia. Nadie mas que ella lo entendía.

Se acercó al chico y le acaricio el cabello de nuevo. Lo contemplo.

Lo miro a los ojos, el castaño se estrelló con el azul encontrándose de pronto. Contemplándose.

\- Eres muy hermoso Mousse, que nadie te diga lo contrario.-

\- Akane...- suspiro el.

Y ella capturó sus labios con rapidez, con una destreza que revelaba sus aprendidas experiencias recientes. Mousse sintió que el mundo se detenia y se perdió en las sensaciones que el beso le producía, era fascinante. Ella era miel y seda en la boca, el sujeto su nuca no pudiendo detener ese nuevo instinto, recién nacido en el, y acaricio ahora el cabello de ella, era tan suave como el suyo, incluso más. Era maravillosa.

Tocaron.

Ella detuvo el beso agradecida. Los labios de Mousse eran suaves y no podía arrepentirse de ese beso.

Ella le había dado el primer beso a Mousse.

Se levanto y abrió la puerta.

Era la vieja Cologne. - Quieres deshacer mi trabajo Tendo.-

Akane la dejo pasar. - No seas ridícula, tengo otro cliente para ti.-

Cologne se sorprendió de ver a Mousse ahí sentado. - a El?- dijo con desprecio.

\- Si, hazlo ya. Yo te pagare-

Cologne medito, que era bueno para ella pues también Mousse se olvidaría del amor que sentía por su nieta y ella y Ranma podrían ser felices.

\- Bien.-

Se colocó tras el chico, se vació un poco de Shampoo en las manos y comenzó a presionar puntos específicos, Akane la observo fascinada. Fue sólo un minuto si acaso.

\- Esta listo, esto debe ser un secreto-

\- Por supuesto que lo será, no has alterado mi personalidad ahora lo veo-

\- Parece que si chico igualado, tu jamás me hablas así-

\- Ya no tengo necesidad de hacerlo, tu nieta ya no me interesa como lo único en el mundo vieja, y hace mucho que no tengo la necesidad de trabajar para ti.-

-Me agrada deshacerme de ti finalmente muchacho.- le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- No seas cruel Cologne- le dijo Akane con crudeza.

Mousse se asombró de que la chica saliera a su defensa, nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Nunca.

.

.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS DEL CAP 12 y 13

patohf OH INCRE QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAP PARA ESO ERA QUERIDA PATOHF, Q TE PARECIÓ ESTE? Un HOLI, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, INTERESANTE, UN BESO ENORME, ESPERO SIGA SIENDO DE TU AGRADOChicita OH EN SERIO!, ME ENCANTA QUE HAYA GUSTADO TANTO, GRACIAS GRACIAS, NO NO TE SIENTAS ASÍ, DISFRÚTALO, HASTA EL SUFRIMIENTO. SALUDOS LINDA,mcppprsa HOLA, MUCHAS GRACIAS, UN ABRAZO,

Lunabsc QUERIDA, DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE TU REVIEW ME DEJO INTRIGADA, CUÉNTAME A QUE TE REFIERES A DETALLE PORFAVOR, UN ABRAZO ENORME, GRACIAS POR INTRIGARME

mnj2327ME ENCANTA HABERTE PROVOCADO ESA REACCIÓN, GRACIAS GRACIAS UN SÚPER ABRAZO,

znta

YOU ARE SO RIGHT BUT RANMA IN NOT REALLY VERY SMART OR CAUSIOUS, HE IS MAD AND SAD, THAT IS A DANGEROUS CONBINATION, LETS SEE WHAT HE WILL DO, IT WILL BE FUN

yacc32

VAYA, MUCHAS GRACIAS, QUE LINDAS PALABRAS ME MANIFESTÁIS, ES VERDAD, SIN EMBARGO NO SERIA TAN DIVERTIDO SIN UNA BUENA DOSIS DE FANTASÍA, ADEMÁS DE QUE MUCHOS QUISIERAS ALGUNA POCIÓN ASÍ DE VEZ EN VEZ, UN ABRAZO LINDA

,Sav21

HOLI LINDA, MUCHAS GRACIAS, SI BIEN MERECIDO QUE LO TIENE, ES VDD, SIN NUESTROS BBS NO SERIAMOS NADA, SI ESTÁN BIEN, GORDOS Y LATOSOS, CLARO, UN ABRAZO

Rut Rosales3 YO AMO Y RESPETO ENORMEMENTE A MIS LECTORES QUERIDA RUT, ME ENCANTA CONTARTE ENTRE ELLOS, Y QUE TE GUSTE TANTO, LAMENTO MIS TARDANZAS OCASIONALES PERO LA VIDA TIENE SUS LAPSUS COMPLICADOS, SON EMBARGO AQUÍ SEGUIREMOS, UN ABRAZO LINDA,

KattytoNebel OH LINDA ME ENCANTO TU REVIEW CREO QUE ME IDENTIFIQUE MUCHÍSIMO, ENTIENDES LA ESENCIA DEL FIC O PARTE DE ELLA, ESPERO QUE ESTE NUEVO CAP TE AGRADARA TAMBIÉN UN BESO Y SALUDOS

Chicita chapter 13

CUIDADO CON LO DESEÁIS PORQUE PUEDE QUE SE HAGA REALIDAD DICEN AQUI EN MÉXICO QUE ESTA LLENO DE FRASES ASÍ, INCLUSO CON PROGRAMAS TELEVISIVOS! Jajajajaj- RISA MALVADA- NAAAAAH ESTOY BROMEANDO, LO QUE HIZO LA ABUELA TENDRÁ SUS CONSECUENCIAS, PERO SERÁN MÁS FÍSICAS QUE EMOCIONALES, SOLO INHIBIO SU AMOR Y APEGO A RANMA Y ELEVÓ SU DIGNIDAD Y AMOR PROPIO, ELLA SE ENTREGÓ A TOMA PORQUE SE SINTIÓ VALORADA POR PRIMERA VEZ, Y NO SENTÍA EL AMOR CIEGO QUE TENÍA POR RANMA, LO DE MOUSSE SERÁ INTERESANTE

,zabitamt1975 chapter 13 HOLI, SÚPER ME ENCANTA QUE OS GUSTE, SALUDINES

Vanesa chapter 13 . CON ESO BASTA LINDA, MCUHAS GRACIAS,besos

!Patohf CAP 13, JAJAJAJAJ TE ADORO PATOF

!nancyricoleon chapter 13 . GRACIAS LINDA, PSE SI, HIZO TODO DE TODO CON TOMA, UN ABRAZO

!Lunabsc chapter 13 . OH SI CUANDO RANMA SE ENTERE SIN DUDA ALGO OCURRIRÁ JAJAJAJA

Sav21 CAP 13,

JAJAJAJAJA ME ENCATO TU REVIEW! PSE CREO QUE SI FUE CORNUDO CON RYOGA Y TOMA ANTES DE QUE ELLA TERMINARA CON EL, CREO QUE RANMA AUN NO SABE A QUE SE ENFRENTA, JAJAJAJA SI YO TAMBIÉN LO HARÍA jajajaja

MNJ2327 HAY MUCHAS GRACIAS, SI ME DESVELO POR USTEDES PORQUE OS APRECIO, MUCHO. MIS APUESTAS TE CONFIESO TAMBIÉN VAN INCLINADAS A ELLO, JAJAJAJAJ TE QUIERO, UN BESO,

ZNTAchapter 13 . Exactly! Love AND huggs sweetie

LAcontadora de elefantes chapter 12 MUCHAS GRACIAS, QUE LINDO NICKNAME POR CIERTO, suerte para TI TMB

NANCYRIQUELODION chapter 12 . JAJAJAJA SI POBRE RANMA, NO TE PREOCUPES LINDA TAMBIÉN TENDRÁ SUS MOMENTOS DE FELICDAD, OS LO PROMETO.


	15. Chapter 15

Ryoga miro a Sasuke y ambos asintieron, con su truco del rugido de León, mando en mi pedazos la entrada de ella selda y con ella a los guardias que la custodiaban , ambos corrieron, no en la misma dirección, Sasuke salió y Ryoga tomo un suspiro antes de correr a tomar un taxi, fue al palacio, pensó que ahí la encontraría, al entrar y pasar los numeroso filtros sabia que la palabra clave para ser atendido era Akane Tendo. Fue recibido enseguida con Toma, los años de madurez de Ryoga le habían quitado un poco lo ingenuo, había trazado un plan y lo seguiría hasta llegar a ella. Toma estaba alto y erguido, era muy atractivo, Ryoga le concedía eso, pero solo eso.

\- ¿Porque utilizaste el nombre de mi novia para entrar?- había curiosidad en la voz de Toma. Pero sabia que lo recordaba.

Ryoga casi apretó los dientes al escuchar que le dijo novia.- Vine a traerle algo que se la hará muy feliz, cuando supe que estaba aquí contigo decidí entregárselo.-

Los ojos de Toma se iluminaron, claro que querría ganar puntos con Akane. - De que se trata, puedes dármelo, yo se lo entregare.-

\- No lo traigo conmigo, lo dejare en la recepción, es su mascota, un cerdo que ella adora.-

Toma hizo una mueca de asco. -Bien, yo lo recogeré, serás recompensado.-

\- No quiero tu dinero, solo quería darle a PChan. Donde esta ella ahora?-

\- Yo se lo llevare, no te preocupes, se fue a visitar a sus padres-

Ryoga suspiro, por lo menos no se perdería, y Toma seria el vehículo para llegar a ella.

\- Bien. Me voy.- y se dio la vuelta marchándose, Toma no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Ryoga dio la vuelta en el pasillo de sanitarios y tomo un cubo del conserje, lo lleno de agua y se empapo de el, el suave PChan emergio, y corrió hacia la recepción del palacio, dejando atrás su mochila y pertenencias.

Toma ya había llamado al encargado de recepción, quien esperaba a Ryoga con el cerdo, cuando este llego solo, lo cogio inmediatamente, y coloco a un lado del mostrador, comunicándoselo al príncipe. - Bien, ponlo en una jaula de viaje, cómprale una cama, y accesorios, lo llevare conmigo a Japón. Es muy importante ese animal, debe estar perfecto, aseado y a salvo-

El dependiente asintió, cargando al cerdo y llevándolo ala tienda de mascotas más cercana. El pobre PChan fue bañado con Champú de fresias, y acicalado, inspeccionado para comprobar su sexo y una vez descubierto, su cama y accesorios eran de azul celeste.

Su pañuelo amarillo completamente perdido.

.

En Japón.

Nabiki convenció a Kuno de mudarse un par de días a la mansión Tatewaki, no quería a Ranma cerca, sabia que el seria el primero en reclamarle, vender fotografías a una revista y no avisarle a el del paradero de Akane, le sería difícil, no acceder a un pago o estafarlo un poco, pero en un esfuerzo por ser leal a su hermana, se alejo, dándoles espacio a ambos, también por otro lado, sabia dolorosamente que a Kuno aun le gustaba Akane y eso le disgustaba así que pensó que lo mejor seria tomar espacio de lo que su hermana estaba viviendo.

.

La familia Tendo, por otro lado estaba en reunión inesperada, el Doctor Tofu, finalmente acudió a pedir la mano de Kasumi en matrimonio, solo estaban la pareja, Y los señores Tendo y Saotome, casi sin contener las lágrimas. - Será un honor llamarte de la familia Doctor. Ahora todo será gratis- y soltó una carcajada estridente Saotome.

Nabiki se sonrojó en silencio y el Doctor Tofu río sin humor, completamente absorto en Kasumi.

\- Sin Ella cerca porque nos partiría en dos- menciono Tendo, su largo cabello ya pintaba algunas canas.

\- ¿Cuando será la boda?- Menciono Saotome

\- Este fin de semana seria perfecto, viene mama de visita y aprovecharemos, será en jardín de mi casa- Anunció Tofu.

\- Perfecto! Hay que invitar a la familia! Por fin una de mis hijas se casa!- Tendo ahora lloraba a manantiales y Kasumi se levanto para abrazarlo.

.

.

Ranma llego al Dojo después de caminar desde el aeropuerto, aun absorto en sus pensamientos, en la duda martilleando en su mente ociosa y masculina. - Akane, Akane, se veía tan hermosa y cruel como un ángel negro...ya fue malvada antes, apenas nos salvamos...será esto algo parecido...no. No vi maldad en sus ojos, solo absoluta sinceridad jamás dicha. Me atravesó como nada.-

Llego al Dojo y escucho risas, abrió la puerta del comedor y todos lo miraron asombrados.

\- Ranma...estas bien?- preguntó Tofu,

\- Perfectamente- respondió el prepotente

\- Te vez mal- le dijo sin rodeos su padre.

\- Kasumi se casara! Se casara el fin de semana! - Dijo sin poder contenerse Tendo. Explotando de alegría.

\- Vaya, felicidades Kasumi, ustedes dos son buenas personas y se merecen ser felices.-

\- Gracias Ranma, espero que mis hermanas alguna vez conozcan esta dicha-

Ranma trago saliva duro, y había dolor en su corazón al pensar que tal vez no se casaría con Akane, porque ella había roto su compromiso, no era el momento de anunciarlo.

\- Voy a entrenar- y se fue,

Esa noche casi destrozo los maniquíes de entrenamiento, estaba furico. Golpe tras golpe. De pronto se desmoronó sobre uno de ellos. - Maldita sea Akane.-

.

.

\- Soy honesta, finalmente nos libraremos de ti- Dijo Cologne malhumorada a Mousse.

\- Es suficiente- dijo Akane

\- Déjale Akane, no me afecta. Vete ya Cologne, tu servicio aquí ya concluyó.-

Akane pago a Cologne y esta se marcho.

\- No olvide nada, lo recuerdo todo, pero no me siento diferente, más valiente quizá.-

\- Lo sé, es reconfortante tener a alguien con quien hablar de ello. Nuestro secreto-

\- Nuestro secreto, nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa, que eras.-

Akane lo miro en silencio, el hambre de pronto golpeando su cuerpo, de nuevo.

\- Estas pálida- Le dijo Mousse, con desaprobación.

\- Me siento, extraña...no se, tal vez es el JetLag del viaje.-

\- He visto las revistas, novia del príncipe eh-

\- Oficialmente no tenemos una relacion, veremos que pasa.-

\- Me alegra mucho por ti, lo mereces...sabes, tu beso fue exquisito-

Akane se sonrojo - Mousse-

\- Lo fue, no te avergüences, gracias por haber sido tan dulce, nadie ha sido así conmigo antes, ni de niño, te sorprenderían las costumbres de algunas aldeas...-

\- Ya conozco algunas, es abominable. Amigos?-

\- Amigos definitivamente-

El se levanto y la abrazo, ese aroma de nuevo, Akane movió su rostro levemente, ligeramente, encontrando el aroma a algodón y jabón de Mousse, su pulso latiendo bajo la pálida piel de su cuello expuesto, lo acaricio con su nariz, sin contenerse.

Mousse se puso rígido, en desagrado o anticipación Akane no sabia...

\- Hueles tan bien...- Dijo ella. - Si tan solo...-

Mousse acaricio el cabello de Akane, suavemente, - Que estaba haciendo?! - Ofreciéndose como cena!? Había visto suficientes películas de vampiros para tener miedo, pero no lo tenía. Además ella no era vampiro y el quería que lo hiciera, joder! Maldito Shampoo!

Ella enterró en su garganta dos agujas ardientes y dolorosas, y el grito. Muy pronto el dolor se esfumo y sintió paz, paz y placer. Parecieron solo dos latidos de corazón y ella se apartó asustada de ella misma y cubriendo su boca.

Mousse tenía dos pequeñísimos marcas en donde ella le había mordido, mucho más pálido.

\- Mousse por favor perdóname! No se que diablos ha ocurrido!- Se arrodillo a su lado, el se toco su cuello dolorido.

\- Akane, es extraño pero yo te deje hacerlo...es obvio que nunca antes había ocurrido, y no fue del todo malo.-

\- No, no entiendo, yo...-

\- Es el Shampoo, todo tiene efectos secundarios, debe serlo, tu naturaleza no es así-

\- Debo contactar a Cologne...-

\- Si, Hazlo, pero no hoy, duerme y poco y piensa en que harás, Cologne es malvada Akane, no sabemos sus alcances, yo te ayudare en esto, nuevamente, nuestro secreto-

Ella lo abrazo y Mousse se despido dejando a Akane mucho mas repuesta, esa estupida anciana tenía un as bajo la manga pero el era un maestro Guerrero, no permitiría que su futuro y el de Aken fueran manipulados por la vieja.

Y ella, el contacto con su piel, con su presencia...¡No podía creerlo! Estaba fantaseando con Akane Tendo! No lo hagas Mousse, es un camino peligroso, en los que muchos se han perdido...solo, seremos amigos.

.-.-.-.-. REVIEWS.-.-.-.-.-.  
Rut Rosales3 HOLI LINDA, NADA Q AGRADECER, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Q LINDA!  
nancyricoleon HOLI, TIENES RAZON, MOUSSE MERECE MUCHO MAS UN ABRAZO  
la contadora de elefantes OH LINDA HOLA! YO ME IMAGINE UN ROLLO SUPER POETICO Y ETEREO, ME HAZ HECHO REIR MUCHO, JAJAJAJA CONCIDO TOTALMENTE CONTIGO EN TU ORDEN DE AREJAS, BESOS!  
mnj2327 HOLI! SABES EN EL FONDO YO TMB, SE QUE EL NO SE DARA POR VENCIDO, UN ABRAZO!  
yacc32: HOLA! QUE TE PARECIO?  
Lunabsc HOLA! SI LO SE POR ESO ESTE ES MAS LARGO, HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA LO SIENTO!  
renitymoon20 HOLI! GRACIAS! TAL VEZ... TENGAS RAZON  
Sav21 HOLI! ME ENCANTA ESO DE PASEAR, BUENO PARECE QUE SE VERAN SEGUIDO, LO SE LO LAMENTO!  
znta; YEEEEIIII MOUSSE CHANGING! YOU ARE TOTALLY RIGHT  
Patohf HOLI QUERIDA PATOFH MUCHAS GRACIAS!ESOS EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS, SE IRAN REVELANDO, FUERTES NO?  
Chicita HOLA LINDA! OUCH POBRE AKANE, CIERTO CON COLOGNE, ES MALVADILLA...SALUDOS!


	16. Chapter 16

_Que triste fue decirnos adios_

 _Cuando adorabamos más..._

 _Hasta la golondria emigro..._

 _Presagiando el final..._

 _Que triste luce todo sin ti,_

 _Lo mares de las playas se van_

 _Se tiñen los colores de gris_

 _Hoy todo es soledad._

 _No sé, si vuelva a verte después,_

 _No sé que de mi vida será_

 _Sin el lucero azul de tu ser,_

 _Que no me alumbra ya,_

 _Hoy quiero saborear mi dolor..._

 _Nooo, pido compasion y piedad_

 _La historia de este amor se escribio para la eternidad_

 _Que triste, todos dicen que soy_

 _Que siempre estoy hablando de ti_

 _No saben que pensando en tu amor, en tu amor_

 _He podido ayudarme a vivir, he podido ayudarme a vivir._

 _Hoy quiero saborear mi dolor, no, pido compasión y piedad_

 _La historia de este amor se escribio para la eternidad,_

 _Que triste todos dicen que soy, que siempre estoy hablando de ti_

 _No saben que pensando en tu amor en tu amor,_

 _He podido ayudarme a vivir, he podido ayudarme a vivir, he podido ayudarme a vivir._

.

.

.

-¡Akane! Por fin has venido! - Tendo se levanto y fue a su encuentro a abrazarla.

Rama escucho el grito y bajo como el huracán.

Ella estaba ahí, de pie frente a su padre y el de el, toda jeans ajustados y tacones, una blusa de algodón inmaculada llena de femeninos olanes y encaje en la espalda. Solo verla le dolía, le escocían las manos por poder acariciarla.

Llevaba enormes gafas negras y sus labios estaban abiertos en una sonrisa hasta que sus ojos chocolate se posaron sobre el, diablos, su propio aspecto era terrible, había dejado crecer un poco una incipiente barba y llevaba el cabello suelto, su espeso pelo negro regularmente tejido en una trenza estaba despeinado y le caía sobre los hombros. Claros signos de descuido y algunos dirían...depresión.

Ella lo miro con preocupación. - Ranma...-

\- Akane...-

\- Kasumi se casara con el Dr Tofu.-

A Akane el rostro se le ilumino, y corrió a abrazar a su hermana a la cocina. - Kasumiiiiii felicidades, de todas las chicas en el Japón eres sin duda la que mas merece esa dicha! -

Tendo comenzó a llorar de nuevo a raudales, Akane soltó a Kasumi.

Ranma realmente se alegraba de que Kasumi se casara, nunca olvidaría que Tofu era el primer amor de Akane, y desafortunadamente eso le dolía profundamente.

\- Akane,¿podemos hablar? -

Ella lo ignoro. - Cuando será Kasumi?-

\- Este fin de semana. En casa del Doctor.-

\- Kasumi, te casaras con el, deja de llamarlo doctor.-

Kasumi se sonrojo. - Te quedas a almorzar. -

\- Claro, extraño tu comida. Papa debo hablar contigo y tío Genma-

Tendo se puso un poco rígido pero asintió. - Vamos al Dojo-

Ranma camino tras ellos, simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Genma lo miro con desconfianza. -¿Qué hiciste esta vez hijo?-

La sangre de Ranma hirvió y casi lo arroja al estanque.

Entraron al Dojo, se sentaron en cuclillas y todos se miraron a los ojos.

-Papa he decidido romper, definitivamente mi compromiso con Ranma Saotome.-

La sangre de los tres hombres se congelo, antes de que ninguno dijera nada ella se giro a Ranma y lo observo a los ojos. –Te regreso tu palabra, no te deseo como esposo, Estando Kasumi comprometida y Nabiki viviendo con alguien, supongo que estas liberado de cumplir ese compromiso con la Familia Tendo.-

Cada palabra fue para Ranma como cuchilladas.

-¿Porque Akane? Exijo conocer el motivo de tu abandono.

Fuertes sonidos de destrucción llenaron la habitación cuando un muro se rompió y Shampo entro, en un vestido chino corto hasta el escándalo, sus curvas eran más llenas y sus ojos más feroces.

-Nihao Ran-Chan.-

La sangre de todos volvió a congelarse, excepto la de Akane. Quien casi la miro con indiferencia.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, lo rompo porque me di cuenta de que quería vivir antes de volver a casi morir, experimentando y conociendo, renuncio a estar atada a un imposible, a un intocable, siempre acechado y siempre cruel, tanto…que ya no pude soportarlo.-

Ranma se quedo sin aliento, Tendo y Genma guardaron silencio, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Akane no puedo negarlo…tu tampoco fuiste nunca las mas romántica ni la mas femenina….-

-Yo siempre te demostré que te amaba.-

Ahí esta, el corazón de Ranma se rompió con la terrible nocion de la verdad, ella lo estaba matando con su sinceridad.

-Akane…porfavor dime que no todo esta perdido.-

-¡Ran-Chan! No necesita rogar a chica fea y estúpida. Mereces a Shampoo, mujer amazona, fuerte y bella. No debilucha marimacho.-

-¡Callate Shampoo!- Le grito Ranma, pero la amaozana vio su oportunidad, la derrota en los ojos del hombre que amaba y estaba lista para matar.

-Que se defina en una batalla. Ella o yo-

Ranma sudo frio, Shampoo siempre había sido muy fuerte.

-No te tengo miedo, nunca ha sido asi.- Y se puso en posición de combate, saco sus pies descalzos de sus tacones.

Shampoo se acomodo frente a ella.

Tendo y Genma portaban pancartas que decían- ¡Tu puedes Akane! . ¡Patea su trasero Akane!

Ranma estaba semicongelado en su sitio, listo para saltar cuando Akane cayera, esperanzado de que ella luchara por el.

Shampoo salto hacia ella, con las palmas perpendiculares, iba a su yugular, Akane se movió a la velocidad de la luz, se colocó tras ella, casi sobre ella y la derribo con un codazo certero en la columna.

Cuando Shampoo cayo en picada al piso del Dojo estrellándose, apenas podía creerlo. Se levanto, pero la vergüenza y la humillación le brillaban en lagrimas que se asomaban haciendo a sus ojos brillar.

-¿Vas a humillarte mas?, regrésate a vender sopas.- Le espeto Akane.

Todos contuvieron el aliento ante la crueldad de su comentario.

Genma y Saotome guardaron las pancartas.

Shampoo se acerco e ella con un paso, intento meter su pie entre ella para derribarla rápidamente. Akane apretó su pierna y la abofeteo secamente, antes de que su rostro hubiese girado lo suficiente, le planto otra bofetada inversa, una que le rompió el labio. Y volvió a caer al piso.

-Eso es para que jamás te besuquees y acuestes con hombres comprometidos.- Extendio su mano a Ranma, el la tomo casi extasiado de que le aceptara de nuevo y aterrorizado porque Akane descubrió, su desliz con Shampoo.

Una vez la mano de ella se cerro sobre el, prácticamente se lo aventó encima a la pelimorada.

-Te lo obsequio, es tuyo, tómalo.-

Se coloco las zapatillas y salio a paso lento del Dojo, abrió la puerta que deba a la acera y desapareció en la calle perdiéndose entre la gente

Por un momento y varios latidos de corazón nadie dijo nada.

-Shampo esta humillada pero te acepta Ran Chan, seremos felices.-

-¡Raaaaaaaaaaanma! –Grito Tendo. –¿Tu te acostaste con esta mujer? Estabas comprometido con Akane.-

-Señor Tendo…por favor permítame explicarle…-

-Lo de estos chicos ya termino Tendo. Dejemoslo por la paz. Ninguna de tus hijas seguirá con el Dojo. Llevémoslo juntos…-

-Saldré a fumar, necesito pensar gran amigo, te estimo, pero la ofensa de tu hijo ha sido grande.-

-Shampoo vete.-

-Pero … RanChan-

-Vete-

La mirada de Shampoo se oscurecio, se limpio la sangre del labio roto.

-No regreses, has traido ya muchas desgracias a esta casa, sin mencionar los gastos de todo lo que destruyes.- olvio a decir Ranma.

-Ella no volverá contigo. ¿No has oído? Esta con un Prin-ci-pe.-

-¡Largate!-

-Volveras Ranma. Siempre lo haces.-

Y se fue.

.

.

.

Chicos disculpad la ortografía mala ocasional, el iPad hace correcciones estúpidas sin mi permiso. Nuevamente un CAP nocturno, LA CANCION ES DE JOSE JOSE SE LLAMA EL TRISTE **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED** , ES PRECIOSA OS LA RECOMIENDO. OS RESPONDO:

Ruth Rosales3 HOLI! OWWWW TE JURO QUE SOLO SUFRIRA LO NECESARIO, ESTA AKANE ES ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUES Y CON OTRA PERSPECTIVA, EN ESENCIA, CUALQUIE CHICO/A AL CRECER EXPERIMENTA LO QUE LA VIDA LE VA PRESENTANDO, PERO ESTANDO COMPROMETIDA NO SE VE MUY BIEN QUE LO HAGA, DEMOSLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE! UN BESO!

zabitamt1975 HOLI, QUE LINDA MUCHAS GRACIAS, LINDAS PALABRAS, LA VIEJA COLOGNE ES UNA VILLANA SOBERBIA, RANMA APRENDERA DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE SUS ACTOS, GRACIAS!

ar30982 HOLI! TE GUSTO?

la contadora de elefantes HOLI, GRACIAS LINDA

Lunabsc JAJAJAJA TE AMO(DICHO DE CHICOS GUAY DE MEXICO CUANDO ALGUIEN LOS ENTERNECE) , UN ABRAZO!

Patohf JAJAJAJA TU SIEMPRE ME SACAS UNA SONRISA, BESINES!

Chicita HOLI! SI YA KASUMI LO TENIA MERECIDO, ME AGRADA SORPRENDERTE!

Sav21 JAJAJAJA A TI TAMBIEN TE AMO, JAJAJA RESPECTO A AKANE ES UN PELIN MAS COMPLICADO QUE ESO, YA LO VEREIS, PARECE QUE A TODOS VOSOTROS LES GUSTARIA LO MISMO EN MUOSSE, SUENA MUY TENTADOR CREO QUE OS COMPLACERE

serenitymoon20 HOLI LINDA, NADA BUENO TRAMA SEGURO. NO SERA FACIL PERO SI SUMAMENTE ENTRETENIDO Y DIVERIDO, UN BESO!

znta YOU ALWAYS GET ALL THE POINT OF IT ZNTA, YES EVERYTHING WILL BECOME MORE AND MORE...INTERESTING

yacc32 HOLA! JAJAJ-RISA MALVADA- SI LA VERDAD UN PELIN DE SOBRENATURAL PERO MUY LEVE


	17. Chapter 17

**SI MURIERA MAÑANA**

 **CAPITULO 17**

Bueno basta decir que este maravilloso personaje llego. Modifique el contenido por una lectora agresiva. Continúa...

 _Akane Tendo._

 _Ella era inocente. Había risa en ella, compasión, bondad. Era la luz para su_ _oscuridad._

 _Inhaló profundamente,_ _bebiendo su esencia._

 _Sus ojos se encontraron. Ella ondeo la mano y grito._

 _\- Shinnosuke!-_

 _._

 _En el Dojo Tendo._

 _Saotome se sentó frente a su hijo. - Por primera vez creo que si la has perdido-_

 _Ranma palideció. - No sabes lo que dices viejo, como siempre-_

 _\- Te acostaste con la chica China- era una declaración._

 _Ranma le retuvo la mirada. - No me acosté con ella, nos besamos...nos tocamos. Es difícil tener las manos quietas cuando una chica increíblemente bella se restriega contra ti y te dice cosas dulces todo el tiempo, especialmente cuando tu chica es tan tosca como Akane-_

 _\- Son excusas y lo sabes, Ella tiene a todo un colegio restregándose como dices, y muchos mas y no veo que lo hiciera-_

 _\- Parece que ha comenzado- dijo Ranma malhumorado._

 _\- Creo que tal vez encontró a alguien mejor.-_

 _Ranma hizo una mueca y lo miro con fuego. - No hay nadie mejor que yo para ella-_

 _\- Ella también necesita a un novio amoroso y que se restriegue, no recuerdo que fueras muy cariñoso...pero si excesivamente cruel. Esas chicas no eran tus ad_ _miradoras Ranma, se proclamaron tus prometidas, en ocasiones tu correspondiste sus demostraciones. Han intentado herir a Akane muchas veces, por tu causa. -_

 _\- Lo sé, lo se pero no le permitiré que me abandone-_

 _\- Tu con la amazona, ella con el príncipe, me parece justo. Yo amaba a tu madre Ranma, y mi estupidez me hizo no retenerla. Te herede lo peor de mi parece. Si es así. Déjala ir-_

 _Ranma sintió que una piedra enorme se posó sobre su garganta. -No. No. No puedo. No quiero. No lo haré-_

 _Se levanto y camino hacia afuera. - A donde vas?- preguntó Genma_

 _\- A recuperarla, a encontrarme con la verdad.-_

 _Ranma salió corriendo a la casa de Kuno Tatewaki. Podría aparentar ser estupido, pero si alguien estaba bien informado en Japón era Kuno, por Sasuke, por Nabiki y por su dinero. No tardo demasiado en llegar y toco la puerta rogando a los dioses que no le abriera Kodachi_

 _Fue otro sirviente quien atendió la puerta y le atendió, sabia que era cuñado de la novia de su jefe así que lo dejó acceder, en los extensos jardines, llenos de flores exóticas y lujosas sobre camastros junto a la piscina, estaban Nabiki y Kuno._

 _\- Cuñados, necesitamos hablar-._ _La pareja casi salgo de su asiento, el jamás les había llamado cuñados. - ¿Que quieres Ranma Saotome?- Exclamó Kuno - molesto._

 _\- Una palabra, contigo.-_

 _Nabiki lo miro ceñuda. Kuno murmuro algo como estupidas que hacen perder el tiempo, pero se levanto y lo dirigió a un kiosko pequeño en el jardín contiguo._

 _\- Escúpelo y lárgate -_

 _\- De mal humor?-_

 _\- No te incumbe -_

 _\- ¿Sabes de algún cambio radical en Akane?-_

 _Los ojos de Kuno brillaron con filo._

 _\- Mmm besuquearse con Ryoga, acostarse con Toma y tener encuentros con Mousse cuenta?-_

 _Ranma sintió que su corazón dejo de latir. Cada latido procesaba la información._

 _1\. Besuquearse con Ryoga. El infeliz de PChan se lo tiro a la cara y el no se lo creyó, no quería creerlo, jamás tendría la misma piedad que había tenido con el antes, Ryoga besaría sus puños muchas veces la próxima vez que se encontrarán._

 _2\. Acostarse con Toma. ¿Que diablos? Eso no lo creía simplemente no se fiaba de una acusación tan seria. Besos tal vez. Toqueteos lo odiaba pero era posible, y con eso en cuenta, sabia que Toma seria su Nemesis, que no podrían nunca existir uno mientras el otro si cuando estuvieran frente a frente, que jamás olvidaría que ella lo había dejado después de estar en la isla de Toma. Una bestia rugió en su interior, ese niño hombre pronto sabría lo que era intentar robar a las mujeres ajenas, con sus consecuencias..._

 _3\. Encuentros con Mousse, ese chico pato siempre había sido estupido, tal vez estaba molestándola como antes, rogaba a sus ancestros que ahora que aparentemente SHampoo estaba perdiendo su don de guerrera el hiciera un movimiento y la venciera para quitarse de su vida y la de Akane._

 _\- ¿Como sabes lo que dices Kuno?-_

 _\- Lo que me gustaría saber es como Akane sigue contigo después de ser un prometido descuidado y distraído. Obviamente esta entrando en razón, sigue siendo joven, cielos, agradecería que no se casara contigo, y siendo muy claro, me irrita que no tomara conciencia cuando yo era libre y la pretendía. -_

 _Ranma no pudo decirle a Kuno que Akane lo había dejado, simplemente no podía decirlo en voz alta. - Cuidado, Nabiki es su hermana, eres un cero a la izquierda-_

 _\- Recuerdo bien que Nabiki fue tu prometida por un día-_ _-_

 _-Ese no es punto idiota-_

 _\- Es decir, que tu si puedes y nadie mas?-_

 _Ranma sintió su boca seca. - Aléjate de mi prometida Tatewaki, o te enviare con tus ancestros -_

 _\- Cariño, el agua de la piscina se enfría - había filo en la voz de Nabiki, seguramente había escuchado su conversación. En su mano cargaba una revista cuya portada eran Akane y Toma, a Ranma el corazón se le contrajo._

 _\- Me voy - Y salió corriendo arrebatando de Nabiki la revista._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _N/A: LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, HE ESTADO MUUUUUUY LIADA, EL FiN DE SEMANA ACTUALIZO CON NUEVO CAPÍTULO, AGRADEZCO SUS LINDOS REVIEWS Y APOYO, EN CUANTO A LAS CORRECCIONES QUE ME MENCIONAN, HARÉ LO POSIBLE POR CORREGIRLAS PRONTO. UN BESO A TODOS Y OS PIDO ME PERMITAN RESPONDERLES EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

 _NOTA ADICIONAL: HAY UNA LECOR/A QUE ME ACUSA DE PLAGIO Y BUENO SOLO LE FALTA DE ASESINATO, ES VERDADERAMENTE AGRESIVA, YO CASI SIEMPRE COLOCO ALGUNA LETRA EN ALGÚN CAP, NOSE ES PARTE DE LO QUE ME GUSTA, PARA TRANSMITIROS MIS SENTIMIENTOS DEL CAP TAL VEZ EN ESE CAP OMITÍ EL NO COPY RIGHT INTEDED Y EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR, A VECES SOLO ME IMPORTA SUBIR EL CAP, PARA NADA ABUSAR O PLAGIAR COMO DICE, EL PUNTO NO ES RESPONDER A ESTE GNOMO AMARGADO Y NEGATIVO QUE NO ENTINEDO PORQUE ME LEE SI ESTA TAN DISGUTADA/O SINO ADVERTIOS QUE SI LA HISTORIA ES BORRADA SERÁ POR ESTA/E LECTOR/A._

 _ES FANFICTION, NO ES REALIDAD Y NO ESTOY LUCRANDO, SOLO ENTRETENIENDO. EN REALIDAD DEBE DE SER MUY ABURIDA SU VIDA PARA TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE DARSE TANTAS MOLESTIAS Y QUE DIOS BENDIGA SU VIDA Y LA LLENE DE LUZ REAL._

 _EN FIN UN ABRAZO Y YO SEGUIRÉ SUS IDEAS, CONTINUÓ POR USTEDES? HASTA QUE LA BORREN. O que sugieren? Besos._


	18. Chapter 18

**_Aclaraciones:_**

 ** _Denileprincess_** _no sigue un orden cronológico lógico de acuerdo a los libros o películas, se basa en ellos para crear una historia en un contexto alternativo y deja que su imaginación vuele! Literalmente... No traten de comprender y sólo disfruten!_

 _Los personajes son propiedad de los autores que las escribieron y a ellos pertenecen los derechos legales. La reproducción parcial de citas o songs solo son citadas con el mero propósito de entretener y tambien pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Esto solo es entretenimiento._

 _Esa aclaración esta en mi PROFILE, Vale? Jesus! Disfrutad aquellos que realmente lo hagan. Besos!_

.

Bueno, Ranma Saotome no conocía la tortura pero aquello era lo más semejante a eso. Si antes le enfermaba ver fotografías de _su Akane_ en manos de Kuno, ahora las veía todo Japón.

El sabia lo hermosa que era, siempre lo supo, pero…no quería que los demás la observaran de forma tan cínica. ¡Maldición! Y eso no era lo peor. Sus nudillos bronceados trituraron la revista hasta volverla un folleto maltrecho.

Se había sentado en cuclillas debajo de un puente y observaba el pasar tranquilo del agua del lago.

Tan diferente a su alma.

Habia fotos de ambos en una especie de cita, el vestido de ella era cortísimo, la foto era comprometedora y hablaba por si misma. ¿Sería ella la princesa de Tongenkyo? Lo merecía. Claro, pero solo sería la princesa de su corazón. Jamás lo permitiría de otra forma, simplemente no podía.

Tronaba sus nudillos de forma compulsiva. Toma encontraría sus puños la próxima vez que se lo encontrara, y _lo haría…_

.

Akane y Shinnosuke se abrazaron con júbilo. Akane la guardiana de su alma, su salvadora de vida. Le había costado casi un pedazo de el mismo haber renunciado a ella. El agua del estanque ya no le mantenía sano, sus recaídas eran recurrentes y su abuelo había fallecido. Pero le gustaba vivir.

Tal vez ese era el problema, le gustaba mucho mucho vivir y quería seguir en ello. No tenia muchas opciones y había escuchado de una bruja de China que otorgaba costosos deseos. Era un mito urbano hasta que se encontró con la realidad.

Había pagado con su humanidad.

Tal vez ya fuera demasiado tarde para él, había llegado a abrazar esa alma oscura que ahora tenía y sobrevivía lo mejor que podía, la exposición al sol aún era dolorosa.

Había sido ridículo venir a buscar nuevamente a la bruja para rogarle deshacer el hechizo, pero no quería perder la esperanza, ahora que veía a Akane ahí en Nerima, sentía que el destino tramposo le había jugado una mala pasada y había caído en su propia trampa. Se veía mas hermosa que nunca.

Más mujer que nunca. Cuando sus ojos brillaron hacia el sintió que su seco y negro corazón se detuvo.

 _Flashback.-_ _Shinnosuke llega a Nerima en busca de Cologne.-2 años atrás.-_

 _-¿A que vienes muchacho?-_

 _La anciana se veía fuera de lo común y sus ojos enormes encerraban sabidurí cabello blanco y cañoso hasta la eternidad y su túnica verde esmeralda hacían una combinación un poco espeluznante._

 _-Dicen que usted cumple deseos.-_

 _Cologne sonrio. –No exactamente eso, Y también vendo excelente comida.-_

 _-Necesito vida. Estoy muriendo. Solo el agua de un manantial podía hacerlo.-_

 _-Es mucho lo que pides. ¿Enfermedad de nacimiento?-_

 _-No exactamente. Fue…por salvar a alguien.-_

 _-Ya veo.-_

 _Los ojos casi violeta del joven atravesaron su cabello castaño oscuro._

 _-Lo se. ¿Es posible?-_

 _-Si. El costo lo será todo. Todo cuanto poseas.-_

 _-Solo tengo un pedazo de tierra en una isla aislada, es humilde pero para mi es mi vida. Herencia de mi abuelo.-_

 _-Bastara si lo es todo.-_

 _El trato fue hecho, ella conjuro unas palabras y le dio una loción de baño. –Úsala tres días. ¿Me entiendes? Tres días. Vivirás la vida que te fue arrebatada hasta que el destino se la lleve de la misma forma en la que te fue tomada.-_

 _Con el tiempo Shinnosuke se volvió más atlético y fuerte y se puso a trabajar en un rancho de una provincia de Japon, conocía el trabajo de campo y rápidamente se volvió indispensable. Era capataz, sin embargo también habia perdido su humanidad, sus sentimientos, casi cruel habia perdido su nobleza y vivía prácticamente de la sangre de otros. La comida normal prácticamente no le nutria. Ahora comprendía que si se lo había dado todo a Cologne._

 _.-.-.-.-Fin del Flashback.-_

-Shinnosuke! Pense que jamas te veria de nuevo. Mirate! Te vez muy bien.-

-Akane. Gracias (Le hizo una reverencia) Es muy agradable para mi verte de nuevo, ¿Ya te casaste?-

-No, y por el momento no esta en mis planes, mi compromiso con Ranma está roto.-

Shinnosuke parpadeo sorprendido.

-¿De verdad? Que interesante.-

-Y ¿que Haces por aquí?-

-Vine a visitar una…vieja amiga.-

El aroma de Akane era peculiar. No era como el aroma del común denominador de todos los humanos.

-¿Donde te hospedaras?- le pregunto ella.

-Planeo volver esta misma noche. Espero que me visites algún dia.-

-Lo hare, lo prometo. ¿Cómo esta tu abuelo?-

-Murió. Ya no vivo ahí.-

-Dios mio, lo lamento mucho! –

-Es la vida. Estoy en Ritsuryō un rancho en la provincia cerca de Chikuzen-

Intercambiaron números y se despidieron. Shinnosuke sintió que el corazón se le contrajo pero no podía exponerla al peligro de lo que el era. Por eso era imperativo que Cologne le curara. Para volver a buscar a su Akane. Solo ese instante de verla le trajo dicha y luz como nada nunca antes.

Camino hasta perderse entre la gente y el bullicio.

.

.

Ranma salió de su miseria con dificultad. De pronto pensó que el más fácil de ubicar seria Mousse y se decidió ir a la tienda de Shampoo donde sabía que el trabajaba.

La ira era su compañera y no tardo en llegar. Al fondo se encontraba la amazona aun con el labio roto. Su mirada era fiera y su Kimono en dos partes con pantalones cortos.

-Te dije que regresarías.-

Al escucharla el estomago de Ranma se contrajo con rechazo hacia si mismo.

-No vine por ti.-

-Si lo haz hecho. No hay nadie mas aquí. –

-Vine a ve a Mousse.-

Shampoo se encogió de hombros. –Ya no viene a trabajar ese estúpido pato.-

-No me lo creo.-

-Y mi abuela se fue a china. Haz venido por mi Arien, ven y dame un abrazo.-

-No he venido por ti. Jamás volverte a tocarte.-

Los ojos de la peli morada llamearon de ira. –Atesorare nuestra noche como la mejor de mi vida. Yo no puedo pertenecer a nadie mas, el corazón de una amazona es para siempre.-

-Te equivocas. Nos equivocamos. Me deje llevar y fui estúpido.-

-¿Te arrepientes?- Shampoo no quería preguntarlo, estaba llena de temor, pero también de ira.

-Si. - Le dijo el a los ojos.

La amazona brinco la barra y se puso en posición de combate.

-No te permitiré la humillación-

-Sabes que te venceré y te expones.-

Eso la enfureció más y se lanzó hacia el. Ranma pensó en arrojarse agua fría para hacer la pelea más equitativa. Pero necesitaba hacerlo como hombre y plantarle de una vez por todas a la chica su rechazo.

La esquivo con facilidad y con un pie bajo el suyo tiro y la derribo, se colocó sobre ella y sostuvo su mano sobre su garganta.

Los ojos de Shampoo se llenaron de lagrimas de ira y dolor.

Ranma acerco su rostro hasta que casi toco el de ella, sosteniéndole la mirada. -No te amo. Nunca lo haré.-

.

-Ya están de nuevo. ¿Es que no pueden estar sin tocarse'. Existen las habitaciones.-

La voz estaba llena de desprecio. Mousse estaba en el marco de la puerta y su mirada estaba cargada de amenaza.

.-.-.-.-.-. REVIEWS.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ZNTA: THAT´S RIGHT DEAR! DO U THINK HE CAN DO IT?

Lunabsc: HOLI! sI, YA LE CAYO TODO DE GOLPE! gRACIAS LINDA, UN ABRAZO!

mnj2327: HOLI! PERDONEN LA ESPERA, TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO Y ESTOY LIADA CON EL, UN ABRAZO!

Patohf: TROYA SI QUE ARDERA! SHINNOSUKE LO VOLTEARA TODO DE CABEZA, TIENES RAZON, EL ES COMO ELLA, PERO YA EN ESTADO AVANZADO, RECUERDAME A TARO!

socorro43: HOLI! POR USTEDES NO LO HARE, CONTINUARE ACTUALIZANDO, LES PROMETO

afrika: HOLA LINDA, QUE HONOR ESTAR ENTRE TUS FAVORITAS, UN ABRAZO GRANDE! GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!

RyaOtaku: YO TMB YA NO DESEO PROBLEMAS, CONTINUARE, GRACIAS!

NarutoUzumaki777: HOLI, MUCHAS GRACIAS, SI A MI TAMBIEN ME TRAE BONITOS RECUERDOS ESTE MANGA, CONTINUARE ESPERANDO NO LO BORREN, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, SALUDOS!

Sav21: AMIGA QUERIDA, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO INCONDICIONAL, TIENES RAZON FUERZA Y A CONTINUAR! UN ABRAZO!


	19. Chapter 19

**SI MURIERA MAÑANA**

 **CAPITULO 18. LA BODA**

\- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe pato.- dijo Ranma lleno de desprecio.

Shampoo aprovechó su distracción momentánea y se levanto de un salto. Ranma hizo una mueca de frustración.

\- Si, lárgate Mousse.-

\- Así que ¿ahora están en la etapa descarada? No es primavera para que estén tan lascivos.-

-¡ No es tu asunto!- le grito Shampoo

\- Lo es.-

Ranma reflexiono en otra forma de apartar a la amazona definitivamente de su vida.

\- Mousse, debo disculparme contigo, no fue correcto mi coqueteo con Shampoo ni mi desliz con ella, no deseo nada serio, ni con ella ni con nadie mas.- E hizo una inclinación de Guerrero.

Mousse se quedo callado un breve momento, sorprendido.

Aunque no le creía una palabra se aprovecharía de ello. Por supuesto que ya no sentía amor por Shampoo, Cologne se lo había quitado, pero si tenía ser de vengar su orgullo herido.

\- Aceptare tus disculpas si tu, me apoyas en esto, te quiero de testigo para lo que esta a punto de ocurrir.-

Ranma lo miro a los ojos y encontró verdad en ellos, así que asintió.

Shampoo sintiendo el peligro cerca, se quedo muy quieta. Mousse vestía con ropa nueva y costosa, su actitud era completamente nueva, había una seguridad muy distinta en el.

El la miro a los ojos y le dijo. - Te reto a un duelo amazona. Bajo las costumbres de nuestro pueblo,-

Ella se quedo un segundo quieta, después soltó una carcajada.

Ranma hizo una mueca y pensó: [Estupido Mousse, nuevamente te vencerá]

Mousse se puso en guardia frente a ella y Ranma retrocedió, un duelo era un duelo, y eran las costumbres de su pueblo.

\- No me asustas, eres bastante patético. Anda, terminemos con esto- le dijo Shampoo

Mousse avanzó a velocidad preternatural y le dio un firme golpe en la garganta enviándola hacia atrás, después se giró sobre sí mismo y le golpeo con la misma fuerza entre el riñón y un pulmón. Ella perdió sus colores y las mejillas se tiñeron de casi púrpura. Sus ojos se congelaron por el asombro.

Personas que caminaban cerca entraron y miraron desde afuera, atentos a la batalla. Eran curiosos y se acumularon cerca de 15.

Ranma estuvo a punto de intervenir. Pero se contuvo cumpliendo su promesa, sin embargo muy atento.

Ella casi cae al piso, le tomo reunir toda su fuerza y orgullo volver a levantarse.

\- Mi amor por ti no me permitía atacarte propiamente, ahora lo se. Que estupido fui.-

Ella lo miro indignada.

\- ¡Tu nunca has sido fuerte, tu nunca serás hombre para mi porque no puedes vencerme!- tomo os bastones mortales y se los arrojó, el los partió en dos con facilidad. Se rió de ella. Entonces, El avanzó nuevamente y volvió a golpearla ahora en la boca del estomago, ella se quedo sin aire, ahora la giró sobre el y le torció el brazo de forma dolorosa y extraña.

\- Mousse ya basta- intervino Ranma.

\- No, ella debe decirlo, debe decir que perdió. Son las reglas -

\- ¡Nunca, nunca lo haré!- las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de la peli morada.

\- Hazlo, es obvio Shampoo- la alentó Ranma sorprendido hasta decir basta.

-¡No!-

Mousse apretó su agarre en ella casi le rompe el brazo, después la tomo de los hombros y la arrojó sobre el aire hasta que cayó al piso bruscamente derrumbando las sillas y mesas de su local.

Shampoo ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

\- Haz tocado el piso, caíste amazona, no es necesario tu reconocimiento, tengo testigos. Te he vencido. Eres mía ahora.-

Ella entonces ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y lloro silenciosamente, volteando el rostro para no ser vista.

\- Nos casaremos en tres días. Lo exijo de acuerdo a nuestras tradiciones, nuestro testigo estará presente.- Y salió sin voltear a la ver a la guerrera a la que había vencido.

Ranma recuperó el aliento.

Estaba en estado casi de shock, se acercó a ella e intento levantarla.

\- ¡ Vete! No quiero que me veas así - lloriqueo ella. - Hoy, es el peor día de mi vida.-

El intento abrazarla pero nuevamente fue rechazado.

Ranma, salió como zombi del local. Pocas cosas en esta vida le sorprendían pero esta era una de ellas. Mousse siempre se contuvo en realidad con Shampoo porque la amaba, ¿significaba eso que ya no la amaba?, de alguna manera estupida y lógica en su parecer, le recordaba un poco a Akane. Confiaba en que al ser testigo en su boda, Mousse le dejara ver, las de lo que Akane le permitía y pronto encontrara el secreto que ambos ahora estaba seguro, escondían.

.

Toma había llegado a Japón, aunque decidió dejar al cerdo en su isla. Sería un pretexto perfecto para atraer a Akane de vuelta.

.

El día había llegado.

Kasumi portaba un traje de novia no tradicional japonés, pues llevaba el que su madre había dejado para la primera hija que se casara. Era de seda fina y encaje en los brazos, casi marfil debido al paso de los años ya no era blanco inmaculado. Su espeso cabello castaño estaba recogido en un moño alto y su mirada era suave y serena.

 _Un día encantador  
mi príncipe vendrá  
y dichosa en sus brazos iré  
a un castillo hechizado de amor._

La casa del Doctor Tofu era amplia, habían acomodado el servicio en el jardín anterior al consultorio. Aunque un poco rustico todo era hermoso.

La novia y sus damas aguardaban dentro de la casa. –Hermana, deseo para ti toda la felicidad, de las tres, eres la del alma más pura. Y la mereces.- Le dijo Akane a punto de llorar.

-Akane. Ustedes dos también la merecen. Mi corazón me dice que se casaran pronto.-

A Nabiki se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. –Kuno y yo, decidimos obsequiarles su luna de miel en la isla de moda: Tongenkyo. Tendran un crucero todo pagado.-

Kasumi se ruborizo. –No era necesario. Pero gracias! -

Nabiki y Anake iban de café bronce, el color era exactamente el mismo, pero los modelos eran distintos, el de Nabiki iba sin hombros y sobre la rodilla con una apertura sexy sobre el muslo derecho, su cabello tenia el mismo corte anguloso pero un poco más largo. Por otro lado Akane tenía mangas ceñidas a sus delgados brazos hasta las muñecas pero el escote era profundo.

Kasumi salio de la casa, antes de ella iban caminando sus damas, el pasillo del jardín con sillas a cada lado donde esperaban los invitados contuvo el aliento. Ranma miro a Akane con dolor y amor, viéndola esta sería la tercera vez en una boda, que esta vez no era la suya pero por primera vez añoraba llevarla a cabo. Sus ojos de mar se encontraron con los ojos chocolate una sola vez, para ser rápidamente evadidos. Kasumi avanzo hacia un Doctor Tofu lleno de amor.

 _Un día volverá  
rendido de pasión.  
Y por fin mi sueño  
se realizará.  
Lo siento en mi corazón._

 _-Nos hemos aquí reunido. Para unir dos almas que se presentan ante Dios para unir sus corazones.-_ Inicio el sacerdote.

Akane se situó junto a su padre, a su lado, Nabiki. Tras ellas estaban Toma y Kuno. Shinnosuke estaba a final del pasillo, con traje negro y gafas muy oscuras.

La ceremonia continuo hasta que concluyo y los nobles novios se besaron.

Toma sostuvo la mano de Akane cuando ella se dio la vuelta para saludarle. La coloco sobre su corazón y la miro a los ojos. –Es ridículo, infantil y sumamente cursi, pero el sueño más grande de mi vida es que alguna vez tu y yo ocupemos esos sitios.-

Akane sintió que se ruborizo hasta las pestañas. Kuno que alcanzo a escuchar comenzó a toser frenéticamente.

Ranma del otro lado junto a su padre, vestido con un traje japonés azul cielo, observaba a Akane con vista de halcón sobre su presa. Y su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido al ver a Toma tocándola. Quería partirle todos los huesos, pero no arruinaría la boda de Kasumi.

Shinnosuke lo observo y no pudo evitar sonreír. _–Por fin tienes lo que mereces cabezota_.- Pensó.

Akane observo a su hermana, la novia,a la distancia. [Kasumi, la hermana que se había convertido en su ideal porque siempre la había admirado, se alegraba por los dos, por ella y por el doctor Tofu, era el hombre más generoso y bueno que conocía, literal, jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo amado en secreto, de haber deseado ser lo que no era solo para agradarle, modosa y gentil como Kasumi, pero no lo era y al final no podía ni quería cambiar, se aceptaba y amaba , le gustaban los guerreros, pero también les gustara que fueran gentiles de alma, tal vez la costumbre y el compromiso la habían llevado a amar a Ranma de forma tan estúpida porque el no era gentil de ningún modo.]

En la recepción, cuando Toma fue a por algo de beber, El señor Tendo se aproximó a Akane.

\- Se que se equivoco, pero no apoyo que dejes a Ranma, el y tu son mi legado para el Dojo Tendo, mi mayor orgullo, mi legado y el de tu madre.-

Akane lo miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tu legado somos tus hijas papa. Solo eso, es injusto cargar sobre mis hombros el casarme con un hombre que me ha humillado repetidas veces por que deseas mantener tu legado. Amo las artes marciales, y podré mantener el Dojo, contratare a alguien cuando tu mueras y lo supervisare personalmente pero solo eso, en lo que es ocurre dirígelo tu o párale a Ranma, me es indiferente, pero el también algún día hará su vida y pondrá su propia escuela de artes marciales, no cuentes mucho con el. En cambio se de alguien que entregaría su alma por este Dojo, porque nunca ha tenido nada, déjame hacerme cargo padre, a mi manera. Nabiki vive con Kuno y Kasumi tendrá ya su propio hogar y hombre que cuidar.-

Su padre la miro en silencio largo rato.

\- Haz madurado mucho hija. Tienes razón en cada palabra, perdona a un viejo egoísta, chapado a la antigua.-

Ella le sonrió y una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos castaños. - Te amo papa- Y lo abrazo.

Tras ella Toma llego, y le rodeo la cintura posesivamente.

Había escuchado todo.

N/A: La canción se llama: Mi príncipe vendrá, y es de Disney. La interpreta Nuria Fergo. _NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS AUTORES._

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS

ZNTA: you might be RIGHT Dear!

Patohf: ya recuerdo a Taro, es de los pocos que no siente nada por Akane, seria un excelente villano, lo pensare bien. Si jajaja es verdad, anda convirtiendo a todos! Gracias por aclararme al personaje, saludines!

Mnj2327: Holi! Cologne esta en todo parece! Es un ficha! Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Un abrazo!

Sav21: jajajaja si tienes razón! Como dijo Mousse, no es primavera, pero bueno el tampoco ya es un santo, Siiii yo también adoraba a Shinnosuke! Un hombre así...

Zabitambt1975: oooooo0000 me encantan tus sugerencias! Muy muy tomadas en cuenta que serán, te lo prometo!

Áfrika: Gracias linda! Siiii procurare hacerlos más largos, les prometo, un beso!

Ryaotaku: gracias gracias! Me encanta complacer! Besitos!

 ** _FE DE ERRATAS:_**

 _RAN CHAN ESTA MAL EMPLEADO, UKIO ES QUIEN LLAMA ASI A RANMA. SHAMPOO LO HACE CON ARIEN, CORRECCIÓN DE MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES._

 ** _A VECES ME CONCRETRABA TANTO EN RESPONDER SUS AMABLES REVIEWS QUE EN ALGUNOS CAPS OLVIDABA MENCIONAR AUTORES DE EXTRACTOS DE ALGÚN TEMA MUSICAL EN EL QUE ME INSPIRABA. AQUI VAN._**

 _EN EL CAPITULO 4 LOS VERSOS SON PARTE DE "MI RAZON DE SER" DE BANDA SINALOENSE MS NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS AUTORES._

 _EN EL CAPITULO 7 LOS VERSOS SON PARTE DE "COMO TU NO HAY 2" DE THALIA FT BECKY G, NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS AUTORES._

 _EN EL CAPITULO 8 LOS VERSOS SON PARTE DE "CUANDO BAJA LA MAREA" DE YURI, NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS AUTORES._

 _EN EL CAPITULO 9 LOS VERSOS SON PARTE DE "JAPI" DE SHASHA, BENNY & ERIC, NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS AUTORES._

 _EN EL CAPITULO 11 LOS VERSOS SON PARTE DE "ATREVETE" DE LA ARROLLADORA BANDA EL LIMON, NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS AUTORES._


	20. Chapter 20

**SI MURIERA MAÑANA**

 _CAPÍTULO 20_

 _Ranma POV_

La recepción de la boda tal cual los días anteriores habían sido de pura tortura y lento caminar, así había sido al fin y al cabo su destino por ser tan imbécil.

Y si lo era, no había motivo para negarlo, pero no era estúpido, ahora estaba seguro que el cambio de Akane no era del todo "Natural" algo le ocultaba ella, y que lo llamaran loco pero Mousse también estaba extraño, lo que le hizo a Shampoo no era típico de el. Habia sido cruel y rudo…

Tal como Akane cuando la derroto en el Dojo. Ellos nunca la habían derrotado.

¡Que extraño! Coincidencias entre Mousse y Akane, ambos lucían distintos, y sus nuevas diferencias son sus nuevas virtudes.

A Mousse si podía molerlo a golpes para enterarse de lo que ocultaban.

El estúpido de Kuno lo distrajo de sus pensamientos pues sus miradas furtivas a Akane no pasaban desapercibidas, pero después de todo, no podía culparlo. Ya que, Akane había sido su primer amor, y ese jamás se olvida según decían. Como el, su primer y único amor era ella.

Sin embargo su pensamiento frecuente, aquel con el que soñaba cada noche era su puño estrellándose en el rostro de Toma, repetidas veces, ese chico hombre estaba extralimitándose con su Akane, porque no había error, ella era suya, aunque lo hubiese mandado al diablo. Cuando la saco a bailar, esa forma en la que la miraba y la tocaba, indicaba un nivel de intimidad superior.

No.

No puede ser.

Ni en sus batallas más feroces su sangre había rugido con tanta anticipación, pero las batallas eran placenteras, esto, esto era agonía e infierno.

Y ella, ella aparentemente le correspondía, no como con el, pero por lo menos lo suficiente.

Eso terminaría esta noche, y para colmo observaba la diversión de Shinosuke al observarlo y no era difícil notar que también estaba extraño. Diablos.

El mundo se había vuelto loco y nadie le había avisado.

Con horror vio que Akane hablo en privado con Kuno y que este sonreía bobaliconamente, por culpa de ella mataría a cada hombre poderoso y respetable de Japon y alrededores, porque estaba seguro de que su ira no tardaría en explotar y terminaría por meterla en una jaula pequeña y tragarse la llave para jamás dejarla ir.

También contemplo llevara a Jusenkyo y sumergirla en el estanque del hombre ahogado con el para que jamás ningún estúpido la viera como mujer.

Sabía que eran ideas cavernícolas y estúpidas, pero estaba rayando la desesperación.

Cuando noto a Toma solo, por la conversación entre Akane y Kuno, le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que saliera, pues lo esperaría afuera, no quería arruinar la boda de Kasumi.

Toma frunció el ceño y no tardo casi nada en salir. Ranma lo observo, comenzaba a odiar todo de el, odiaba que fuera príncipe. Odiaba sus ropas holgadas y costosas. Odiaba su espeso cabello castaño. Odiaba como miraba a Akane, odiaba como a tocaba, odiaba la batalla que le estaba ganando sin sacar los puños.

Se miraron a los ojos, azul de mar contra castaño de la tierra, Hebreo contra Arabe, manos de trabajo contra manos finas.

 _¿Quien eres tu?_  
 _para retarme a hacer de ella_  
 _una competencia_  
 _Pues te aseguro_  
 _que es infame lo que alegas_  
 _fui su éxtasis intenso de placer_

-¿Qué quieres Saotome?- Toma lo observo con superioridad. De arriba abajo, evaluando que Ranma no había evolucionado mucho en los últimos años, de alguna forma, habia esperado mas de el, por Akane. –Te has estancado.-

 **Yo también la ame con mis locuras**  
 **de poeta y moría por ella**  
 **yo también le ofrecí un amor**  
 **a lo romeo y julieta**

-Quiero que te alejes de MI PROMETIDA chico estúpido.- Ranma cerro los puños y lo observo con odio. Casi sangrándose las palmas con las propias uñas.

 _yo también la ame_  
 _y le entregue el alma_  
 _con una sonrisa inundaba mis mañanas_  
 _yo también sentí que ella fue mi todo_

Toma se descoloco un poco. –Dudo tus palabras. Pero aun así no me preocupa, ella y yo solo sabemos lo que hay entre nosotros, y no le debemos explicaciones a nadie. Mucho menos a ti…el ExNovio resentido.-

 **¿Quien eres tu?**  
 **para sentirte superior**  
 **dueño de ella**  
 **A ti te quiso**  
 **a mi me amo, algo de veras**  
 **como Colon yo navegue**  
 **toda su piel**

-A mí no me importa si me crees, o no, probablemente le entiendas a mi puño.- Ranma estaba seguro de que lo vencería, y con ello podría reclamar a Akane de nuevo.

 _¿Quien eres tu?_  
 _Tu, tu, tu..._  
 _Ya solo vivía por ella_  
 _y si la pedía_  
 _le conseguía la luna llena_  
 _fui su amigo, a_  
 _su merced_

-Hay cosas que tu jamás vas a entender Ranma, la vida va más allá de las batallas físicas. No rehusó la pelea, acepto tu reto, pero en otras circunstancias no en la boda de mi cuñada. Hay cosas que estoy seguro nunca entenderás, no eras tan sensible - le dijo Toma tranquilamente. Sabiendo que estaba encendiendo dinamita.

 **Yo también la ame**  
 **fueron mis caricias ardientes**  
 **tan fuertes los besos calientes**  
 **de miel que la dejaban ebria**  
 **soñando despierta**

\- Lo único que voy a entender es que estés fuera de mi vida nuevamente, que te largues para nunca regresar. Te juro que el siguiente día que te encuentre te moleré a golpes y disfrutare cada hueso roto-

Toma lo observo y suprimió una sonrisa.

-Yo ya te he ganado la batalla Saotome. Tu derrota es evidente más alla de toda lógica, y aun suponiendo que me derrotaras, esa victoria es mía y llevare conmigo la miel de esa victoria hasta la muerte.

 _Yo descubrí sus emociones_  
 _y mil aventuras_

 _Le entregaría la luna_  
 _todo por ella_

 _Un amor imparable todo le di_

 _Fui su tierra cielo y mar_  
 _la hice feliz_

Entonces supo, que ya no podía más y se puso en guardia, corriendo a que sus puños encontraran el cuerpo de su oponente.

Toma saco, su espada, la giro y desapareció.

.

.

.

 _N/A: LAMENTO LA TARDANZA Y LES COMENTO QUE NO HE PODIDO HACERLO ANTES, VEREIS, MI ABUELA, AQUELLA DE LA QUE TANTO OS HE HABLADO ESTUVO DE VISITA, Y ESTA TAN DELICADA Y FRAGIL QUE ESTUVE A SU CUIDADO, SE HA IDO HOY A CASA DE OTRO TIO, Y POR ESO HE ACTUALIZADO HOY MIS FICS, EN VERDAD DISCULPAD, LOS VERSOS SON DE "YO TAMBIEN", INTERPRETADA POR ROMEO SANTOS FT MARC ANTHONY. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-:RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-_

 _znta: HI DEAR! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW! EHAT DO YOU THINK OF HIS THOUGHS?_

 _Sav21: Amiga animo! Ya lo platicamos, arriba arriba!_

 _Supongo que no todos los angulos de los personajes son agradebles, entre ellos, estos de Ranma._

 _Todas las molestias por mis lectores estan compensadas, los amo, por vosotros escribo._

 _serenitymoon20: Holi! Estalle en risas con tu review, awww linda quisiera decirte el final, pero por ahora ni yo misma lo se. Aunque noto que eres Equipo Ranma. Besines y un abrazo!_

 _yacc32: Hola maja, muchas gracias por tu review, si pronto Shampoo sabra lo que ella hizo, en carne propia. (Risa malvada)_

 _Patohf: 0_o !, te juro que era mi idea original, y me parece buenisima, pero sera un pelin distinta. Las grandes mentes piensan de forma similar eh! Oye Patohf cuentame, porque te llamas asi en FF? curiosidad, un abrazo, saludines!_

 _RyaOtaku: God helps us! Como esta eso del fin del mundo 0_o :/, cuentame! jajajajaja Gracias!_

 _Chicita: Hola Chicita, te confieso, ya te extrañaba. Siiii, yo hubiera querido ver la boda de Kasumi en el anime por eso la lleve a cabo aqui. El cerdo esta en la isla de Toma, esperando por Akane. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Un abrazo enorme!_

 _Naruto: Gracias! Siii boda linda, Shinosukke se desenvolvera en futuros caps, si tiene un halo de misterio._

 _Ruth Rosales3: Sabes? Creo que es raro algun fic mio con caps largos, no lose, intento pero se me dan poco, creo que solo alguno por alli de Harry Potter, pero los escribo con todo mi corazon, lamento no hacerlos lo suficientemente largos. Disculpa tambien la ortografia, el corrector del ipad me juega malas pasadas, me hace muy feliz que mi historia te guste, espero que continue asi, besines maja!_

 _mnj2327: holi! Me da miedo, que casi siempre aciertas! jajajaja, coincido contigo como siempre en casi todo, me encanta tener diversidad de opiniones, y que disfruten el fic especulando, un abrazo afectuoso!_

 _afrika:Hola! Jajajajaj, si creo que a mi tambien me gusta su sufrimiento, que bueno que te guste esta nueva Akane, saludines!_

 _Lunabsc: Holi! Gracias linda por leer, parece que Ranma comienza a acercarse a la realidad, que opinas? Lo lograr?_


	21. Chapter 21

Juro que me vengare de Mousse, haré que sus ancestros lloren lagrimas.

El vestido era sencillo y falto de lujos, no le creaba ilusión y no quería verse bonita. Que el supiera que se casaba con alguien que no era feliz y que nunca nunca sería feliz a su lado. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, caía en una gruesa cascada pelimorada, la abuela la observaba ceñuda y la ira hervía en su interior. Su nieta había sido víctima de su propio juego perverso, jamás pensó que mousse usara sus nuevas habilidades para ello, ¡ se suponía que ya no quería a su nieta! Así como Akane ya no quería a Ranma, ese pato infeliz y huérfano le había jugado una mala pasada. ¿Sería su patético amor tan fuerte para vencer una maldición? Cologne lo dudaba.

Ahí estaba Mousse en el altar de pie frente a los pocos invitados: Akane de vestido corto amarillo como el sol y su pareja Toma quien portaba sus bordados y elaborados trajes de seda, Ranma solo, con jeans y saco, era mas guapo verle así, y la familia Tendo con Saotome panda.

Mousse miro a Shampoo, esa mujer, esa absurda y malvada mujer que ahora sería su esposa a pesar de su sencillez se veía hermosa ... pero una sonrisa ocupo sus labios cuando imagino la vida que le haría pasar a la amazona como pago a las atenciones que ella y su abuela siempre tuvieran para con el. Y es que la venganza es un platillo frío y ahora el tenía toda la frialdad para llevarlo acabo.

Las mejillas de Shampoo brillaban con lágrimas que caían sobre ellas sin control pero silenciosas, para todos los invitados el momento era incómodo, pero Mousse estaba tan fresco como la mañana, de repente intercambiaba miradas y sonrisas con Akane que irritaban tanto a Toma como a Ranma, quien cada vez se convencía más de que Mousse sabía lo que a Akane le ocurría.

¿quien será el testigo de esta unión? Pregunto el sacerdote del sol naciente.

\- Yo lo seré- dijo un solemne Ranma recordando tu promesa.

Shampoo lo observo con ojos llenos de dolor porque los dos sabían y ahí comprendieron que ella siempre le perdonaría todo y tal vez siempre le hubiera amado, pero eso, eso no, eso lo cambiaba todo, porque el estaba siendo testigo de como Mousse estaba destrozando y tomando control de su vida y no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

\- Te odio- alcanzo a susurrar la pelimorada.

Ranma le sostuvo la mirada. ( Tu también destrozaste mi felicidad con tus estúpidas creencias Amazonas, sólo estoy siguiendo tus leyes y la promesa que le hice a Mousse) y su pensamiento silencioso no escapo de sus labios pero se destrozaron con la mirada.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, excepto Mousse y Toma quien parecía indiferente a todo menos a Akane. Sin embargo ella también se deleitaba, el momento era memorable.

El hombre religioso tomo las manos de ambos y observo a la novia. -¿ Toma usted por esposo a Mousse? Ella volteo a ver a su abuela pidiendo piedad.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada recordando la horrible discusión que habían tenido al respecto donde ella finalmente le había dicho: - Es la ley y debe cumplirse, fuiste tu quien se dejo vencer- la chica había terminado con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y decepcionada hasta la médula

\- Si - dijo arrastrando las palabras con amargura. - Por mi honor-

Mousse la miro con alegría pero no era amor, no era dicha, era triunfo era el sabor que da la victoria después de haber ganado una guerra larga y tortuosa, el hombre se volteó hacia el

\- Tu, querido muchacho, ¿Aceptas tu a Shampoo?-

Mousse la miro como si ella no fuera más que una sopa pasada. - La he vencido, es la ley-

Cologne y Shampoo ahogaron un grito. Esa era la respuesta de los hombres de su aldea para cuando la esposa que tomaban no representaba a la mujer que amaban.

Entonces Shampoo comprendió que el pato no la desposaba por amor, lo hacia por odio. Y eso le cimbro el corazón, porque ya no le quedaba nada, ni su abuela, ni Ranma, ni su orgullo y victoria en fuerza y belleza sobre Akane y ahora... Ni siquiera Mousse.

Mousse volteo los ojos, un brevísimo momento a los castaños de Akane. Pero Ranma y Shampoo lo notaron, y un escalofrío les atravesó la columna.

\- ¿Pero que diablos!? - Pensó Ranma.

El hombre religioso concluyó la ceremonia y les entrego el pergamino que acreditaba su unión.

Mousse lo guardo en su chaqueta. El iba todo de negro.

\- Te vez muy elegante muchacho- le dijo Tendo. - Aunque debiste ponerte algo blanco, ya sabes, es tu boda, no un funeral.-

\- Lo es, el de su libertad- Dijo Ranma sombrío.

\- Oh no, soy mas libre que nunca Saotome, te agradezco que fueras testigo-

-Debo hablar contigo Mousse- le dijo Ranma observando como el recién casado observaba a Akane de reojo.

\- Bien supongo: cuando?-  
-Al terminar tu recepción-  
\- Prisa Eh; que divertido-  
\- No lo es; ya nada lo es, últimamente creo que me estoy amargando-

.

.

.

En la mansión Tatewaki:  
\- De que diablos hablabas con mi hermana ayer?-  
Nabiki estaba ceñuda y su rostro estaba tan rojo como su bikini escarlata  
\- Quiere que me encargue del Dojo Tendo-  
\- Ah si? - Nabiki parpadeo visiblemente en estado de sorpresa - No me lo puedo creer  
Kuno tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro - Dijo que ya lo hablo con mi suegro (Nabiki se estremeció) y me puso ciertas condiciones, quiere a Ryoga involucrado y ella supervisara todo, me agrada es ambiciosa, dice que finalmente seremos familia y que sabe que juntos podemos ser el Dojo con más éxito comercial de Japón-  
Nabiki sonrío. - Ella ha cambiado-  
\- Para bien si me preguntas, es extraño ya era perfecta pero ahora toca lo celestial.-  
\- Siempre la amaras cierto?-  
\- Esa es una pregunta con truco?-  
\- No. Y de cualquier forma no me molesta, es mi hermana, jamas te hizo caso, ni lo hará además los primeros amores son extraños, en especial los platónicos imposibles, ya vez ella amaba a Tofu, quien desposo a Kasumi-  
Kuno se atragantó con su saliva -Que? kasumi...sabe?-  
\- No, jamas se habría casado y Dios sabe que el doctor espero demasiado para proponerse, a mi no me importa te desposare de cualquier forma-  
Kuno se ruborizó - Me desposaras?-  
\- Si. Listo, es oficial, antes de que nos hagamos viejos y nada de acuerdos prenupciales-  
Kuno parpadeó, confundido, divertido y feliz.

.

.

.

.

\- Mousse nos vamos, no me atrevo a felicitar a la novia creo que quiere asesinarme- Akane se adelanto y abrazo a Mousse.  
Ranma fruncio el ceño, nunca había visto a Mousse mirar a Akane como lo había hecho, no le gusto que la sostuviera en sus brazos y sintió todos sus músculos ponerse rígidos. Cuando el abrazo terminó vio con más horror como Toma la sujetaba de la cintura y la halaba hacia si. Así que no estaba alucinando, Toma también estaba celoso.

\- Adiós querida Akane, debo agradecer a tu novio que no peleara en mi boda como lo hizo en la de tu hermana-  
Los ojos azules de Mousse brillaron con malicia.  
Akane se puso rígida. Pero mantuvo la sonrisa. - Vaya si que alivio - volteo a ver a Ranma - Hasta luego Ranma -  
\- Hasta PRONTO Akane- le dijo Rama en un tono de voz ronco y dolido.  
Ella tomo la mano de Toma y salieron hacia la calle.

Shampoo llevaba su quinta copa y no deseaba detenerse, mientras observaba a Ranma hablar con su maldicion personal.

Noto a Rama cada vez más molesto y la curiosidad pudo más que su pena así que se acercó un poco con la escusa de ir al tocador. Ahí escuchó un poco:  
\- Se que algo ocultan-  
\- Imaginas cosas...-  
\- No. Pronto sabré que es y te haré papilla por negarlo hoy-  
\- No se de que hablas  
\- Pensé que eras un hombre de honor-  
\- El honor no esta involucrado en este asunto -  
Ranma se dio por vencido frustrado suspiro y antes de irse le espeto a Mousse: - No te acerques a ella Pato, Akane es MIA -  
En el rostro de Mousse se dibujo una media sonrisa.  
\- Ya largate -  
Y el lo hizo.  
Mousse se volvió hacia la novia cuyos ojos se filtraban por la rendija de madera de la frágil puerta del tocador.  
\- Sal ya. Nos iremos a nuestro viaje  
Querida-  
Shampoo salio, molesta. - Debo cambiarme-  
\- Tonterías, no es necesario-  
Tomó su mano, soportaron los aplausos de los pocos invitados restantes y salieron a prisa. Mousse no permitió que Cologne y Shampoo se despidieran, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a toda prisa. Tomaron un taxi y llegaron a un económico hotel. Eran ya esperados.  
\- Esto es? Esto es tu viaje estupido y patético como tu! por no mencionar pobretón-  
Mousse tomo una pequeña botella de agua y se la derramó encima a la pelimorada.  
Ella chillo y rápidamente se convirtió en gato. El la tomó en brazos y metió en una jaula para mascotas.  
\- Tu vida estará llena de sospesas amada esposa -  
El gato lo miro a los ojos y Crispo su pelaje.

.

.

.

NA: queridos, lamento mucho mi tardanza pero he estado un poco enferma, espero podáis comorenderme y me permitan responderles en el siguiente capítulo, os adora: Denileprincess


	22. Chapter 22

**SI MURIERA MAÑANA**

 **CAPITULO 22**

Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde la boda de Mousse.

No había vuelto a transformar a Shampoo en ser humano.

Le alimentaba de sobras y disfrutaba de dejarla en la pequeña habitación de hotel al salir. Finalmente se hartó y se mudó a su apartamento real, el gato morado no salía de su sorpresa. Incapaz de hablar maullaba dolida. Mousse le mando hacer una nueva jaula, tenía alimentador y arenero. Era más amplia y espaciosa, un mullido cojín le servía de cama, y sobre la jaula en letras doradas se leia: 私のペット MI MASCOTA.

Cologne lo estaba buscando, lo sabía, pero no lo encontraría, hasta que el asi lo quisiera, tiro al excusado el móvil de Shampoo y llevaba una vida relativamente normal, ahora que su pensamiento no estaba ocupado del todo por ella, haba comenzado a salir a bares los fines de semana. Akane le había recomendado un club costoso del cual llovía una sustancia prohibida. Ella le había dicho que debían salir en parejas pero el se negó. Cuando llegaba estaba feliz como cualquier chico joven un poco borracho, se burlaba un poco del gato y derramaba un poco de vino en su bebedero, se había conseguido unos buenos arañazos a lo que soltaba carcajadas sonoras.

Su móvil sono.- _No aguanto la sed, necesito decirle a Toma. ¿Me ayudarías?_ \- Akane Tendo.

Mousse Suspiro. –Akane.-

El gato morado se congelo.

 _-¿A alimentarte o a decirle?-_ Texteo de vuelta.

 _-Ambas.-_

- _Ven enseguida, le diremos mañana_.-

Mousse no pudo evitar relamerse un poco los labios, no haría ninguna canallada, Akane era su amiga, pero el solo imaginar lo que ocurriría lo mataba de expectación. El en si mismo había desarrollado el mismo problema, se había besado con un par de chicas en el club y se había alimentado de ellas estando todos drogados. Se levanto y el gato fingio estar dormido, asi que el corrió una cortina sobre la jaula enorme.

Después de un par de minutos, su puerta sonó. El abrió.

Era ella, iba de jeans ajustados y top negro, portaba una minichaqueta escarlata, destacaba de pequeña cintura y larga cabellera.

-Mousse, me apena mucho esto.-

-Shhh somos amigos, eres mi única amiga sabias.-

-Estas extraño.-

-Fui al club del que me hablaste.-

-Mousse! Debiste invitarnos! ¿Dónde esta Shampoo?-

-Salio a ver a Cologne.-

-Ya veo. –Suspiro.

Se sentaron en los costosos sofás.

-Bien, hazlo.-

Ella se le acerco, aspiro su aroma. –Mousse siempre hueles tan bien.-

-Tienes hambre, eso es todo- dijo el. Ella se acerco un poco mas.

-¿Te haz alimentado?-

-Si.-

-¿De Shampoo?-

-No, ella no sabe nada.-

Akane quería preguntar mas pero el hambre la mataba, había estado a punto de morder a Toma la noche anterior. Se acerco con sigilo y se inclino ligeramente sobre el.

El gato podía ver las siluetas a través de la cortina debido a sus ojos gatunos, estaba estatica congelada en sitio, porque no podía creérselo. ¡Akane iba a besar a Mousse!

Ella se inclino y finalmente mordió su cuello, Mousse exhalo un quejido ronco nada contenido.

De nuevo, Dolor y placer, danzando juntos en su estómago, en su sangre, en su piel. Sintio su debilidad pero no le importaba eran los mejores momentos de su vida, no pudo contenerse y acaricio, su cabello, todo era como un sueño, había llegado del club un poco ebrio y drogado, la falta de sangre le tenía hecho pedazos.Y ella era su angel negro personal.

Cuando ella se retiro, el le dijo: -Akane…besame de nuevo…-

Shampoo sintió que sufriría un ataque al corazón, algo en su pecho dolia, mucho, la ira la invadía y la indignación. (¿De nuevo?, ¿De nuevo?, ¿De nuevo?, ¿De nuevo?.)

-Mousse, no debo, estas afectado…-

-Por favor.-

Y ella lo hizo, el sintió que se perdia en lo sueva y sedoso de sus labios y la abrazo hasta casi acunarla contra su pecho. Saboreo su propia sangre en su boca.

Ella lo detuvo.

-Mousse, debo irme. Gracias. Mañana traeré a Toma, no puedo mentirle…simplemente no puedo mas, el debe saber la verdad y decidir por el mismo. No debi hacerlo, Shampoo es tu esposa ahora, y nuestra venganza ha llegado ya muy lejos, esto, te prometo no se repetira-

Mousse no pudo ocultar su mirada de decepción. Iba a comenzar a rogar cuando Akane se levantó cual bolido y salio del apartamento. El se levantó pero casi cayo de bruces debido a la debilidad.

Los gatos podían llorar, Y la gata morada lo hacia. Rabia, dolor, y desamor, porque ya no existia alguien mas que pudiera rechazarla, pero de ninguna otra forma. Ya las había sufrido todas. Y en su adentros, en su alma juro venganza, porque tal vez, ella no fuera capaz, pero sabía quien, si, ella lo buscaría y le diría toda la verdad: RANMA.

.

.

.

. _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-. REVIEWS.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-._

 _AbiTaisho HOLA! NO CLARO QUE NO! AQUI ESTA! SEGUIRA, SEGUIRA! QUE OPINAS?_

 _mercy-got GRACIAS GRACIAS! TE GUSTO?_

 _yali HOLI! ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTARA, YA ESPERABA TOMATAZOS! BESINES!_

 _yacc32 MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TAN LINDOS DESEOS!_

 _Rizzasm GRACIAS GRACIAS! TE GUSTO ESTE CAPI?_

 _mnj2327 GRACIAS POR TUS BUENOS DESEOS! QUE BUENO QUE CADA VEZ TE GUSTE MAS LA HISTORIA! PROMETO MAS INTENSIDAD! BESINES_

 _znta DEAR WHAT DO YOU THINK? DID U SEE IT COMING?_

 _frika HOLI, JAJAJAJAJ MORI DE RISA, ME ENCANTO TU REVIEW TIENES RAZON_

 _Patohf MUCHAS GRACIAS QUERIDA! SIII LAS COSAS SE PONDRAN MEJORES MEJORES!_

 _serenitymoon20 HOLI LINDA, GRACIAS POR COMPRENDER, AQUI ESTOY DE VUELTA, SI DA MIEDITO PERO BONITO, JAJAJA, QUE PASARA CUANDO TROYA ARDA?_

 _xandryx HOLI! LO INTENTO DE VERDAD PERO ME ES MUY DIFICIL HACERLOS MAS LARGOS SIN EMBARGO SI PROMETO QUE SERAN MAS FRECUENTES, JAJAJA SI KUNO ESTA ACORRALADO, NTP RANMA NO SE RENDIRA_

 _Sav21 GRACIAS QUERIDA AMIGA! UN ABRAZOTE Y BENDICIONES_


	23. Chapter 23

Bueno, la verdad no había esperado eso. Seria muy difícil explicarle a Toma si ni siquiera ella sabia lo que le ocurría, había sido muy estúpida tal vez al acudir a Cologne, pero de nuevo, no quería seguir amando a Ranma para seguir siendo humillada, era consciente de que el precio que estaba pagando era muy alto, sin embargo, los cambios en su vida, aparentemente lo compensaban. Se acomodo en su solitario apartamento, desde que Nabiki y Kuno no habían vuelto era un poco silencioso, extrañaba a P-Chan, se srivio una copa de vino tinto y se encaramo en el mullido sofá amarillento frente al televisior, estaba algún melodrama de moda, Akane vio a la actriz llorar y suplicar el amor de Hyuan el protagonista masculino, rio por lo bajo amargamente y cambio a dibujos animados.

La verdad fuera dicha y analizando los hechos, vencer a Shampoo en batalla, vencer a Ranma, Acostarte con un príncipe _¡Oh por Dios no lo hubiera hecho ni en un millón de años!_ , Okay tal vez besar a Mousse fue un error, pero no podía evitar pensar que haber sido el primer beso de Mousse era una victoria demasiado dulce sobre su ahora esposa _, ¡Gracias a Dios no se habían casado aun!_ , el poner a Ryoga y Kuno en el Dojo sabia era la mejor decisión, y la que estaba por tomar…estaba segura de que era lo mejor. Oh si, necesito sangre y sospecho de mi vampirismo pero creo que ha valido la pena… _¡Haz enloquecido Akane!_...pero que dulce locura…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

RANMA POV

Con la noticia de que ya no llevare el Dojo Tendo, por dignidad considere lo mejor irme de la casa Tendo, consegui un apartamento cerca del sur de Nerima, extrañare este barrio y a las personas, la ciudad es pequeña se que me topare con todos de forma continua. Papa esta trabajando como asistente de Tofu, me niego a pedirle trabajo a Kuno.

¡Maldicion! ¿Cómo diblos termine en esta situación?

¿Cómo puede un extranjero desempleado competir con un príncipe?. El viejo apenas y puede con los gastos, odio mi realidad, es innegable lo que la cambiaste Akane…

Voy caminando sobre el vayado alámbrico junto al rio, se escucha una trifulca, un par de vidrios rotos y algunos gritos. Mi instinto me hace correr a ver lo ocurrido. Una anciana me pide ayuda.

-¡Por favor! ¡Se lleva mi dinero!-

Volteo y entre las sombras vislumbro a alguien correr, no me toma casi nada alcanzarlo, -¡Oye! ¡Devuelve eso!, no te pertecene.-

El rie sardónicamente e intenta escapar de nuevo, no me queda mas remedio que someterlo. Tras un solo golpe cae aturdido y casi lo llevo arrastrando a la casa de la anciana.

Hay un par de patrullas esperando, ruedo los ojos, es un fastidio.

-Oficial es el, ese fue el joven que me ayudo.-

El oficial es un flacucho que levanta la ceja, el gesto me es indiferente.

-Seria bueno tener mas gente como tu en el departamento, dame una llamada si buscas empleo chico.- Toma al asaltante caído y tardan solo unos minutos en irse. Leo la tarjeta que me dejo.

 _Yoseob Kchan- Departamento de Justicia de Nerima 147 147589_

La vieja me hace salir de mi asombro.

-Gracias querido- Me entrega un saco pequeño de terciopelo

-No, no se preocupe.- Me niego un poco indignado.

-Por favor tómalo.-

Dudo en aceptar, pero necesito el dinero. –Gracias- digo final y sinceramente. Y me dio la vuelta, un par de metros adelante observo el contenido vaciándolo en mi mano. De el caen un par de pendientes de perlas, y otro de lo que parece ser oro. Son pesados, pensé que eran monedas. Me encojo de hombros y llego a nuestro apartamento. Le comento a papa lo sucedido.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Que?, eso es todo.-

-Véndelos en la joyería principal.-

-No lo había pensado…-

-Y llama a ese oficial, ¡Necesitas trabajar en algo chico!.

Me voy a mi modesta habitación, por lo menos este apartamento contaba con dos habitaciones. Aquí, envio el mensaje numero 300 a Akane:

 _["Necesitamos hablar, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que esta ocurriendo¨]_

Reviso mi celular, los mensajes anteriores que le envie…algunos. Sonrió para mis adentros.

 _["Akane, ¡Que diablos te ocurre!¨]_

 _["Ya deja de ser una niña idiota¨]_

 _["Necesitamos vernos¨]_

 _["¿Ahora el niño de los cocos es tu noviecito? Tu y yo aun no hemos terminado ¨]_

 _["Son un par de ridículos¨]_

 _["Aaaaaakaaaaaaaaneeeeeeeee¨]_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Al día siguiente, acudo a la joyería, ahí me informan que los pendientes son muy valiosos, los de oro me darán para vivir un par de meses cómodamente con mi padre, pero cuando veo los pendientes de perlas, no puedo evitar pensar en Akane, hay cierto misticismo en como caer sobre si mismos una perla sobre otra, una hermosa nostalgia los rodea, como ella...como yo en este momento. Los guardo en su estuche de terciopelo. Con la convicción de que algún día se los entregare. Llamo al oficial que me ofreció el empleo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Toma se encuentra frente a Akane en el pequeño y modesto departamento, que aunque es mínimo, el lo encuentra acogedor solo con verla frente a el.

Ella conserva su largo cabello negro como la noche, cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda brillando como el ala de un cuervo, se ve y se siente tan suave…imposible no recordar cuando la sotuvo entre sus abrazos y lo acaricio sobre su espalda expuesta. Traga saliva, apenas puede sentirse mas feliz, cree que esos recuerdos lo seguirán toda su vida.

-Es bueno que estes aquí.- Le dice ella casi de forma distraída, se sienta frente a el, sus jeans ajustados y top blanco le distraen un poco.

-Siempre estare para ti.-

-¿Cómo es que puedes decir cosas como esa?-

-Cosas como ¿Qué?-

-Tan simples y tan hermosas…son como flechas al torax. Son inesperadas y hermosas. –

-Tal vez te acostumbraste a las fechas de Ranma, negras y venenosas.- Era un golpe bajo, Toma lo sabia, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a Akane.

-Tal vez, no hablemos de el. Hay algo que quiero que hablemos…-

-Dime.-

-Toma, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo?-

Las palabras de Akane retumbaron en los oídos de Toma: _"¿Cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo?"._ Trago saliva. Pensó que era evidente, era su oportunidad de venderse como la mejor opción, porque además el sabia que lo era. Pero que Akane no se iria con el por su dinero.

-Yo…Te amo. Te amo de forma incondicional y ardiente. Y…si tu me aceptas en esos términos, quisiera que fueras la princesa de mi pueblo, la gobernante de mi alma voluntariamente a mi lado.-

Akane levanto una ceja. –Yo…-

Toma le interrumpio. –Yo, yo se que no me amas…aun, sin embrago se que tenemos una relación especial, y que podemos dar ese paso. Yo jamás seré como el Akane yo te amare siempre.

Ahora fueron las palabras de Toma las que descolocaron a la hermosa Akane: _"Yo jamás seré como el Akane yo te amare siempre."_

Algo dentro de ella fue como un click instantaneo.

-Podria haber … _cosas_ que te hagan cambiar de opinión Toma.- Akane tenia un sabor amargo en la boca.

-No lo creo.- El se puso muy erguido sobre el sofá viejo. La imagen era curiosa.

Ella sonrio, pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos. Dudaba. Dudaba de el y de su reacción al conocer esas _cosas_ que ella menciono. Los dos lo notaron.

-Pruébame.- Le dijo el con convicción.

-Lo hare.- Le prometió ella. –Ahora mismo, Ven conmigo.-

Toma sintió su pulso acelerarse. Y salió a su lado.

Llegaron al lujoso apartamento de Mousse. Toma sintió un golpe seco de celos en el estomago al verlo, fruncio el ceño y lo observo sin molestia disimulada.

-Entren.- Dijo el recién casado.

La jaula que contenía al hermoso gato purpura no paso desapercibida. El gato les gruño sin parar.

-¿Qué con tu gato?- Pregunto Toma.

Mousse solto una risita. –Ignoralo. Eso hago yo.-

-Y aun asi, lo conservas, mejor obséquialo.-

-No.- Dijo Mousse tajante.

Akane levanto una ceja y guardo silencio.

-Toma siéntate. Yo debo confesarte algo.-

Toma sintió que su pulso se iba de el, y el alma súbitamente le abandono. Ella no podía dejarlo por un hombre casado _¿No es asi? No, no podría…_

-Yo, hice un trato hace algún tiempo con una vieja hechicera…(Fue el turno de Toma de levantar las cejas, Mousse estaba detrás de Akane en una especie de postura protectora que le desagrado enormemente), los detalles de mi trato con ella, no importan ahora, sin embargo ese trato ha tenido terribles consecuencias para mi…(Toma hizo el amago de levantarse del sofá a tomar su mano, pero un gesto de ella con la mano se lo impidió) ….y sin embargo….he descubierto mi propio egoísmo y no estoy dispuesta a revocarlo a pesar de ello. (Toma estaba muy silencioso, Mousse con sus azules ojos sobre el, como un centinela) …la pregunta aquí es…si tu estas dispuesto a vivir con esas consecuencias…porque si lo haces Toma…[Akane tomo aire] si lo haces…Yo me casare contigo.-

Mousse movio el rostro hacia Akane con el rostro lleno de sorpresa. Y algo más.

 _"Yo me casare contigo"_

-¡Oh Akane nada me importa!- la tomo en brazos y comenzó a repartirle besos -¡Totemo shiawasedesu /Soy tan feliz!

El gato purpura se sento muy quieto y comenzó a ronronear, sus hermosos y enormes ojos se posaron en su esposo con diversión latente.

Mousse tenia la boca seca.

-Creo que debería saber de qué consecuencias hablas Akane.- Dijo Mousse. El gato solto un bufido.

-Yo…yo…-comenzo Akane, en realidad no sabia como decirlo.

Toma observo a Mousse con suspicacia, ¿Era el también un enemigo?.

Mousse observo a Toma de vuelta y abrió un poco su camisa, expuso las marcas de una succión, como las que se hacen los amantes .

Toma quedo mudo.

-¡No es lo que crees!- Interrumpio Akane rápidamente al ver que Mousse no se explico. –Yo tengo tendencia a consumir sangre humana.-

Toma casi siente que se atraganta con su propia saliva.

–Entonces _…¿Qué eres?-_

Akane vio esos hermosos ojos castaños que la observaban, ¿La juzgaban? De pronto sintió un escalofrio.

Mousse le rodeo los hombros con el brazo. Eso enfurecio al príncipe. -Y ¿Por qué estas tu aquí?- Cuestiono a Mousse.

-Soy lo mismo. Y es mi casa.- A Toma los hechos le hicieron encajar las piezas.

Por eso Akane y Mousse eran tan cercanos. Compartían un terrible secreto. Y …No eran amantes.

Un enorme alivio lo invadio., recién sabe que ella es algo distinto a lo natural. ¿Importa?, En realidad…No.

-No me importa. No revelare su secreto a nadie.-

Akane y Mousse parpadearon sorprendidos.

El apuesto príncipe observo a Akane con intensidad y le extendió la mano.

Ella observo la mano sobre el aire.

El gesto no era simbolico.

Ella ofrecio algo a cambio.

Un momento. Un respiro.

Y ella tomo su mano.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, castaño y avellana, y sonrieron.

El tenia un reino completo esperándola, soño con ese momento desde que dejo de verla, ese cerdito mascota que la esperaba en la isla sin duda seria la cima de una montaña perfecta de eventos. La sorpresa perfecta.

El teléfono de Akane sono. Ella lo obsevo. -Es Ranma. Debo hablar con el.-

-Es Ranma…. Debo hablar con el.-

-Bueno nos vamos, fue bueno verte ¿Mousse no es asi?, seguiremos en contacto, los amigos de Akane son mis amigos.- Toma sonriente estrecho la mano fría y apática de Mousse.

Cuando Akane iba a despedirse, Mousse la sostuvo un poco mas en sus brazos. –¿Estas segura?-

El gato gruño.

-Si. –

-No lo creo Akane.- murmuro Mousse. Pensando en cuentas bodas de Akane habían sido frustradas segundos antes de que se consumaran y sonrio.

Akane se acerco a la jaula y acaricio sus barrotes -¿Qué pasa Shampoo? ¿Ahora te das cuenta de que lo amas?...Eres tan estúpida. El lo valia todo.-

La gata se impulso y araño los palidos dedos con rudeza.

Akane tomo sus dedos abiertos y succiono las gotas de sangre que brotaron mirando a la gata fijamente. La gata retrocedió un solo paso.

Akane sonrió.

Y salió del apartamento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

YALI: GRACIAS LINDA, LO LAMENTO ESTE INTENTE HACERLO MAS LARGO. TE GUSTO?

CHICITA: HOLI! SI SHAMPOO DA UN POQUITO DE PENITA, PERO VENDRA SU MOMENTO YA LO VEREIS. HAS DADO EN UN PUNTO! SALUDOS!

GUEST: JAJAJAJAJA VAYA QUE REVIEW TIPO BUFFY! NO SERA TAN ASI! GRACIAS POR LEER Y QUE TE AGREDE! TE GUSTO ESTE CAP?

LUNABSC: HOLI! SHAMPOO TENDRA UN PAPEL IMPORTANTE EN LO QUE VIENE, SERA DIVERTIDO!

ABITAISHO: HOLA! OH GRACIAS! TE GUSTO? SI HAY MUCHO DE DONDE CONTINUAR

PATOHF: HOLA QUERIDA! YO TAMBIEN ME ENCUENTRO TENTADA CON ESA PAREJA, SUEÑA EXTRAÑO NO? JAJAJAJAJA TIENES RAZON SHAMPOO C LO MERECE, SALUDOS!

MNJ2327: HOLI! GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA! DISCULPAD! MUCHO TRABAJO! OH HAS ACERTADO! RYOGA SORPRENDERA! OS LO PROMETO! TE HA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI? UN ABRAZO!

serenitymoon20: HOLI! TIENES TODA LA RAZON! LA HISTORIA SEGUIRA DANDO GIROS INESPERADOS, GRACIAS POR LEER! LO QUE MENCIONAS DE COLOGNE ES INTERESANTE YA QUE ELLA HIZO TODO ESTO PARA SU NIETA Y NADA BUENO SALIO DE ELLO.

RyaOtaku: HOLI, GRACIAS QUE AGRADABLE! CAPI LARGO PARA TODOS VOSOTROS! ESPERO LES GUSTARA! SALUDOS!

znta: WHAT DO YOU THINK? Xandryx! HOLI! GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! SIN DUDA NO SERA NADA FACIL DESENREDARLO! SALUDITOS!

Sav21: OH SI MOUSSE LO SABE QUERIDA AMIGA, JAJAJAJA BESOS ENORMES! ESPERO ESTES BIEN, UN ABRAZO!

yacc32: HOLI! JAJAJAJQ QUE LINDA! MUY ACERTADA OPINION! SHAMPOO NO SE TENTARA EL CORAZON, MOUSSE ES UN MISTERIO AUN SI SE ARREPENTIRA. SALUDOS!


	24. Chapter 24

S **I** M **U** R **I** E **R** A **M** A **Ñ** A **N** A

 _CAPITULO 24_

 _By Denileprincess_

 _"_ _Felices Fiestas -_ ハッピーホリデー- Happīhoridē _"_

El gato morado se relamió las patas lentamente pensativo.

Mousse la observo sin diversión, sabiendo cuando la amazona tenia pensamientos peligrosos. A veces se preguntaba si era más letal su mente que su cuerpo. Tomo una jarra de agua caliente y con ella baño al gato dentro de su jaula. Su café podía esperar una hora más encontró para su diversión privada que era igual de delicioso ahora que también bebía sangre.

El gato se trasformó en la bella pelimorada, ella era de las pocas mujeres que no se intimidaban por su desnudez, no se sentía intimidada de ninguna forma, su postura era sexy y gatuna. El porte hecho naturaleza. Y comenzaba a sentirse cómodo hasta que ella abrió la boca.

-Jamas te había tomado en cuenta Mousse, pero ahora que nos une el lazo de nuestra gente, me ha golpeado, me ha golpeado fuerte … _la conciencia_ de que tú también estás enamorado de Akane Tendo y no debería de sorprenderme porque siempre fuiste un personaje patético … Y ahora resulta que eres del montón de estúpidos, que están ciegos y no saben apreciar _verdadera belleza y verdadera fuerza_ ¡Porque yo no soy tonta!... Yo sé que eso que Akane tiene NO ES NORMAL porque muchas otras veces le ha ganado y …no te confundas, voy a volver a ganar, voy a volver enfrentarla y voy a volver a ganarle EN TODO.

Mousse guardo silencio y observo a Shampoo largo rato antes de responderle.

Y es que lo que Shampoo no sabía es que Mousse estaba intentando ver si él todavía la quería, tenía curiosidad, sin embargo no encontró eso dentro de sí mismo y no supo si fue debido al hechizo que le hizo la Anciana o debido a que _verdaderamente ya no amaba a la chica del cabello morado_ y _era mucho más aterrorizante_ pensar que ahora estaba enamorado de Akane. Porque él ya estaba casado y porque ella estaba a punto de casarse y es que no puede salir de un imposible para entrar a otro ¡No es justo! y sin embargo ahí estaba… en el punto sin retorno.

No quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar en sus sentimientos… puso su corazón en un Estado neutral, sabiendo que sus nuevos sentimientos eran como las armas sin seguro que son fabricadas para el gobierno, así es, ese era el tipo de sentimiento que él tenía por Akane, un _arma letal_ que no tenía seguro y que en cualquier momento podía dispararse.

Tenía en si la duda de si ese sentimiento era provocado por el hechizo, sin embargo por ahora no le importaba la verdad sea dicha después del hechizo se sentía mucho mejor y si tenía sed de sangre, Así que se levantó y salió azotando la puerta dejando a una Shampoo muy sorprendida porque aunque ya quisiera huir seguía dentro de la enorme jaula que él hizo para ella, finalmente si hay algo en lo que era bueno en fabricar cosas y cosas de metal Así que no había mucho para dónde hacerse con esa jaula sin que saliera más herida. NO. La gata sabía que debía esperar su momento y atacar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Isla Togenkyo

Toma no perdió tiempo, le habló a su visir y le avisó que estaba formalmente comprometido con la chica de sus sueños, LA chica ideal, aquella que siempre quiso y pensó que jamás tendría, por fin iba a casarse con él y él estaba tan contento que tenía que hacer todo con todo el bombo y el platillo que merecia, la ocasión, ella y el por ser un príncipe; el visir literalmente se cayó del asiento de su lujosa oficina mientras observaba las olas chocar con la arena blanca desde los enormes ventanales del palacio y dijo a Toma que viajaría a Japón inmediatamente con un anillo de brillantes para que él lo pusiera en el dedo de Akane Tendo finalmente frente a su familia y todo aquel que quisiera enterarse que el príncipe de La Isla ya tendría nueva reina

El visir habia estado bastante ocupado esos días intentando mantener al regordete cerdito mascota de la que sería la nueva reina bien alimentado y bien cómodo en las instalaciones que había preparado para ir pero estaba tan contento con la noticia que no paraba de hacer llamadas y dirigir personas, fue Inevitable que el cerdo se enterara de los nuevos planes de boda, Así que se volvió un poco loco e intentó escapar a lo que el Visir y 45 guardias después de 5 pisos del palacio y muchos muebles rotos pudieron finalmente tenerlo y ponerlo en una jaula.

El cerdo parecía súbitamente deprimido , era difícil entender Por qué, y el visir le hubiera puesto más atención si no hubiera tenido pendiente los preparativos de la futura boda en la pedida de mano de la reina. Y es que no era para menos, algunas revistas malintencionadas habían comenzado insinuaciones de que el príncipe era gay debido a que no se había casado ,pasaron las horas y el contemplo el anillo de diamantes más grande que muchas mujeres hubieran visto en su vida, el alma de la noche, era de África del Norte, único en su tipo, de un color amarillo ambarino tan brillante que deslumbraría a cualquiera, su hermoso estuche azul de fieltro contrastaba con su camino de Zafiros Hacia dónde la joya estaba, luciría precioso en el dedo de la reina. no pudo imaginar mejor persona para portarlo que él siempre amor imposible del Principe Toma.

Un par de horas más pasaron y el príncipe le envío el visible la dirección de Akane donde nuevamente como cuando tuvieron su primera cita mandó 25 jarrones de orquídeas blancas, organizó también el clóset de gala del príncipe y algunas prendas para la nueva reina sólo por si acaso decidía usarla en la pedida de mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En Nerima

Akane soltó a Toma de la mano y le dijo: -Tengo que hacer esto sola-

A el no le gustó, pero lo entendió, retrocedió y fue a su hotel hacer más llamadas para su visir y la futura boda que tendria en camino porque posiblemente él pudiera dudar de los sentimientos y el corazón de Akane en su paranoia por perderla, pero no de su palabra y ella le había dado su palabra. Eso era como Oro sólido, como algo grabado en piedra, como leyes ancentrales así que sonrío y dio La media vuelta, ella camino hacia delante…decidida tomó su celular y le llamó a Ranma Saotome.

-Vamos a vernos-

-En dónde quieres que nos veamos?-

-En el Dojo, tengo trae tu ropa de entrenamiento.-

A él le sorprendió pero no dijo nada sólo sonrío esperando que pudiera volver a recuperarlo todo muy pronto.

Ella estaba vestida como para una batalla y él entendió la metáfora.

Así que se puso en guardia, le encantó verla, se veía preciosa creyó que pocas veces le había visto tan hermosa… tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta alta para que no le estorbara a luchar, eso lo hizo sonreír, Akane no era la mas fuerte pero siempre fue valiente, y una guerrera, tenia su amor…y su respeto. Uno atado al otro.

Así que comenzaron, se saludaron y él le dijo: -Tú y yo no hemos terminado, no lo consentiré Akane… debes regresar a mi lado… Tenemos un compromiso serio-

Ella le sonrió después se apoyo sobre un solo pie y lanzo una patada al aire el la esquivo rápidamente sin embargo no puedo dejar de notar lo rápida que ya se había vuelto, estuvo muy cerca de conseguir pegarle.

-Ya terminamos Ranma y si no lo has entendido lo entenderás ahora… tú y yo no seremos nada más que amigos si así lo deseas.-

Para Ranma eso fue peor que un golpe. -No estoy de acuerdo y no creo estar de acuerdo nunca con tus palabras… pero creo que tengo derecho a que me digas tú porque, ¡porque! , ¿porque cambiaste conmigo? -

El turno del de soltar una patada voladora fue de el, lo hizo rápidamente y ella logró esquivarla. Ella le sonrío, casi una carcajada pero le respondio. -Es difícil decirlo ahora …porque no tengo las ideas tan claras en mi mente, Pero supongo que es que realmente nunca encontré lo que yo buscaba para mí contigo, supongo que al final quería algo más en la vida que la relación que tú me ofrecías-

Ranma parpadeo muy sorprendido por sus palabras, por su crudeza y porque jamás la había visto tan sincera. -Estas cambiada ,eres distinta, (Se sintió estúpido de mencionar lo obvio) Dime porque ¡Exijo saberlo! ¿Qué ocurrió?-

Akane se barrio sobre el suelo y con su pie golpeo el tobillo masculino desprevenido, haciendo a su ex caer.

-Ocurrió que una tarde llegué y te vi con Shampoo ( Ranma se puso color púrpura sintió que el aire abandonó sus pulmones y que había dejado de respirar, comenzó a tartamudear ) – E E E Eso no fue nada-

Ella sonríe nuevamente y dijo - La cuestión contigo es que las cosas nunca son nada y al mismo tiempo lo son todo, merezco algo mejor, lo merecía Y lo merezco ahora.-

-Jamas obtendrás a nadie mejor que yo. Lo sabes.- Era su turno de ser crudo y honesto.

-Difiero. Honestamente.-

-Juguemos a ser honesto, Nos dolerá mas que los golpes, estoy seguro, pero será bueno.-

-Solo si lo acompañamos de golpes reales. Quiero que lo entiendas esto, se acabo.-

-Bien. Comenzare…¿Por qué cambiaste?-

-Porque me canse de un patan.-

La afirmación casi lo hizo sonreir. –Tu eras poco mujer-

Akane se trago su bilis. Y lo abofeteo. Duro. –Asi me querias.-

Ranma se giro y tiro golpe al aire, ella salio hacia atrás impulsada por el viento del golpe y choco bruscamente con la pared. -Asi de Patan me querias también.-

Ella sintió que su corazón se detuvo.

-Pero no era suficiente…no lo fue para ambos.- Se impulsó sobre sus pies y lo golpeo con ambos en el rostro.

-Pero tu si, ahora eres distinta, decidiste ser mujer para alguien más.- Y se giro sobre si mismo, tirándola al piso con un golpe seco.

-Es verdad a medias, siempre he sido mujer, pero tu no fuiste hombre para mi. Jamas me buscaste o tocaste de esa forma.-

A Ranma se le seco la garganta. Desde el piso Akane lo pateo y nuevamente el estaba en el suelo.

El se puso palido. Su hermoso tono dorado se volvió ceniciento. Su mirada brillaba letal.

-No lo niego. Y tu no lo negaste. ¿Has sido mujer de alguien mas Akane?-

Ella se levantó con lentitud. –Si.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLA HOLA!

AQUÍ DE NUEVO, DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA! ME SIENTO MUY APENADA

POR FAVOR DEJENME RESPONDERLES POR PM, SOLO ESTA VEZ, OS QUIERO! FELICES FIESTAS! ANTES DE NAVIDAD PROMETO OTRO CAP COMO MI REGALO PERSONAL, BESINES


	25. Chapter 25

Lo promedi: Mi regalo para ustedes.

Con Amor: DeNilePrincess.

 **SI MURIERA MAÑANA**

 **CAPITULO 25**

 **.**

 _Ajá, que no quieres lastimarme…  
Ajá, que no era tu intensión…  
Que jamás imaginaste, que llegaríamos hasta hoy  
Que es mejor terminar todo, para que no sufra tu amor._

Su mirada era asesina, sus músculos se habían contraído hasta formar ondas definidas y contundentes. Su ira jamás había sida tan palpable. Todas las emociones que pasaron frente a sus ojos hebreos y brillantes de mar. Incrédulos, impactados y …heridos.

Con los codos se arrastró hacia atrás, como si Akane quemara, eso debió dolerle a ella, pero no lo hizo. "Me estoy volviendo de acero" Pensó, ni para bien, ni para mal.

Ranma comenzó a susurrar como si el aire le faltase.

\- Si no te viera aquí, frente a mi, si no fueran tus ojos, sino fuera tu presencia y tu cuerpo, juraría que mientes. Pero es tu cinismo lo que me acuchilla, … Akane.-

\- ¿MI cinismo dices? Tu no me viste…por lo menos yo fui más cuidadosa contigo, tu no tuviste esa cortesía.-

Ranma sintió que su alrededor estaba girando, que las cosas ya no eran las cosas que el conocía, que estaban perdiendo o redefiniendo su sentido. Penso que estaba perdiendo la razón.

\- Te estas justificando. No suenas como tú, no es como algo que harías.-

 _Lo hubieras pensado cuando me miraste con esa sonrisa que me hizo temblar  
Y antes de decir la frase que me hizo sentir que yo era algo especial…  
Antes de que con tu suéter quitaras el frió de mi soledad  
Antes de robarme un beso y encender mi cuerpo y no poder parar._

Akane se inclino sobre Ranma y le extendió su mano para que este se levantara. –Pues soy yo. Mírame ahora, -[Lo sostuvo de los brazos] Siénteme ahora, SOY-YO.-

 _No querías lastimarme…  
No querías lastimarme…  
¡Me querías matar!_

Ranma había comenzado a temblar casi incontrolablemente, su ira era palpable. La miro a los ojos y sintió que su corazón era un pizarrón sobre el que alguien estaba pasando púas.

\- ¿Lo eres?, dime una cosa , ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Akane?, ¿ _Qué te hiciste_?-

 _Dices que me vaya ahora,  
que aún estoy a tiempo que puedo escapar…  
Que vas a soltar mi mano para que yo corra hacia mi libertad  
Dime quien te dio el derecho de tomarte a pecho el quererme salvar  
No puedes hacer más daño y sí estoy contigo es que yo quiero estar._

Ella retrocedo un poco. Sin quererlo, sin pensarlo, pero el no dejo de notarlo.

\- Dices tonterías.-

\- Hablo con coherencia como nunca en mi vida. ¿Fuiste tú o alguien te lo hizo? ¿Sabes quién fue? ¡Le matare!

Ella rio casi con amargura. –Quieres protegerte, pensando que hago lo que hago porque estoy poseída. Nada más fuera de la realidad mi querido ex, soy yo, te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio. Lo que soy, solo es el resultado de mis acciones…inspirada en tus errores. La receta perfecta para la decadencia, fue la mejor hecha en mi vida.

 _Dices que me vaya ahora,  
que aún estoy a tiempo que puedo escapar…  
Que vas a soltar mi mano para que yo corra hacia mi libertad  
Dime quien te dio el derecho de tomarte a pecho el quererme salvar  
No puedes hacer más daño y sí estoy contigo es que yo quiero estar._

 _No querías lastimarme…_  
 _¡Ay! No querías lastimarme…_  
 _¡Me querías matar!_

Ranma estaba cual asesino acechando a su victima.

\- Hablas casi con acertijos. ¿Lo haces a propósito?, juegas con fuego y vas a quemarte ahora Akane.-

\- No te temo, es una batalla, y pienso ganar.-

\- Literalmente, tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz Akane-

Ranma volteo la cara para no verla a los ojos, pensó que en cualquier momento se quebraria.- Es que siempre has sido tan ciega, ¡Tan tonta! Una niña idiota-

Akane lo abofeteo duro.

-Jamas voy a volver a permitir tus insultos Saotome- Sus ojos avellana destellaban con furia.

-Si, si eres una tonta [Le sostuvo las manos para que no volviera a golpearlo, Las apretó con dureza, con el propósito de dañarla.] –¡Que sepas que no me vas a romper el corazón! ¡Eres estúpida! Porque jamás viste que yo soy un neófito incapaz de probar mi amor, ¡Pero sí de sentirlo! , ¡No te regale flores y chocolates pero salvaba tu vida!, ¡No te abrazaba y besaba pero jamás te abandone! Y tuve opciones Akane…-

-Ahora tú te justificas, son tonterías Ranma. ¿Quieres que agradezca eso?, porque tiene que ser mi problema que ¡Tu no sepas amar!-

-Habla la experta.-

-Precisamente porque fuiste mi primer compromiso, no sabía de amor y romances. ¡Tu si! Solo tuve otras citas con Ryoga, Toma y Shinnosuke, no conocí nada más…-

Los brazos de Ranma se cerraron como torniquetes. –Ninguno de esos imbéciles es mejor que yo, Dime ¿Quién…o quienes fueron los afortunados?-

Akane se deslizo y giro para zafarse de su agarre, si el no la soltaba, le rompería las muñecas, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Y el, la soltó a tiempo. Solo para que ella se girará y lo golpeara en el Torax.

-Es de sorprender que no tiene límites tu patanería-

Ranma no se inmuto por el golpe, la tomo del cuello y casi la azoto a la pared. –Te he visto con los tres últimamente. ¡¿Quién fue?! -Le rugió.

\- No te lo diré, eso, es personal.-

Ranma grito con exasperación. –Los matare.-

-Eres un hombre de las cavernas. Estábamos juntos, Ya no. Lo lamento, no estoy interesada más.-

Ranma incremento su agarre sobre su garganta. Casi paso por su mente matarla, la ira era tanta que se sentía casi cegado. -¡Tu!, ¡Tu!, no te mereces…[La voz, se le quebró, Akane no lo había escuchado asi desde que pensó que se convertiría en rana, vio el brillo en el inicio de sus ojos ¿Lagrimas?] Eres una….pero sabes … No te resultara…Lo que sea que estés planeando o hagas NO-RESULTARA. Me obligas a recorrer un camino, que nunca quise seguir. No te das cuenta que jamás serán mejor que yo, Que a lado de nadie jamás tendrás la felicidad?, Nadie se fijara en ti de forma seria…piensas casarte a los 30 como Kasumi- Las manos le temblaban y Akane sabía que estaba decidiendo si la mataría.

Lo sombrío del pensamiento y como ambos lo sabían era turbio y debía ser atemorizante. En cualquier momento saldría de control y lo cierto era, que vampiro o no, no estaba segura de ganarle a Ranma, no estaba segura de querer realmente luchar con el por su vida, o experimentar y morir y si era un vampiro viviría, ¿O ya estaba muerta?, de cualquier forma no quería exponerse asi con el, en sus ojos había un Ranma que ante ella jamás se había presentado. ¿Estaba celoso o estaba enamorado?, el solo hecho de tener la duda se removió dentro. No quería más de las porquerías de la relación con Ranma.

-Suéltame Ranma. Esto ya no es Arte Marcial. -

-¡No! Nunca lo fue. ¿Lo fue? Pensé que era tu Tortura Personal. ¿Estas satisfecha? ¿He sangrado lo suficiente para ti?-

\- Creo que has perdido la razón.-

-Creo que tienes razón. No soy el primer corazón roto, ni el único hombre que han abandonado. ¿Esto es por las bodas fallidas?, ¿Por el noviazgo mediocre? , es ¿Por falta de amor? O ¿Por qué era demasiado y no pudiste con ello?-

-No responderé. Acabo. Compréndelo Ranma. Se terminó.-

-¡NO!- Elevo el puño soltando su garganta con una mano y estrellándolo contra el muro.

-Bueno, eres un Saotome, te queda el honor, y este, no te permitirá obligarme. Supongo que dejaremos esto en un empate-

-No fue una batalla justa. Cuando sepa lo que ignoro, se repetirá. Ganare Akane.- Prometio.

Akane camino hacia afuera, el atardecer brillaba naranja y añorante. Estaba por anochecer.

En el Dojo, Ranma se dejo caer sobre la duela, observo al techo como si acabara de recibir la golpiza de su vida. Alguien lo había herido de muerte. Ella, ella. Cuando su padre lo tomo sobre su acolchonado cuerpo para llevarlo a casa, apenas lo noto. Tampoco fue consiente de todas las lágrimas que derramo. Ryoga se lo hubiera dicho, los celos le quemaban las arterias como maquina de vapor a locomotora de avazada, Toma y Shinnosuke, enfrentarían a un Ranma que no sabían que existía. Que ni el mismo, sabía que tenía dentro, porque si estaban jugando con el. El tampoco jugaría limpio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPITULO 23

GUEST: HOLA! CONSIDERO ALGO BUENO DEJARTE BOQUIABIERTA? HOHOHOH

yacc32 : HOLI, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE!

znta : YEAP, I CAN SEE WHAT YOU MEAN, MOUSSE HAVE BECOME QUITE POPULAR…INTERESTING. BY THE WAY Merry Christmas!

Lunabsc: GRACIAS NENA! SALUDOS!

Sav21 : HOLA QUERIDA AMIGA! QUE TE PARECIO SU ENCUENTRO? PLANEO OTROS MAS CLARO

Guest : SIIII TOMA ES TAAAAAAN LINDO, HOHOHOHO PERO ME TEMO NO PODER RESPONDER, ME GUSTA CREAR ESPECULACIONES

Guest: HOLA, ESO DEL ABURRIMIENTO, NO ME LO TOMO A MAL, MAS ROMANCE VENDRA SALUDOS

Chicita: HOLA QUERIDA, YA EXTRAÑABA TUS REVIEWS, MMMM RANMA & SHAMPOO? LO CONFIESO POCO PROBABLE…

Afrika: OH MUCHAS GRACIAS QUE LINDA! JAJAJAJAJ ESTAMOS EN EL MISMO CANAL, MUY PRONTO APARECERA SHINOSSUKE, Y SORPRENDERA!

mnj2327 : HOLI! QUE BONITO REVIEW! GRACIAS GRACIAS, SI, YO TE HABIA COMENTADO QUE A RYOGA LO ADORO Y RESPETO, SU ATAQUE VENDRA, YA LO VEREIS!

serenitymoon20 : HOLA! JAJAJAJA OOOOOOH NO PUEDO DARTE MUCHOS SPOILERS PERO RANMA YA ESTA REACCIONANDO PARECE, AUNQUE EL CHICO NO LA TIENE FACIL. YA VEREMOS, UN ABRAZO!

Patohf: HOLI! SI SHAMPOO LO TIENE MERECIDO, SU VEGANZA ESPERA SIN EMBARGO, ¿Qué quiere deir botón yuta?. OH MOUSSE, SIP, ESTA HASTA EL CUELLO. ESPEREMOS QUE AKANE ENCUENTRE PRONTO LA FELICIDAD…

GIZETLEO: HAY LINDA GRACIAS! JIJIJI SI ES UNA EXCELENTE FORMA DE MENCIONARLO, EL HAREM, GRACIAS! ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE, OS JURO QUE ESCRIBO POR VOSOTROS, ESOS FUERON LOS MOTIVOS EXACTOS QUE ME INSPIRARON, BESINES!

CAPITULO 24

AbiTaisho: HOLI, SABES CUANDO LEI TU REVIEW SONREI MUCHISIMO, GRACIAS POR DEJARLO, FUE EL PRIMERO DEL CAPI Y LO LEI ENSEGUIDA, ME ALEGRA TE GUSTARA, UN ABRAZO!

yacc32 : HOLA! TIENES RAZON EXACTAMENTE! MIS SENTIMIENTOS PROYECTADOS

Patohf : QUERIDA! Felices fiestas para ti también! Que te parecio la reacción de Ranma?

Rizzasm : Promesa cumplida! Santa Denile fue buena! Besines!

mnj2327 : Holi! Felices fiestas para ti también! Siii a mi también me pasa eso, si Ranma lo tiene bien merecido!

Lunabsc .holi! jajajajaja, lo he pensado, lo he pensado, lo confieso, aun estoy trabajando como seria la escena en mi mente para plasmarla como ustedes lo merecen, besos!

KassfromVenus : Gracias a ti por seguir! Saludos!

Afrika: Gracias linda! Felices fiestas!

Barby: Promesa cumplida! Un abrazo.

Guest: Hi Dear, fisrt of all thanks for your review, and for putting an entire article in it. Thanks a lot again! Happy Holidays!

 ** _NA.- Imaginen este capi como un enorme y gordo regalo con envoltura dorada y moño bombachon, de mi para ustedes , que me he encerrado en mi oficina para complaceros y me han venido a reñir tres veces, pero ¿Saben que? No importa, Porque es Vispera de Navidad y os hice una promesa. Les quiero. A todos! Les deseo una Navidad Feliz Feliz! Vivanla en su corazón, ¡Solo por estar vivos! Abrámonos a lo inesperado, abracemos y toleremos. Imaginenme frente a ustedes, que les doy un abrazo bien grande y nos tomamos una cocoa con malvadiscos. Los quiere, sinceramente suya._**

 ** _DeNilePrincess._**

 ** _Una chica Española, desde Mexico, un ya, segundo Hogar._**

LETRA DE ¨NO QUERIAS LASTIMARME¨ DE GLORIA TREVIÑO. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.


	26. Chapter 26

SI MURIERA MAÑANA.

Capitulo. 25

Akane no llegó a su apartamento y fue directamente a darse una ducha.

El agua caliente relajo sus músculos, ella no se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba por lo que acaba de pasar, _¿Había Ranma Estado Realmente A Punto De Matarla?_

Sí. Había pensado matarla y ella había temido por su vida, sabía que él se iba a poner un poco histérico pero jamás pensó que su violencia fuera volcada hacia ella de esa no fue una lucha fue más cómo una exposición de pecados mutuos, Dios, estaba cansada … de todas las cosas que pasaron ese día, principalmente con Ranma, estaba nerviosa tambien, ella había hecho una promesa, le hizo una promesa al príncipe Toma y era una promesa que pensaba cumplir.

A su corta edad no se consideraba vieja pero ya se consideraba en edad suficiente como para casarse ya había tenido dos bodas fallidas y no deseaba continuar ese camino con Ranma o sin Ranma quería un compromiso real y Toma Siempre se lo ofreció, Toma nunca la presionó y acepto todo lo que ella le dijo incluso lo que ahora le pasaba con la sangre jamás pensó que su futuro estaría junto a Tomar y que tendría de mejor amigo al chico pato que sufría tanto como ella sufría en sus días de antaño… La Vida. Pensando en Mousse recordó a Shampo en su jaula y no sintió lástima por ella. Espero en su corazón que Mousse fuera feliz pero sabía que el estaba planeando una venganza para Shampoo y estaba siendo muy cruel con ella, se pregunto si no era lo mismo que ella le estaba haciendo a Ranma, a su muy particular manera, esa felicidad, ¿Ellos no la estaban encontrando en los demás?, sin lastimar a quien los había lastimado, No estaba bien, por eso Akane sentía que lo más importante era rehacer su vida lejos con el príncipe Toma.

Con el cabello completamente humedecido era tan largo que le llgaba hasta el final de la espalda ,casi sintió ganas de llorar, se lamentaba, si tan sólo ella pudiera llevarse a Ryoga. Si pudiera tenerlos a ambos - _¡Eres una perversa Akane!_ \- pensó y era egoísta pero sintió que ambos merecían su corazón.

Si el amor fuera justo. Si el amor pudiera escogerse.

Durante tanto tiempo sintió tanto amor por Ranma,¡Tanto amor! desperdiciado tanto amor mendigando tanto amor que se fue a la basura, que no sirvió de nada y tenía a dos pordioseros de amor tras ella que habían hecho todo por ella, sí, sí, debían recibir un poco de ese amor que tanto le habían mendigado pero ¿Como?, ¿Cómo podrían caber en un futuro Ryoga y Toma juntos?

Y sobre todo esperaba que Ranma estuviera tranquilo, pero Honestamente, lo dudaba, él no era una persona que fracasara. Ranma iría por ella, tal vez el día que la encontrará iba a matarla y tal vez ella se reusaría a morir de nuevo.

Cuando salió de la ducha se colocó unos jeans palidos ajustados, la verdad era que tenía varias marcas de su enfrentamiento con Ranma, Así que sobre su top se puso un suéter ligero que caía casi hasta sus rodillas totalmente abierto en un tono azul cielo inexplicablemente cuando se lo puso no pudo evitar pensar en esos ojos de mar… en los ojos de mar hebreos de Ranma y un poco en los hermosos ojos azules de Mousse, como lo contemplo antes de darle su primer beso, - _¡Eres mala, eres mala! -_ penso pero no podía censurar sus propios pensamientos venían de forma muy natural afortunadamente eran privados.

Había quedado de cenar en el hotel donde se estaba hospedando Toma, no le parecía correcto que la visitara en su apartamento, tenían que hablar de la fiesta de compromiso. Akane pensaba que lo mejor era darla en la isla porque si la daban en Japón Ranma armaría un escándalo, estaba segura de hecho.

Llegó al hotel y Toma ya la estaba esperando en la mesa del restaurante Dezaia, el estaba en la que era la mejor mesa, sin duda tenía la mejor vista. Akane quiso darse el lujo de observarlo sin reservas. Se veía tan Galante, tan apuesto… su hermoso príncipe de noches de Arabia envuelto en las más preciosas y finas sedas brillantes y hermosas en contraste con lo Moreno de su piel, era un hombre maravilloso y espectacular y se la merecía… ella dudaba si ella lo merecía a él, sin embargo, si él estaba dispuesto a ello, ella Haría todo lo posible por hacer a Toma el más feliz, fue en cuestión de segundos que esos hermosos ojos avellana se estrellaron con los ojos chocolate de Akane y se dijeron -Hola-, él se levantó para recibirla y la beso en la mano, noto que su sueter le cubría parcialmente la muñeca. A Toma le pareció extraño pero no quiso comentar nada, la noche era calurosa como para llevar un suéter, Aunque el suéter no fuera Pesado, sin embargo una marca que Akane no pudo ocultar y que fue lo suficientemente distraída para dejar pasar era una marca pequeña, de hecho eran dos marcas las marcas de los dedos de Ranma que aún estaban sobre su cuello, su pulgar en un lado y su dedo anular del otro justo para estrangularla. Toma estaba tomando la sopa cuando a levantar la visita fue imposible no reconocerlas, él también era un guerrero, él también sabía cómo se estrangula a alguien y se congeló. Dejó caer el cubierto que hizo bastante ruido al tocar el piso, Akane lo observó, él estaba completamente pasmado. -¿ Qué te ocurre Toma?- -Akane …quiero que me contestes con sinceridad …por favor… siempre nos hemos hablado con la verdad, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en el cuello?- Ahora fue el turno de Akane de congelarse, se aclaró la garganta y le dijo: -Tuve una discusión con Ranma hoy en la tarde, pero ya pasó, ya está todo terminado… arreglado nuestra discusión fue basada en una pelea de artes marciales.- -Ninguna técnica del arte Marcial Akane incluye estrangulamiento, el perdió la cabeza por qué le dijiste que nos vamos a casar ¿Cierto?- Ella le sonrió muy dulcemente y le dijo: - No Toma, aún no le he dado esa noticia, él ya no es lo suficientemente importante como para que yo le comenté ese tipo de cosas, sólo fue para reiterarle que habíamos terminado.- Tomar trago saliva grueso y pensó _[ Si este estúpido le ha hecho eso sólo porque terminaron la matará cuando sepa que nos casaremos,¿ Pero como se ha atrevido a tocar a Akane?, es una mujer y no cualquier mujer, es la más hermosa mujer que hay en Japón, la más hermosa que he visto nunca… la más tierna y noble y bondadosa y hermosa…¿Cómo pudo el ponerle un dedo encima de esa manera?, ¿Cómo pudo perder Los estribos y toda conciencia para hacerle algo así?... ¡Ranma Saotome me las pagará! y se va a enfrentar a un hombre de verdad, a un hombre que ha crecido y que ya está de su tamaño y su estatura Y qué le enseñaría tal vez no respetar a las mujeres pero por lo menos a respetar a la que será MI mujer.]_

Toma se puso de pie, y le dijo -Por favor Acompáñame, debemos ir a un hospital, deben revisarte necesito que te atiendan.-

Akane le sonrió y le dijo: -Toma no es nada grave, con el paso de los días….-

-¡ No ¡, por favor Permíteme llevarte a que te atiendan, hay ungüentos y cosas que pueden hacer que no sea doloroso, analgésicos, tú también lo sabes que yo no podría permitir que tú continues así.-

Y se la llevó, visitaron la clínica más costosa de Japón en donde Akane no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda y le dieron multivitamínicos y mil cosas extrañas a lo que ella necesitaba, sin embargo si le aplicaron un ungüento, si le dieron a elegir analgesicos y su ligero dolor desapareció, no así por un momento las marcas que durarían bien por lo menos tres o cuatro días. Toma le dio un dulce beso en la boca y le dijo - Te amo …por favor, la próxima vez que estés en una situación similar llámame, _Soy tu prometido Akane, necesito que me des mi lugar.-_

Estas palabras dejaron a una Akane muda y completamente perpleja, frente a ella estaba un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, ella había fallado en considerar a Toma todavía un niño crecido, él le estaba dando lecciones de Amor real.

Una limosina la dejó en su departamento y ya se fue a acostar o eso pensaba, tras 10 minutos sonó la puerta, no sabía quién podría ser así que miro por el ojillo y sonrío un poco al percatarse qué se trataba de Mousse. - Hola Mousse, Como éstas, pasa-

\- Hola Akane, disculpa mi atrevimiento He venido sin avisar pero tengo mucha hambre esta noche y me preguntaba…-

Ella lo interrumpió -Si yo puedo proveer para ti como tú lo has hecho para mí por supuesto Mousse entiendo que esto no es cómodo para Ninguno.-

Mousse se adelantó a la sala y tomó asiento ella tomó asiento frente a él ,habían ocurrido muchas cosas Mousse había captado de reojo la bolsa con la marca del hospital en el sofá y no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceñó, pensando _\- ¿A que había ido Akane en el hospital?, Se supone que eran amigos se supone que él podía preguntarle, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo…-_ entonces ella se sentó frente a él y le dijo

-Mousse ¿Cómo podremos hacer esto de la forma más normal yo no quiero comprometerte porque tú estás casado, ahora no sé si quieras tomar sangre de mi muñeca o si pueda… no sé podemos ir por una jeringa ….-

Mousse hizo una mueca y le dijo - Por supuesto que no, será rápido y silencioso como siempre lo hacemos y no te preocupes no comprometes nada, Tú sabes que mi matrimonio no lo tomo En serio y no pretendo ofenderte Esta es una amistad y te hablo con sinceridad-

Akane le sonrió -Está bien, eso solo que mi cuello en este momento no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones… podríamos intentarlo en otra parte.-

El volteo sus ojos a su hermoso cuello y como Toma observó las marcas que le adolecían un poco más brillantes debido a los ungüentos que le habían aplicado, Y de nuevo no supo como tocar el tema con Akane sin parecer inoportuno Así que le dijo -Está bien, como tú te sientas más cómoda, si quieres podría ser de la muñeca.-

Ella le extendió la muñeca y muy tarde recordó que estás también tenía las marcas del agarre de Ranma, sin embargo no pudo mover a tiempo su mano, esta ya estaba en la mano de Mousse quien le levantó el suéter de la muñeca y observo los vendajes.

Y entonces se olvidó de todo protocolo con su nueva amiga Y explotó.

-¡ Akane qué fue lo que pasó! ¿Qué te ocurrió?- Mousse estaba casi gritando, había levantado mucho la voz y su rostro se había vuelto completamente sombrío. Akane suspiró y le dijo -Tuve una pequeña discusión con Ranma, no estoy…. no está tan mal.-

Mousse se levantó cual Tornado y abandonó el apartamento incluso sin cerrar la puerta. Akane se llevó las manos hacia el rostro y suspiró ¿Cómo es posible que una situación así involucre a Mousse y a Toma en algo en lo que ella sentía que no debían de involucrarse porque lo único que estaban haciendo era hacer la situación más grande y darle más pretextos a Ranma para tener interferencia en su vida?, deseaba gritarles que no intervinieran, pero en cierta forma Toma era su prometido y no podía dejarlo al margen y Mousse como su amigo comprendía que no le hubiera gustado que la hubiesen herido.

era muy complicado.

Se levantó resuelta irse a la cama cuando nuevamente tocaron a su puerta.

\- ¡O Dios mío por favor quién puede ser!-

 _¿Sería Ryoga? va a matarme si Le prometí regresar y no he ido a verlo_ , por un momento pensó en no responder… nuevamente tocaban a la puerta es un sonidos fuertes que no eran para nada amistosos suspiró de nuevo esa noche iba a ser muy larga….

Mousse erá muy bueno ubicando personas, cielos, trabajaba para el ejército hacía armas había localizado a Shampoo en un país completo sin ninguna pista, era bueno, no tardó casi nada en encontrar El pequeño apartamento de Ranma y su papá, tocó la puerta rápidamente de forma fuerte gritando su nombre -¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Abre! ¡Abre! O TIRARE LA PUERTA TE LO JURO-

Ranma lo reconoció por su voz de forma casi instantánea y le dijo de forma desdeñosa:

-¿ Qué haces aquí pato? ya tienes a Shampoo., ¿Que más necesitas? deja de estorbar en mi vida no tengo tiempo para ti ¡!-

Mousse respondió con un puño directo a su rostro, Ranma lo esquivo pero no pudo hacerlo del todo

-¡Que diablos te pasa!- le contesto –Salgamos!- bajaron a la calle poco transitada que estaba frente al edificio de sus apartamentos.

-Mi problema se llama no toques a las mujeres y en especial .

Los ojos de Ranma brillaban con sorpresa e incredulidad.

¿ Qué le pasa a este chico idiota? Pero entonces recordó el día de la boda y la forma en la que Moussee últimamente observaba a Akane y la realización llegó al fin.

Lo observó de nuevo con nuevos ojos, vio su ropa de vestir costosa, una postura segura, vio que también tenía un cambio de actitud y un cambio de fuerza…. recordó como derroto a Shampoo de forma tan cruel y perversa y en ese momento algo en su interior hizo clic. Mousse y Akane compartían la misma crueldad y también y no sabía qué cosa era más importante… Mousse se había enamorado de ella también.

-Antes de que sangres quiero saber si has cometido el patético error de enamorarte de ella.- Le escupio Ranma

-Ese no es tu problema.-

Ranma no le hizo caso -Y también quiero saber ….¿Qué es lo que sabes tú y que yo no sé?-

-Estás loco-

-No, en este momento vamos a experimentar con puños Cuál de los dos obtiene el resultado que quiere del otro…- Y se avalanzo sobre el.

.

Cuando Akane abrió la puerta frente a ella no vio nada tuvo que bajar la mirada para observar a la pequeña pero letal Cológne observándola de una forma para nada amistosa con esos enormes ojos entrecerrados llenos de odio.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/AUTHOR´S NOTE:

Debo decir que comprendo aquellos que opinaron que no se avanzó mucho en este capítulo, sin embargo es muy importante desde mi punto de vista que los dos personajes principales quieran y continúen enfrentándose y saca todo lo que tienen dentro y que nunca se habían dicho, las relaciones desde mi punto de vista son muy complicadas y hay mucho que no se habla o no se dice y a veces eso pasa también cuando las parejas rompen hay cosas que jamás se confiesan el uno al otro entonces es algo importante que siento que los personajes debían experimentar.  
No sé Cuántos capítulos sean no quiero decirles Cómo tengo planeadas las parejas o la secuencia de hechos [Soy mala] tengo ideas en mi cabeza pero de repente se modifican por diversas circunstancias no es un sí que vaya a terminar pronto no le queda un capítulo le quedan más pero tampoco podría decirles exactamente cuanto más una disculpa por ello. Les quiero, saludos a todos!

Gracias a todos mis reviewers! Ruth Rosales3 , guest, Viri-Evans, afrika, lunabsc, RyaOtaku, mnj2327, Patohf , znta, serenitymoon20 , nico2883, AbiTaisho, ale, sunnary, & yacc32

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/CLARIFICAION-LEGAL NOTICE:

RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE, TODOS SUS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A LOS DUEÑOS LEGITIMOS DE SUS LICENCIAS, SOLO ESCRIBI LA TRAMA, NO LUCRO CON ELLA.


	27. Chapter 27

SI MURIERA MAÑANA

El puño de Ranma se estrelló en el antebrazo de mousse quien había intentado cubrirse, el dolor era casi indescriptible, el puño hebreo se había estrellado con una placa metálica de las muchas que escondía el joven chino. Mousse tomo vuelo hacia atrás y sonrió con malicia. - son las viejas costumbres, mi ingenio mecánico es mi gran fortaleza, no veo porque no explotarla-  
\- Hagamos un pacto de caballeros -  
\- Tu no eres un caballero Saotome, eres un practicante de las artes marciales solo ese crédito te otorgó.-  
\- Como sea, las reglas del combate entonces, de derrotarte y con cada puño certero contestaras mis preguntas-  
\- Esta bien, pero si yo gano, dejaras que Akane sea feliz.-

Mousse Lo Miro De Forma Penetrante Y Ranma Sonrio De Forma Ladina.  
\- Es justo… jamás me ganaras y aunque lo hicieras ciertamente Akana jamás se fijaría en ti.-  
Mousse intento ocultar su expresión de dolor.  
Pero fue lo suficiente para que Ranma lo notara. - Acaso eres estúpido?! Primero Shampoo y ahora Akane? Solo que ya sabias que era _MI_ Akane! Eres adicto a lo imposible.-  
Fue el turno de Mousse de sonreir- No, …ya me case con Shampoo...-  
\- Akane jamas se fijara en ti. Nunca. Ese es un decreto para ti Mousse. – Le dijo Ranma señalándolo con el dedo anular.  
Mousse se exasperó y ataco a Ranma abriendo los brazos y desprendiendo cadenas metálicas.

– Basta.-  
Las cadenas se estrellaron en el asfalto y fueron fácilmente evadidas por Ranma  
\- Mi turno -  
Antes de reaccionar Mousse halo las cadenas y estas al regresar se sacudieron cual serpientes, logrando con sus bordes lastimar brazos y muñecas, espalda y cuello de su oponente, abriendo en algunos casos un poco la piel.  
\- Eso es por Akane-  
La afirmación y el odio en el tono de Mousse descolocaron a Ranma, quien al hacer memoria, récordo cuando la sujeto azotandola al muro, recordó haberla casi estrangulado. Seguramente lastimo su piel y Mousse la había visto. El se merecía el ataque de Mousse, se merecía esas marcas, pero no le entregaría a Akane por ello.

Mousse era su boleto a saber la verdad de lo que le ocurría a su exprometida.

-Lo acepto. Caballero, ha vengado a su dama. Es como ya dije…mi turno.-

Rama salto y se precipitó sobre el lanzándole un puño casi al aire que provoco una polvareda cual huracán y mando a Mousse volando hacia el cielo.

-Sera pan comido.- Murmuro el chico moreno.

Mousse se equilibro y esquivo el golpe de Ranma a segundos. Este no lo podía creer.

-¿De donde coño has obtenido esa fuerza?-

Mousse solto su clásica carcajada hilarante. –Mi gusto es…que no será para mi, pero sabes que?, tampoco para ti Saotome.-

Ranma se enfureció con la frase. –Ya veras.- Y nuevamente se lazo hacia el, Mousse lo recibió nuevamente con artefactos metálicos cual ganchos que lo sujetaron de los brazos, haciendo un efecto pinza, cual abrir una langosta. Ranma sintió sus huesos comenzar a tronar y no salía de su asombro.

Se giro sobre si mismo y escapo las pinzas con grandes heridas en los brazos. Iracundo, utilizo todo su poder contra el en su siguiente contraataque y aunque la velocidad de mousse era casi sobrenatural, logro golpearlo en la mejilla izquierda. Este casi cae al suelo pero lo evito a tiempo.

-Puño. Respuesta. Fueron las reglas. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Akane?!-

Mousse apretó los labios en descontento, pero tenia honor y había hecho un pacto.

-Hizo un pacto con Cologne.-

Ranma apretó los puños hasta casi lastimarse. –Esa maldita anciana! Debí suponerlo!-

Seguía enfurruñado cuando Mousse contraataco y de un puño limpio casi lo envía al labio de Ranma comenzó a sangrar al borde, pero de alguna manera, se sentía feliz, ya había descubierto el secreto de Akane, solo era cuestión de tiempo ponerle solución, o eso creía el.

No se contuvo y aprovechando su euforia lo golpeo de regreso, también a puño limpio, cual pelea callejera pugilista, el hermosos ojo azul izquierdo de Mousse se hincho casi de inmediato.

-Para que todo el mundo sepa, que te he dado tu merecido. Akane es mi chica Mousse, aléjate de ella.-

-Puño. Respuesta. Cual fue el contenido del pacto?-

\- Olvidarte. Deshinibirla.-

Ranma palideció a casi azul. Mousse dudo en si soltar una carcajada o aprovechar valiosos segundos para golpearlo de nuevo, hizo lo segundo.

Casi alcanzo a esquivarlo, pero no lo hizo, su pómulo derecho se amorato casi enseguida.

-Si vuelves a tocarla. Te matare.- Le dijo Mousse en una promesa. Y se dio la media vuelta.

Ranma aun sopesando la información recibida decidió no perder tiempo en seguir al pato. Y echo a correr hacia un viejo local de sopas…

.-.-

-Pase.- le dijo Akane a Cologne.

La anciana camino hacia el sofá y se sento.

-No pensé que tu…nueva condición, causara daño a mi nieta. ¡No fue el acuerdo!-

Akane se molesto enseguida. –Tampoco fue el acuerdo beber sangre de nadie!-

Cologne palidecio. –Es un raro efecto secundario, no crei que te ocurriera.-

-Pues debio avisar, no cree?-

-Lo hecho, hecho esta. No puedes cambiarlo.-

-Ni quiero, pero es incomodo, raro y …es raro. Sera siempre? Porque me ocurre?-

-Si, será siempre, son síntomas de que estas perdiendo tu corazón, es una venganza de un antiguo espíritu chino, que protege a las almas inocentes, intenta darte una lección y que vuelvas atrás.-

-No lo hare.-

-No podrías, de cualquier forma, solo hay un antídoto, el menjurje se absorbe por su cráneo hacia el torrente sanguíneo, nada cambia eso, el espejo mágico, no ha sido encontrado en milenios, dicen que están dentro de una de las posas malditas. Por supuesto nadie se ha lanzado a investigar.-

-Es bueno saberlo. Hay mas de mi?-

-El tonto de Mousse y otro. También lo conoces Shinnosuke algo…-

-Shinnosuke! Si lo note diferente! Tengo que hablar con el!-

-No me importa, haz lo que quieras, pero no inoportunes a mi nieta-

-Yo jamás he hecho tal cosa!-

-Lo que hice por Mousse resultó en su atroz matrimonio con mi nieta y para las amazonas, lo único que las separa de su esposo, es la muerte.-

Akane palidecio. Shampoo sería capaz de lastimar a Mousse?

-Quiero que me prometas que no lo dejaras lastimarla, el ya no la ama, será cruel con ella.-

Akane pensó en que era algo bueno que Cologne le debiera un favor.

-Que hay acambio?-

-Buscame si me necesitas en el futuro, chica loca.-

Akane fruncio el ceño, solo Ranma la había llamado loca, y se lo decía como un insulto. Sabia que Cologne no era su amiga, pero por el momento tampoco lo opuesto. Asi que forzó una sonrisa y cortésmente la despacho.

-Es tarde.-

-Algo más. Tendrás…momentos difíciles, tu personalidad se volverá volátil, severa y frívola. Alejate de los que amas…o los lastimaras.-

Akane sonrio y le cerro la puerta. –No importa mucho, ya me voy…a una isla que- Toma.-

Respondiendo Reviews:

Sav21: holi! TE PROMETO QUE SI, UN BESOA AMIGA

yacc32: HOLI!QUE TE HA PARECIDO? TE GUSTO? GRACIAS! UN ABRAZO!

znta: YOU AS ALWAYS ARE RIGHT!

Guest: NOP, SHE CAN´T AS SHE EXPLAINED BUT THINGS WILL GET INTERESTING!

Guest: JIJIJIJI SI YO PIENSO IGUAL!

Seraphy HOLI!EN SERIO? HAY MUCHAS GRACIAS! CUAL TE HA GUSTADO MAS! ME ENCANTA QUE TE ANIMARAS A ESCRIBIRME!TE COMENTO QUE DESCONOCIA POR COMPLETO ESA IMAGEN DE RYOGA, CON ELLO ME SERA MAS DIFICIL DARLE UN BUEN CURSO A ESTE PERSONAJE...DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE MENCIONAS, SI APARECERAN EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPIS, SOBRE TODO UKYO, NO SU PARTICIPACION SERA DISTINTA. LA CONDICION VAMPIRICA NO ES TRANSFERIBLE CON MORDIDA SIN EMBARGO SI HAY CIERTAS CONSECUENCIAS, PROMETO ESPECIFICARLAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, OH MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS HERMOSAS Y CALIDAS PALABRAS! UN ABRAZO ENORME! SE QUE NOS SEGUIREMOS LEYENDO!

mnj2327: GRACIAS POR TUS LINDAS FELICITACIONES! QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO! SUBIERE OTRO MUY MUY PRONTO PARA COMPENSAROS LA DEMORA! UN ABRAZO!

serenitymoon20 HOLI! OH TIENES TODA LA RAZON, CON COLOGNE Y CON LAS RELACIONES, SON TAAAN COMPLICADAS Y LA REALIDAD SIEMPRE SUPERA LA FICCION, SI YO OS CONTARA...UN ABRAZO CALIDO LINDA Y GRACIAS!

afrika : QUE SUPER INCREIBLE QUE SEA TU HISTORIA FAVORITA, ME HALAGAIS Y LLENAIS DE FALICIDAD! TE GUSTO ESTE CAPI!

Patohf: HOLA! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR RESPETAR MI VISION, MUCHOS SALUDOS PARA TI TAMBIEN Y UN EXCELENTE AÑO!

nico2883: OH ME INCLINO PARA DARTE APLAUSOS! GRACIAS! AUNQUE NO PUEDO DECIRTE EL FINAL, SI COMPARTO TU PUNTO DE VISTA! SALUDINES!

Rizzasm: GRACIAS LINDA, HOLA, SI POR FAVIR DISCULPENME, HE ESTADO LO QUE LE SIGUE DE OCUPADA, SI CONOCIERAN MI VIDA...PERO AQUI ESTOY FINALMENTE! PROMETO PRONTA ACTUALIZACION!

Ruth Rosales3: HOLA QUERIDA! LO SE, SE ME DA DEJAR LAS COSAS ASI, LO LAMENTO, EN MI MENTE VEO MIS HISTORIAS COMO UNA NOVELA GRAFICA, CADA ESCENA, Y EL FINAL DE LOS CAPITULOS ME ENCANTA DEJARLOS UN GUSTO PERSONAL, LO LAMENTO, PIENSO QUE TIENES RAZON MERECE LA FELICIDAD...ME HAS DADO UNA IDEA PARA SU DESARROLLO. GRACIAS! SI, COMPRENDO, PERO EN MI PUNTO DE VISTA DEL PERSONAJE DE RANMA, ES TAN ATRABANCADO E INTENSO, TAN IMPLACABLE Y TOTAL, QUE CARECE DE CONTROL PROPIO Y ESO EN MI PUNTO DE VISTA ES SU DEBILIDAD MAS GRANDE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR AL PENDIENTE! BESOS Y ABRAZOS!

yali: HOLI! LO SE LO LAMENTO!

Lunabsc: QUE COMES QUE ADIVINAS DICEN AQUI EN MEXICO, JIJIJI, BESOS!

xandryx: HOLA LINDA! OS PROMETO SOBRE PIEDRA TALLADA ESCENAS RANMA/AKANE, OS LO JURO. NO ASI EL FINAL, ESE SIGUE EN SUSPENSO, PERO ESCENAS CLARO QUE SI. MUCHAS GRACIAS! FELICIDADES PARA TI TAMBIEN!

Kei-Kugodgy:HOLI! ME EMOCIONA MUCHO TU COMENTARIO, SE QUE ES DIFICIL ENTENDER A AKANE, PERO TAMPOCO CREO TAN DESASTROZO UN POCO DE LIBERTINAJE AMOROSO, A MI PARACER EN ALGUNA ETAPA DE LA VIDA TODO SER HUMANO HOMBRE/MUJER DEBE VIVIRLO, PARA QUE NADIE LE CUENTA NADA DE LA VIDA Y LAS RELACIONES, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE! SALUDOS!

Guest: DEFINITIVAMENTE TIENES RAZON, TODO CAMBIARA DESDE AHORA, SALUDOS!

Viri-Evans HOLA LINDA! TIENES RAZON EN TODO, EXCELENTE RESUMEN! VENDRA LO MEJOR!

gema:GRACIAS! OS PROMETO ALGO PRONTO

Noheya Rofo: MUCHAS GRACIAS! QUE LINDO COMENTARIO, ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAPI, UN ABRAZO!

Y QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPI HUELE A SHINNOSUKE...QUE OS IMAGINAS


	28. Chapter 28

Mousse estaba abatido emocionalmente, le habia dicho a Saotome mas de la cuenta y las consecuencias para Akane serian fatales. Conocia a Ranma, el no se detendria...estaba enamorado de ella, pero Mousse apostaria a que ya la habia perdido, Akane no seria para Ranma, pero tras haber roto su confianza, le costaba pensar, que tampoco para el.

Maldiciendo, se preguntaba si Akane al ser guerrera también en el respetable arte marcial comprendía que la palabra en combate, si tenias honor, era sagrada, y aunque él era un casi huérfano de China, y antes solía no tenerla, desde que la conocía y empezó a sentir por ella cosas más elevadas que la amistad...había mejorado como ser humano y en sus adentro ahora vivía un desconocido...honor. El mismo honor que le llevó a defenderla de los maltratos de Ranma, el mismo honor que le llevó a vengar las humillaciones de Shampoo.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando llego a su apartamento, antes de entrar escucho murmullos, habia dejado a Shampoo en su forma humana para que se bañara, no era un patan, le habia sin embargo puesto cerrojos y tirado sus armas de amazona a la basura. Ella estaba hablando consigo misma en sueños, a menudo lo hacia ultimamente, tan vez por falta de compañia, y porque a el solo le gritaba, en uno de ellos habia susurrado "Te matare", "Libre al fin" Mousse no temia por su vida pero no deseaba vivir siempre con una chica sicotica.

Suspiro y abrio la puerta con su llave.

-Tu no me quieres! Para que me quieres a tu lado asi?-

Un jarron salio volando y casi golpeo a Mousse, al este evadirlo el jarron se estrello con la pared.

Mousse sintio la ira trepar por el como bilis, salto y se coloco frente a ella sujetandola bruscamente por los brazos.

-Quisieras que te quisiera, ¿No es asi?...Gata.-

Shampoo se congelo. El se sorprnedio a si mismo por su crueldad sorpresiva, pero continuo.

-Quisieras que te quisiera para tratarme como basura y serme infiel con Saotome a discrecion, no es asi. Quisieras poder seguirte burlando de mi y de Akane.-

Shampoo sentia que se volvia loca de la ira.

-¡No la menciones!Callate! Ella jamas se fijara en ti, con dinero y sin dinero siempre seras poca cosa al lado de Ranma Mousse.-

Los ojos de Mousse se oscurecieron y sin mas ni mas, salto sobre ella...y la mordio, la mordio, extrayendo de su piel la sangre preciosa que conducia su vida, y bebio hasta casi hartarse, hastq eu sintio que su cuerpo se ponia debil y flacido sobre sus brazos y su pulso comenzo a decrecer. Y entonces la solto.

Ella aterrizo en el suelo, solo con fuerzas suficientes para incorporarse levemente.

-Tu! Tu! Demonio!-

El la miro fijamente, sus labios oscuros como si llevara lips stain en el borde. -Eso es para que sepas, y tengas muy claro, que primero, te mueres tu por mi mano, que viceversa Shampoo. Recuerdalo...-

Y se dio la vuelta.

.

.

.

Akane dio la vuelta y se acosto en su vieja pero mullida cama, se recostó, recordó cuando Ryoga habia dormido ahi con ella. Sonrió y marco a su movil, pero este no respondió, ella ignoraba olímpicamente que el se encontraba en la forma de P-Chan en una jaula dorada, esperando a por ella en la isla de su prometido.

La alarma de su móvil ya algo viejo sonó con una también vieja canción que ella amaba: _"Jajauma ni sasenaide"._ Ella sonrio con el tono. Era un mensaje de Toma.

 _YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN_  
 _hashagu koi wa ike no koi_  
 _YAPPAPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN_  
 _mune no tai wa dakareTAI_

T:¨Debo regresar a Tongenkyo, asuntos de estado." .Emoticon triste.  
A:¨Esta bien, yo te alcanzare alla. Visitare a un amigo."  
T:¨¿Que amigo?" Emoticon de Lanzallamas.  
A:¨Shinnosuke es su nombre. Solo es un amigo. El me dara algunas respuestas, pienso invitarlo a la boda. No seas celoso"  
T:¨De acuerdo かわいいです/bonita. Yo siempre voy a celarte. Le he contado a mi visir de nuestra boda, parece mi madre, esta planeandolo todo emocionado"  
A: "Le has contado que soy mayor que tu?"  
T: Emoticon Enamorado. "Ardiente"  
A:¨Ya duerme principe" Emoticon de besos.  
T: "Descansa Te Amo",Emoticon de Rosas rojas.

A: "Descanza tu tambien, Principe de mi corazon". Emoticon de labios besando.

.  
Ella aun no estaba lista para decirle a Toma un -Te amo- pero lo que le dijo era sincero, el era, sin duda, el principe de su dolido corazon, el fue el primer hombre en su cama y tambien el primero que la habia cortejado propiamente, el le habia ofrecido el mundo...y ella lo habia aceptado. ¿Eso la hacia mala?, no le pido el Dojo de su padre a cambio, ni la secuestro, insulto o golpeo, fue lo contrario, de niño, ella lo golpeo por majadero. Sonrio ante el recuerdo, ella traiciono su confianza al decirle a Ranma donde estaba su agua sagrada.

Tomo el móvil y observo la foto que le tomó en la boda de Kasumi.

-..Toma. Espero de verdad darte un poco de todo lo que tu me das. La moneda del amor es el amor. Lo tengo amor en mi parece...pero es, algo parecido, mucho cariño, y algo mas que no se identificar, no es amor, pero te hace feliz, pagare tu amor con el mio Toma. Lo se.-

Busco el numero de Shinnosuke y le mensajeo para avisarle que le visitaria. El le contesto emocionado, enviandole un mapa digital en GPS con su ubicacion exacta y mejor ruta para llegar. El casi no durmio esa noche, y no era tan raro de el ya que desde hacia mucho se sentia mas de la oscuridad, aspiraba el aroma del rancho que le rodeaba y donde se sentia completamente pleno debido a la naturaleza salvaje que ahora vivia en el. Un predador, pero ella, ella era luz y esperanza. Le temblaban las manos. Akane. Akane vendria a verlo. Todos estos cambios en Akane debian estar teniendo lugar debian de ser porque había abandonado a Ranma. Suspiro. Lo imposible había sucedido.

Ella sonrio y al dia siguiente emprendio camino, en tazi y buses.

.

.

En Ritsuryō un rancho en la provincia cerca de Chikuzen.

Akane llego, iba de Jeans ajustados y botas de camping. Obviamente la naturaleza en ese lugar era gran salvaje como hermosa. Pacifico y silencioso, solo el sólido del viento, y el cantar de las aves parecían interrumpir. Al llegar, había una casona vieja de madera desgastada y el campo abierto estaba bardeado por una cerca blanca vieja. Dentro un corcel negro galopaba con intensidad, y su brillante pelaje contrastaba con el incipiente sol que comensaba a salir, era un negro tan brillante que le recordó su propio cabello. La escena quitaba el aliento. Sobre el corcel, en jeans y camisa desgastada estaba un muy atractivo Shinnosuke.

Ella se cautivo con la escena y se pego a la cerca. Por supuesto el la vio. Se acerco a ella en el corcel. -Akane, bienvenida.- ella se coloco el brazo sobre la frente, la silueta de Shinnosuke era impactante y sombría en contraste con el sol.

-Shinnosuke.-

El bajo del caballo. - Te presento a sombra.-

Ella se agacho y atravesó la cerca por en medio, acaricio al corcel. -Hola sombra- su pelaje era suave.

El caballo se dejo acariciar por Akane como si la conociera desde siempre. Los dos amigos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. Pasaron un par de horas conversando sobre tribialidades. Se encaminaron a una pequeña caballeriza al borde.

El le dio una Corona* de una desgastada hielera junto a los caballos. [*Cerveza] Ambos bebieron un trago abundante pues el calor era sofocante.

-Estas distinto,- el levanto las cejas y decidió ser sincero.

-Lo soy, tu también puedo sentirlo-

\- Si, todos cambiamos supongo-. Dijo ella nerviosa mientras daba otro trago a su cerveza.

\- siento que nuestros cambios no fueron del todo naturales, me equivoco Akane? Que te llevo a buscar a la bruja de Cologne?-

Akane casi cae por la sorpresa. - Como lo sabes?..., Acaso tu?..., Como fue?... A ti que te llevo a la desesperación?-

-Tu eres la luz para mi oscuridad, siempre lo fuiste, ¿Como podria negarte algo?, con nadie lo discuto. Pero lo hare contigo.

Algo dentro del estomago de Akane, se contrajo. Vio el anhelo y el sufrimiento en los ojos de su Shinnosuke, pero tambien vio algo oscuro.

El no pudo evitar tensar los hombros, - Seguramente Ranma te hizo alguna estupidez..., quiero entender que buscaras a Cologne, pero me enerva pensar que tan borde estuviste de la desesperación, ir por un trató asi, es exponerse, sin duda, ella pudo hacer lo que quiso con nosotros, ahora lo veo.-

\- No entiendo como teniendo tanto poder, no esta cubierta en dinero-

\- Es una maldicion de las brujas la pobreza. Yo quería vivir, estaba asustado por la muerte de mi abuelo.-

.Flashback.-

Shinnosuke llega a Nerima en busca de Cologne.-2 años atrás.-

-¿A que vienes muchacho?-

La anciana se veía fuera de lo común y sus ojos enormes encerraban sabidurí cabello blanco y cañoso hasta la eternidad y su túnica verde esmeralda hacían una combinación un poco espeluznante.

-Dicen que usted cumple deseos.-

Cologne sonrio. –No exactamente eso, Y también vendo excelente comida.-

-Necesito vida. Estoy muriendo. Solo el agua de un manantial podía hacerlo.-

-Es mucho lo que pides. ¿Enfermedad de nacimiento?-

-No exactamente. Fue…por salvar a alguien.-

-Ya veo.-

Los ojos casi violeta del joven atravesaron su cabello castaño oscuro.

-Lo se. ¿Es posible?-

-Si. El costo lo será todo. Todo cuanto poseas.-

-Solo tengo un pedazo de tierra en una isla aislada, es humilde pero para mi es mi vida. Herencia de mi abuelo.-

-Bastara si lo es todo.-

El trato fue hecho, ella conjuro unas palabras y le dio una loción de baño. –Úsala tres días. ¿Me entiendes? Tres días. Vivirás la vida que te fue arrebatada hasta que el destino se la lleve de la misma forma en la que te fue tomada.-

.-.-.-.-Fin del Flashback.-

Ella se encogio un poco pero fue honesta con el, le conto como había ido con ella, le contó de Mousse, y algunas de sus travesuras.

Shinnisuke había tomado dos cervezas más cuando ella termino y la escuchó sin interrumpir, al final de su relato, sonrió enternecido, sinfiendo una calidez en su corazón que hacia tiempo ya no sentia. - Mi querida Akane, liberate, no haz hecho nada malo. Experimentar es parte de ser joven, no mataste o atacaste a alguien contra su voluntad, no estuviste en orgías o actuaste con maldad. Es curioso como la magia tiene un efecto que nos quita los limites y la vergüenza cual droga. A mi me pasa lo mismo, pero yo si he hecho cosas que prefiero no contarte, no me enorgullecen, tu relato me humilla, la tentación es grande, el hechizo es fuerte pero al final, uno siempre tiene la decisión final. Tu luz a pesar de estar en la entrada de la oscuridad es cegadora y la envidio. Tu apetito de sangre sera voraz y devorará tus sentidos y tu luz. También sera así tu corazón, voluntarioso y sin limites, si lo que dijo Cologne es verdad, cuando quieras curarte promete que me buscaras, yo iré a las posas malditas y buscare el espejo para ti. Así me sumerja en todas ellas.-

\- Shinnosuke... -Dijo ella enternecida hasta las lagrimas- Tu no eres malo, no puedes serlo a ti debo mi vida y es a mi a quien debes tu desgracia-

\- Prometelo Akane, que me Buscarás.- dijo el cerrando los ojos temblando con anhelo.

\- Lo prometo. Cologne dijo que lastimaria a quien me ame-

\- Amor romántico. No te preocupes por tu familia, tu durante un tiempo con tus decisiones podrás lastimar a quien te quiera de esa forma, porque esa clase de amor es celoso y tormentoso. Pero nadie morira tranquila, me he checado, estoy vivo, no somos muertos pero creo que como Ranma, estamos malditos, malditos por un hechizo, en lugar de las posas.-

.

.

.

En Nerima. Kuno & Kodachi.

-No puedo creer que etemos planeando tu bo0o0o0o0da!- Exclamo Kodachi enternecida, su cabello ya llegaba casi a sus pantorrillas y se entendia muy bien con Nabiki, aunque la sabia una interesada, creia que era la felicidad de su hermano. -Se casara con una Tendo despues de todo, es una lastima que mi Ranma no tenga hermanos- pensaba en silencio mientras contemplaba a Kuno midiendose en traje de Novio con el sastre italiano que mando traer.

Kodachi habia entendido bien hace poco que Ranma no seria jamas para ella, y no era un asunto de competencia,porque ella acostumbraba ganarlas todas, era lo que habia visto de ranma hacia Akane, era amor el que habia visto en sus ojos al mirarla, era amor cada vez que le salvo la vida a la marimacho, era amor cada vez que la habia rechazado, a ella, a la rosa negra.Y ella decidio ser demasiado vanidosa y amarse demasiado como para condenar su existencia a la de amar al hombre de otra.

Con un suspiro y una ultima mirada de aprobacion a su hermano abrazo a lo unico que tenia en la vida, le dijo con los ojos cuanto lo amaba y le deseaba felicidad.

El le devolvio la mirada con el mismo amor de hermanos, se giro y la abrazo de frente, dando la espalda al espejo. Un par de agujas se le enterraron y comenzo a maldecir y gritarle al sastre con la cabeza de tres veces su tamaño.

.

.

.

En Nerima. La Familia Tendo. En casa Tofu.

-Bueno aprecio tu opinion hermana pero pienso pedirle a Kuno que me pague un boleto a Paris para buscar mi vestido.- le dijo Nabiki mirando sus uñas a su hermana.

-Por supuesto- murmuro la compasiva Kasumi.

-Ultimanete te he visto mas-relajada hermana.-

-Casarte con el amor de tu vida te relaja.-

Nabiki se quedo pensativa con la reflexion.-¿Como diablos se sabe quien es el amor de tu vida?-

-El corazon no miente Nabiki.-

Ella no se inmuto. -El mio es muy pequeño...me es dificil interpretarlo a veces, pero Hey, me casare, debe ser amor.-

Kasumi se preocupo. Pero decidio darle una oportunidad, a veces cuando eres joven eres inexperto, se pregunto si debia asesorar a su hermana. Y decidio hacerlo pues no tenian a su madre ahi para que la guiara.

-Amar duele, se ama tanto que no se tienen ojos para nadie mas, no te interesa nada mas, solo el y sus ojos, el y su aroma, el y su presencia, es el primer pensamiento en la mañana y el ultimo al dormir.-

Nabiki se estremecio. -No suena del todo bueno, es embrutecerdor, yo no soy una bruta.-

kasumi le sonrio.-Espero que el amor les llegue pronto a los dos.-

Y levanto las tazas de porcelana hacia la cocina.

En el patio, Genma y Tendo jugaban ajedrez. Habían lanzado una apuesta audaz, Genoma había apostado por su hijo.

-Ranma la recuperara, mi chico no es de los que se da por vencido Tendo- dijo moviendo una pieza blanca a su favor.

-Te extraño amigo mio, con todo y lo glotón que eran ambos, ahora sin ninguna de mis chicas, y sin ti. Solo me hace feliz dar las clases de artes marciales a los nuevos estudiantes, debo reconocer, que con Kuno, el Dojo ha crecido como nunca, pero te extraño amigo mio. Pronto podremos costearte, para que como yo, enseñes a los chicos.- Tendo movió su pieza negra y dio un sorbo a su te. Algunas canas pintaban ya su cabello. Pero su ropa era mas costosa que de costumbre.

\- Tonterías Tendo, ya trabajo para Tofu, iré sin paga. Y te visitare mas, en el apartamento también me siento solo, pero al llegar aquí, la comida de Kasumi me hace la vida fácil, y Tofu me saca cada susto con sus distracciones que no he tenido tiempo para la depresión. Esa me da solo con ver a mi muchacho con el corazón roto.- las gafas de Saotome brillaron ocultando sus ojos y movió otra pieza a su favor.

Tendo fruncio el ceño, recordó el reproche de Akane a Ranma sobre sus infidelidades. La última con Shampoo.

\- No intervengamos Saotome, Ranma es un buen chico, pero sólo Akane debe decidir, la veo distinta, y sabe lo que hace, así como lo hizo con el Dojo, se que hará lo mejor, aceptó la apuesta. Apuesto a un no a Ranma-

Tendo movió su pieza haciendo un Jaque Mate.

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA & RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS.**_

 _ **La canción es del anime TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS DUEÑOS Y AUTORES, NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.**_

 _ **MIS ADORABLES DENILE READERS ME ES IMPOSIBLE COMPLACER A TODOS, LA INSPIRACIÓN ES ORGANICA Y DIFÍCIL DE MANIPULAR. PERO PROCURARE DARLES GUSTO CON LA INCORPORACION DE MAS PERSONAJES. AUNQUE SEA SOLO UNA PASADA. Todo por ustedes. BESINES.**_

 **Muchas Gracias a mis queridos** : yacc32, Rizzasm, znta, xandryx, Lunabsc, mnj2327, Guest, serenitymoon20, patohf, Samantha kinika, GIZETLEO, Guest

 ** _A ustedes, besos abrazos y saludos. Os quiero! Espero que este capi fuese placentero para vosotros._**

Respuesta a Long Reviews:

Sav21: 1. Si Shinnosukke es divino, espero que su encuentro te haya gustado amiga. 2. De tus dudas:owww no puedo resonder lo del final disculpa, aunque ya esta claro para mi y todos estaran en shock prometo no decepcionar.3. Si, Toma y Akane pasaron la noche juntos, se acostaron y fue la primera noche de Akane,4. jijiji ya te respondi PM. Besines amiga.

Viri-Evans: emocionan tus palabras, gracias. Me encanta que te gustara su combate.2. Oh no te preocupes Ranma seguira Sufriendo.3. Muchas gracias por halagar mi redaccion, de verdad lo valoro querida. 4. Si, desarrollare esos personajes en los siguientes capis, promesa oficial!Muchas gracias linda, un abrazo enorme!

2cm: 1. Gracias por tu critica & Review,2. espero que a pesar de tu punto de vista disfrutaras la historia, 3. me queda claro que eres PRO-RANMA y esta padre, todos tenemos opinion propia, yo tambien amo al personaje, por eso escribo de !

Ruth Rosales: 1. Hola querida un placer tenerte de vuelta!No sabes lo feliz que me hace todos los reviews que mencionan que le han tomado cariño a Mousse a raiz de mi fic,2. Tienes razon, bueno que te parece la venganza de Mousse? 3. Oh lamento no poder responder si akane sera siempre un vampiro, se va a desentrañar en la historia, 4. Te dare gusto en los siguientes capis, creeme. 5. Tienes razon shinnosukke es eso y mas, 6. Ranma no ve venir la boda, aun planeo su reaccion a esta. 7. ryoga saldra mas en capis subsecuentes os lo prometo, respecto a tus sugerencias, primeramente agradezco m ucho tus halagos querida me haces feliz, de lo demas me es dificil abarcar a todos los personajes, sobre todo porque son secundarios en este fic y a los principales los exploto mucho, pero por varias peticiones hare unos ajustes, todo sea por ustedes! Sin salirme de la linea considero no he hecho. , es otra version de mi historia original para mortal instruments, eres fan querida?, pero al final, resulto muy distinto, no nada que ver.10,gracias por la promocion linda. 11. Eres la primera que me pide que ya lo concluya, mmm nose cuantos capis mas, aparentemente son muchos pero algunos son muy cortos, considera que hay capis de otras autoras que abarca veces mas de las palabras que yo ocupo en uno. Besines y saludos!


	29. Chapter 29

Akane estaba despierta, la noche habia sido pesada y vigorizante a la vez, ya casi no dormía, solo requería de 4 horas y caía como piedra en rio, habían charlado de los viejos tiempos y tomaron sangre del otro, levanto la vista para mirar a través de las rendijas de la casona vieja de Shinnosuke y admiro el más azul de los cielos, un azul veraniego, un poco salvaje.

Debia regresar, debía ir a Tongenkyo. Pero le había gustado ver a Shinnosuke.

Se imaginó lo que el le había dicho, esas maldades de las que no podía hablarle. Imaginarlo con alguna otra mujer, sobre el hermoso sombra a la luz de crepúsculo…le hacia hervir la sangre, asi que decidio apartar sus pensamientos de ese camino desbocado. Se tranquilizo, como desde niña habia aprendido a hacerlo en las artes marciales.

Suspiro satisfecha. Shinnosuke estaba a su lado, tirado en una hamaca. Un sexy y guapísimo hombre, sin camisa y con unos vaqueros cortados, sus ojos estában cerrados y la cortina negra de sus pestañas lo hacia lucir casi como un muñeco.

Pero algo le dice a Akane que el esta despierto. Ella supiro y cerro los ojos.

 _Él sonríe subitamente._

 _—_ _Buenos días ¿es que nunca dejas de verte bella?_

 _Akane se sonrojo y su corazón empezo a galopar como loco, como solo lo había hecho alguna vez ...para Ranma. Shinnosuke se levanto lentamente, extiendio_ _un brazo y la atrapo en el._

 _Y la beso._

 _La beso y ella aprovecho la oportunidad para deslizar los dedos entre su pelo, agarrárselo con las dos manos con fuerza y devolverle el beso invadiéndole la boca. Él inspiro bruscamente y se aparto con la mirada ardiente pero cautelosa. Sus ojos casi purpura relampaguearon._

 _—_ _A… Akane —gimio. Se enrollo su cabello largo en la muñeca y tiro con suavidad para obligarla a echar la cabeza hacia su nuca, le beso la oreja y fue bajando lentamente. —¿Quieres que vayamos más adentro? —pregunta en un jadeo._

 _—_ _Sí —susurra Akane._

 _Shinnosuke se aparta un poco y la mira con los ojos llenos de deseo, divertidos._

 _—_ _Akane Tendo, te rescate de la muerte una vez, y ahora volveré a hacerlo pero… ¿Qué clase de monstruo he creado?_

 _Ella lo miro divertida y altiva._

 _—_ _Un monstruo hecho a tu medida. ¿Me querrías de alguna otra forma?_

 _—_ _Te querría de cualquier forma en que pudiera tenerte, creo que ya lo sabes. Pero ahora mismo no. No— Akane se queda de piedra entre sus brazos._

 _¿Qué?_

 _Akane abre los ojos._

Y ella finalmente abre los ojos, se quedó dormida de nuevo. De pie. Y el sigue tumbado dormido.

 _—_ Asi que…solo fue un sueño.- Susurra acariciando sus labios. _—¡_ Gracias Dioses! Debo irme ahora mismo. _—_

Akane toma su vieja maleta y camina en hurtadillas a la puerta, hasta la entrada del rancho. Ya ha distancia corre sobre sus botas, corre y corre para no regresar a la tentación. Decide enviarle más tarde un mensaje disculpándose, pero después de sueños como esos, no puede verle a la cara. No hasta que logre recomponerse, y su anillo de casada le sirva de barrera.

Ya en el autobús, una sonrisa boba se dibuja en su rostro niveo. _—_ Solo fue un sueño…pero que bonito sueño. _—_

Akane estaba escribiendo su disculpa a Shinnosuke cuando entro una llamada de Nabiki.

 _—_ Akane ¿Dónde Estas? _—_ Akane sonrió ante el tono mandón de Nabiki.

 _—_ No es importante hermanita, ¿que necesitas? _—_

 _—_ ¡Me caso este fin de mes! Me voy a París por el vestido, Vamos! _—_

Akane sonrio de oreja a oreja, _—_ Pero no tengo dinero para el boleto. _—_

 _—_ Tonterias!Kuno me dijo que me acompañaras, pago un segundo pasaje. _—_ Akane sonrio mas.

 _—_ Hecho. ¿Dónde nos vemos? _—_ Mentalmente pensó que llevaría, no tenía ropa muy elegante y su maleta vieja la avergonzaría en Paris.

 _—_ Los tickets son para hoy en la noche. Ve a la mansión. Kuno quiere hablarte del Dojo. De ahí nos iremos. _—_

 _—_ Bien ahí te veo. Y Kasumi? _—_

 _—_ Oh vamos! Kasumi ya esta en otra liga, tu eres mas divertida…además me gustaría una despedida a la francesa! _—_

—Nabiki! —La reprendio Akane.

—Calla! Kuno se ira a Brasil, tu crees que va a aprender portugués?—

—Bueno…ya veremos. —

—Paris allá vamos! —

Gritaron al mismo tiempo de emoción. Y colgaron.

Akane sonrio y agradeció al cielo que su hermana y Kuno se amaran, pues Nabiki era muy feliz.

Envió mensaje de disculpa a Shinnosuke y a Toma. Al primero diciéndole que tenía un compromiso he iba tarde. Pero que le enviaría la invitación de la boda. Y al segundo que no podría ir a verlo porque acompañaría a su hermana por su vestido de novia.

Toma se puso colérico y rompió los 15 elegantes jarrones que engalanaban la entrada a su trono con el girar de su espada. Sus súbditos y el visir estaban asustados. Temían que la boda se hubiese cancelado.

Hasta que el leyó la última línea, entonces sonrió. Comenzó a escribir con rapidez.

 _—Aprovecha y compra el tuyo. —_

Akane sintió que la saliva se le atoraba y comenzó a toser. —No…no lo se Toma, serán costosos y me adaptare a lo que papa…—

—Akane perdóname, pero por tu padre has usado ya un par de veces vestidos de novia, y no resulto bien, por favor déjame comprarle a mi princesa su vestido. —

Akane sinto las lágrimas nublar su visión hasta que las derramo como ríos. Cuánta razón tenía Toma.

—Esta bien Toma. —

Toma solto el aire contenido y comenzó a saltar de felicidad. Su servidumbre suspiro aliviada y se relajo visiblemente.

—Tenia un regalo para ti para cuando llegaras, pero se que estará mejor entre tus brazos...un cerdito negro que me dijeron es tuyo. Lo mandare a por paquete—

—P-Chan? Mi P-Chan esta alla? Si, si envíamelo porfavor! —

Toma sonrió al ser el causante de la felicidad de Akane. Lo haré.

—Envíalo a la mansión Tatewaki, ahí estaré hasta la noche, que tome el vuelo. —

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 _Cada día que pasa lloro tu nombre_  
 _cada noche soy oscuridad_  
 _dime como hago para respirar_  
 _dime como hago para hablar_  
 _y que la vida nos dé la oportunidad_

Ranma hacia mucho que no se intimidaba con Cologne enfrente. Tras casi dos horas de tocar en su puerta ella abrió muy molesta.

—Que quieres novio? —

—El novio de tu nieta se llama Mousse. —

Cologne apretó los dientes, era la estúpida costumbre y ella lo había olvidado.

—Gracias a ti por eso. Que quieres, ya cerramos—

—Lo se todo, Mousse me lo ha dicho—

Cologne parpadeo sorprendida. — No me extraña de un pato. —

Mousse estaba en la esquina superior de un edificio cual centinela, ya no le dolían los desprecios de Cologne, "bendita maldición" pensó. Y al verlos discutir una sonrisa abarco su rostro. Seria divertido ver destrozarse entre si, a quienes tantas veces y tanto tiempo, lo destrozaron a el.

 _cuando yo regrese por ti_

 _renacerán las flores de tu jardín_  
 _llevo tanto tiempo así, solo, extrañándote_  
 _cuando yo regrese por ti_

 _renunciaré a todo lo que yo fui_  
 _voy a quedarme junto a ti hasta el fin_  
 _voy a amarte_

—No es el tema Cologne, ¡dame el antídoto, dame le maldito Shampoo que lo cura! —

Ranma estaba un poco fuera de si por la ira.

—NO HAY ANTÍDOTO! NO LO HAY! —Cologne no estaba dispuesta a hacerle a Ranma la vida fácil, solo quería torturarlo.

Ranma se puso purpura. Y sintió que algo dentro de el se rompía.

Mousse casi cae del techo.

—MIENTES! MIENTES SÉ QUE MIENTES! — Por la mejilla de Ranma se resbalo una lagrima justo al final de su última palabra donde sintió que su voz se quebró. El dolor era casi indescriptible, insoprtable. Penso en sus opciones: Golpear a la anciana, Matarla, obligarla, pero ninguna parecía que fuera a hacerle mas probable la cooperación de Cologne, sabia que la vieja lo odiaba. —¿Cuanto quieres Cologne, dime cuánto? —

 _puedo abrazar tu alma entera_  
 _quiero aferrarme a nuestra verdad_  
 _dime como hago para respirar_  
 _dime como hago para hablar_  
 _y que la vida nos dé la oportunidad_

—Algo nuevo para ti, no novio? Sufrir por amor…pero es amor? Es capricho porque ya no tienes lo que antes te regalaban…como cuando mi nieta uso mi joya maldita y perdió el interés en ti, anduviste tras ella hasta que volvió a ti…y ¿Para que?, -los ojos enormes de Cologne se llenaron de lagrimas de frustración- si no la ibas a querer para ti? —

Ranma trago grueso. Mousse también recordó el momento y sonrio, viendo a Ranma derrotado. Cologne tenía razón. Si Ranma amaba a Akane esta vez tal vez casi le costaría la vida, y no tenia garantía de recuperarla. Y Mousse lo considero algo bueno, porque Ranma en si mismo nunca fue para nadie garantía de amor.

-Ese no es tu maldito problema!, somos adultos, sabemos lo que hacemos!-

 _cuando yo regrese por ti_

 _renacerán las flores de tu jardín_  
 _llevo tanto tiempo así, solo, extrañándote_  
 _cuando yo regrese por ti_

 _renunciaré a todo lo que yo fui_  
 _voy a quedarme junto a ti hasta el fin_  
 _voy a amarte, voy a amarte_

—Cuando Akane vino sabía lo que hacía. Y lo sabe aun cuando las consecuencias de sus actos la están llevando al limite, ya no es normal, ya no es tu Akane—

Ranma sentía las palabras de Cologne como bofetadas y la bilis se entrelazaba con su frustración.

—Curala! Vamos, curala! —

—NO! —Ella lo hará sola. Y me hace muy feliz que no sea para ti —

—Por que dices que no es normal? Que hiciste Anciana? !—

— Averigualo. Yo hice lo que ella me pidió, ahora Largate! Y no regreses! —

Cologne saco a Ranma a empujones de su tienda y cerro con cerrojo.

El se arrodillo y la lluvia en Nerima se hizo presente, pero el , ahora ella no se levanto, tampoco sabia si estaba llorando, la lluvia ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para nublar su visión.

 _cuando yo regrese por ti_

 _renunciaré a todo lo que yo fui_  
 _voy a quedarme junto a ti hasta el fin_  
 _voy a amarte_

Mousse arriba y con un enorme paraguas que le mantenía una circunferencia seca, no sintió alegría por el sufrimiento de Ranma, no era ese tipo de chico, habiendo cerrado el ciclo de Shampoo, decidió que debía cerrar el que tenia con Ranma, que estaba lleno de odio.

—Levantate Saotome, las lagrimas no la traerán de vuelta, un lo lamento no borrara el dolor. Sera duro, será difícil y dolerá como el infierno. Recuperar a Akane será la batalla de tu vida. Tal vez… no estes para ello. Si no es amor…dejala ir Ranma.-

Ranma no levanto el rostro y golpeo con los puños el asfalto creando huellas en este y lastimando sus nudillos.

Mousse se dio la vuelta satisfecho de haber sido honesto, y el mejor hombre de la situación.

—No. — Dijo Ranma chica. — No voy a hacerlo,porque…porque…yo. — aspiro con fuerza como si el pecho le doliera. —Porque la amo. —

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

A MIS QUERIDOS PRINCIPES DEL NILO (OSEA MIS LECTORES) : LA LETRA DE LA CANCION INCLUIDA EN LAS ESCENAS DE RANMA SE LLAMA "VOY A AMARTE" LA INTERPRETA EL MEXICANO CARLOS RIVERA, TODOS SUS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS AUTORES, NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, PERO DIOS! ESCUCHENLA PORFAVOR, ME HA HECHO PENSAR SI VALDRA LA PENA QUE ESTO TERMINE RANMA/AKANE. ME HA EMOCIONADO MUCHO.

FE DE ERRATAS: DISCULPAD LAS FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS, ESCRIBO EN MI IPAD Y HACE CORRECCIONES AUTOMÁTICAS DE FORMA TONTA.

YO SE QUE POR EL SUEÑO DE AKANE HABRÁ QUIENES ME TIREN TOMATES Y OTROS ESTÁN BAILANDO BAJO LA LLUVIA, AMBAS REACCIONES LAS RECIBO CON GUSTO, PORFI HAGANME SABER QUE OPINARON Y SU PARTE FAVORITA! SALUDINES!

DISCULPEN NO RESPONDER SU REVIEWS PERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP OS PROMETO DOBLE RESPUESTA. SOLO ASI PUDE ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDAMENTE PARA VOSOTROS. PUES SON TAN LINDOS QUE ME ESTOY ESFORZANDO AL DOBLE PARA CAPIS MAS LARGOS Y FRECUENTES. AUNQUE EL FINAL YA COMIENCE A DIVISARSE EN EL NORTE.


	30. Chapter 30

**"Hay historias de amor que terminan como empezaron, dejándonos con más preguntas que respuestas"**

 **... FRASE DE LA POLEMICA SERIE MEXICANA "LAS APARICIO"**

* * *

Isla Tongenkyo.

La brisa marina era deliciosa, el lujo y opulencia alcanzados para sus habitantes era magnifico, irreal para personas al otro lado del mundo, pero era lo justo, antes en su mayoria hombres agobiados por el sufrimiento de no tener a su lado a ninguna compañera con quien compartir su vida, la mayoría de la población estaban por las nubes al saber que su amado principe por fin se casaria, el joven castaño de ojos casi chocolate, fue devoto del trabajo burocratico para sacar adelante su gobierno, criticado y atacado por otros gobernantes, supo mantener la frente en alto y darle un lugar en el mundo a su isla, tenían una política de residencia estricta y como ya había mujeres la isla también era prospera en niños. Los habitantes estaban todos emocionados por la próxima boda de su príncipe. Ranma estaba boletinado en el aeropuerto. Toma estaba seguro de que aun no sabia de la boda...porque habría llegado a incendiar la isla.

 **''En la guerra, el amor y el ajedrez jamás se muestra el juego, es pura estrategia''**

En letras de oro, en uno de los muros de su oficina, había una frase que se leía:

 **"Es difícil mantener la fe en un mundo que se empeña en derribarla, pero hay que hacerlo por la sencilla razón de que sin ella no puede ser posible la vida que hayamos escogido vivir".**

Toma la creia, en ella había formado la esperanza cuando su isla conoció los momentos mas oscuros, le indico su visir que "empacara" a P-Chan y lo subiera en un avión a Nerima. Pues iría a con Akane. Se giro a hacerse cargo de sus asuntos de estado y llamo a sus pajes para que le consiguieran al sastre, necesitaba opciones para el día de su boda.

Ryoga comenzó a chillar de excitación, por fin vería a Akane de nuevo.

El viaje fue corto y era bastante cómodo ir en un cojin mullido y choferes y no preocuparse por como llegar al maldito sitio. Queria sentirse molesto con Akane pero no podia, ya se había enterado de la boda y eso le partía el corazón, pues lo había dejado a el para visitar a Toma y fue con el chico con el que decidió casarse, siempre supo de la estupidez de Ranma pero se le hacia el colmo de la estupidez infinita que este desconociera los planes de Akane.

Cuando se reprochaba su amor patético y codependiente, bastaba recordar los besos intensos en el club. El haberla tenido entre sus brazos y haber bebido de sus labios hasta que le gano el cansancio. Porque siempre bastaría una palabra para que el volviera a su sitio a su lado.

 **"La fe a pesar de todos los pesares es como el amor, podemos o no creer en el pero cuando aparece es capaz de mover montañas".**

No escuchaba las turbinas del avión, ni nada mas, el mundo se había vuelto nada al recordar, y es que recordar, era vivir de nuevo.

.

Nerima, Japon.

Fue recibido por la conocida servidumbre de la mansión Tatewaki, bueno el mensajero que casi aventó la jaula sobre los brazos del mayordomo, a Ryoga le resulto extraño pero se dejo cargar hasta la sala enorme, frente a ella, estaban Kuno y Akane, Nabiki estaba al final del pasillo caminando hacia la piscina.

Akane observo al cerdo llegar y grito jubilosa. -¡P-Chan! ¡Mi pequeñito! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!-

Kuno fruncio el ceño pues nunca pudo entender el excesivo cariño al puerco. Mas de una vez deseo estar en su lugar, pero conforme la boda se acercaba se había resignado al matrimonio y el nuevo rol de jefe de familia en su vida, y aunque era difícil pensar que podría ser jefe de Nabiki, le gustaba pensarlo asi. Cuando no era mirado, le gustaba admirar el cabello grueso y brillante de Akane, Nabiki siempre lo traía corto, se le veía magnifico, ella siempre había sido una especie de mujer fatal sexy que se lo devoraba por completo, en todos los aspectos, pero a pesar de los cambios de Akane en ella todavía se respiraba jovialidad y sensualidad ingenua. Su cabello era hipnótico. Su amor platónico de adolescente.

-¿Qué pasa Kuno?-

El se obligo a despabilarse.

-Quiero entregarte los estados financieros del Dojo, su crecimiento ha sido exponencial y muy bueno en el periodo que gentilmente lo dejaste a mi cargo…"cuñada"- A Kuno la palabra le resultaba tan ajena como intima, por un lado Akane jamás fue ni seria para el, en ningún tiempo de su vida, pero también era de el y lo seria por siempre porque era la hermana de su mujer y pasaban a ser "familia" sin conexiones sanguíneas, sin embargo si…cercanas. Eso le agradaba. " Su cuñada" sonrio estúpidamente.

Akane leyó los reportes y sonrio. –Podrias abrir un fideicomiso, para repartir las utilidades entre mis hermanas y yo, y por supuesto. Papa.-

-Claro cuñada. El ya esta recibiendo parte de ellas, hay un apartado para reinversión por supuesto-

-Genial.-

-Una cosa mas, ¿Sabes algo de Ryoga? No se ha presentado a trabajar y aunque dijiste que el Dojo lo manejaríamos ambos, pues…-

P-Chan se congelo en su sitio sin emitir sonido alguno. Akane se aclaro la garganta sintiéndose culpable, se imagino al pobre Ryoga sin GPS sufriendo por su causa buscandola y se sintio lo peor.-Te pido le consideres, me parece que esta de viaje familiar importante.-

-Crei que era huérfano.-

-Parece que no.- Ella se incomodo y el prefirio no presionar.

-Como digas.-

-Gracias por los billetes a Paris, será una experiencia única.-

-De nada. El placer es mio.- Y lo era, podía anotar en su bucket list* casi terminada que le pago a Akane Tendo un viaje a Paris. *Lista de que hacer antes de morir.

-Tu, iras a Brasil?-

Kuno desvio la mirada incomodo, -Si, ire con Kodachi, su nuevo novio es de allá y me organizo una despedida de soltero…caribeña.-

Akane sonrió comprensiva, se levanto y puso una mano sobre el brazo de Kuno, mirándolo a los ojos. –Esta bien, vive Kuno, que ya vas a casarte. Ya sabes...YOLO* (*You only live once/ Solo se vive una vez)-

El le sonrio de vuelta y ella cargo a P-Chan para encontrar a Nabiki saliendo de la piscina. Traía un bikini de infarto en tono rojo escarlata. Era diminuto, la observo tomar su celular y se apresuro a encontrarla, el vuelo saldría en una hora.

.

En Ritsuryō un rancho en la provincia cerca de Chikuzen.

Shinnosuke cabalgaba sobre sombra sin realmente encontrar la calma. Hablaba con su amado corcel y consigo mismo.

-No se supone que por salvar su vida deba interferir en ella. Tampoco se supone que deba aprovecharme de la situación, ni que use su secreto para manipularla….pero es que…¡Madicion!-

Shinnosuke recordó el beso a Akane, influir en los sueños era parte de sus habilidades psíquicas de humano maldito, era como visitar a través de la teletransportacion. Y sabia que debía sentirse culpaple pero... ¡Infiernos!, se sintió tan bien que no podía, al contrario, deseaba volver a hacerlo, esta vez en el plano real. Y tuvo que detenerlo, porque ella había sabido que era un sueño, y había querido mas, y el necesitaba que le besara en el plano real, con toda su convicción, con todo su corazón, pero asi, se entregaría mas a la maldición, y se haría mas oscura. Y eso tal vez el no pudiere soportarlo, porque solo había sentido celos cansinos, los celos patéticos hacia alguien que sabia nunca seria de el, pero era maldita la esperanza al atormentarle, porque si ella le correspondía, el no sabría no matar a puños si buscaba a otro.-

-Se fue, huyo de mi, me dijo que me avisara para la boda...-Soltó una carcajada sarcástica- ganas tengo de dejar al jovencito sin gota de sangre...pero eso lastimaría a Akane y yo...jamas podría lastimarla. ¿Que hacer?, ¿Que hacer sombra?-

El caballo relincho como si tuviera entendimiento de su amo.

 **''Tal vez esa sea la definición del hombre real: el hombre que cuando te toque el alma, la transforme''**

.

Nerima, Japon.

Mientras Nabiki nadaba en la cristalina piscina, pensó en su hermana y en el idiota de su ex. Se contempló el perfecto manicure francés mientras meditaba y hablaba consigo misma.

-Ranma…yo se que tu la amas…te crei más listo.- Nabiki lamentaba el retraso de Ranma en la vida de su hermana que parecía traía puesto el acelerador hasta el fondo y aunque por un lado le encantaba verla feliz y la creía merecedora de experimentar, también sentía que como siempre Ranma estaba siendo demasiado ciego en alcanzar el corazón de Akane. –Tal vez porque siempre lo tuvo a su alcance. Ahora, no sabe que hacer.-

Salió de la piscina y tomo su móvil. _–Nos vamos a Paris, esta noche. Nos hospedaremos en el Eiffel Seine. Estúpido.-_

Akane ya venia.

 **''Descubrir lo qué es y lo qué no es, resulta difícil, hasta para una misma''**

Nabiki envió un mensaje más _. –Me debes 5000 Yens-_ arrojó su teléfono al sillón reclinable frente a la piscina. Y le hizo la mejor sonrisa a su hermana, - Ya me refresque, vamonos hermana -

.

Los ojos azul mar en la piel hebreo brillaron con algo más que la excitación del súbito conocimiento.

Tomo su desgastada chaqueta de la desgastada silla de la estacion de policia y emprendió la carrera, al salir se encontró con su compañero Hyang, que le recordo con su rostro que era un empleado y no se podia ir asi sin mas, Ranma con un cerebro trabajando a toda maquina, le dijo. -Murio mi abuela, debo irme, por favor cúbreme.-

Hyang un hombre entrado en años y con algunas canas puso cara de susto y le dijo: -Claro, yo te excusare, tomate un par de dias.-

-Gracias amigo, te debo una.-

Y salio hecho una locura con piernas. Llego a su apartamento donde Genma como panda retozaba en su desgastado colchon en la única y diminuta recamara del apartamento. Ranma hizo su mochila de viaje con rapidez y tomo los aretes de perlas que había guardado para Akane, resbalo una cadena de oro de las joyas que le regalo la viejecilla a la que ayudo.

-Vaya, pense que ya no habría nada.- Estaba dispuesto a empeñar los valiosos aretes para pagar su billete a Paris, una ciudad a la que nunca pensó visitar y pondría pies por ella. Salio de nuevo hecho una bala sin despedirse de su padre, acudió al local de empeños y obtuvo el doble de lo que esperaba por los pendientes de la cadena de oro. Así que ya no tuvo que deshacerse de ellos. Y llego derrapando al aeropuerto, encontró sitio en clase turista y pago rápidamente, mientras el avión tomaba vuelo y música clásica se dejaba escuchar tuvo que soportar a un niño regordete de 12 años que no paraba de hablarle sobre los dibujos animados. Y tenerlo casi encima pues no cabía en el asiento por su sobrepeso.

No se atrevió a pedir nada del carrito pues queria administrarse bien, ademas estaba tan nervioso que seguro lo vomitaría.

Por su parte Akane y Nabiki viajaron en primera clase y charlaban sobre las ultimas tendencias y sus expectativas en sus respectivos vestidos. Sus asientos de eran de piel reclinables y anchos, y humeante cafe gormet les era servido cada hora. El pobre P-Chan apenas podia creer que se hubiera bajado de un avion para subir a otro, y nuevamente en su jaula, porque aunque a Akane le permitieren llevarlo, debía tenerlo contenido en su jaula.

-Y dime, te aventaras a cenarte algun francés?-

-¡Nabiki!-

Ryoga le hizo mala cara a Nabiki, estrechando sus ojos como lijas.

-Yo si, no te hagas la mojigata conmigo Akane!, no viaje tanto para nada!-

-Creeme he tenido suficiente dosis masculina.-

-Nunca se tiene suficiente de esa. No le veo nada de malo. **''Es más fácil dejar entrar a alguien a tu cama que dejarse tocar un pedacito del alma"**

 **-** Espero que a Kuno, se lo permitas hermana, lo merece y sera tu esposo.-

-Vale, ya te veremos con Toma.-

.

El avión aterrizo y su traslado al hotel fue rápido, por ser de noche, la ciudad era bella, luces por doquier y edificaciones armónicas iluminaban todo, los hoteles eran lujosos y apabullantes. La punta de la Torre Eiffel se dejaba ver iluminada y Akane sintio que era la experiencia de su vida, Nabiki tambien estaba pegada a la ventanilla del taxi, hasta que llegaron a su hotel-WOW- Exclamo Akane.

Nabiki se giro y llego otro taxi, del cual un desaliñado Ranma salio. -Me voy a adelantar al Check-In- Y se fue a prisa. Un par de botones tomaron las maletas y la jaula de P-Chan y siguieron a Nabiki.

Akane se desconcertó. -Nabiki esperame!-

-Akane.-

Akane sintió que el aliento se le atascaba en la garganta y su cuerpo se ponía rígido. Esa voz, esa voz... Se giro y lo vio. -Ranma.-

.

.

 _NOTA DE LA AUTORA:_

 _Okay, debo decirles que subir un capi para ustedes requiere que las musas se pongan a tomarse un café conmigo un par de días, ya que es una historia que comenzó como todos saben cómo una adaptación de mi Morir Mañana de Mortal Instruments, pero se ha transformado en algo completamente original, os suplico paciencia, lo hago lo mejor que puedo._

 _Todas las frases en comillas citadas en este capi, son de la referencia de la frase del principio. Todos los derechos reservados a sus dueños legítimos. No copyright intended._

 _RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS_

 _Viri-Evans OH GRACIAS MAJA, QUE LINDA, ES BONITO SABER QUE OS HA HECHO FELIZ MI ACTUALIZACION, ES MI UNICO PROPOSITO, UN ABRAZO Y SALUDOS PARA TI TMB_

 _Patohf HOLI, JAJAJAJA, SE LEIA COMO LEMON PERO NO LO ERA! JIJIJI, NOSE SHINNOSUKE SE ME ANTOJA MUY SEXY, CONFIESO QUE SIGO ARMANDO EL CAPI DE LA BODA... GRACIAS LINDA!_

 _Guest GRACIAS CARIÑO!_

 _Tsukino: HOLI! DE LAS MIAS DEFINITIVAMENTE, HABRA MAS SHINNOSUKE-AKANE PARA TODOS LOS QUE QUISIERON MAS._

 _Kei-Kugodgy: HOLA QUERIDO! SI, PARA MI TUVO ERA VIBRA TODO EL MANGA Y SERIE, LAS EXPERIENCIAS RECIEN VIVIDAS LE DARAN EL TOQUE DE MADUREZ QUE NECESITA -ESPERO-_

 _ana maria .HOLI! PUES MIRA, TENGO 2 FINALES POSIBLES, NOSE CON CUAL OS VOLVERE MAS LOCOS, NI QUE HARE CUANDO ESTA HISTORIA TERMINE, PORQUE AUNQUE ES MUCHO TRABAJO, LES EXTRAÑARE, ASI COMO A LOS PERSONAJES!, ERES DE LAS POCAS AKANE/TOMA, ME ALEGRA!. oH ENSERIO? QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO ESA PARTE, ME LA IMAGIO SUPER INTENSA Y DRAMATICA Y TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA, CONSIDERO TU PARTE FAVORITA CRUCIAL EN LA HISTORIA Y EN EL PROPIO PERSONAJE DE RANMA._

 _Rizzasm HOLI! OH TE PROMETO LO PASARA MUUUUUY BIEN! ALGUN DESEO?_

 _GIZETLEO AUCH,AUCH,AUCH. BUENO SOLO MENCIONE QUE ERA UNA CONSIDERACION JIJIJI, NADA CONCRETO, RELAJAOS, SI ME REIVINDICARE CON SHINNOSUKE, RYOGA, SERA MUY INTERESANTE! JAJAJAJA, TU LO HAS DICHO QUE VIVA!, GRACIAS GRACIAS!_

 _xandryx HOLA, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LA CANCION, DIVINA NO? CREO...QUE POR TU PERFIL...EL CAPI QUE VIENE...SERA TU FAVORITO, YA ME LO DIRAS EH!_

 _AbiTaisho HOLI, SI YA COMENZO A DAR...ALGO. AUN NO DEFINO MUY BIEN MIS SENTIMIENTOS CON EL PERSONAJE._

 _Ns HOLI! OSEA QUE TU ERES SUPER AKANE/SHINNOSUKE, TU LOGICA SE ME HACE MUY COHERENTE Y ME LA HE PLANTEADO, QUE LO SEPAS, PARA TU GRAN ALEGRIA ESTA EN CONSIDERACION_

 _mnj2327 HOLI!OW MUCHAS GRACIAS!SIII, POR LO PRONTO RYOGA ESTA EN PARIS! MUCHAS MUCHAS POSIBILIDADES..._

 _Kelevra88 HOLI! MIL GRACIAS!_

 _znta HI DEAR! I HOPE HE FIGHT FOR HER, AND YOU?_

 _Sav21 AUCH,AUCH, JAJAJAJA, TU REVIEW ME ARRANCO CARCAJADAS, TE PROMETO MAS DE AKANE-SHINNOSUKE Y POR PRIMERA VEZ ALGO DE RANMA-AKANE_


	31. Chapter 31

En Paris, en la recepción del hotel _Eiffel Seine._

 _._

Akane sintió que sus pies de habían enterrado en el piso, que París había dejado de ser París y había regresado a Nerima.

Ranma camino hacia ella con pasos lentos y decididos, se colocó su mochila al hombro, su vestimenta ligera y amplia resaltaba su complexión deportista y su caminar fuerte y contundente era poesía masculina en movimiento, ella apretó los labios para no salivar, no sabía si lo hacía por el como hombre o por su sangre galopante, guerrera, fuerte, cantarina. A sus ojos el se volvió como una presa apetecible, como un petirrojo listo para ser cazado por el gato, se sentía jodidamente bien por primera vez ser el gato.

Akane entorno los ojos a sus hombros fuertes, y su definida yugular. Tuvo que contener un -Umh- Hambriento.

 _Si seré idiota. Viene aquí por su orgullo, no seré tu presa fácil Saotome._

Akane se dio media vuelta y casi corrió al vestíbulo, su ahora velocidad súper natural le permitió ganarle a Ranma quien parpadeaba aturdido.

\- ¡ Maldición !- pensó el para si mismo, apretando los dientes.

Ella ya estaba hablando con el francés en la recepción. - Sorry, my sister Nabiki Tendo/ Disculpe, mi hermana Nabiki Tendo,-

\- In Room 112 Miss, eleventh floor / En la Habitación 112 Señorita onceavo piso-

\- Thank you/ Gracias-

Ella se giro al elevador y pulso el botón 11 y suspiro cuando las puertas se cerraron… cuando una mano lo detuvo, era una mano hebrea de nudillos definidos y besados por el sol.

.

En el 11vo Piso, Suite 112

 _._

Nabiki casi arrojo la jaula del cerdo al piso pues este chillaba como lunático,

-Callate!- Le exigió. Con un grito que hasta a ella le sorprendió,

Marco a Uno en el teléfono de la habitacion para avisar que había llegado en un afán de distraerse y puso a llenar el jacuzzi. Encerrando a P-chan en la caja fuerte. Sus chillidos casi sin escucharse ahora. Agendo dos masajes en el spa para el día siguiente. Corrió las cortinas y la hermosa torre Eiffel parecía que le sonreía desde su sitio, iluminada y era tan bella que parecía cubierta de estrellas.

.

En el elevador.

.

Akane sintió un hormigueo recorrerla mientras _esa_ mano abría el elevador.

-No puedes huir de mi Akane, nunca podrás.- le dijo mientras la veia a los ojos.

\- ¿Como te enteraste?, No, no me explico…- El se le acercó hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

\- No te incumbe, ¿Ya término tu berrinche de niña tonta?- Ranma sabía que debía acercarse de otra forma pero parecia que su estúpido cerebro no sabía de otras maneras en absoluto.

\- No es ningún berrinche acompañar a mi hermana. Arreglar mi vida.-

\- No, pero lo es ir con Cologne por un cambio de personalidad con maldiciones de premio.- Le solto el sin mas, que ya sabía toda la verdad, no tenía tiempo para delicadezas.

Akane palideció,

\- Lo se _TODO_. - Le dijo el con severidad

\- lo dudo-

\- Lo suficiente, tu ¨nuevo amigo¨ Mousse me puso al día.- Ranma estaba siendo venenoso pero sincero, odiaba ver a Mousse cerca de ella tan enamorado, no reconocería que eran celos pero utilizaría todo a su alcance para eliminar oponentes.

Akane sintió su alma negra irse al piso. - Mientes.-

\- Por mi vida.- le dijo el, y su respiración se volvió pesada por la ira. - ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerte algo tan idiota?- Sus ojos brillaron como si quisieran humedecerse por lagrimas que se negaban a salir. –Ni siquiera por mi debiste hacerlo.-

Akane se sintió acorralada y en desventaja. - Ranma me voy a instalar, hablemos más tarde por favor-

El intento ser comprensivo. Porque nunca lo había sido antes. - Bien no vas a escapar. Mañana.-

\- Mañana- dijo ella.

El ascensor se abrió y ella salió.

Ranma permaneció dentro casi inmóvil, donde regreso a la recepción para su check in.

.

En el 11vo Piso, Suite 112 del hotel

Akane toco y Nabiki abrió.

-Tu tuviste algo que ver con que el este aquí, traidora! No hay otra manera-  
-Perdona hasta donde yo me quede lo amabas, si vas a casarte, hazlo segura! Y que sea después de escuchar a este baka lo que tiene que decirte y que ofrecerte -  
Akane enmudeció- Tonta!- le grito y fue a al baño. Los dos minutos en el baño había texteado a Toma que ya estaba con su hermana y el le dijo que en el Lobby le darían una tarjeta con lo que envió para el vestido. Hasta que ella recordó a su mascota. Salio molesta. –¿Y P-Chan?-

Nabiki respondio sin ganas. –Esta en la caja fuerte.-

Akane lo saco de ahí, lo apretó en sus brazos y lo acaricio, le murmuro palabras de cariño y el cerdo la abrazo histérico. Ella se distraía de su efusividad contemplando la torre Eiffel y sin pensarlo casi se pone a llorar, estar ahí era casi un sueño.

-Saldremos esta noche hermana, es mi despedida, los detalles ya están arreglados con el club, bajemos a la boutique del hotel y busquemos vestidos de locura.-

Akane no pudo evitar sonreírle.

.

El club Le Hobo era muy oscuro su iluminación era rosa fuerte, fomentaba la privacidad, del techo caían telas y había chicos y chicas haciendo bailes acrobáticos suspendidos en ellas y sobre las mesas , iluminados. Akane no podía evitar estar asombrada, el lugar gritaba lujo y era sugerente, perfecto para parejas y solteros.

La musica tamborileaba y el francés del cantante era seductor y pegajoso.

 _D'abord je veux avec ma langue_ _  
Natale deviner tes penses  
Mais toi dj tu tangues  
Aux flux et reflux des mare_

Nabiki portaba la corona escandalosa y brillante que decia - PROCHAINE AMIE/PRÓXIMA NOVIA- y Akane traía unas enormes alas falsas blancas, que le coloco alguien del club, su minivestido plateado la hacia ver de otro mundo, su melena estaba hecha con bucles seductores y su maquillaje era ahumado y marcado. Ambas bailaban sobre una mesa y tenían en sus brazos sus copas de champagne costoso. Ni en sus fantasias mas locas se hubiesen imaginado en su situación actual. Dos chicas sencillas de Nerima, cuya aspiracion mas grande era ser casaderas para el administrador de su Dojo.

Los franceses solteros comenzaron a rodearlas hasta que uno cargo a Nabiki y la llevo a la pista, otro hizo lo propio con Akane, quien estaba estaba un poco embriagada por el alcohol, el hambre y las sensaciones, el baile era exótico y erótico, el chico francés le decía cosas que ella no entendía y una rápida mirada hacia atrás le permitió ver a Nabiki en tremendo beso con el chico con el que bailaba, ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Moviendo sus caderas más rápidamente, el francés soltó una expresión que sonó como una maldición y aprovecho la distracción de Akane para besarla. El beso fue profundo y ardiente, sabía a alcohol costoso y pecado. Ella le sonrió, su aroma era delicioso, sin duda esa noche necesitaba sangre. El colóco las manos sobre sus caderas y antes de que ella pudiera retirarlas, un angel masculino llego a la pista, era musculoso y llevaba alas como ella pero negras, así como un elaborado antifaz, las chicas se le pegaban.

El corazón de Akane se aceleró, y pensó en si sería Ranma. _Pero era imposible ¿Verdad?_

El ángel del que no era posible distinguir muy bien a detalle debido a la oscuridad del club iba directo hacia ella, la cargo con superioridad he hizo a un lado al francés con el que bailaba, la coloco sobre una mesa baja pequeña y comenzó a bailar, Akane lo imito, el francés anterior dio la vuelta haciendo una mueca/puchero decepcionado.

Akane levanto las manos y se entregó a la música contoneándose, cosa que su ángel negro imitaba. Pero sus ojos…el color de sus ojos no estaba claro. ¿Eran castaños? No era posible decirlo.

La noche ya estaba muy avanzada y cuando diviso a Nabiki esta ya estaba bailando entre dos chicos, el ángel al notarla distraida, la presiono sutilmente de la cintura a su cuerpo y ella correspondió. El aroma sin duda era conocido. La boca se le hizo agua de nuevo. Al sentir su piel tan cerca. Casi comenzó a salivar su vampiro interno. Para apagar sus ansias y no morderlo, lo beso.

Nabiki por otro lado, estaba mas que entregada a su despedida a la francesa, y volteo la mirada a Akane. Era impactante ver a esos dos esculturales ángeles besarse en contraste con las luces del club mientras la locura de los ocupantes retumbaba con los gritos del DJ. Por supuesto había otras parejas a quienes el personal del club entrego alas, pero ninguna como ellos.

Akane se relamio los labios. Dios. Que beso. Como lo había disfrutado. Solo por ese beso valía la pena el viaje. La noche. Paris. Todo.

Los privados del club ya tenían sus cortinas corridas y Nabiki no se divisaba en la pista. Ni los dos chicos. _\- No no pienses mal -Se dijo a si misma- , puede estar en el baño...o cenando se uno o dos parisinos...-_

El ángel beso la mano de Akane, en un extraño gesto caballero medieval, sus labios estaban hinchados, y la condujo a uno de los privados, ella aminoro el paso, todos estaban ocupados. Su corazón latia desbocado. Un par de besos ya eran lo suficientemente escandalosos, más seria mortal. No podría ver a Toma a la cara.

El abrió una cortina, y paso de lado a una acalorada pareja.

Ante ellos se abría un nuevo espacio, el se colocó casi sobre ella y comenzó a besarla, ella interrumpió el beso y comenzó a olisquearle el cuello, su sangre era ya demasiada tentación, y el estaba tentando su suerte, sin contenerse más enterró sus colmillos en el y el gemido sonoro masculino elevado, poderoso, entre dolor y placer no se escuchó por la música.

Akane bebió más de lo que lo había hecho jamas alguna vez, sin embargo el no perdía fuerza, con rudeza se estableció entre sus piernas y volvió a gemir. Ella sabía que debía parar pero era realmente delicioso. Debia parar o se convertiría en una asesina.

Ella dejo de morderlo y lo observó directo a los ojos.

 _¡Eran azules, eran azules!_

 **\- Así que esto es lo que eres.-**

Akane se sacudió e intento romper el agarre, se sentía casi aterrada, expuesta, ¡Ranma estaba entre sus piernas! vestidos, pero aun asi, sin embargo aunque ella intento safase el no cedió,

\- ¿Porque no intercambiamos las alas -angelito- ?.Estamos al revés-

Ella no se ofendió, - Ya te has retrasado en tu primer insulto.- Lo abofeteo duro. Como nunca lo habia hecho, le giro la cabeza graciosamente -Eso es por ser un imbécil todo el tiempo -

El se tragó el golpe y la miro a los ojos con humedad floreciendo en ellos. -Si.- dijo simplemente.  
Y la tomo del cabello con brusquedad inclinando su rostro a centímetros del suyo. La mordió en el labio inferior con rudeza. - Eso es por ser una... -  
Ella se giro y lo iba a abofetear de nuevo. El detuvo su brazo justo a tiempo.  
\- Y a ti, ¿A estas alturas que te importa? - el se enfureció y la sujeto por los hombros.  
\- ME IMPORTA PORQUE TE AMO IDIOTA- sus ojos azules se estrellaron con el chocolate de sus ojos. - ¡TE AMO COMO A NADIE! * ¡COMO NUNCA AMARÉ JAMÁS A NINGUNA MUJER!* , ¡*ERES LO MÁS PURO Y VALIOSO DE MI VIDA!* siempre lo fuiste-

Sus ojos café brillaban cual piedras preciosas, el sentimiento que escondían era un misterio. Pero tenia miedo, mucho, no quería que la humillara, no quería sucumbir mas ante el,no mas, ya era suficiente que la hubiese descubierto, que humillación, maldito Ranma ¿Como diablos le tendió una trampa?, no sabía si le ganaría en fuerza sin hacer un escándalo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que…- comenzó el con reproche

\- ¿Te gusto?- Le interrumpió ella.

\- El que? - El parpadeo y se puso color tomate. Muy tomado por sorpresa. Ella le beso la barbilla. El tembló bajo su boca.Y después asalto sus labios con dulzura y pasión, con odio y amor. Con entrega y reservas.

Era muy de madrugada y Nabiki le texteo, _-¿ Donde estas? , Vámonos-_

Akane sintió el vibrar del móvil y adivino el mensaje. Se coloco sobre Ranma y le cubrió los ojos con la mano. - Bye- le susurro y salió huyendo en un borrón, Ranma apenas y podía respirar.

Mientras corria y entraba al taxi que tenia a una despeinada Nabiki pensaba lo que había pasado y le costaba asimilar.

-¡Donde diablos estabas!- Le reprocho su hermana.

Akane alcanzo su aliento. –Ranma. Angel Negro. Besos. Maldito.-

Nabiki soltó una carcajada burbujeante, y levanto una ceja. –¿Solo besos?-

-Yo jamás lo había besado. Es decir, Besado propiamente.- Akane toco sus labios con sus besos.

-¿Y?, Que sentiste?-

Akane la miro de mala manera. –Fue … delicioso. Pero eso no cambia nada.-

Nabiki iba a discutir pero el taxi llego al hotel. La habitación era doble y Nabiki llego a caer sobre su cama agotada.

Akane hizo lo propio cuando un fuerte y bronceado brazo se cerró sobre su cintura.

.

.

.

.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Disculpad, el mundo real me absorbió con su crudeza y cotidianidad, hubo contingencia climática y sanitaria. Y fue muy dificil, vosotros saben que cuando puedo les actualizo rapido. Espero haya sido de su agrado este capi de poco mas de 2,000 palabras, por vosotros me esmero. Subire el proximo pronto. ¿Que decis? Es Ranma o Ryoga? Estamos a poco mas de 5 capis. ¿Que vaticinan? Peticiones?

Permítanme responder vuestros reviews en este capi. Os adoro!

No copyright intended. Canción de Serge Gainsbourg - Love On The Beat


	32. Chapter 32

MUCHOS SALUDOS A Samanthakinika.

.

 _No renunciare,_

 _a esa paz que tu me das dia tras dia_

 _a cambiar mis penas por tus alegrias_

 _y a ese amor que tu me das con garantias_

.

"El brazo era sin duda poderoso, Akane no pudo evitar temblar un poco. Y se sintió un poco patética por ser un vampiro miedoso. Su aroma era varonil y fresco. Estaba llena, ya no apeteceia sangre, pero sintió calor de hogar en esos brazos, ternura y cariño…tal vez amor.

.

.

"Ranma estaba hundido en el sillón del privado del club nocturno y sumido también en el asombro de lo que había pasado "Akane no sólo lo había besado como nadie jamás lo había hecho, ni Shampoo, ni Ukio, ni... O por Dios ni siquiera valía la pena continuar, lo había hecho casi caer de rodillas por esos besos. "Akane. Akane." Se acaricio los labios, ni siquiera quería ponerse a pensar que la reciente práctica de su ex novia con otros chicos la había hecho delirante, pero él creía que aunque Akane siguiera inexperta besarla seguiría siendo lo mejor de la vida. Por el simple hecho de que era su Akane.

Le había costado una buena cantidad de euros pagar al conserje del hotel, para que le diera los datos del club y el nombre de un empleado de ahí, y llegando a el, le habían colocado esas ridículas alas gigantes, por querer pasar desapercibido tomo un antifaz de los ítems que tenían ahí porque la idea era pasar sin ser visto y descubrir a Akane infraganti, por lo visto a los franceses les gustaba lo dramático, fortuitamente se compro un costoso traje en el hotel. Nunca había tenido uno, era sin duda comodo, se sentía tan varonil como con su ropa de entrenamiento. Rayos, debía hacerlo mas seguido. Todo en conjunto lo habían ver enigmático, las escasas luces del club sin duda ayudaban, así pues, porque en su vida había pisado un sitio así, nunca ni siquiera en Nerima y ahora ahí estaba, en París, sin hablar ni pío de francés. Cuando entro recordó que fuera del impacto inicial del lugar, ella fue lo primero que vio. Poderosa y hermosa bailando sobre una mesa alta con un francés al azar, con enormes alas blancas, el cortisimo vestido y su largo cabello le elevaron mariposas en el pecho, era su angel caído del cielo personal, su mirada azul recorria involuntariamente ese cuerpo pecaminoso y mortal, tuvo que contener el aliento para mantener la boca cerrada. Demonios Akane.

 _No renunciare!_

 _Ni a tus ojos ni a tus brazos ni a tu boca_

 _ni a tu riza ni a tu loco proceder_

 _ni a tus besos con los que me vuelvo loco_

 _ni a la fuerza con que tu me haces querer_

Control, control, pero ver al francés besarla fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Siempre temperamental, avanzó por la pista con paso decidido ignorando a las francesas que se le pegaban para bailar o intentaban llamar su atención.

Llego en un parpadeo junto al Frances que beso a su Akane en sus narices, y lo moleria a golpes, pero era mas su deseo de abofetearla y llevársela de ahí, o de besarla, de tocarla, su mano fue mas rápida que su cerebro y como cavernícola lo quito del lado de la pelinegra. Fue un agarre más allá de lo fuerte, estaba seguro que dejaría moretones en los brazos del chico francés y una mirada asesina lo que le indicó al otro chico que sin duda ese ángel blanco le pertenecía. Akane parecía sorprendida, y él estaba seguro de que no lo reconocería, ella estaba también distraída por la alocada Nabiki, fue la forma tan despreocupada en la que bailo con el, que no sabía si lo enloquecía o disgustaba, finalmente, era un chico al que no conocía y estaba bailando con el como si nada, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no caerle a gritos y subirla a su hombro para llevársela del maldito club nocturno.

" No sabes manejar el alcohol Akane" pensó molesto.

Pero la música, la adrenalina, y la energía del lugar lo descontrolaban, el tener a Akane bailando con el, entregada al momento con el, cuando casi había perdido toda esperanza le incho las venas de renovados brios y amor y no pudo resistirse. Decidido a llegar a las últimas consecuencias, a llevarla a los límites para probar los de ella y que todo se fuera al cuerno. Siguió las instrucciones que el contacto del conserje le dio en la entrada por una buena propina, las cuales entendio con mucha dificultad y prácticamente a señas, camino hacia los privados, de los privados ocupados y la llevó hasta ahí, para su placer y disgusto retorcido ella no se negó.

Todo era tan contradictorio.

No sabía si cantar de alegría y disfrutar su momento con .

O maldecirla por hacer eso con un extraño.

Cuando entraron al que parecía un agujero de conejo con muebles, el instinto venció a la razón y a los celos que tenía de él mismo, y toda la maldita situación en conjunto se fueron al cuerno y casi la estrelló a la pared, con la rudeza que te da la pasión desmedida, besándola desesperadamente buscando consuelo a sus emociones, aquellas a las que por primera vez desde que la conocía permitía salir, le permitió a sus manos acariciarla y amarla, le permitió a su boca ser para ella más que insultos, le permitió a su cuerpo ir en su búsqueda.

Y el cielo debía ser sin duda estar en los brazos de Akane.

 _No renunciare,_

 _a la luz que tu me das si estoy a oscuras_

 _a saber que esto es amor y no aventura_

 _a encontrar limpio el camino de la luna_

Porque no había ningún referente con el cual él pudiera comparar lo que estaba sintiendo con ella.

De pronto sobrevino

El dolor.

Tan agudo como placentero.

Ella lo había mordido, y ¡lo estaba drenando!, él podía sentirlo, pero no podía ni quería oponerse, era una sensación tan invasiva como íntima. Era darle lo que él era, la sangre que corría por sus venas y que solo compartirían si decidían estar juntos y formar una familia, solo así, unificarían su sangre y sin embargo ahora, ella estaba tomando el vital líquido de él y él se lo entregaba complaciente, Ranma Saotome estaba seguro de que estaba jodido. Posiblemente moriría por su mano.

Y que deliciosa forma de .

"De pronto, ella se detuvo. Y el no pudo evitar la frase que salió de su boca. _**\- Así que esto es lo que eres.-**_

Miles de reproches de arremolinaron en su mente, había sido una estupida, y el había sido peor, por haberla orillado a algo semejante. El la amaba, siempre lo hizo. A su manera por supuesto, pero, el que ama no lastima. No se supone que funcione de esa forma. O si?

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo mucho que la había herido, y algo dentro dolió.

Dolió mucho hasta casi quebrarse.

"Se insulto a sí mismo mentalmente en todas las formas que conocía y sintió la humedad en las mejillas ocasionadas por sus propias lágrimas. ¿ Cómo podría perdonarme?

.

.

"Nabiki estaba perdida en sus sueños, aún tenía los tacones puestos, no escucho a Kuno llamarle, ni las fotos cariocas que tomó en Brasil que le mando por mensajería de whasapp. Tampoco estaba consciente de que su hermana en la cama contigua separada por un pequeño muro, estaba acompañada.

 **"- Te esperé, y te espere como me pediste, y aún aquí, del otro lado del mundo te espero. Hasta que por fin, haz llegado a mi.** -

 _No renunciare,_

 _yo sin ti seria un barco a la deriva_

 _un mas de las que van ahi perdido_

 _y sin ti sentido no tendria mi vida_

"- Ryoga?- Akane sintió su corazón retomar su tranquilidad y ritmo. -Pero como?-

\- Recuerdas lo que hablamos? Después de pasar la noche juntos en tu apartamento?

\- Lo recuerdo. Te debo una disculpa, mi vida desde entonces ha estado loca.

\- Dijiste que apagarías mis ganas con las tuyas, dijiste que me dejarías borrarte a Ranma del corazón –

"- Ryoga por primera vez en mi vida debo romper mi palabra, y lamentó tanto que sea contigo que mereces tanto. Pero..-

"- Lo sé, lo sé todo, sé que estás comprometida con Toma, he estado en su isla esperándote hasta que el en su ingenuidad me envió a tu lado.-

"- ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Como es posible?, no me mencionó nada-

La ingenuidad de Akane casi le provoca llorar. En el pasado su pelea con ranma le costo el hermoso cabello que portaba, tiempo después se entero de que sufrio mucho por esa causa. Queria matarse por haberla hecho sufrir. Y ahora, nuevamente seria motivo de sus lagrimas.

"- Debo ser honesto contigo Akane y mi honestidad abrirá una brecha entre nosotros o nos unirá para siempre- las manos de Ryoga comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que obligarse a seguir.

"- Di lo que sea, Ryoga, somos amigos, yo también seré honesta.-

Akane estaba decidida a ser honesta con Ryoga, pues tenia una deuda de honor con el, ella le había prometido regresar a su lado, le había prometido ser pareja y olvidar a Ranma. Pero aunque quisiera partirse en dos, no podía.

"- Bien...- Ella se había girado pero él no había removido su brazo, ahora estaban frente a frente, ojos chocolate frente a ojos avellana. Ryoga solo traía puesto unos jeans desgastados y su ceño estaba fruncido. Akane podía ver sus hermosos, y anhelantes ojos observarla, con un brillo especial, podía ver lo definido de sus musculos a pesar de la oscuridad, y recordó que fue el primero en quien pensó después de ver a Cologne, recordó que el la recibió con sus brazos y su boca, y que sin ninguna duda, se entrego a su voluntad cuando ella lo llamo. Oh Ryoga. Se relamio los labios.

\- No soy tu amigo, no quiero serlo. Soy tu enamorado, tu pretenso, quisiera ser tu amante, el hombre en tu vida, por favor no me llames tu amigo, no después de lo que hemos compartido, no después de que me besaras, ya no somos amigos Akane...-

Akane se quedó con la boca seca, lo que Ryoga le decía era muy cierto, ella solo asintió.

"- Ryoga no puedo darte ninguno de los lugares que me pides en mi vida, voy a casarme con Toma, si has estado con el, debes saberlo, le di mi palabra y no voy a traicionarlo, a él decidí entregarle mi corazón-

"- No lo amas. Nose que te llevo a decidirlo, pero no hablaré mal de Toma, el debió ganarse tu admiración y no pienso ir nunca en contra de tus decisiones, pero quiero suplicarte que no me apartes de tu lado. No después de que cambiaste lo que había entre nosostros. Me cuesta tanto decirte esto...yo...yo también, como Ranma, estoy maldito, caí en las pozas y me transformo con el agua fría -

"- Oh Ryoga- dijo Akane. Completamente conmovida.

"- No me compadezcas aún, he tomado mucha ventaja de mi maldicion, sobre todo, contigo. Permíteme mostrarte por favor. Pero prométeme que te quedaras y me dejaras explicarte- Akane asintió y Ryoga la llevó al baño donde ingresó a la regadera y la jalo con el. Abrió las llaves y el agua fría cayó sobre el, en segundos frente a Akane Tendo se encontraba sobre los jeans masculinos su adorado P-Chan.

.

.

.

Después de haberse auto compadecido en el club, Ranma ya se encontraba en el hotel Eiffel Seine, ahí intentaba dormir, pero no podía, abrió el ventanal de su habitación y salió para colocarse en el tejado del hotel, desde ahí contempló la torre Eiffel y suspiro. Inseguro de que pasó tomar y de su futuro.

¿Podría garantizarle a Akane una vida de amor a su lado sin maltratos?, podría no darle las riquezas de Toma, pero tampoco podía ofrecer ser muy cariñoso, o no volver a engañarla, el hecho de que Shampoo estuviese casada era de gran ventaja pero la chica gato era peligrosa. El ya no tenía interés en ella y se arrepintió de haberle entregado a ella precisamente su primera noche de pasión como hombre. Eso sin duda era lo que a la amazona le hacía buscarlo sin parar e insistir hasta la muerte. No se encontraba con valor para confesárselo nunca a Akane, cuando a pesar de lo que ella era, y de lo abierta que era con los chicos ahora, quería pensar que solo los utilizaba para alimentarse, y se repetía que ella seguía siendo inocente en la totalidad. Se sentía completamente indigno de ella. Asqueado de si mismo."Porque el había estado con Shampoo cuando era prometido de Akane, porque había besado a sus prometidas estando comprometido y viviendo en su casa. Y porque no encontraba forma de subsanar sus cobardias. Era cierto que Akane había cambiado su vida. Pero tuvo la decencia de romper con él antes de salir de clubes.

"Y el maldita y egoístamente no quería dejarla ir. Intentó contemplarlo en su mente, dejar ir a Akane, intentar una vida sin ella y verla hacer la de ella con alguien más. Y la rabia escaló en el a medida que sus pensamientos avanzaban.

No.

"No podía permitirlo

"Decidió luchar por Akane, como nunca lo había hecho. Sin los puños…

Con el corazón.

.

.

.

 _No renunciare!_

 _Ni a tus ojos ni a tus brazos ni a tu boca_

 _ni a tu riza ni a tu loco proceder_

 _ni a tus besos con los que me vuelvo loco_

 _ni a la fuerza con que tu me haces querer_

Akane sentía que alguien la había abofeteado o que alguien había enterrado algo en su estómago.

\- Ryoga...tu...tú...- ella abrió la llave del agua caliente que cayó sobre el cerdo casi quemándole y Ryoga se levantó sobre sus pies.

Akane retrocedio muy dolida- No pretendí nunca faltarte Akane, una cosa llevó a la otra, fuiste tú quien me adoptó de mascota y yo ya desde entonces te amaba-

\- Fui yo. ¿Fui yo?, Dormi contigo, te bese, te cargue, fuiste mi fiel compañero tanto tiempo…Dime, Ranma sabía?-

\- Esto no se trata de Ranma- dijo Ryoga molesto.-Yo estaba enamorado de ti! Desde que te conoci, fuiste la primera en darme amor y ternura y no se vivir una vida sin ti!, No he buscado mi cura de forma exhaustiva…por ti.-

\- ¡¿El sabía?- dijo Akane igual de molesta.

\- Si.-

Akane se aclaró la garganta.

No es posible que alguien rompa tu corazón más de una vez, no debería ser humanamente lógico, y sin embargo él (Ranma) lo había hecho ya tantas veces que Akane sentía su corazón como una taza quebrada ya reparada en más una ocasión, comenzaba a verse deforme y patético.

Dejó salir un suspiro.

Su corazón saltó sobre su pecho y se endureció, se endureció por el dolor y su Maldición personal - ¿Y dices que no quieres apartarte de mi lado? Me voy a casar, eso no va a cambiar, a menos que sea como mi mascota, no te veo futuro a mi junto a mi-

Ryoga hizo una mueca de dolor, fue como una daga que atravesó sus entrañas, ella lo había lastimado, lo había hecho a propósito por primera vez y dolía como el infierno. Sabía que él la había lastimado primero. Pero no quería perderla, por lo menos no lo había hechado o golpeado, y humildemente, vio esperanza.

.

.

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS A MIS QUERIDOS PRINCIPES & PRINCESAS DEL NILO:**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: YA VIENE MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y ME VOY DE VACACIONES A ANDALUCIA! REGRESO A MI TIERRA POR FIN!**

 **CANCION DE ROCIO JURADO.- NO RENUNCIARE. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS OWNERS ORIGINALES.**

Samanthakinika HOLA LINDA! DIME QUIEN ES TU KOKORO? OSEA QUE ERES PRORANMA? ADORO A MIS FANS! TE GUSTARON TUS SALUDOS?

Sav21 HOLA AMIGA! HABEIS ACERTADO! LO INTENTARE! SALUDINES

Guest hi dear! leave your name next time! Greetings! Love that you like the Fic

DenKar Holi, OH ENSERIO? GRACIAS! GRACIAS! ESTOY YA PLANEANDO EL REGRESO DE SHINNOSUKE, SALUDOS A TI TAMBIEN !

Lunabsc HOLI LINDA! HABEIS ACERTADO TU TAMBIEN! SALUDINES!

Xiomara HOLI! OWWWW Y MAS OWWWW VOY A CONSIDERAR MUY SERIAMENTE TU PROPUESTA PORQUE AQUI ENTRE NOS, HAY MUCHOS PRO-RANMA EN EL FIC

mnj2327 HOLI! OH MUCHAS GRACIAS, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO! QUE OPINAS DE LA RELACON RYOGA-AKANE' QUE LES DEPARA?

lix HOLA LINDA! LAMENTO DECEPCIONARTE!

AbiTaisho HOLI! JAJAJAJA QUE BUENO! ESPERO NO HABER TARDADO TANTO

Guest HOLA! SI, SHINNOSUKE ES MUUUUY INTERESANTE, LO VOY A CONSIDERAR...

Rizzasm HOLA! HAY QUE BUENO! ME ENCANTA QUE SIENTAS QUE MIS CAPS VALEN LA PENA LA ESPERA

chikibell HOLI LINDA! ACERTASTE! QUE CREES QUE VENDRA AHORA QUE AKANE YA SABE EL SECRETO DE P-CHAN?


	33. Chapter 33

Habia dormido poco, Ryoga se trasformo en P-Chan tras su discusion, en silencio aceptando lo que ella le habia propuesto. Y al cuerno, que despues de tanto ya no podía abandonarla. Se colo en su cama y a medida que ella dormia se fue acurrucando a su lado, pegandose a su calor hasta que el inconciente la traiciono y finalmente lo abrazo, el se pego a su pecho y agradecio a los ancestros. Y durmieron.

Cuando llego la mañana Akane se fue al lujoso baño presurosa.

Akane ingreso al amplio baño y se observo al espejo largo rato.

 _-Bienvenida a un mundo donde eres libre, donde tu mandas, donde tu forjas tu destino, sin limitaciones, sin etiquetas, sin miedos, existo y después que todos se jodan.-_

Akane se hablaba a si misma en el espejo. Sus ojos café brillaban cual piedras preciosas.

Nabiki -por fin- había despertado. Y entro al baño.  
⁃ Hoy debemos comprar los vestidos...me preocupa Ranma, si te ve, se  
morirá.-Akane río con un poco de cinismo. - Se morirá...hermana ya me  
ha visto varias veces de novia, créeme no le importará.-  
⁃ Oh, no lo sé hermana, mi intuición me dice que te ama, es solo  
estupido, ya sabes no tuvo una madre que lo criara para tratar a una  
mujer como una dama, hay cosas que se reducen a la crianza Akane, tan  
básico como eso.-  
⁃ Ese es sin duda un gran consuelo...escucha, debo decírselo a  
alguien porque si no explotare  
⁃ Confía en mí- Nabiki se estaba duchando y podía escuchar a su hermana.  
⁃ P-Chan es Ryoga transformado por una Maldicion China, como le  
sucede a Shampoo o Mousse, el se trasforma en un animal, Ranma lo  
sabía… el muy infeliz, y me siento doblemente traicionada...muy herida,  
lloraría a borbotones...  
⁃ A ver, detente ahí.-La siempre práctica Nabiki- Tú quieres mucho a Ryoga, es decir...la última  
vez que lo vi estaba saliendo de TU recamara en el apartamento, y a  
ese cerdo lo ADORAS, simplemente para mí no tiene lógica que aceptaras  
a Ranma, transformándose en mujer y no a Ryoga que lo hace en algo que  
resulta ser tu mascota, lo segundo para mí es mucho más llevadero que  
lo primero...  
⁃ Bueno, si, pero...-  
⁃ ¿Él te lo dijo?  
⁃ Si, con mucho trabajo, fue sincero, dice que sabe de mi boda, y  
quiere estar a mi lado... Yo le respondí que solo como P-Chan.-  
⁃ Akane eso es cruel, en mi opinión eres injusta con el, al pobre  
chico casi siempre lo has tratado como un trapo, porque admítelo,  
siempre sospechaste lo mucho que te amaba, estoy casi segura que el  
mismo Ranma sabe que te adora y que jamás te hará daño, al contrario,  
al grado de permitirle compartir esa intimidad contigo, es decir,  
jamás se aprovechó de esa situación, a Ryoga tal vez lo hiciste a un  
lado pero, P-Chan sabe TODO de ti, tal vez más que todos...él ha  
dormido contigo, sabe si roncas o no, conoce tus hábitos, tus manías,  
tus secretos, tu desnudez, y jamás brinco sobre ti como lo hizo  
Happosai, si recuerdo en varios rescates tuyos haberlo visto  
participar o "Regañar" a Ranma por no cuidarte lo suficiente...sabes  
todo eso es una forma de amor, él te ha amado mucho...-  
⁃ Puesto de esa forma- Akane estaba roja como tomate y comprendió su  
testarudez.  
⁃ Y luego aparte, acepta tu descarte y quedarse como P-Chan, vamos!  
Pásamelo si no te importa! -  
⁃ Nabiki! - Akane estaba muy molesta- Tu estás a punto de casarte. Y  
P-Chan es...-  
⁃ ¿ Tuyo? ,¿No te es indiferente Ryoga como hombre verdad? Es  
decir...dejó su único trabajo decente bien remunerado, con mi Kuno,  
por seguirte! Yo estaría feliz de que lo aceptaras en tu vida, dicen  
que la vida de casada se vuelve solitaria, además estarás lejos de  
nosotros de todo lo que conoces, claro que aplaudo que estén juntos,  
él conoce tus circunstancias y ha aceptado tus condiciones...ni  
mandado hacer eh-  
Akane meditó las palabras de su hermana mientras escogía su atuendo  
para ir de tiendas. Nabiki salió de la ducha y solo se colocó un  
albornoz.  
⁃ Me adelantó al Spa.- Salió guiñándole un ojo.  
Akane fue hacia su cama, Ryoga dormía plácidamente en la mullida forma  
de P-Chan, era abrumador, unir en un solo ser lo que sentía por Ryoga  
y P-Chan.

Pero al hacerlo y después de las palabras de Nabiki, en su  
corazón se instaló una pequeña flama. "Gracias por amarme tanto Ryoga,  
intentare corresponderte a la medida de mis posibilidades" murmuró.

Lo tomo en su manos suaves y se lo llevó a la ducha, lleno la tina de  
agua caliente y vacío esencias aromáticas. Lo arrojó a la tina y en  
segundos emergió Ryoga Kun. Ella se colocó un bikini negro y entro a  
su lado, Ryoga estaba muy sorprendido.

Frente a frente, Akane se hizo un desordenado chongo algo con las  
manos y se le acercó un poco. Ryoga intentó retroceder pero la tina no  
le daba espacio.  
⁃ A, Akane, te vez..., estas?-  
⁃ Te perdono la mentira, ¿Tú me perdonas mi testarudez?-  
⁃ Por supuesto - exclamó el de forma presurosa, su mirada iluminándose.  
Akane abrazo su cuello lentamente, y subitamente lo beso.

Ryoga perdió la respiración y sentía que moría y volvía a vivir en ese beso apasionado un beso de entrega total, desmedida, entera, permanente, incondicional...el beso en el que le entregaba todo lo que era.

Y ella lo aceptaba.

Dios.

Que maravilloso.

Las veces en que había sentido que la vida no tenía otra dirección que la venganza porque Ranma había arruinado su vida al arrojarlo por error a las pozas malditas, tenia sentido de nuevo, habia dejado se ser como un cordero sin dueño, un hombre sin motivo y sin alma.

Si alguien pudiera leer en su corazon encontraria tatuado en letras escarlata: AKANE.

Ryoga le abrazó de regreso y por la emoción casi se le va encima, la  
hundió en el agua de la tina en su arrebato y ella salió cubierta de  
jabón, su moño arruinado.  
⁃ ¡Ryoga! - Exclamo, estallando en carcajadas.  
⁃ Lo lamento Akane, ¿Estás bien?  
⁃ Claro que si, me siento reconfortada al saber que estarás a mi lado.-  
⁃ Siempre Akane,-

-Tengo un favor que pedirte...-  
⁃ Lo que sea- dijo Ryoga con rostro serio.  
⁃ No dejes tu trabajo con Kuno, ni en el Dojo, supervisarás todo y  
vendrás a Tongenkyo cada semana , quiero que seas mis ojos, mis manos, mi apoyo ¿Está bien?-  
⁃ Bien- Ryoga le sonrió una sensación de enorme felicidad lo inundo.

El la beso de nuevo rápidamente Y murmuro contra los labios femeninos: -Gracias-

Ella lo miro con ternura. -Regrese, cumpli mi promesa. No nos mintamos nunca mas de nuevo, ¿Esta bien?-

Ryoga asintio. Seria su maton, su guardaespaldas, su mejor amigo, su mascota, su angel guardian, su novio escondido, y si ella algun dia se lo permitia: Su amante. Porque jamas podria negarle nada.

-Gracias por darme vida de nuevo Akane-

Ella se ruborizo. –Ryoga.-

-No, es verdad…Porque son un huerfano, sin Dojo, sin la indiferencia en mi corazon que te da el ser tramposo en batalla. No tengo nada que ofrecerte mas que a mi mismo, y ese cerdo al que repudie por ser mi maldicion se convirtio tan importante para ti, que senti atravesaste mi corazon con una daga y te quedaste en el por siempre. No puedo, no podria continuar sin ti. Le diste a mi vida otro sentido, va más allá de la batalla, de la venganza, me has dado alas para volar en el cielo mas hermoso que será siempre permanecer cerca.-

-De nada. Eres maravilloso. Un favor mas...puedes ¿frenar a Ranma?, hoy buscare mi vestido. –

Ryoga exhalo un pesado suspiro pero se colocó una sonrisa.  
⁃ Lo haré Akane. Ve tranquila-  
Había convicción en los ojos de Ryoga. Había promesa. Y había amor.

Akane le sonrió y lo abrazo, un abrazo cálido y reconfortante.  
Se levanto y camino hacia la salida, se colocó un albornoz negro y  
salió al spa.  
Ryoga la contemplo levantarse y salir, siguió las curvas de su cuerpo  
y su cabello largo húmedo pagarse a su espalda. Sabía que haría lo que  
fuera por esa chica y se sentía feliz de estar dentro de su vida.  
Grito eufórico y se enjabono en la ducha casi cantando. Pensando en  
las formas más efectivas para detener el avance de Ranma.

Xxxxxx

Sin duda la boutique era el lugar mas elegante con respecto a compra de ropa que las hermanas Tendo hubiesen visitado nunca.

Era una simple boutique pero parecía salida de algún palacio, las paredes eran cálidas y del techo se desprendían enormes candeleros de cristal. Las dependientas hablaban ingles y no les fue difícil comunicarse, cada una se encamino a percheros opuestos, y se llevo mas de cinco enormes, pomposos y finos vestidos blancos al probador, la tela era tan suave como mantequilla liquida, olian a nuevo y a lavanda, los encajes eran tan finos que había que acariciarlos, no solo tocarlos.

Nabiki se probo seis vestidos, entre la champaña de cortesía y el furor de que estaba comprando en París, sentía que era el momento mas feliz de su vida.

Su cabello mas largo y aun un bob de moda, le llegaba pasando los hombros, el vestido era de blanco inmaculado, sus tirantes eran anchos y se cruzaban por su pecho con una enorme x, sujetandole la espalda con un hermoso y pequeño escote trasero en forma de rombo. Era de seda muy ceñida a su cuerpo, cual segunda piel, y solo se abría un poco a partir de las rodillas emulando un poco la cola de una sirena, sin embargo de la pequeña cintura caía un velo amplio que arrastraba un buen tramo simulando media falda de princesa abierta traslucida, era un visión de novia, el vestido era vanguardista, hermoso y lujoso.

Nabiki acaricio su vestido de nuevo.

\- Soñé con tantos lujos, toda mi vida hermana y nunca me imagine usando algo tan bello, -

Akane frente a ella rodó una lágrima silenciosa, sólo traía puesto un albornoz blanco, ella también ya había escogido su vestido, se lo quito en seguida y la tienda lo enviaría a Tongenkyo. Las dos hermanas de observaron a través del espejo y se sonrieron.

Ryoga termino su baño y fue a buscar a Ranma a la habitación similar del piso de arriba, casi sin forzar la cerradura entro y noto al chico hebreo dormido con el ceño fruncido, sus músculos tensos.

Cuando finalmente despertó Ranma salto hacia el techo de la impresión.

-No te imagine en Paris.-

\- Hola P-Chan. Que enorme ventaja ser la mascota- En los ojos y la expresión de Ranma había amargura.

-Vengo a verte como amigo. Desiste, déjala ir.-

-¿Tu lo harias?- le aguijoneo Ranma

-Si ella me lo pidiera.-

-Mentiroso. La acosarias, te conozco, jamas la dejarías, a pesar de todos estos años, y las circunstancias, nunca lo haz hecho…yo lo entendi hace tiempo, que no podía apartarte de su lado.-

Ryoga levanto las cejas. Todo lo que Ranma decía era cierto, pero jamas lo había escuchado decir algo con sentido.

-Como su mascota.- Le aclaro Ranma.

-No funciona asi. Ranma, ella esta en otro nivel, tu no le sigues el paso, estas fuera de su liga ahora. No creo que tu amor sea tan grande como para entender lo que necesita. Tu amor es egoísta, es cruel, es primitivo. Ella, ya, no ama eso. Busca lo opuesto.-

-Tu no me darás lecciones de amor P-Chan.-

-Como digas.- Ryoga consulto su reloj, pasaban de la 1. Akane ya debería tener su vestido empaquetado. Misión cumplida.-Adios amigo mio.-

Ranma lo miro iracundo y no lo detuvo. Las hermanas Tendo fueron a la torre Eiffel y subieron, cantaron y tomaron capuchino, se tomaron fotografías y Ryoga aviso a Akane que ya tenia el equipaje en el aeropuerto. Akane ya no se toparía con Ranma en Paris.

.

.

La boda mas importante del año en Nerima, la crema y nata invitada al evento, hermosas limosinas y deportivos se estacionaban en la mansión Furinkan.

Nabiki y Kuno no sea habían visto desde sus despedidas de soltero respectivas y cuando ella apareció al final del pasillo y encontró los ojos de su futuro esposo, las mariposas en su estómago volaron desvocadas y los ojos de Kuno brillaron como diamantes.

Al final de las innumerables ileras de asientos que cupieron en las enormes carpas lujosas que colocaron en el jardín justo frente al altar estaba el patriarca Tendo, tenía un costoso traje tradicional y a su lado su hija mayor junto a su esposo Tofu, cuyo cabello ya portaba algunas canas, la familia Tendo estaba mas unida que nunca e hilarante de felicidad.

Casi al borde de la hilera, Akane en un corto vestido de piel, en color camello sostenía la mano del príncipe Toma, quien traía un traje de gala en sedas costosas que pondria celoso a cualquier sultán.

Sus guardaespaldas estaban divididos en la entrada de la carpa y afuera de la Mansion.

Una fila detrás estaban Genma, Ranma en jeans y saco de lino, y Ryoga. Los tres estaban felices por la boda de sus amigos. La mirada de Ranma a pesar de todo estaba solo sobre Akane, en sus hombros delicados, en el níveo de sus piernas y las curvas de su vestido, en la textura de su cabello, como si así pudiera absorberla toda. Solo para si, para su memoria, para sus pensamientos. Y se prometio que seria el último evento en el qué vería a Toma sin enfrentarlo. Pero era mas importante la felicidad de su cuñada Nabiki.

La boda término, los aplausos eran sonoros y estruendosos. Akane y Kasumi corrieron a abrazar a la pareja, Nabiki sería por mucho la novia mejor vestida de Nerima en mucho tiempo.

La recepción fue en la carpa contigua y todos los Tendo estaban en la mesa de honor, el padre de Kuno y Kodachi

Era una mesa grande, todos tenían parejas excepto Tendo, Toma rodeo los hombros de Akane en un claro gesto posesivo. Para quien los observarse.

Ryoga respiraba tranquilo y comía y conversaba animadamente con Genma sobre los avances del Dojo, Ranma intentaba poner atención pero mantenía los puños y dientes apretados, observando de reojo a la pelinegra que lo enloquecia.

El vals principal comenzó y los novios abrieron la pista.

La noche avanzo poco a poco y la banda mantenía a todos muy entretenidos, Tendo termino en la mesa de Genma fumándose un puro y bebiendo whisky, continuamente estallaban en carcajadas escandalosas un poco ebrios, Ryoga y Kuno conversaron sobre los negocios de Akane en el Dojo mientras bebían café y comían su tercer plato de pastel.

Kasumi y el doctor Tofu habían estado pegados a la pista muy unidos.

Nabiki posaba para las revistas de sociales y visitaba a los invitados mas importantes.

Comenzó muy pronto un vals muy animado, sus notas recordaban un tono apasionado cual flamenco español.

El padre de Kuno comenzó a decirle a Toma que su cabello estaba muy largo e insinuó que el mismo podría cortárselo, Kodachi intervino y entraron en una acalorada discusión sobre padres dementes e hijas histéricas donde el príncipe quedó justo al centro. Akane rodo los ojos y se levanto al tocador.

Un poderoso brazo la capturo.

\- ¿Me permites una pieza?- le dijo Ranma a Akane y antes de que esta respondiense la llevo a la pista.

Ryoga y Kuno al notarlo se tensaron en seguida. Si no los separaban estaban seguros de que habría pelea. Y nadie quiere un escándalo en su boda.

\- Ranma- comenzó Akane en un claro tono de advertencia,

\- Quisiera algo así para nosotros …siempre lo quise, listo, lo dije.-

Akane sintió su cuerpo ponerse rígido.

\- Extraño París, continuo el. Extraño a mi ángel caído y ser solo tu ángel negro, contigo sería mejor asi. Si Te fuera un desonocido.-

\- Muy cierto, ¿sabes que es lo que pasa con las heridas? Estas sanan por supuesto eventualmente... Pero las cicatrices...-

-Tu también me has herido, ya entendí, listo, comprendí mi leccion, no lo hagas mas, déjame curarte.

-No quiero que me cures. No te quiero de regreso en mi vida. Sucio, mentiroso, imbécil, egocéntrico egoísta. No quiero tenerte cerca no quiero pensar en lo mucho que te quise, en tu recuerdo, en tus manos y tus besos en París, tu eres el mismo pero yo no, no regresaré, la Akane que amas no volverá, esta Akane es distinta es un poco un monstruo como tu, y debes alejarte... En nombre de lo que sentí por ti, vete Ranma, porque te heriré de muerte...-

Ranma habia dejado de bailar, y no sintió cuando la traicionera lágrima abandonó su ojo derecho.

La sujeto por fuerza de las muñecas. - .IRE-

Ryoga iba a toda prisa y le susurro, - Sueltala Ranma, los Tendo no se merecen el escándalo, deja pasar la boda tranquila.-

Kuno ofrecio su brazo a Akane y la llevaba a su mesa rapidamente, cuando de camino se encontró a Toma. -¿ Donde estabas?-

.

Ranma observo a Nabiki reir junto a Kodachi y a sus padres abrazarse.

Y también vio algo distinto en los ojos de Ryoga, en su mirada. - ¿Tu ya te diste por vencido?

Ryoga le sonrio. - No tienes idea.-

Ranma dio media vuelta. Y susurro. - Volveré, y la próxima vez, será para siempre Ryoga.-

Ryoga se enderezó y alcanzo la altura de Ranma. Ahora el pelinegro sonrió, si, había algo distinto en Ryoga.

\- Lo apostaré todo. Mi vida si es necesario. -

Ryoga no se movió, ni un centímetro.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

LAMENTO LA DIFERENCIA DE FORMATO,ES PORQUE ESCRIBI EL CAP EN 3 PARTES EN 3 APARATOS DISTINTOS, MI MOVIL OFFICE DE LA TABLET HP NO RESPETO UN FORMATO NORMAL.

PERO YA QUERIA SUBIRLO PORQUE SE QUE USTEDES LO ESPERAN!

OKAY, OS JURO, INTENTO AVANZAR Y AVANZAR PERO HAY TANTO QUE MENCIONAR Y TANTOS PERSONAJES, CASI 3000 PALABRAS Y AVANZO LENTAMENTE.

VIENE SHAMPOO, MOUSSE -COMO SE IMAGINAN SU PARTICIPACIÓN EN LO QUE FALTA DE LA HISTORIA?, TOMA Y POR SUPUESTO SHINNOSUKE, OH ES VERDAD MAS RANMA!

.

-Ruth rosales HOLI! ES VERDAD! GRACIAS! OS GUSTO? APLAUSOS Y VITORES CON CHAMPAGNE! OKAY ESPERO TU SUPER REVIEW! ME ENCANTARA RESPONDERTE! GRACIAS LINDA!

Sensei panda Saotome HOLI! OH CONFETI Y FANFARRIAS, SI HAS SIDO DE LOS PRIMEROS!

Patohf HOLI LINDA! MUCHAS GRACIAS! QUE TE PARECIO?

xandryx HOLI! GRACIAS POR TUS FELICITACIONES! QUE LINDA! OH ERES PRO RANMA/AKANE, SUPONGO QUE AL FINAL LAS RELACIONES FUERTES SE TRATA DE LA HISTORIA QUE DEBIERON SUPERAR Y COMO SE VIERON CONVERTIRSE EN OTRAS PERSONAS Y SEGUIRSE AMANDO, EN FIN, SON COMPLICADAS. EN FUTUROS CAPS SERAS FELIZ

Ns HOLI! YO TAMBIEN AMO A SHINNOSUKE! VENDRA, VENDRA!

DenKar GRACIAS CARIÑO, QUE DIOS TE BENDIGA TAMBIEN! SI, DE ANGEL DEBIO VERSE COMIBLE, COMIBLE!

Samanthakinika HOLI! BESINES A TI TAMBIEN! TE JURO QUE VIENE UN CAP R&A QUE OS ENCANTARA, PERO TAMBIEN TENDREMOS UN POCO DE CIERTO LO QUE DICES DE LOS CHICOS, LA GRAN MAYORIA ASI ES.

Viri-Evans HOLI! MUCHAS GRACIAS! QUE TE PARECIO? SI YA ESTOY DE VUELTA EN MEXICO PERO LO PASE GENIAL

afrika HOLI! TE ALAGRARA SABER QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAP TRATARA A UN TOMA COMO NO LE HEMOS VISTO! OH NO PUEDO DECIR MAS. PERO OS ENCANTARA

Rizzasm HOLI! JIJIJI OS HE CONFUNDIDO, ASI ME SIENTO CARIÑO LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE LO DISFRUTAIS

mnj2327 HOLI, SABES PENSE MUCHO EN TI AL ESCRIBIR ESTE CAP, ME IMAGINABA TU ROSTRO DE FELICIDAD, ACERTE?

znta HI DEAR! YOU ARE RIGHT BUT HE IS A FIGHTER AFTER ALL

AbiTaisho HOLI! JAJAJAJA QUE LINDA, ME HALAGA HACERTE DUDAR CUENTAME, DESPUES DE RANMA QUIEN TE SIMPATIZA MAS?

chikibell HOLA! MUCHAS GRACIAS! ME DA GUSTO QUE TE GUSTE, SALUDOS!

yacc32 JAJAJAJA HOLA, ME ENACNTO TU REVIEW, MORI DE CARCAJADAS, GRACIAS POR TUS FELICITACIONES! BESINES!

Elynmidnight HOLI! GRACIAS GRACIAS! QUE BUENO SABER DE TI, TE GUSTO EL CAP? OS JURO QUE HAGO LO POSIBLE.


	34. Chapter 34

Si muriera mañana

\- Es suficiente- Era Tofu. - Ranma, jamás pensé que diría esto, pero, por el bien de la familia. Márchate-

Si Ranma sentía dolor o no, solo lo sabia su corazón, dio media vuelta y desapareció mientras Toma y Akane discutían acaloradamente tras una de las carpas.

\- Escucha, Toma, esto...se suponía que no era una impocision si te sientes decepcionado lo entiendo y podemos terminarlo aquí- Akane respiraba rápidamente y estaba molesta.

Toma retrocedio como si lo hubiese abofeteado.

\- No, no quiero terminarlo, pero no me gusta que estés con Ranma, y no quiero que me dejes solo, no es mucho pedirte-

\- Yo no lo busque, solo fui al tocador, no soy tu súbdita Toma, soy libre- Toma la abrazo con fuerza.

\- Está bien, está bien. Discúlpame, como fue tu viaje a París, ¿Te divertiste?

.

.

.

Los días se hicieron semanas y Ranma Saotome renunció al departamento policiaco. Los hermosos pendientes de perla que reservo para Akane y el dinero que le quedo de París, lo utilizo para con ayuda de Nabiki, abrir una pequeña joyería al sur de Nerima, en un centro comercial, el desganado y sin rumbo fijo, confió en su ex cuñada, fue rápido como la espuma de una cerveza costosa, que su pequeña joyería tuvo un éxito rotundo, solo Kuno sabía que el socio de Nabiki era Ranma, los demás habían casi decidido expulsarlo un poco de su vida.

El chico hebreo compro un apartamento pequeño en un condo de Lujo y entrenaba todos los días, oscuro y enigmático se la vivía en sus entrenamientos y su negocio, una pequeña oficina al fondo, y nadie sabía quién estaba detrás de las joyas enormes y costosas.

Tenían planeado abrir más sucursales. Ranma propuso Tongenkyo, solo Nabiki sabía que él tenía una pequeña bóveda donde conservaba las joyas más costosas y hermosas que el escogía personalmente cada vez que surtían. Ella sabía que él las guardaba para Akane.

Y es que Ranma no sabia de la boda, pero su instinto le decía que Akane preferiría la Isla de su novio a Nerima solo para evitarlo. Y aunque dolía como el diablo, él ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor, era como vivir con algún tipo de enfermedad incurable. El sabía que no se curaría del amor de Akane.

.

Finalmente las invitaciones al evento del año llegaron. En pergamino enrollado.

 _ **Fueron las estrellas las que me dijeron que serias mía.**_

 _ **El pueblo de Tongenkyo se complace en participarle del enlace de su Príncipe con Akane Tendo. Que la naturaleza colme de salud a su realeza y se multiplique la felicidad de quienes recidimos en su tierra.**_

Nabiki estaba un poco celosa de las costosas invitaciones, y Tendo lloraba a raudales al ver que la boda de su hija por fin se llevaría acabo.

Ryoga declinó asistir, le dijo a Akane que no soportaría ver el enlace, y que prefería vigilar a Ranma para que este no le arruinara el momento. Ella aceptó y lo dejó ir.

Shinnosuke ya se encontraba en Nerima, había recibido la invitación y tenía sentimientos encontrados. Sin duda Toma era un estorbo que él decidió no eliminar por lo mucho que Akane le quería, y que ahora, se arrepentía.

Decisiones debían ser tomadas, Ranma ya no parecía ser un obstáculo, sonrió para sí mismo. Jamás pensó que eso fuera posible. Parecía que finalmente el amor no lo conquista todo. ¿O sí? Tal vez solo Saotome es el débil.

Mousse había roto todo lo que de su casa era de cristal, el gato morado enjaulado lo observaba confundido y divertido, mientras relamía sus bigotes.

La invitación a la boda descansaba sobre la mesa de centro. El se sentía tan miserable, que sentía que era peligroso salir en ese estado pues podría lastimar a alguien, así que vacío agua caliente sobre el gato.

La hermosa y malvada amazona apareció desnuda en la jaula observándolo con ira.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Por fin me tratarás como tu esposa, estupido Pato.

\- Pasa que, me está matando el dolor, y la desesperacion y necesito una distracción para no salir y matar a nadie.

\- Y a quien debo felicitar por causarte mal? Es mi héroe.

\- Heroina. Es ella, es ella...se casa con el. Con el que siempre lo ha tenido todo, no se la merece.

\- Akane. Es Akane. Ella no se merece el amor de Arien, ni el tuyo, ni el de nadie más! Acaso están ciegos? No hay más mujeres en Japón?

Mousse sacó una botella de Sake y comenzó a beberla como agua.

\- Tú eras mío, estupido y patético pero eras mío! Como te atreviste a fijarte en ella! Y precisamente en ella!

\- Me enamore, como dices, estúpidamente, la amo más de lo que alguna vez te ame a ti.

Shampoo explotó en ira. Se arrojó al piso y la jaula cayó con ella dentro encima de Mousse y el suelo, esto provocó que se abriera y ella salió, pasó por el jardín contiguo y la regadora automática la baño de agua reciclada, al final el gato pelimorado escapó.

.

.

.

Ranma abrió la bóveda de su oficina, saco 15 cajas con costosas joyas dentro.

Suspiro. Se quitó su saco negro) y se arremangó la fina camisa, sus enormes y definirlo músculos a pesar de la costosa prenda sobresalían. De un sobre desgastado, saco lo más preciado que tenía, las vieras fotos de Akane que Nabiki le había vendido. Por supuesto contaba con algunas recientes. Pero sus favoritas eran las más desgastadas. Se sentía como ella había dicho, como si esa Akane hubiera muerto.

Los tacones de la llegada de Nabiki lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y guardo todo dentro de la caja fuerte.

\- Está bien papa, sé que ella quiere ir a casa antes de un paso tan importante, quedarse en su vieja habitación es cursi pero comprensible. Llegare a cenar como me lo pides, a las 8 en punto.-

Ranma se sintió desfallecer. Akane regresaría a la casa Tendo, a su vieja habitación donde todo comenzó.

Su mente dio vueltas y vueltas pensando en el millón de posibilidades que eso encerraba.

Nabiki entró y él se escurrió hacia la tienda y salió sin que está alcanzará a verlo. Su adrenalina estaba al mil y se fue a duchar a su ahora costoso apartamento. Contando los minutos de las horas.

.

.

.

A las 8 los Tendo se encontraban cenando como hacía años, antes de que sus hijas se casaran, la mesa ya muy grande en roble, pues las ganancias del Dojo administrado por Kuno habían hecho del señor Tendo un hombre adinerado. Y el compro nuevo y amplio mobiliario con la esperanza de albergar a su ahora amplia familia y algún día nietos.

Nabiki, Kuno, Kasumi, Tofu, Akane, Toma y el señor Tendo cenaban en armonía mientras P- Chan descansaba en el regazo de Akane aparentemente durmiendo.

Al final, los hombres fumaron puros, jugaron ajedrez y bebieron Sake.

Nabiki y Kasumi hablaron con Akane sobre su propia experiencia en sus respectivas bodas, lloraron un poco y se abrazaron.

Bajo la casa, en ese espacio pequeño que la elevaba un poco del suelo, estaba un esperanzado Ranma escondido, conforme avanzaba la tarde sentía su corazón en más y más agonia, porque no veía cómo podía llegar ahora el a remplazar a Toma y el lugar que se estaba ganando en un sitio donde el antes ocupo y jamás aprovechó así.

Finalmente parecía que se acabo todo y se despidieron, todos se fueron con excepción de Akane y el señor Tendo. Antes de irse Toma la estrechó entre sus brazos y le hablo un poco de cuánto la amaba antes de besarla, tierna, lenta y posesivamente.

Ranma literalmente se retorcía en su sitio y se abstuvo se golpear los cimientos de la casa. Ella entró de vuelta en la casa, la suave brisa, le beso la hermosa y amplia falda que uso ese día, tan parecida a a su unirme escolar, a ese azul de la preparatoria, su corazón se detuvo brevemente antes de comenzar a bailar un tal desquiciado.

Después de que le dijo buenas noches a su padre subió lentamente y pasó a paso a su habitación.

1

2

3

Ranma subió por el muro hasta el tejado y deslizó la ventana.

Akane estaba desvistiéndose, tenía sobre el edredón su pijama amarilla con dibujos animados.

Escucho la ventana abrirse.

\- Ranma- Dijo al verlo frente a ella.

\- Akane-

La tomo de la cintura con velocidad y la beso. Hambrienta y desesperadamente.

.

.

.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: OKAY, ME MEREZO UN PREMIO POR ACTUALIZAR TAN RÁPIDO NO CREEN? QUE LES PARECIÓ? APUESTAS? LES RESPONDO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI PORFAVOR.


	35. Chapter 35

La sujeto con toda la fuerza de sus brazos, no le haría daño pero era un hombre desesperado si le partía el corazón pues que fuera de un vez, que acabará con sus escombros y lo poco que conservaba de dignidad ya no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar. Ella se lo había advertido, se lo había advertido...

Era un poco sureal estar en aquella pequeña y acogedora habitación, se sentía como el hogar.

Después de la sorpresa inicial Akane se dedicó a corresponder ese terrible y maravilloso beso, algo dentro de ella, muy dentro se lo exigía, la gobernaba, le correspondió con ganas y fiereza. Le abrazo y apenas y podían respirar.

Dios

Que besos.

Ella estaba cerca del borde, podía sentirlo, abrió un poco su camisa y enterró profundamente sus dientes en la carne bronceado expuesta. Su angel dorado, su angel negro, el dorado cuello hebreo,

Ranma gimió y la abrazo más a el. Ella absorbió la sangre que el le ofrecía borracha de adrenalina y poder.

Era sin duda delicioso. Más que todo, más que nadie. Pero era malo para ella, como la heroina, destruía, y mataba.

Maldición

Dejo de moderlo y regreso a asaltar su boca, Ranma Quito el resto de la ropa que ella aun portaba y ella hizo lo propio con el.

La noche fue larga, fue de Estrellas fugaces y deseos consumidos, fue de amor fuerte, poderoso, doloroso. Fue de pasión y desesperación. Fue como ver fuegos artificiales y auroras boreales.

La noche fue de Ranma y Akane, encontraron en sus brazos los secretos del universo y el mundo, porque esa debía de ser la razón de vivir, sentir algo así, con alguien y por alguien, los dos, con experiencias pasadas para comparar, sentían que el estar juntos no se equiparaba a nada ni nadie anterior, cuando terminaron después de varias horas, casi amaneciendo el Tenía el corazón acelerado y las pupilas dilatadas.

-Es maravilloso, ha sido increíble.-

Akane lo miro y se vistió rápidamente

Fue...agradable. Pero sinceramente He tenido mejores

Ranma se congeló.

No es verdad. Quieres lastimarme. Quieres lastimarnos

Y lloro. Sin embargo se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo.

Pero olvidas que soy terco. Sabes que creo...creo que fue lo mejor de ti vida.

Akane lo miro indignada

Y lo repetiremos, porque fue fabuloso y porque nos amamos.

Akane se volvió a la ventana

No se repetirá. Un error lo tiene cualquiera. Nadie tiene porque enterarse yo jamás lastimaría a Toma de esa forma.

Ranma se levantó de la cama y se irguió en toda su estatura molesto.

Akane no se intimido, lo encaró. Frente a frente le hablo -Hay algo entre nosotros, Toma y Yo, que tú jamás vas a poder entender, ni superar, esta por encima de ti, de mi, de esto retorcido y extraño que hay entre nosotros, ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No lo vez? Él es todo lo que tú no eres, todo lo que nunca fuiste, y yo lo quería, lo necesitaba desesperadamente, tenía derecho a un amor así, a un novio así, a mis propias decisiones, tú no lo fuiste, ni lo eres, y ahora, quieres convertirte en mi obstáculo. ¿Porque? ¿Vas a ser capaz de ser así? De ser fiel, de ser amable, de ser...lo que necesito de ti? Adivina que, la Akane marimacho y celosa ya no está, te lo dije, desapareció, si lo que deseabas era feminidad, aquí está, querías sexo, también aquí está, amor, por DIOS, siempre, siempre hubo amor, siempre lo tuve para ti, ya también palabras gentiles, abrazos y dispocision, aceptación...pero tú? Tú me darás ahora lo que necesito? Y porque he de tomarte como segunda opción si ya tengo a quien me escogió como la primera. A quien si lo fue para y por mi, quien me dio por duplicado lo que necesito? Porque no tomarlo, ¿Por sobre todas las personas, serás tú el que se atreva a juzgarme?

Estaré con Toma, seré feliz con el hombre que me regalo flores, con el que me cortejo y me acepto, siempre me acepto, sabe de mi Maldicion personal, sabe de ti y tus locuras, sabe tanto ...y le debo mucho, por primera vez temo ser honesta por miedo a perderle...se ha convertido en mi corazón, en lo único puro y valioso que a estas alturas conservo, eso es Toma para mí. No sé si es amor, pero lo parece...se parece mucho, no lo sé, estoy confundida! Se vale, es justo estarlo! Tú eres pasión, y deseo de muchos muchos años, eras amor ideal y platónico, el chico malo que me traicionó y rompió mi corazón, Ryoga es incondicional, es confianza y comodidad, es gusto, ...no puedo continuar. No puedo. No te incumbe. Me horroriza pensar que me estoy transformando en algo parecido a ti...y no quiero hacerle a Toma lo que tú me hiciste a mi! -

Ranma se había quedado sin palabras, su boca se había secado cual desierto al extremo del mundo, procesando las palabras de Akane. Sabía que la batalla no sería fácil, pues bien, como se dijo a sí mismo, lucharía con su corazón. No sabía si tendría otra oportunidad.

\- Sé que es justo, lo que me dices es justo. Pero, escúchame. Fuiste, eres y serás siempre lo mejor de mi vida. Eres para mí lo que Toma es para ti, mil veces, multiplicado, reproducido, eras lo que me dijiste acerca de Ryoga, eras incondicional, eras comodidad, pero también eras contradicción, eras debilidad, porque no pudiste ser antes lo que eres ahora? No es justo que me culpes cuando a mí tampoco nunca me mostraste tu mejor lado. Hice todo lo que pude! No soy un príncipe! No creci entre lujos y seda, no tuve a nadie que me dijera como cortejar a una dama...solo instintos, mis agallas de Guerrero, y siempre me he dejado llevar por eso. No es justificación. Es la verdad Akane.

\- Y ya que importa? Si tú supieras... Ya ni siquiera eso importa, mi vida va sobre un tren a mil por hora al que ya no te puedes subir. Los pasajeros que están ahí, son casi suicidas del alma, los miro, y veo su amor por mi, tan obsesivo y profundo como el que alguna vez yo tuve por ti, mi reflejo es la consecuencia de lo que se puede llegar a a hacer por un sentimiento así...no lo quiero para ellos, lo les romperé el corazón como lo hiciste tú.

\- Porque diablos hablas en plural?- En los ojos de Ranma había un brillo antes para Akane desconocido.

\- No te incumbe. No es tu asunto. - Se colocó la parte de arriba de su pijama.

\- Toma sabe que piensas en plural? Lo dudo es un chico estupido, escúchame Akane el lo superará, es muy joven, es príncipe por Dios, claro que encontrara a Alguien! - Akane solo negó con la cabeza obstinada.

\- Mi Akane está aquí, te puede salir un cuerno de unicornio y siempre serás mi Akane y yo siempre siempre seré tu Ranma. Si tú aceptaste mi Maldicion, yo aceptaré la tuya, podemos curarnos, podemos buscar maneras, si te seré fiel, nada del pasado se repetirá, pero tú, tú debes prometer lo mismo...me matan las sospechas de con quién diablos te has acostado. Lo mataré, debes saberlo.

\- Te matan las sospechas, pero si tú sabías, que llevo años acostándome en la misma cama con Ryoga en forma de P-Chan. Maldito hipócrita. A Ranma se le ensombreció la expresión y sus rasgos quedaron en penumbras.

\- Él te lo dijo? - Su molestia era tanta que su voz salió ronca.

\- No. Es. Tú. Asunto. Pero, lo sé, lo sé, y no me salgas con que te mueres de celos, si tú, precisamente TÚ, me has compartido muchos años.-

\- Yo jamás te compartiría, Ryoga sabe que lo mataría, el jamás se propasó contigo

\- Fue un riesgo que estuviste dispuesto a correr no? El apretó los dientes en una línea.

Ranma se le acercó peligrosamente, tomó la pijama y ridículos enormes botones salieron volando.

La beso de nuevo, tan atropellada y alocadamente como siempre, pero había algo distinto, había un pequeño tinte extraño en ese beso.

\- Yo. Jamás. Te. Compartiré.-

\- Retrocede, pasó una vez, no pasará de nuevo. No se repetirá

Ranma retrocedió, en cámara lenta, le costaba mover cada músculo. No ahora, no después de lo que pasó, como separarse de ella?.

\- No soy tu juguete Akane

\- Me parece lo contrario, mis condiciones son sin duda, algunas que te sería imposible cumplir, fue, pasó, lo nuestro termino. Si continúas regresando sólo serás eso.

\- ¡Akane! - Le gritó sosteniéndola con fuerza por ambos brazos.

Ella le dio un manotaso. - ¿Te vas o me voy?-

La mirada de Ranma cambio, el brillo peligroso volvió. - Me voy. Esto no ha terminado Akane.-

Se vistió rápidamente y salto por la ventana.

Al día siguiente Akane viajó a Tongenkyo en un avión privado. Todo estaba por realizarse. Toma le había insinuado una despedida de soltera que ella amablemente declinó, había tenido suficiente con la de Nabiki y no quería seguir cometiendo errores. Pero él insistía...

\- No quiero que te quedes con ganas de nada Akane, no quiero que después de nuestra boda mires hacia atrás, serás una princesa. - Toma estaba decidido, erguido y gallardo, bronceado y elegante. La observaba directo a los ojos como si pudiera ver dentro de su corazón. Era intimidante porque su corazón era muy, muy oscuro.

\- Toma. Hay cosas que quisiera decirte, ¿Podemos hablar?-

El la miro, y ella lo abrazo, quiso sentir sus definidos brazos, su espalda ahora amplia, percibir su aroma a arena caliente y sedas suaves, absorber todo lo que pudiese de él por si decidía que ya no quería seguir con ella. Le rompía el corazón pero era lo justo, él debía saber la verdad.

\- Claro, vamos al despacho.¿ Sabes? me haces sentir como un niño de nuevo, estoy tan nervioso por la boda...me has hecho tener anhelos y sueños hermosos de nuevo, soy un jefe de estado sereno y estricto pero solo el verte y vuelvo a tener 11 años de pronto.-

Akane tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire

\- Toma, debo ser honesta, me apena mucho, he hecho algunas cosas, y dicho, que no estoy segura de que sean las correctas, y no creo que sea justo para ti que...-

Entraron al despacho. Toma cerró la enorme puerta tallada de cedro como si quisiera dejar a todo el mundo atrás.

Camino hacia atrás de su escritorio y tomó la espada que reposaba justo atrás. Comenzó a juguetear un poco con ella. Y se le notaba dubitativo entre que decir o hacer, y un poco molesto, Akane solo lo había visto asi cuando pelearon en las carpas.

Finalmente después de volver a ver por el ventanal inmenso el azul turquesa de su isla, Toma hablo.

\- Nos casamos en unas horas…-Sonrio, pero era una sonrisa triste. Súbitamente frunció el ceño- ¿Será, el chico francés, tu cerdo amigo, o justo ... la noche de ayer?-

Akane se congelo en su sitio, las olas parecian golpear furiosas la playa de bahia Akane.

.

.

.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Y RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

 _Holi! Oh por Dios, hay opiniones tan maravillosas como encontradas en los lectores de este Fic, me sorprende encontrar aún personas PRO-RANMA &AKANE, y hay de los demás. Este CAPI y el de París, son los que prometí a esas personitas adorables, pero creo que ha sido como darles caramelos, porque ahora quieren más! Y me han puesto a pensar! Pero solo prometo eso, lo pensare, lo pensare. _

_No os puedo decir mis pensamientos pues no quiero darles Spoilers, pero espero que a todos os siga gustando la línea de la historia, me mantendré fiel a mi musa._

 _AbiTaisho:_

 _Your Review Chapter 33 Holi! Mousse llegara a Tongenkyo muy pronto. Lo que viene, te juro, nadie se lo espera. Me agrada que te guste Ryoga a mí me da ternura._

 _Your Review Chapter 34. Oh cariño eres ProRanma! Asumo entonces que te gusto este capi? Recuerda que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere_

 _Znta:_

 _Your Review Chapter 33. maybe he Should do that, But however he is fighting, sooo, romántic?_

 _Your Review Chapter 34. What do u think of what happended between Them?_

 _Nico2883:_

 _hola cariño, tuve problemas al entender una parte de tu Review a que te refieres con la congregación de Nerima? Entiendo que no puedas ver un final Ranma/Akane, quien te agrada para ella?_

 _Mnj2327:_

 _Your Review Chapter 33. Oh cariño me agrada saber que te hice feliz! Uf tengo una caja de Pandora para vosotros! Ya lo vereis...sin embargo de sus REVIEWS y predicciones o comentarios, también nacen ideas._

 _Your Review Chapter 34. Oh gracias! Por ese tipo de cosas es porque escribo! Oh me acabas de dar una idea para el siguiente capítulo! Entiendo perfecto tus sentimientos encontrados, hasta yo los tengo! jijiji besitos!_

 _Sav21:_

 _Your Review Chapter 33 hola amiga, jajajajaj me hiciste reír mucho con lo del capítulo 50, no sé si llegaremos a eso. Bueno si, tienes razón, tal vez Ranma merezca perdón pero creo que es distinto a lo que hizo Ryoga, si Shinnosuke es hermoso, si, si leerás de el, lamentó que no cupiera en este. Saludos linda!_

 _Your Review Chapter , jajajaja tu también eres PRORANMA, y fuerte, amiga ya te estas adelantando con decepción y todo jajajajaja relájate. Un abrazote hasta argentina, saluditos!_

 _Ns:_

 _Your Review Chapter 33. hola! Hola cariño, que te pareció este CAPI? Creo que estarás feliz de saber que no está perdonado. Besines!_

 _Your Review Chapter 34. Cariño TOTALMENTE de acuerdo contigo respecto a Ranma, por otro lado, aun no puedo adelantarte nada de Toma aunque son lógicos tus comentarios, el amor es muy estúpido, no lose, me quedo con la idea que me das para Shinnosuke, otro que según por sus propias palabras, no la compartiría, parace que el único dispuesto es Ryoga. Lo pensare!_

 _Patohf:_

 _Your Review Chapter 33. gracias linda, que amable! Tienes mucha razón en la maduración de los personajes, jajajaja si gracias cariño, de nuevo, que bonitas palabras! Un abrazo!_

 _Your Review Chapter 34. Jajajaj en lo del paro cardiaco tienes toda la razón, bueno tú siempre tienes dones de vidente, Shampoo será importante en siguientes capítulos. Ya no te spoileo, jajaja._

 _Rizzasm:_

 _Your Review Chapter 33. muchas gracias linda! Qué bueno que este en especial te gustara (El anterior) créeme el siguiente CAPI está pesado solo de armarlo por todo lo que pasará y cuantos personajes intervendrán. Sé que os encantara. Besitos!_

 _Your Review Chapter 34. Holi linda, tu tensión mejoro? Hijitos espero que si. Gracias y un abrazo!_

 _Elynmidnight: Oh cariño Holi. Boda en Proximo Capi. Promise_

 _Chikibella: Hola querida, no te desiluciones, que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior. Saludos!_

 _Guest: Os prometo darte gusto, saludos!_

 _DenKar : que bonito review! Oh linda, si todos tienen sus propios planes! Excepto Akane! Ella actua momento a momento, ganara el mas ingenioso dios te bendiga a ti también!_

 _afrika : Holi, muchas gracias! Me has dado una idea!_

 _Alix: holi! Te confieso lo he pensado! Si fuera una petición general lo haría, pero los lecotres son muy variados nose si les agrade a todos cruzar la línea M, si ha pasao por mi mente!_

 _LauraMalfoyCullen : jajajaja que divertido review! Si a veces pienso como tu! Tambien esos son mis favoritos, besos!_

 _xandryx: Hola! Hay que linda! Solo te tengo que decir…¿Te gusto el capi?_


	36. Chapter 36

Cuando yo crezca, el príncipe encantador vendrá, vestido de terciopelo, en un corcel blanco y me llevará a vivir con él a su palacio, donde llenos de amor y rodeados de lujos, viviremos felices por siempre jamás.

Bienvenida al mundo real Akane. Pequeña princesa, donde el príncipe encantador que casualmente encontraste y que es muy poco probable para el resto de la población mundial femenina, está muy molesto contigo. Y el "Viviremos felices por siempre jamás" . Pues honestamente se contempla lejano.

Los ojos castaños de Toma la miraban fijamente, bajo esas gruesas y largas pestañas castañas se notaba un deje molesto y herido.

\- No sé cuánto bebí esa noche en la que estuviste en París. - Le dijo con amargura- Mi visir y unos vasallos me cargaron a mis aposentos. Jamás consumo alcohol en esas cantidades en mi vida.-

\- Toma.- Akane lo llamó mientras se colocaba una mano sobre el corazón, casi sosteniéndolo.

\- No. Déjame hablar. He permanecido callado mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes que mande traer las sabanas del hotel donde compartimos esa noche maravillosa?, fueron lavadas por supuesto, sin embargo su color me recuerda a ti, todo en ellas, me aferro a ti día y noche, confiando en ti y en tu promesa, y sé que estuvo mal seguirte, sé que hice mal al presionarte, para comenzar, es un asunto de seguridad nacional la vida de quién es la prometida de mi persona y se convertirá en la regente de esta isla. Yo simplemente no quise impedir que te siguieran. - Levanto los brazos exasperado dejando caer la espada a sus pies. - Y cuando descubrí que el cerdo era Ryoga...claro que casi me da un ataque fulminante al corazón, de saber que pude haberlo asado y comido como platillo principal y así de fácil eliminarlo de mi camino - Akane contuvo un sollozo de dolor- pero no, casualmente decidi enviártelo como otro gesto de mi cortesía y amor por ti. Esa noche en casa de tu padre, el verlo en tu regazo, cercano a ti, próximo a ti, tenía ganas de mandarlo secuestrar por mis cocineros y colocarlo en tu plato con una manzana en la boca en la recepción de la boda. - Akane negó con la cabeza y sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. - Pero, cuando le acariciaste, vi en tu mirada y actitud serena a una chica feliz. Te sentías como en casa. Tu nerviosismo y culpabilidad habitual estaban al mínimo. Y dije...¿ Porque sigo contemplando casarme con ella? Si me es infiel, si ha planeado que la comparta con Ryoga, a mí, a mí que nunca tuve hermanos, que jamás compartí nada mío, me hace una afrenta gravísima, quien precisamente MÁS AMO EN LA VIDA me exige lo imposible. -El príncipe golpeó con su puño el escritorio lujoso grabado en caobas. Akane ya estaba llorando silenciosamente. Toma continuo.

\- Y después, esta noche pasada...finalmente tu encuentro con Ranma, sentí que te ofrecí el mundo y ME LO AVENTASTE A LA CARA- Akane desplomó su peso al piso y se sostuvo del borde de una de las lujosas sillas Observándolo. - Mi miedo más grande es que aún casada conmigo, después, te entregaras a él, por un maldito capricho de la vida o el destino y decidieras que le preferías, que le amabas más. Dios, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tuvieras sentimientos por mi. Pero tras lo que pasó, cuando escuche al alba tus palabras, cuando discutieron, cuando te pidió que me dejaras. - Se detuvo y trago grueso sopesando su dolor- Tus palabras Akane, fueron mi mundo. Porque le dijiste que me amas, que lo nuestro es puro y sano. Me llenaste el amor de oxígeno. - Deje a un lado el alcohol que me ahogaba y me di cuenta de que quiero amarte hasta el fin, me di cuenta, de que el amor, completo y total, como el que te tengo yo a ti, perdona todo, acepta todo, no condiciona, no ata. Mientras conserve mi dignidad, mientras sea fiel a mí mismo, puedo amarte. - Akane sollozaba con fuerza- porque, el negarte, el negarme que te amo, el negarme una vida a tu lado, a hacerte mi esposa a quien he amado como mujer desde que tengo uso de razón, y he visto muchas mujeres, muchas se han arrojado a mis brazos y se han puesto a mis pies ofreciendo su vida y su cuerpo pero mi corazón, mis entrañas, son tuyos. Sería una mentira a mí mismo. Sería amputarme el corazón. Así que si me aceptas...yo te amare.-

Akane lo observó desde el suelo, se veía tan imponente y alto, tan etéreo y superior, vio sus finos ropajes y el claro de su alma como nunca antes. Sus manos, jóvenes y fuertes, suaves pero gruesas, su bronceado sutil, su espeso cabello chocolate...y lo amo, sintió que le amaba por completo. Se enjugó las lágrimas y respiro aliviada.

\- Te amo Toma. Pensé que ibas a dejarme. Claro que te acepto, mi palabra sigue en pie, ahora, atada con mi corazón, si tú...aceptas, lo que soy. Yo, no se, si podré ser monógama, tendré conmigo a Ryoga, y... -

Toma se puso de rodillas a su lado y la abrazo. - Lo sé, lo sé todo. Te amo Akane Tendo, con tus claros y oscuros. Te amo. Ya lo he solucionado. Te pido comprensión, como la que tengo yo para ti, he tomado Decisiones difíciles, Todo está arreglado. Te amo como cuando era un niño pero con la resolución del hombre que soy.-

Akane lo miró confundida. Se sentía exhausta.

\- Ve a tus aposentos hermosa mujer, que hoy, serás mi esposa.-

Akane sentía que en ese abrazo Toma literalmente la está sosteniendo total y completamente, su cuerpo, su alma, sus miedos, sus pecados, toda. Podía con ella toda. Entonces ella le abrazo con fuerza. Y dio gracias a las fuerzas superiores del cielo por haberle encontrado, por haber, encontrado a alguien que la amara así, antes de morir. Pues, si muriera mañana...sería. Feliz.

.

Ella se levanto, y antes de irse, lo abrazo y beso, lo beso hasta quitarle el aliento. Hasta que los dos olvidaron donde estaban y de que se trataba esa tarde. Toma la cargo para colocarla sobre la punta de sus pies. Y la música suave de las olas acariciando la arena servía de fondo como un arpa musical.

.

Ryoga, estaba vestido total y completamente de negro, estaba vigilando a un pensativo y deprimido Ranma. Junto a él, en el siguiente tejado, Sasuke y otros ninjas de la familia Tatewaki, Kuno estaba al tanto y todos habían acordado evitar que Ranma le arruinara "otra" boda a Akane, excepto que esta vez, "El" no sería el novio.

Ranma inmerso en el trabajo de su oficina, saco una botella de Sake, y abrió la caja fuerte, de ella, la pieza que él consideraba la más hermosa, era una fina cadena de oro blanco, de la que pendía, un diamante negro. Extraño, rarísimo, y así de hermoso. Una lagrima negra enorme. No había equiparación en belleza, su rareza y uniquidad consistían no sólo en su color y brillo, sino en haberlo moldeado, le habían apodado " Indomable", oscuro, pero brillante, durísimo en el interior pero suave como la seda al tacto, y para muchísimos, inalcanzable.

\- Como tú Akane- murmuro Ranma al contemplarlo. Y dio su primer largo trago al Sake.

Encendió al televisor para evitar consumir el alcohol tan rápido.

Sonrío al pensar que a pesar de todo el poder, todos los lujos y joyas que Toma le ofreciera, solo había hasta hoy un diamante negro en el mundo, y era suyo.

El programa en el televisor era sobre los famosos en Nerima, aún hablaban a veces de la boda de Nabiki y Kuno, por eso en la joyería lo podían tanto, a Nabiki le fascinaba escuchar sobre sí misma. De pronto escucho la palabra "Tongenkyo" y "Boda" y escupió el trago que acababa de darle a la botella sobre su escritorio de cristal.

Entorno los ojos hacia la pantalla y una foto de Akane apareció en la esquina superior del televisor. Su mundo se volvió blanco y negro y alguien puso todo en cámara lenta.

\- Jamás.- sentenció. Cuál bólido abrió la caja fuerte de nuevo, saco tres enormes fajos de billetes, y un revolver de plata. Lo guardaba de sus días viejos de policía y lo había mandado bañar en el precioso metal. Las balas también lo eran.

Salió a toda prisa hacia la calle a abordar un taxi hacia el aeropuerto. Cuando Ryoga vio a Ranma salir, le siguió de cerca así como Sasuke y los ninjas.

Finalmente lo alcanzó en la entrada del aeropuerto, Ranma hablaba con alguien por teléfono. Y estaba por entrar en el aparcamiento privado del aeropuerto, aquel que estaba reservado solo para vuelos costosísimos y privados. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer y las luces eran muchísimas, de los otros vuelos, de los auxiliares y del interior del aeropuerto mismo.

\- Esto no está pasando- Se murmuraba Ranma molesto.

Cuando su auto se detuvo, un avión pequeño estaba siendo preparado. Ryoga comprendió de inmediato.

\- ¡ Ranma! Detente.-

Ranma bajó del auto y el viento le levantó el borde del costoso saco que portaba ese día. Sacudió su trenza negra que estaba un poco más larga y Volteo a mirar a Ryoga con algo muy parecido al rencor. Y le grito:

\- Tu! Contigo comenzó todo! Ella es mía! Mía!-

Ranma vio en los ojos de Ryoga la determinación de matar o morir, y el infinito amor que ya sabia le tenía Akane, temía, mucho había temido ese día si Ryoga iba en serio en luchar contra él por Akane, porque le destruiria, por supuesto que le ganaría en batalla, pero no tenía tiempo para ello. Metió su mano en la espalda de su saco y sacó su revolver.

Uno. Dos. Tres tiros.

Uno al hombro, y uno en cada pierna. Solo así detendría a Ryoga, estaba seguro. Casi matándolo. - Tienes suerte de que no lo haga- Le murmuró Ranma.

Ryoga cayó al piso en cámara lenta para el asombro del recién llegado Sasuke quien ya llamaba a Kuno.

Pudo ver al llegar que las balas no perforaron nada de importancia. Su recuperación sería relativamente rápido, pero por unos meses, Ryoga, estaba literalmente fuera de combate.

Ryoga temblaba, y murmuraba " Akane, Akane, ella confió en mi Sasuke, llama a Kuno, llama Mousse. ¡A todo maldito Nerima, pero deténganlo!-

Kuno escuchaba desde Tongenkyo la dramática escena y palideció. Antes de hablar con Nabiki se dirigió al personal del palacio y lo llevaron frente a Toma. Ranma estaba seriamente desesperado y sus medidas ciertamente lo eran.

Nabiki llamó a Mousse, y le suplico por ayuda. Sus ancestros sabían que deseaba que la relación Akane/Ranma funcionará pero su hermana había hecho su elección y lo único que podía hacer era honrarla. Pues solo Akane sabía lo que había vivido con Ranma.

El avión de Ranma despegó y a toda velocidad se dirigió a la Isla. -20 minutos señor- le dijo el piloto a Ranma.

\- Que sean diez- le replicó este.

.

Un gato pelimorado estaba de polizón en un avión comercial a Tongenkyo. Ya conocía las noticias de la boda, Con tráfico aéreo, llegaría en dos horas.

.

El vestido de Akane era de encaje blanco semi transparente en sus costados y las mangas, solo el pecho y una pequeña parte de su cintura eran de tela blanca. La piel casi expuesta que exhibía el encaje, dejaba ver su figura de reloj de arena, definida cual si hubiese sido esculpida en mármol. Su escote era pronunciado y la cola era de casi tres metros, parecía al avanzar que no fuera tela sino enormes pétalos adheridos entre sí, pétalos que se abrían para desbordarse y florecer a cada paso de la novia, con incrustaciónes en piedras preciosas. Su cabello fue alaciado al extremo, por lo que lucía más largo que nunca, brillante como el ala de un cuervo.

Esa noche, Akane brillaba. De su mano sostenía un racimo de largas y costosisimas orquídeas naturales.

La boda a celebrarse en el palacio en los salones principales. Era todo lujo, los techos con bordes de oro y la exquisita decoración era decadentemente lujo sobre lujo extremo. Cada detalle, cada esquina.

Todos los ojos estaban sobre ella, todos estaban admirando su belleza.

La princesa de Tongenkyo.

Al final del enorme pasillo del palacio, estaba un gallardísimo Toma. Sus atuendos eran en seda azul profundo, cuál la marea por la noche. Tenía puesto un turbante bordado con hilos de oro que le rodeaba la cabeza casi cual Corona. En el centro una enorme pluma turquesa, que sobresalía otorgándole un Aura - Real, de la nobleza, extraordinario- del borde del turbante caía un velo turquesa que descansaba en su pecho y volvía a sujetarse al otro extremo. Akane jamás le había visto tan apuesto.

Afuera las personas, vitoreaban, los que podían ver la boda por las pantallas gigantes, y aquellos que preferían permanecer en los bordes del palacio. Había luces que salían de enormes bases azules y moradas, hacían notar que era un día de fiesta. Que la isla estaba tirando la casa por la ventana y era el día más feliz que ese palacio y su gente jamás tuvieron.

Finalmente ella iba terminado el pasillo, en sus últimos pasos, encontró la mira de su padre, de aceptación, de comprensión, la de Kasumi y su esposo Tofu, Nabiki estaba junto a su cuñada Kodachi y la miraban con una sonrisa. Tras Toma, un Kuno que había sido escogido como padrino la sorprendió gratamente. Pero fue hasta casi llegar al altar cuando tomó la mano de su futuro esposo que de las sombras, el segundo padrino emergió.

Shinnosuke.

.

.

Ranma bajó del avión casi antes de que este aterrizara y a toda prisa avanzaba hacia el palacio, la isla sin embargo no se la ponía fácil, la marea se estrellaba sobre las rocas como si estuviera molesta y había calles cerradas, mitines para ver la boda en pantallas y los accesos al palacio estaban vigilados como si temiesen una bomba.

Ranma sonrió un poco mientras se abría paso entre la gente. El era la bomba. Y tenía todas las intenciones de hacer explosión.

.

.

.

¿QUE OS PARECIÓ?

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

VANESA:

GRACIAS CARIÑO! ME ENCANTA QUE ASI LA SIENTS, PARA ESO ES, GRACIAS!

Chibik:

CARIÑO PASA, TOMATE UN CAFE CONMIGO EN EL MUNDO DE LA IMAGINACION, ME ENCANTA QUE A PESAR DE QUE NO COMULGUES DEL TODO CON EL LADO NEGATIVO DEL PERSONAJE DE AKANE, APRECIES LA MADUREZ QUE HA ALCANZADO CADA PERSONAJE, EN ESPECIAL ELLA. COMO DICES TAMBIEN, RESPECTO A TOMA, CLARO, UN PRINCIPE OBVIAMENTE VIGILARIA A SU NOVIA, PERO A TODOS OS PASO DESAPERCIBIDO, Y ESE ERA UN POCO EL PUNTO, EL SORPRENDEROS, PUES ES PARTE DEL COCKTAIL DE EMOCIONES QUE CON EL QUE ME GUSTA ALIMENTAR A MIS LECTORES, TIENES RAZON TAMBIEN EN QUE TOMA TAMPOCO TUVO A SU MADRE Y SUS MODALES SO MUCHO MEJORES, Y EL TAMBIEN ES GUERRERO. CUANDO LLEGUE A TOA EN ESTE FIC, ME IMAGINE LAS COSAS TAL Y COMO LAS ESCRIBES, SIN EMBARGO, TODOS MIS LECTORES Y EL DESENVOLVIMIENTO Y MADUREZ DEL MISMO RANMA HAN CAMBIADO ESO, SIGO EN UN ANIMO DE CASTIGO CON EL, LO CONFIESO PERO YA NO ESTOY EN UNA NEGACION TOTAL AUN FUTURO CON ELLA. YA VEREMOS. GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW LINDA.

mnj2327:

HOLI QUERIDA! JAJAJAJ SIIII YA SABEIS ESO DE EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR...AHORA HAS VISTO DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ UN HOMBRE O/VARIOS PARA EL CASO POR AMOR. QUE OPINAIS?

znta:

dEAR zNTA, HI HOW ARE U? WELL WE WILL SEE, DIS THIS CHAPTER, SUPRISE YOU?

xandryx:

HOLA! JAJAJA QUE BIEN!CARIÑO NO PUEDO ROMETERTE NADA PERO ESTA EN CONSIDERACION, LA MUSA ESTA TRABAJANDO. OH SI HABLABA DE RYOGA!IGUALMENTE CARIÑO UN SUPER ABRAZO Y BESOS HASTA TU BELLISIMO PAIS! ALGUN DIA CONOCERE CARTAGENA

Ns:

JJAJAJAJAJA, HOLI! OH SI! MIS SENTIMENTOS EXACTAMENTE!AHORA QUE CONOCISTE LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE TOMA, QUE TE PARECE? OH TIENES TODA LA RAZON, SACO MIS TAZAS DE CAFE IMAGINARIAS, ELLA NO ES COMO RANMA PORQUE SIEMPRE HA SIDO SINCERA DEL TODO A PESAR DE SU CRUELDAD, ME ENCANTA QUE ANALICEN LOS PERSONAJES!, JAJAJA SI TAMBIEN MIS SENTIMIENTOS EXACTAMENTE, YO TAMPOCO LA MUSA ESTA EN PROBLEMAS DEFINITIVAMENTE, PERO YA ENCONTRARE UN ENCUADRE YA LO VEREIS

Sav21:

HOLA AMIGA! JAJAJA AMIGA...SINCERAMENTE, NO LO SE. TE MENTIRIA, AUN NO ME HE DECIDIDO POR EL FINAL, PERO TE PUEDO DECIR QUE EN LOS SIGUEINTES CAPIS NO HABRA MUCHOS MOMENTOS RANMA-AKANE, YA SABES PARA QUE NO SUFRAS. SI ES, SEGURAMENTE SERA MAS ADELANTE. BESINES PARA TI TAMBIEN!

yacc32:

JAJAJA HOLA! OH VAYA ENTONCES FUE UNA SORPRESA, SI TIENES RAZON EN TODO, HAY SIN EMBARGO MUCHAS RELACIONES ASI EN EL MUNDO REAL, TAN REALISTAS Y CRUDAS PRO CON TANTO AMOR POR PARTE AL MENOS DE ALGUNO DE LOS INVOLUCRADOS QUE ACEPTAN LAS CONDICIONES DEL QUE CREEN EL AMOR DE SU VIDA. NO T LO CREAS ACRIÑO, NO NECESARIAMENTE ESE SERA EL FINAL.

AbiTaisho :

CARIÑO POR FAVOR NO SUFRAS, NO TE PROMETO NADA PERO PLEASE, NO SUFRAS.

Patohf :

HOLA LINDA! JAJAJAJA SOLO CAFE CARIÑO, SOLO CAFE, MUCHAS GRACIAS! TIENES RAZON PARA MUCHOS ERA EL CAPI MAS ESPERADO. NO TEMAS A TOMA, ES UN HOMBRE ENAMORADO, IMANAS CONSUMAR TU AMOR CON QUIEN SIEMPRE FUE TU AMOR PLATONICO E IMPOSIBLE? SENTIMIENTOS DIFICILES DE DEJAR A UN LADO, BESINES LINDA!

Guest:

Спасибо за Ваш комментарий привязанности, не до конца понял, надеюсь, в следующий раз может поставить его на испанском языке, если вам не нравится история, единственное, что я могу порекомендовать, что вы не читаете/ Spasibo za Vash kommentariy privyazannosti , ne do kontsa ponyal , nadeyus', v sleduyushchiy raz mozhet postavit' yego na ispanskom yazyke , yesli vam ne nravitsya istoriya , yedinstvennoye, chto ya mogu porekomendovat' , chto vy ne chitayete.

Rizzasm :

HOLI LINDA GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, TIENES RAZON, SE HA PUESTO PELIGROSO, QUIEN SALDRA HERIDO?

Samanthakinika:

OH CARIÑO MUCHAS GRACIAS! PUES RANMA AKANE NO HABRA POR EL MOMENTO, PERO OS HE TRAIDO A SHINNOSUKE, ESPERO QUE SUPLA SUS ANSIAS

DenKar: HOLA CARIÑO! HAS DADO EN TODOS LOS CLAVOS, QUE TE PARECIO LA ACTITUD QUE TOMA TOMO? LOS ALIADOS DE RANMA SON ESCASOS, SERAN ALIANZAS HECHAS PERO NO CON RANMA, QUE TE PARECIO EL CAP?


	37. Chapter 37

SI MURIERA MAÑANA

FINAL CHAPTER

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES DE LA AUTORA:

A TODOS MIS REVIEWERS

A MIS FOLLOWS Y FAVS SILENCIOSOS

A MIS LECTORES ANONIMOS

NOTA ADICIONALES:

ESTA HISTORA TENDRA MULTIPLES FINALES ALTERNATIVOS. ¿LOS SORPRENDI' ESPERO QUE SI, ME ENCANTA HACERLO. CUANDO UN PARRAFO LO ENCIERRE CON *F* Y PONGA *FINAL 1* ESE SERA EL FINAL ALTERNATIVO UNO, MAS ADELANTE LA HISTORIA CONTINUARA PARA UN *F* Y PONGA *FINAL 2*, ESE SERA EL FINAL ALTERNATIVO DOS Y ASI SUCESIVAMENTE. DISFRUTAD, SOY MUY LISTA E INTENTE DAROS UN POCO DE GUSTO A TODOS.

PLANEO OTRA HISTORIA DEL FANDOM DE RANMA. TAMBIEN SERA BASADA EN OTRA HISTORIA MIA DE OTRO FANDOM, COMO ESTE TENDRAN SIMILITUDES PERO SERAN EN ESENCIA COMPLETAMENTE DISTINTOS. OS APATECERIS ¿K O M? USTEDES VOTAD.

SIN MAS, VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO.

.

.

.

 ***F*** La ceremonia avanzaba y los ritos comunes se llevaban acabo, entre cantos de melodiosos cantantes sopranos que acompañaban arpas, les enredaron en un lazo de plata e intercambiaron argollas.

Akane no podía creer que su boda, su boda de verdad, estaba siendo llevada a cabo, finalmente, ella toda bonita en un lugar tan hermoso, un día de alegría, miro a Toma y vio en sus ojos la pasión que se guarda en el corazón por alguien que se ama, con el sentimiento de la fuerza inmensa que mueve a toda la creación. Vio en el a un ángel que le daba la mano, a descubrir un mundo de pasión, y que nunca le faltaría con quién contar. Se sentía como una fuerza invisible que llenaba su pecho y recorría todo su cuerpo a través de su torrente sanguíneo, el amor llenando, consumiendo, reclamando. Los novios perdidos en sus miradas eran la toma central de las cámaras. Provocaban vítores y gritos de los habitantes de la isla **.*FINAL UNO***

* * *

Kuno y Shinnosuke tenían la mirada en todos los accesos, en los techos, en cualquier lugar del cual pudiese aparecer Ranma. Había una alerta nacional.

Shinnosuke tenía una postura tensa, sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea y era muy ocasionalmente cuando se permitía deleitarse con la novia. Sentía que su oscuro corazón se detenía solo de contemplarla.

Su novia también.

 ***F*** El trato con Toma era claro.

Solo había un Rey: Toma

Y solo una reina: Akane.

Shinnosuke era el comandante de la seguridad nacional de la isla y Ryoga el visir de Akane.

 _Pero era una fachada._

Shinnosuke y Ryoga solo estarían en Tongenkyo mientras ella lo estuviera, jurarían su lealtad y su vida por ella y serían sus "compañeros" incondicionales, si su convivencia con la reina era cordial, cercana o sexual solo sería asunto de Akane y cada uno. Por no perderla. Por no lastimarla. Habían aceptado esa vida. Y qué feliz vida sería. Todos vivirían en el Palacio y cuidarían de ella. Hasta que alguno ya no quisiera estar involucrado. Si decidían dejarse, alejarse o excluirse sería respetado. Era un mundo de libertad.

Era un acuerdo.

Llano y simple.

Loco y complicado pero acuerdo al fin. ***FINAL DOS***

* * *

Celos, muchísimos, Ryoga parecía ser el menos afectado. Pero a Toma y Shinnosuke les costó sangre llegar a un acuerdo.

Fue en la visita de Akane a París, que Toma busco al amigo al que Akane buscó antes en una provincia y encontró a Shinnosuke. Discutienron y terminaron en puños al intentar determinar quién la amaba más, quien la merecía más. Sin embargo conforme su conversación avanzaba. Se convertía en un laberinto sin salida con un solo común denominador: Akane.

*Flashback*

Shinnosuke golpeo su armario viejo hasta casi destrozarlo.

\- Soy un señor de la noche, no necesito compartír a mi Akane con un niñito enamorado. Me carcome, me fastidia. Va en contra de lo que siento y soy. Te mataré si te veo tocándola.-

Toma sonrio sin malicia pensando en que el granjero Shinnosuke viviría lo mismo que él sufrió y vivió cuando conociera a Ryoga, Un hermano de dolor.

\- Sobrevivirás...yo lo hice, después de que la vi contigo, y con Ryoga...-

\- ¡Detente ya!- le rugió Shinnosuke, su corcel relinchando afuera inquieto.

Toma tomó su turbante y se lo colocó fingiendo despreocupación aunque en el fondo los celos le carcomían las entrañas.

\- ¿Es un trato?

\- Solo si ella está de acuerdo. - Le dijo Shinnosuke apuntándole con el dedo al corazón. Pálido y sintiéndose conmocionado.

\- Lo estará si tú lo estás. De lo contrario veo difícil algún tipo de relación duradera entre ella y tú, ya sabes, será Reina.- Toma estaba lleno de convicción, Shinnosuke era un fuerte aliado, pero si no funcionaba, buscaría otras alternativas. Después de todo era un príncipe educado en la política. El amor no le había freído todos los sesos, su visir le había enseñado que en orden de obtener lo mejor en ocasiones dolorosos sacrificios deberían llevarse a cabo. Y definitivamente el no tenía pensado perder frente a Ranma. Ni nadie, perdería batallas pero ganaría la guerra. Akane sería SU esposa. Si ella necesitaba "Flexibilidad" por el diablo que lo sería por ella. Hasta cierto punto, era terreno desconocido este tipo de relaciones pero temía más el perderla.

Shinnosuke suspiró y se volvió a golpear el muro, Toma dio media vuelta. - Te enviaré la dirección del palacio, antes de salir dejare la invitación de la boda en la entrada. estoy seguro de que él irá, serás mi padrino, ya sabes...esperamos tu apoyo, Akane y yo.-

Shinnosuke guardó silencio y le mando una mirada mortal. Sintiendo que en las manos del niño hecho hombre monarca, retozaba su corazón. No había sido engañado, tampoco podía alegar traicion, únicamente seguir a su negro corazón, y esta vez, no se haría a un lado, esta vez, no vería a Akane a la distancia, sino que existía en realidad un futuro con ella. Desafiante pero futuro al fin. Y sonrio, si apenas unas semanas atrás pensaba en evocar su muerte. Ahora había frente a él un futuro brillante.

 ***F*** Se dio una ducha fría, y mientras el agua casi dulce del rancho recorría sus músculos, y hacia su cabello hacia atrás en busca de mayor contacto con el agua, que ahora caía casi acariciando su rostro, medito acerca de si quería ser curado o no. Sobre si ella buscaba la cura o no, y sobre los obstáculos que Akane podría tener en esta nueva vida que de alguna manera ahora compartiría con el. Y su mente arrojó varios resultados. Fueron sus instintos de cazador de la noche los que le indicaron que inevitablemente habría alguna muerte, y que la fuerza que él tenía en su corazón, ese deseo crudo que sentía por ella, harían que fuera a él y solo a él al que ella más amara. Nadie podía competir contra el hecho de que ambos se entendían por ser...lo mismo.

*Fin del Flashback* ***FINAL TRES***

* * *

Entre el tumulto de personas de la isla, Ranma olfateo un olor familiar, los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron al percatarse de que, era un gato, y no cualquier gato el que andaba cerca.

\- Shampoo- Murmuro.

Fue casi inmediato que el gato se pego a sus pies relamiéndose los bigotes.

\- Shampoo, querida mía, me ayudarás?-

El gato le respondió con una mirada devota. Y se encaminaron hacia el palacio. No pudo evitar en las pantallas la toma de los novios, y sintió que un terremoto personal lo sacudió, ella se veía preciosa, y se le notaba ¿ Enamorada? No, no podía ser. Apretó el paso.

Había muchos guardias, y de pronto se activó su yo policía, pensando en cómo evadir la seguridad, fue a un baño público y se arrojó agua fría, a la chica pelirroja sería menos probable que buscarán, Shampoo por el contrario se bañó en agua caliente. Ambas robaron ropa de quienes ahí distraídamente se duchaban. Ranma colocó tras de sí la pistola de plata y continuó su camino hacia el palacio. Cuando le ubicó Shampoo noqueó a 14 guardias mientras la pelirroja hizo lo propio con la otra mitad (Otros 14) , quedando libre el ala noreste del palacio, la más alta y más vacía.

Estando dentro Shampoo iba al frente pues nadie se separaría su llegada, y su cooperación con Ranma no fue desinteresada.

El líder espiritual dio la bendición final y les declaró casados así que procedieron a besarse. El público estalló en aplausos y vítores, sobre la cabeza de Akane fue colocada una delgada y fina Corona cuyo centro portaba una pluma turquesa y un diamante blanco. Ella sonrió conmovida y Toma sonrió por haber podido perpetrar su sueño de toda una vida, y contemplar frente a él a su ahora esposa, la princesa Akane Tendo.

.

.

Dos disparos, chocaron con el candelabro de cristal del palacio haciendo este hacer e añicos en el aire y a los asistentes huir despavoridos, Toma se levanto y empuñó su espada. La oscuridad de hizo presente en el lugar. Y Toma agarro la mano de Akane en un intento Frenético.

\- Akane y yo podemos ver en la oscuridad, nadie nos sorprendera - Le informó la voz de Shinnosuke.

Toma se tranquilizó y dejó la mano de Akane para comenzar a gritar a la seguridad del lugar, Kuno estaba distraído y sin ver nada fue rápidamente noqueado por Shampoo.

La mitad del recinto estaba siendo evacuado.

\- No arruinarás esto- le gritó Toma a Ranma a través de la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Shinnosuke no pudo contenerse más y tomo la cintura de Akane para devorar su boca en un beso apasionado y posesivo. Aprovechando la oscuridad plena del sitio y que aquel gesto desesperado sería anónimo para todos excepto para ellos.

Cuando terminó le acarició el rostro a una impresionada Akane que no atinaba a formar palabra completa, - Estarás a salvo, mantente alerta. Toma y yo hablaremos contigo más tarde.-

Akane se sintió tranquila pero excluida, al parecer había negociaciones de las cuales su opinión no fue requerida.

La luz volvió, Ranma apuntó su arma había Toma y le miró con desafío. Ya estaban frente a frente. Les rodeó el equipo de seguridad del palacio por los techos.

Mientras todos los invitados que aún quedaban les miraban boquiabiertos.

 ***F*** -¿Le amas?, ¿Le amas de verdad?- Le casi murmuro Ranma a Akane, con el corazón en la mano, con las esperanzas al límite, viendo su argolla en el dedo y la corona que portaba sentía que ese era el dia para morir. Toma lo miro con odio.

-Si.- Le dijo ella a los ojos.

Ranma silenciosamente lloro, lloro el mar de lagrimas que ella lloro cuando le vio con Shampoo. Tiro el arma al piso y le dijo. –Me rindo. Por ti, lo hago- *** FINAL CUATRO***

* * *

Toma,Kuno y Shinnosuke miraban a Ranma con mas simpatía, se relajaron en sus posturas de ataque.

-¡Pues yo no!- Grito Shampoo, semanas de odio al por mayor le pagaron tributo y cual gato humano pretendía saltar sobre Akane. En su mano izquierda tenía un cuchillo de comedor, de lo que sería la recepción de la boda, era de plata, tenía que ser de plata para matarla.

Un estruendo se escuchó en la sala, Toma giro su espada para aparecerse entre Shampoo y Akane, y asi lo hizo, pero a velocidad preternatural y como un borrón en la noche, fue el último invitado, el que empujo a Toma para colocarse en su lugar.

Mousse, fue impactado en el corazón por el cuchillo de Shampoo. Cuando esto paso Akane y Shampoo gritaron. Shinnosuke detuvo a Akane y no le permitió acercarse. Temia otro ataque de la amazona. Saco a Akane a jaloneos a la suite real, Toma lo miro a los ojos y asintió, era lo mas seguro. Ranma los siguió con la finalidad de proteger a Akane.

Ahora en el salón, además de los soldados, de importancia solo estaban Toma, Kuno, y Sasuke.

Shampoo sostuvo en sus brazos a su esposo en lo que fue la consecuencia de un fatal accidente. Pues a pesar de sus maltratos no le deseaba la muerte, y el había decidido morir por ella. Otra vez, lo perdía todo por Akane. O eso creía, Mousse aún con vida, tomo el cuchillo y lo saco de su corazón exhalando un gemido terrible, su sangre brotando a chorros.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le pregunto dolido a su esposa con un hilo de voz. Ella se agacho a querer explicarse. –Mousse, tu, no debiste…-

Mousse levanto el brazo y ahora fue su turno de enterrar la plata profundamente en el corazón de la amazona china. Todos gritaron. Shampoo lo miro a los ojos incapaz de hacer sonido por el dolor.

-¿Te vas conmigo?- Le pregunto Mousse. –Empecemos de nuevo, en otro plano, en otra vida. –

Y ella asintió. Muriendo primero.

.

-Esto No Será un fiasco. Recojan los cuerpos, que mi esposa se entere hasta mañana, y que se cumpla su deseo…que los entierren juntos.-

En la suite real, Toma paso de largo a Ranma y entro para que Akane abandonara los brazos de Shinnosuke y se refugiara en el. Ranma tras la puerta no sabía si era el momento de irse.

 **EPILOGO**

El sepelio y entierro fue tan triste como bello, a pesar de todo la bruja Cologne decía que sentía a su nieta en paz y feliz, y curiosamente a Mousse también. Comprendió la mayoría de los hechos pero odio para siempre a Ranma y Akane.

En el palacio de Tongenkyo corrian tres niños y las nanas tras ellos, un hermoso niño castaño de ojos madera, una pequeña castaña de ojos violeta, y El mayor, un pelinegro de ojos café.

-Saco tu cabello,- le decía Toma. –Me encanta, honre a mi primogénito con el hombre al que le debo su vida-

Una embarazada Akane se ruborizaba. Estaban frente al mar, sentados sobre sillas de hierro trabajado, ostentosas pero adecuadas. Jugando a las escondidas con ellos, estaban Ryoga y Shinnosuke, con las sonrisas mas grandes que jamas les habían visto. En ropajes de lino y seda.

Un ruido se escuchó, un golpe.

-Me has dado! Mousse me has pillado.- La risa del pelinegro resonó en los oidos de todos.

Ranma emergio de un enorme castillo de arena que llevaba horas haciéndoles, -Ven aca pequeñin- Y lo tomo en brazos para llenarlo de besos. Akane le miro, y se perdió en su angel hebreo, en esos ojos de mar que adoraba. Ranma también la miro con amor. Algo les decía que el bebe que estaba por llegar tendría la piel tostada y ojos como el cielo.

Decian en la isla que la Reina tenia demasiada compañía masculina, que los niños eran todos muy distintos, pero lo cierto era que la familia real como eran, eran felices. Y el palacio que alguna vez solo tuvo un niño triste, ahora albergaba descendencia real en abundancia…

 **Fin.**


End file.
